The Testament
by monochromed
Summary: Tomoyo is the adopted daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. But her life takes a sudden swerve when she finds out she's the heiress to one of the largest corporations in Europe. Her tutor to become a President: just one irate CEO by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any CCS… They belong to the great group of CLAMP whom I really envy. But the plot is ENTIRELY mine! My idea… Actually, it was slightly based from a book but I twisted it so it's still mine!

Sai-chan: This is for you!

**PROLOGUE **

A young man with deep blue eyes and bluish-black hair stood by the cathedral window of a room, holding a paper in his hand. He glanced again at the paper as a light breeze blew over him, ruffling his hair. His expression was deep, almost unreadable, but there was a thoughtful glint in his eyes. He rolled the paper like a scroll then folded his arms across his chest.

"What shall we do now, Eriol?" an auburn-haired girl asked him slowly, eyeing him intently. "Now, that Madam Daidouji is gone—"

"We have to fulfill the wishes Madam Daidouji stated in her last will," the young man named Eriol replied calmly, his eyes looking beyond the horizon, his thoughtful expression never fading.

"You mean, look for her missing heir?" this time, a chocolate-haired man questioned him. He looked impatient as he waited for the response, hoping it would be something he expected. "We are businessmen, not seekers. We deal with paperwork, not search for missing people. You, as the current CEO, must look after the company for now. There would be chaos soon."

Eriol rubbed his temples. It really was a pain, all this mess in the corporation. "I know. And that's why I need you to find the heir, Syaoran," he said in the same calm voice he uses every time his patience runs short. "We can't hire investigators since we swore to secrecy in this until we find her."

"Until we find her?" Li asked irritably, his amber eyes narrowing. "And why me?"

"Because," Eriol replied as if the word itself would explain everything already to his impatient friend. "Besides, we all know that you're good in convincing people. Isn't that why you're the Vice President in Marketing? C'mon, Li, you know you're the man for this job."

"So you're just going to stay here and leave me with all the hunting?" Syaoran growled, folding his arms across his chest, not bothering if his business suit was getting wrinkled. "You must be out of your mind."

"Then bring Nakuru with you," the other countered casually, leveling Syaoran's glare with his own. "And at any rate, I'm the CEO. As of now, I have to handle the necessary things. It should still be business as usual for the corporation, even without the President."

Syaoran stared at the auburn-haired young lady who looked like Christmas had come early. There was certainly no way he'd get himself roped into some weird excursion by Hiiragizawa Eriol _again._ "You must be kidding, Hiiragizawa!"

"You do know that when it comes to business matters, I never joke around. Besides, Nakuru is quite useful when it comes to public relations. She might be of use to you."

The amber-eyed Vice President scowled at him wordlessly, clearly against this little plan of his.

"All right then…" Eriol must've noticed the dark aura surrounding his Marketing Head as the young man continued shooting death glares at him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I say we find that girl _together_!"

"All right, now it's my turn." He pushed his spectacles on his nose, his aura turning impersonal. It was the expression and bearing he uses when facing a herd of no-nonsense stockholders. "I say we find this girl, explain to her the details, bring her back here and train her to be a President of a corporation."

The brown-haired man raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm… Straight to the point as usual."

"In my job, Li, I have to be straight to the point. It's one of the qualifications."

Syaoran still didn't look convinced at all. Eriol didn't seem to have mentioned where they should be placed in that plan of his. "And where do I go in this grand plan of yours then?"

"You'll be the one to go out and find the girl while I'll be the one to train her," Eriol answered matter-of-factly. "Equal distribution of work. A done deal, don't you think?"

"Equal distribution of work? _Right_! It's not like you're going to be the one who'll have trouble finding her!"

"Yes, but I'm going to be the one who'll have the trouble fitting her in our world. Isn't that a bit more complicated than what you're going to do?" Eriol paused for a moment as if wanting to challenge him. "But of course, I could always do the looking and you could always do the teaching. Still fair enough for me."

Syaoran paused, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "But what if she refuses to come with me?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes at him. His no-nonsense aura had just gone up a notch, meaning this was no laughing matter, "Make sure she doesn't refuse then," he said sternly. They can't afford to be brushed off by some girl. "Do everything you can. Find her then convince her. If she still wouldn't agree…"

"I'll kidnap her?"

The CEO said nothing in response to that comment. "We'll have to make drastic measures then."

"Drastic measures? That's a pretty blunt description on how to convince a young girl," Syaoran commented dryly, not liking this 'drastic measures' plan. This was then the only way to be able to gain trust from this missing girl. "So I'll look for her and I'll try my very best to bring her back here in London." He sighed yet again, hating himself for being this lenient. "Where do I start then?"

The young bespectacled man smiled at him slightly. "You'll start your search, of course, in the Madam's homeland."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Right! Nakuru, pack your bags. We're going to Japan."

* * *

Twenty-three-year-old Tomoyo Amamiya ran down the stairs of the Kinomoto house, a brush in one hand, a bag on the other and a white coat hanging on an arm. She looked really harassed, with her hair still messed up and her clothes wrinkled in a few places. She glanced at the watch in the living room for a split second before heading straight towards the kitchen.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she said, running to the kitchen and taking a toast from the bread basket, placing it between her teeth.

"You're late for what?" Kinomoto Sakura asked her calmly as she sipped her coffee, reading the broadsheet lying neatly on top of the table.

"My lecture, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied frantically, running a hairbrush on her long black tresses while eating her toast in a few bites. "It starts in 15 minutes and if I don't get at the University—"

"I'll drive you there," a young man, a bit older than them, said from the doorway, snatching the paper from under his younger sister's nose. Kinomoto Touya, the epitome of a good and caring brother. "I'm on my way to the town proper anyway."

Tomoyo smiled at him gratefully before swallowing her toast and zipping her white boots. "Arigato but I'll be okay, Touya-kun," she said, pulling the coat over her shoulders. She half-skipped, half-run towards an older man by the stove and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking the small packed lunch from the counter. "Arigato, Uncle Fujitaka!"

The young girl then hurried out the room. "Ja, Sakura-chan, Uncle Fujitaka, Touya-kun!"

"Ja, Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura listened for a while then heard the closing of the door and a car's engine erupting to life. She then returned to her coffee, trying to snatch back the newspaper from her older brother. "Never thought I'd live the day to see Tomoyo-chan get late for school."

Tomoyo drove to the University in less than fifteen minutes, breaking more traffic rules than any reckless driver set loose. Usually, she would start to bother about laws and how so many people break it everyday, but this time, she didn't care. She was already late, after all. She didn't care about beating red lights, honking cars or squealing, protesting tires.

She couldn't believe she woke up late today. She'd never been late all her life, not even once. It was always Sakura who races with the clock all the time. And now, she was late because of a weird dream. A very weird dream.

The moment she drove into the University parking lot, she quickly bolted inside the building and rushed to her class, dodging several other students coming her way. But when she got to her classroom, she frowned at what she discovered inside. Her classmates were chatting carelessly, as if without a care in the world, and there she was, looking like someone who had confronted several storms and natural disasters.

"Ohayo," she greeted, trying to sound casual. "Yamamoto-sensei isn't here yet?"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Mihara Chiharu smiled at her brightly. "Yamamoto-sensei called in. He said he's sick and couldn't come today for the lecture."

"What!" the ebony-haired girl exclaimed then groaned, slumping on her seat. This was what she got for breaking more than a dozen traffic rules? The girl laughed at her gently and patted her cheek. "Aww, not fair! And I thought he's coming today, that's why I'm such in a hurry to get here."

"That's all right, Tomoyo-chan. Just do it again tomorrow! Besides, at least you weren't late for today."

Tomoyo pouted. "Thanks a lot, Chiharu-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Home, Rika-chan. Her classes don't start until later in the afternoon."

"Lucky her then!"

Tomoyo groaned inwardly and buried her head in her arms. "Yeah, lucky her."

* * *

"Li, where do you think we'd find her?" Nakuru asked the young man beside him brightly, ignoring the fact that he looked sick.

The two had just landed from a 10-hour plane flight from London, England, using Madam Daidouji's favorite luxury jet plane, to Narita, Japan just as their boss and slave-driver had instructed. Syaoran still felt woozy though from all the time differences not to mention the dizzying effect when inside the airplane. He never liked flying. Nakuru, on the other hand, seemed to be immune to any dizzy spells whatsoever.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied, shrugging, as they stepped out of the airport, spotting an older man carrying a card with their names written on it. Just as Eriol had said and planned. "But Hiiragizawa looks like he knows."

A limousine was waiting for them to bring them wherever Eriol had instructed. How the hell he knew where this girl is was really something Syaoran couldn't comprehend. Rolling his eyes, he opened his laptop to find another email from Eriol.

_Li, you'll find everything you need to know about her in the attachment included. Bring her back as soon as possible and email me when there's progress. I'll catch you later. Hiiragizawa. _

_That idiot, always thinking he knows everything, _Syaoran thought as he downloaded the attachment then deleted the email. After a while, he opened the file attached and read it carefully.

Nakuru leaned sideward at him, peering at the file. "What does it say?"

"I don't get it… She was adopted by her mother's cousin?" he said slowly, rereading the file. "She's currently living in Tomoeda with her uncle's family and studies at the Tomoeda University… Oh, she has a degree in Business Management and… is taking up Fine arts? … Hmm… Maybe we should go visit the family first…" He browsed down and saw a scan of a picture of a girl with long black hair and smiling lilac eyes.

"She's cute, don't you think?" Nakuru commented brightly, dragging the pointer further down the page. Another picture came into view. It was a different girl with short auburn hair, emerald eyes and a very cheerful smile. "She's cute too!"

Syaoran stared at it for a minute before rolling his eyes and closing the file. "Who cares anyway? Our job here is to find Madam's missing daughter and we can't—"

Nakuru grinned mischievously at him. "You like her, don't you?"

The young man blushed slightly and cleared his throat. Of all the things Nakuru could say… "Of course I don't. She must just be someone close to her. A cousin or something." He pulled out his cell and started dialing Eriol's number. "Hiiragizawa? Are you there?"

"Li. Finally. I had been waiting for your call since ages. Are you in Japan already?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he couldn't understand if Hiiragizawa is really smart, considering the fact he couldn't _see_ the most obvious things. "Obviously. Anyway, it's four here in the afternoon. What hotel did you call for our reservations?"

"Four?" There was a long pause and Syaoran could almost see Eriol thinking deeply, his forehead creased. "Right! You're just in time! I want you guys to go _right now_ to Tomoeda University!"

"Right now?" Syaoran echoed, sounding very, very annoyed. What the hell was this sudden change of plans now?

Eriol seemed to have not noticed his complaining voice. "That's where she studies and it's nearly her dismissal. I'm sure you could catch her." Syaoran made another noise that sounded like a strangled protest. "No, Li, you have to talk to her right now."

"But I need sleep! I still have jetlag and—"

"No, Li."

"Can't we talk tomorrow? Or maybe I should just send Nakuru instead—"

"No, Li."

"You're such a slave driver, Hiiragizawa."

"Whatever."

"What's the difference between today and tomorrow anyway? It's not like she'd suddenly leave the country or something, you know!"

"The sooner you find her, the sooner you can get home. Don't you want that?"

"I should get a raise or a bonus for this!"

"You don't need a raise or a bonus. Just go ahead with the plan, Li."

"What plan? This isn't part of the plan! The plan was supposed to start _tomorrow_!"

"Do your best, all right?"

"What's the hotel name again?"

"LI!"

Syaoran sighed in defeat at Mr. Stubborn-as-a-Mule Hiiragizawa Eriol. "All right, all right! Whatever. Just stop nagging already. You're worse than my own mother!" Eriol slammed the phone and he winced, glaring at his own phone. He then tossed the gadget back in his bag, grumbling under his breath. "That idiot! What does he think I am! A robot!"

Nakuru, who had been listening to the rather loud conversation, smiled widely. "Right then! We're off to Tomoeda University!"

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews… No flames please. I know it's crappy, but it's my first fic so please be kind.

A/N: Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun are like 25 in this fic. It'll be all explained in the future, don't worry.


	2. The Reluctant Heiress

Disclaimer: please look at the first chappie… sigh…

A/N: Thanks for my lovely reviewers, **Majah, Chanelle98, Sparkling-Ruby Gem**. I really appreciate the comments and suggestions. It makes me livelier! Ahahahaha! I've been writing for a long time, since grade six, I think. bah! I forgot about what I first wrote... haha. Anyway, I'm almost half-way through the fic. IMIGHT finish this in two month, at the least. Not sure but I'll keep them coming!

**Sai-chan:** See? See? You found it at last!

**Pinboo: **I really liked your story, the Chameleon. It's so... so... so... tsk, tsk! need to widen my vocabulary even more to describe it gets a dictionary Ah, I know! Magnanimous!

**CHAPTER 1: THE RELUCTANT HEIRESS**

Tomoyo stared dazedly at the writings on the whiteboard, tilting her head listlessly from one side to the other. She was taking down notes and listening to her professor's lecture but she just couldn't concentrate. She couldn't hear her professor, as if she had just gone deaf. They were discussing about the history of who-knows-what but eventually she got bored. Sure, the topic was interesting but unfortunately, her interest was _more interested_ with the clouds outside.

She sighed. She felt she had just been transported to another dimension where time runs slower than a snail crossbred with a turtle.

_Wake up, Tomoyo!_ She scolded herself, glancing down at her notebook. She fought the urge of slapping her forehead. _Great! 50 minutes in class already and you've just realized you brought the wrong notebook! _

The young girl sighed inwardly as she stared at her sketches of clothes, bags, accessories and shoes. She'd been passionate about designing clothes since who-knows-when. She wasn't really good in drawing but whenever she'd sew her creation together, it'd come out perfectly. Sakura always told her how good she is with sewing.

Tomoyo sighed again, rubbing her eyes. She was still feeling sleepy. After all, that dream she had last night was too weird that it bothered it. She placed her chin on her palm and thought about it.

It was the first time she dreamt about a strange woman with short reddish-brown and lilac eyes similar to hers and she was calling out to her, with her arms wide open as if to embrace her. She'd always known she's adopted by her Aunt Nadeshiko when she was just a baby. Nadeshiko had never failed to tell her that fact. She never had a clue who her parents were, why they gave her to her Aunt.

She had never asked them anything about her real family though. She was already thankful she has a loving family who treats her like a member. And even though her Aunt Nadeshiko had already passed away, her uncle and her cousins never failed to give her the love she had always wanted.

Although, there were times that she wished she had a real family: a real mom, a real dad and a real brother or sister. She was bitter about her parents having her adopted.

Maybe they didn't like her…

Maybe she was an illegitimate child…

Maybe they never wanted her in the first place…

When the bell rang for dismissal, Tomoyo was thankful and rushed out of the classroom immediately. She needed coffee to wake her up and she needed it fast. All that thinking made her pretty down and jelly-like.

But before she could leave the building, her professor called her back, sounding urgent.

"Amamiya!"

She froze in mid-step and turned around to face her professor, a worried expression crossing her face. Was he going to scold her for not paying attention in class? "_Hai_, _sensei_?"

"The principal is looking for you."

Tomoyo blinked. The principal was looking for her? "But why is that?" Her professor smile apologetically and left her in the middle of the corridor, stunned. Obviously, the teacher didn't know what the reason was but whatever she did, she didn't do it. At least not on purpose.

Slowly, she made her way to the principal's office, feeling that her every step was heavy, still wondering why the principal had called for her. She had never set foot in detention before. She had always been a good student. Her grades were above average, she was involved in several extra-curricular activities like the Photography and the Sewing Clubs and the Choir and she had been level representative. Surely, there wasn't something wrong, was there?

She knocked timidly on the door and a voice called to her from inside the room.

"Come in, Amamiya."

Tomoyo sheepishly opened the door and stepped inside. She'd only been twice at the principal's office and that was when she asked permission to shift to business management and when Terada-sensei sent her there to give a letter to the principal. But now…

"Take a seat, Amamiya."

She nodded and obeyed immediately, settling on one of the armchairs. She folded her hands neatly on her lap, biting her lower lip. What had she done this time?

That moment, she had then noticed two more unfamiliar people in the room with her. One was a young man, probably a couple of years older than her, with chocolate-brown hair and sharp amber eyes, wearing a stern expression. The other was a vibrant-looking young lady, older than the man, with long auburn hair and brown eyes and she was smiling at her direction. She smiled back uneasily.

"Amamiya." Her attention quickly flew to the principal, straightening in her seat. "These people would like to talk to you."

"To me?" Tomoyo echoed blankly, her gaze moving from the principal to the couple. "I didn't do anything, did I? I swear to Kami-sama, I'm innocent, whatever it is."

"Well, they said nothing to me about misconduct. Perhaps I should leave the three of you to talk." With that, the older man got up from his seat and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Tomoyo smiled at them tightly after the principal had left. "You're not here to arrest me, are you?"

"No, Amamiya-san, for one thing, we're not allowed to arrest people as we're not cops. Actually, we came here to talk to you about something very important," the man said in a business-like tone, his eyes boring into hers. "We're here to represent Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji of the Daidouji Industries. Do you know who she is?"

Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "No, not really… But I think I've heard her name somewhere… In the magazine I think…"

"Well, Madam Daidouji is one of the richest people in Europe, and possibly in the world," the man explained. "She holds several establishments and corporations internationally. Estimated, all her assets and estates sum up to 15 billion dollars."

The raven-haired girl smiled politely. "Wow… That's something… But what has she got to do with me?"

"Well, Amamiya-san, did you know you're adopted?"

The girl pressed her lips together. "Look here, Mister…"

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran. And this is Akizuki Nakuru."

She nodded absently, feeling her head hurt. "Right, Mr. Li. I really don't care at all if I'm adopted since I'm quite happy with my current family!" she told him indignantly. "Are you those guys who give out scholarships to orphans? Because if you are, I'm positive that—"

"Not quite. We're not here to give you a scholarship or anything but the reason we're here right now is because Sonomi Daidouji recently passed away…" Syaoran paused for a while and Tomoyo sent her condolences, feeling a bit guilty although still confused. "And she left her entire assets to her one and only daughter, Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji."

There was complete and utter silence in the room for a minute or two, the tension hanging heavily in the atmosphere. Then… Tomoyo started laughing. "Wow! That joke's good! It nearly fooled me! Are you guys comedians or something? I'm pretty sure…" She slowly faltered, seeing their impassive faces. "You're just kidding, right?"

"If we were, then I wouldn't be here, talking to you right now," Syaoran replied flatly. "We're not wasting time here just to make jokes, Amamiya-san. We're here for business."

Tomoyo gaped at him for a while, her purple eyes wide. "Wait, let me get this straight," she said slowly, taking a deep breath. "So you're saying that my real, biological mom just died and dumped me an inheritance worth 15 billion dollars?"

"Well, not quite 15 billion dollars since the government would subtract the inheritance tax—"

Nakuru cut Syaoran off. "Yes, to put it simply," she said, rolling her eyes. Technicality was one of Syaoran's definite flaws.

The girl was speechless. 15 billion dollars plus tax? All hers? _Billion_, not million! That's got to be enough to send her retiring already at her age. She slowly looked up. "But there's a catch right?" Syaoran blinked at her, confused by her words. "I mean, you wouldn't just give away that large amount of money, especially to a stranger like me…"

"Right!" Nakuru said cheerfully. "Actually, our CEO would like to meet you."

"Meet me? Where is he right now?

"At our main branch in London."

"And he's not here because…"

"He's very busy, you see, trying to deal with the corporation now that the President had died."

Tomoyo sighed. "And I should go to London to see him because…"

"Well, you see…" Nakuru started, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "It was stated in the will that you will hold the reins of the corporation before you can actually get your entire inheritance…" She paused, glancing at the impassive young man. "In short, you have to learn how to become a president of a very large company before anything else."

"Okay…"

Syaoran stared at her. "So… You accept it already?"

Tomoyo thought for a minute then… "No! Of course not! Do you really think I'd suddenly accept it like that!" she retorted, jumping to her feet, and started for the door. She had never felt this anger in her life. "I don't even know her aside from the fact that you say she's my biological mother. She dumps me when I was a baby and now she dies, leaving me 15 billion dollars and more problems on my shoulders without any warning whatsoever! Isn't she being inconsiderate!"

"Amamiya-san!"

The girl pulled open the door and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her in the process. Syaoran, having to follow instructions from the Supreme Ruler himself, had no choice but to follow her, of course, leaving Nakuru behind. He ran after her as Tomoyo started for the building's exit, dodging several students in the way.

"Amamiya-san, please reconsider!"

Nakuru winced as Syaoran slammed the door behind him, running after the reluctant heiress. Absently, she pulled her own cell phone and started calling Eriol, humming a lively tune.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! Guess what? We found her! We found Tomoyo-san!"

There was a loud bang like the handset falling off the table and a series of muttered profanities at the other end of the line. Nakuru had to smile amusedly as she wondered how their boss was looking like that moment. "You did! Where is she! And where is Li!"

"Um… They're both busy right now…"

"Busy! Busy doing what!"

"Er, Syaoran's busy chasing the girl. She kinda ran off, you see…"

"WHAT!" Nakuru jumped up from her seat and pulled the cell phone away from her ear as Eriol started to shout from the other end of the line. "—that Li is trying to do! Why did the girl run!"

"It's, um, quite a long story and it might take hours—"

"Then cut to the chase already, Nakuru!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, no need to shout, Eriol." Nakuru waved her hand in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's like this: we told her everything, that she was adopted, that Madam Daidouji died and left everything under her name, blah, blah, blah! We told her that everything is worth about 15 billion dollars, et cetera. We even got to the point where you needed to teach her to become the President of the corporation…"

"And then! What the bloody hell happened!"

"And then… she ran off!"

"Why!" Eriol growled and Nakuru winced.

"Er, she said that it was inconsiderate of Madam Daidouji to just leave her like that and that she didn't want the money."

"That's it!" Eriol snapped and the auburn-haired girl jumped again. Seriously, that young man needs an anger management session. "Nakuru, I want you to run after Syaoran now! I want you to convince that girl that she's important! Now, Nakuru, and don't call me unless it's good news!"

"Eh! But Eriol—"

Then, there was busy tone. Nakuru sighed and returned the phone in her pocket. She had to keep moving and run after Syaoran or she'll never hear the end of it from Eriol.

* * *

"Please, Amamiya-san! Reconsider!" 

Tomoyo stormed out of the building, ignoring the weird looks she and Syaoran were getting from the students and professors. Honestly, they looked like a couple who had just broken up. "No, I will not reconsider!" she shouted back at him over her shoulder. "That's my decision!"

"Look, we have to talk! There's still a lot of things we haven't discussed yet."

"Yeah! Like what!"

"That the corporation has a lot of people working in it. Your mother made it sure that those people don't lose their jobs, especially those who have families and children. Just think what might happen to them if the corporation lands in the hands of a bad and selfish President!"

Tomoyo stopped in the middle of the quadrangle, much to Syaoran's relief. "He might… force them to resign…"

"Right! And just think of their families!" the young man said, catching his breath. The girl may look fragile and delicate but she could sure run like an athlete. "The reason why your mother gave you everything she has is because she knew, deep down, that you would do something she did. Something good for the people."

She turned around and faced him, her eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to bait me, are you?"

"No, of course not! I mean, why should I try to bait you?"

"I was just thinking that you might resort to using desperate measures such as making up false stories just to get me convinced."

Syaoran had to hold his breath, sweat trickling down the side of his face. This girl's good when it comes to catching someone lying. "Why would I do that anyway? There's not reason for me to do something like that." _Only Hiiragizawa's gutsy enough to even try that sort of thing. _

"Fine… Let's talk at my place. You can explain to me everything there, as well to my Uncle, but now smart crack-ups!"

"Thank you!" Syaoran smiled at her, letting out a relieved sigh inwardly. "We have a limousine waiting. We could—"

"I have a car, thank you," she interjected bluntly. "And I'm sure I can drive better than your driver."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? But how are we going to know that you won't suddenly run away?" Tomoyo frowned at him then turned away wordlessly. Syaoran felt himself panic at that action. "All right! All right! I believe you! I was just kidding! Let's just go, okay?"

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews… I know it sucks and it's kinda confusing but YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! You give me life by reviewing my fics! Ja ne! 


	3. Her Parting Decision

Disclaimer: Should I still post this? I mean, it's so obvious I don't own CCS...

A/N: **Elvirna:** I'll post the chapter don't worry! **Sparkling-Ruby Gem:** I'm not being modest. I'm just stating the facts... Anyway. there's always a reason why my characters are like that. Besides, it's kinda nice to imagine Eriol-kun losing a temper, ne? **Majah:** I'm used to writing short stories so... That's why the chapters aren't that long... Anyway, I'll try to write longer ones in the future.

All right! I'm so tired because of the continuous graduation practice but I'm through until the 5th chaper! I'll update them when I have the time again! Ja!

**CHAPTER 2: HER PARTING DECISION**

Tomoyo paced around the Kinomoto's living room like a predator stalking her prey, her hands clasped behind her back and her expression unreadable. Li Syaoran and Nakuru Akizuki sat in front of Fujitaka, Sakura, who just came home from school. and Touya, whom Tomoyo called home for back-up. They had just told them the situation and it was an understatement to say that everyone was surprised. Except for Fujitaka, that is.

"What are you trying to do? Break a hole on the floor?" Touya asked her wryly.

Tomoyo ignored him and continued to pace. She had to decide right there and then. Decide if she'd go and take that inheritance or just stay here with her 'real' family and continue her studies. She was restless and pacing was the only thing she could do. She didn't want to injure someone with a vase like the last time she had tried to sit still.

"Er…" Syaoran started awkwardly and in turn earned a glare from Touya. _Okay, I'll shut up for the moment. _

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said softly, hoping the girl would snap out of her reverie.

Tomoyo stopped and turned to her Uncle who was seated on an armchair. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this?"

Fujitaka sighed. "Because Nadeshiko thought you didn't need to know…" he told her calmly and paused, waiting for her retort. None came and he continued. "And because you never asked about them."

"You thought that I don't need to know who they were anymore?" she replied, her voice dangerously calm.

"No. We thought the reason why you never asked about them is because you were trying to forget the fact that you were adopted. We didn't tell you because we thought you didn't want to be bothered by it anymore. And you were already happy. Nadeshiko couldn't dare make you unhappy and so do I. We were trying to protect that happiness of yours but we were also planning to tell it to you one day. Don't you remember Nadeshiko asking you if you want to talk about them?"

Tomoyo bit her lip. Yes, there were a lot of times her Aunt Nadeshiko would ask her if she wanted to know anything about her real parents, but she would often decline or dodge the question or change the topic. She felt bitter about her real parents for abandoning her and she didn't want their memory to meddle anymore in her life. Why does it have to be her who should suffer?

She collapsed on an ottoman and buried her face in her hands. "What should I do now?"

"We're not forcing you to come with us," Syaoran told her gently. Of course, deep inside him, he was more than hoping that she'd come with them or else hell hath no wrath like Hiiragizawa's. "But we're hoping you would. Still, it's your choice, Amamiya-san, whether you'd like to come or not."

"And what if I refuse?"

Syaoran felt his tongue stuck in a jar of peanut butter. "Er…" Eriol would surely kill him if he goes home with her, but then, it's quite irrational if he forces her to come with them. "As I've said, that is your choice, whether to come or not."

Tomoyo nodded absently. She glanced at her Uncle then Sakura and Touya. "You think I should go?"

"Of course you should!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "I mean, you always told me you want to go to Europe! And this will be a whole new experience for you!"

"_Kaijuu _is right," Touya agreed. "At least now, you could put your degree into good use."

Tomoyo gave him a wry smile. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Touya-kun!"

Fujitaka placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Whatever your decision is, we'll support you," he told her. "Just follow what you heart tells you. And if ever you come back here, we'll always be here for you."

She gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks, you guys…"

Syaoran smiled slightly at the family in front of him. No one would think Tomoyo was adopted. Their bond was really close that one would believe that they're a real family.

"Maybe we should give you some time to think," he said pleasantly, rising to his feet. "I'm sure this will be a very big decision for you and your family." He glanced at Nakuru who looked reluctant to leave. "We have to get going. We just arrived earlier and our superior wouldn't let us rest until we find Amamiya-san here."

"Thank you very much…" Tomoyo smiled at him and Syaoran nodded.

"If you want, you could stay for dinner," Sakura suggested brightly. "Dad's a good cook and I'll be helping him tonight! You're welcome to stay."

Nakuru immediately brightened at this. "Really?" she perked up at the news, tugging Syaoran's shirt sleeve. "C'mon, Syaoran! You know we can't refuse an invitation to dinner!"

"Akizuki!" Syaoran cried in frustration. Eriol was right. This girl is good when it comes to public relations. "That's a bit rude."

"Aww, c'mon, Syaoran! You wouldn't want to disappoint Sakura-chan, would you?" the auburn-haired girl winked at him.

Li blushed a deep shade of crimson and became another worthy subject of Touya's glare. Tomoyo raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow while Fujitaka laughed pleasantly. Only Sakura blinked, looking very confused.

"I don't quite understand…"

"You don't need to understand what we're trying to say, _kaijuu_," Touya said dismissively.

"_Kaijuu janai!_"

* * *

That evening, Syaoran plopped on his bed in the acclaimed Tokyo Inter-Continental Hotel, letting out a tired sigh. He couldn't believe a lot of things happened in just one day: they arrived in Tokyo, got shouted at by Eriol, found and met Tomoyo Daidouji and had almost convinced her. Almost.

_"I'll give you my answer when we see each other tomorrow." _

She had told him that during dinner and at that moment, he felt like a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to expect. Would she agree to come to London? Or would she refuse? Could she really have decided in just one night of thinking it over?

She mustn't refuse, after all those half-lies he told that she, including Sakura, Fujitaka, Touya and Nakuru, believed hook, line and sinker.

But what if she did refuse? Eriol would certainly give him a major earache. Would he fire him if he fails to bring Tomoyo Daidouji back in England or probably force him to resign? Is Hiiragizawa really capable of doing this, firing him from his position, just because he failed his mission to bring back their heiress? He probably could, with the power he was holding right now.

_Yeah, and he's using that power in the wrong way. _

He didn't want to wait for the answer any longer but he couldn't pressure the young heiress at the same time. She might just refuse and that would be more worse since it will his fault why she said no. At least, if her decision was to turn down the offer tomorrow, it wouldn't be his fault. After all, it was _her_ decision and he _did_ try everything he could to convince her.

_Right, as if Hiiragizawa would buy that argument at all. _

He sat up and stared at the phone on the bedside table. Should he call Hiiragizawa and inform about the news? Or should he just sleep and think about it tomorrow morning? He pondered for a minute then collapsed back on the bed, feeling as tired as ever.

_Nah! I'll just let him find out about it when everything's settled. No use telling him trivial matters such as these. _

But later that night, Syaoran regretted not calling Hiiragizawa earlier. In the middle of the night, his hotel phone started ringing shrilly, waking the young man. Muttering profanities under his breath, Syaoran answered the call and grunted a sleepy 'hello'. More profanities issued from his mouth when he found out who it was.

"Li, how did it go!" It was Satan's spawn, none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa himself.

"Damn, Hiiragizawa! Can't this call wait tomorrow!" he snapped irritably, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. "Don't you realize this is such an _ungodly_ hour to call!"

"I always call at an ungodly hour, even in London," Eriol replied wryly. "Besides, the time here is only 5 in the afternoon!"

"Well, for your information, the time _here _is past midnight! And to add, I still haven't got my sleep! I still have jetlag!"

Syaoran heard someone tutting from the other side of the line and he let out a low growl. "My, my, Li. I never thought that the rumors were true," Eriol said in a sardonic tone. "Men from the Li clan are never morning people. In this case, midnight ones."

A series of Chinese profanities issued from Li's lips. "If that is the only reason why you called, then hung it up already! I'm not interested in your nonsense chitchats about the clan! Furthermore, we are _not_ 'not morning people'! We just hate people who disturb us in the middle of the night, without a valid reason nor a matter of life and death!"

"Right. I'll get to business then, shall I?" Eriol said evenly and Syaoran groaned loudly. "Shut up, Li. Tell me what happened."

"No, I will just hang up this phone line and _I_ will try get back to sleep because as I have said for the hundredth time, _I_ still have jetlag. And as for you, _ you_ will shut up and stop bothering me. _You_ will call and ask about this tomorrow!"

Eriol growled from the other line. "No, I will not shut up. And no, I will not call you tomorrow!" he said sternly. "Either that or you're not coming back here!"

"Fine then. Come here and take Daidouji-san back there! Let's see if she'll even put a little trust in you."

"Does that mean—"

"Yeah, yeah! I've tried to convince her and she told me she'll think about it and give me her answer tomorrow. Happy?"

"Good work, Li."

"Shouldn't I get a raise for this?"

But Syaoran knew that was unlikely. If he received a raise, then he might as well expect the moon turn blue and warn the people of the coming of the Armageddon. The only person who hears their pleas for a raise is Madam Daidouji herself. Syaoran wondered if Tomoyo would be the same…

"Although, don't get your hopes up, Hiiragizawa." His mouth continued speaking. "I may have convinced her but we're still not sure if she'll definitely agree on the terms. She may back out at the last minute!" Syaoran could already see Eriol's brows furrowing and frown lines appearing on his forehead. In a few moments, Eriol's legendary temper would finally explode.

"Li! What the hell do you mean by that?"

Syaoran smirked. It's been a long time since he had pissed off Mister I'm-so-cool-and-composed-I'm-not-affected-by-anything. "I'll just call you if I get the answer. Keep your fingers crossed, Hiiragizawa!" He then slammed the receiver on its holder and pulled the line. He knew Hiiragizawa would never stop bothering him until he squeezed the information from him. No way he'd let him do that.

He lay back on his bed, smiling. No ringing phones, no bothers, no Hiiragizawa shouting at him on the phone for slamming it…

_A goodnight's sleep, that's what they call it! _

He had barely thought about it and had just closed his eyes when his cell phone, his own cursed cell phone, started ringing shrilly. Syaoran placed a pillow over his head to block out the noise but it was really useless.

"HIIRAGIZAWA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Let me guess," Tomoyo said wryly when she met Syaoran the next day at the Piffle Princess Café, looking every bit like a harassed person. She had promised not to attend her classes for the day just so she could tour him and Nakuru around Tokyo. Sakura did the same. "You didn't sleep last night."

"Not a wink," he said, yawning widely behind a hand, rolling his eyes. "A stupid blockhead who unfortunately is my Oh-God-I'm-so-perfect boss kept calling me in the middle of the night."

The raven-haired girl sipped her coffee, giggling lightly. "Oooh, tetchy! I guess you guys are expecting too much," she told him and Syaoran blanched. She giggled even more upon seeing his reaction. "Don't worry, Sakura asked me not to break the news so badly." She waved at her honey-haired cousin and Nakuru who were playing DDR at the arcade.

Syaoran drank his black coffee and looked at her intently. "Wait, does that mean you already decline the offer?" he asked, not bothering to hide his worry.

"No…" she replied and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean I already agreed, right?" The young man stopped and stared at her like she just grew another head. "Look, I'm still thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons. I can't just decide without considering the facts. If I did that, then I can't be called a good businesswoman."

The chocolate-haired young man nodded deeply. "True, true. A businessman must not conclude immediately without knowing the different details. It's one of the basic rules."

"At any rate, I'll give you my answer anytime today, come hell or high water."

Syaoran sighed. "All right. I understand…" He watched the two ladies danced expertly on the pad. "This must be pressuring you very much. I told you, we're not forcing you."

"But from the sound of your tone, you seemed to be bothered if I would agree or not, as if you're afraid that I might not accede." She held up a hand when he started to protest. "Don't worry, I understand perfectly. Your boss must be pressuring you this much as well."

"That may might as well be the understatement of the year," he muttered. "Hiiragizawa isn't the encouraging type of guy."

"Hiiragizawa? Is that the name of your boss? Sounds like Japanese."

"He's actually Chinese. His mother is part of our clan in China while his father is English. I think." He frowned, thoughtfully regarding Eriol's surname. He never had a thought about it until now. "And he could probably part-Japanese as well, considering how his name sounds…"

Tomoyo giggled just about when Nakuru and Sakura came back, grinning widely. "From the looks on your faces, I'd say you got an SS on the machine."

"Yep!" Nakuru replied cheerfully. "Where are we off to next?"

"How about we go to the main prefecture of Tokyo? Let's go sight-seeing then we could go to Tokyo Tower." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura then at Nakuru and Syaoran. "Is that all right?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The three went around Tokyo in Tomoyo's car. They first went to Nishi Shinjuku, the business district of the city, then to the Imperial Palace where Nakuru got a souvenir cat for Eriol. From there, they proceeded to Ginza, where they had lunch, visited the University of Tokyo and went to the Meiji Shrine. Then finally, to Tokyo Tower.

"So, have you decided already?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo as they gazed over the city, leaning heavily on the metal railing.. She stared at him for a moment and he immediately jumped to his defense. "Not that I'm in a hurry or anything…"

She smiled at him then looked back at the view. The sun was almost setting. " Japan had always been my home. Always. That's why I never wanted to leave it…" Syaoran didn't know what to say. He really was clueless when it came to these kinds of talks. "But I guess people don't always find contentment and happiness in their home. And maybe that's why I'm deciding to come with you."

He surveyed her for a minute. "You're not happy here?"

"I can't say I'm not. After all, my family is here. All my loved-ones are here… But I can't help feeling that on the other side of the world, there's another family waiting for me… I feel like there's an empty space in my heart that not even Japan could fill in… If I stay here, then I might never find whatever that empty space is for."

"Aren't you afraid of leaving?"

"Why should I?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the blood-red sun. "Even if something goes wrong, I could always go back. There will always be a family waiting for me here, ne?"

He smiled at her. "Very well. I suggest you pack up your things. We have to leave as soon as possible. Hiiragizawa is one of the people with the shortest patience in the world."

"Right!" She stiffened and glanced at Sakura over her shoulder with misty eyes. The vibrant young lady was chatting incessantly with Nakuru without a care in the world. "And I guess I should start saying goodbye…"

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews... Ne, ne, ne! How was it? Is it horrible? I know... I know... Just tell it in the review... sigh... I really have to ask my onii-chan to help me with my witticisms is there ever such a word? Ja! 


	4. Girl meets CEO

Disclaimer: Tut, tut, tut! You really don't have to tell me I don't own CCS. So please don't sue. I don't own them.

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one update? I'm impressed with myself. Anywy, you might notice that this chappie is... a little BIT shorter than the previous. But... (Yes, I know it's crappy, onii-chan!) this is one of the chapters I liked! Why? I won't tell! (Hint: It's really funny!) Really, it is! Even my laconic, walking snowman of a second older brother smiled when he read this! HE SMILED, not laughed, not grinned, not smirked. JUST SMILED. You have no idea how difficult it is to make him smile! It's like using a match to melt a glacier. (_Tee-hee!_)

**CHAPTER 3: GIRL MEETS CEO**

Eriol allowed himself the luxury of a grin as he sat in his office, placing back the handset of his phone in its cradle. He had just received a call from Nakuru that Tomoyo Amamiya finally said yes and agreed to come back with them. She's finally going to London and he's finally going to meet her. And he can finally sigh a relief, sit back and wait for them to arrive. Finally. He picked up his flute of red wine and gazed at London smilingly. From the 38th floor of the Daidouji towers, the scenery was absolutely breath-taking.

Being a young CEO, Eriol was certainly criticized by many of the high-ranking executives and stockholders in corporation. After all, he was just a few years younger than 29 when he had assumed the position of Chief Executive Officer, an action that raised many brows in the corporation. Many believed that the reason he became the CEO and Li the Vice President of Marketing was that the late President was very _fond_ of them.

Of course, that was not true and the two young men would only smile whenever they would hear that rumor. The issue died down a long time ago but there were still others who continued to talk behind their back, questioning the legitimacy of their authority. Not that it mattered anymore. After all, only they knew why the President trusted them so much.

The two were students of the London School of Economics at the London University, such a prestigious and famous school, known for their rigorous training for their students. They both got scholarships from the Daidouji Group of Companies, not because they were financially-handicapped. No, the two belong to a wealthy clan in China. They wouldn't have a problem with money. They got scholarships because of their performance in class. They were the best the school could ever present, one could say, receiving straight flat ones. And because of this, Sonomi Daidouji was entirely impressed and immediately hired the two after graduating. The older woman trusted the boys like they were her own sons.

Obviously, Eriol had no idea about the President's daughter. Only after the funeral did he find out from the President's trusted lawyer. He guessed one of the reasons why Sonomi trusted them was because she might've been missing her real child.

" Sir Hiiragizawa, you have a board meeting in fifteen minutes," Colleen, his secretary, called through the phone speaker.

"Yes, thank you, Colleen." He smiled to himself again. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

"We're leaving _already_! I though next week!" Tomoyo protested as Syaoran dragged her into the airport, followed by Nakuru and several guys carrying their luggage to the private jet of Sonomi Daidouji. "You haven't even stayed here for a week! C'mon!"

"The CEO is quite impatient, you know," Syaoran replied matter-of-factly, walking stiffly to the gate. "I myself don't want to test the limits of his patience. They say it's barely a kilometer long."

Tomoyo planted her feet firmly in the ground, stopping Syaoran as well. "I want to stay here for another week," she declared. "Will he object to that?"

Syaoran muttered something about demanding girls under his breath while Nakuru smiled brightly at her. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol is expecting us. It's not a good idea to upset him."

"Oh, really! Well, it's not a good idea to upset me either!"

The amber-eyed young man muttered something again inaudibly and sighed. "Okay… Now that we know what upsets who, shall we go now?" he snapped, his voice oozing with edginess. Tomoyo glared at him. "Hai, hai! Stop it with the daggers already. I know what you feel but I really can't do anything about it. I wish I could but I don't have the power yet." The lilac-eyed lady said nothing and continued to glare at him. "Amamiya-san, we must go. We must stay to the schedule."

Tomoyo frowned. "Okay! Fine!" she huffed and they started to walk again. She knew she wouldn't win against them, not when a hoard of bodyguards are watching like hawks over them. "Why don't you tell that _great _CEO of yours to come here personally next time he needs something? Geez…"

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Syaoran muttered darkly under his breath and earned a questioning look from Tomoyo. "I mean, he's quite busy with important things back in England. And everything happened on such short notice." A minute after saying that, he regretted it when Tomoyo suddenly stopped again. "What I meant was—"

"I'm not important!" she finished dryly for him. "And don't you dare tell me what short notice is! You have no idea!"

Much to Syaoran's relief, Nakuru interjected, trying to cool down the frustrated girl. "What Syaoran meant was that our CEO is quite busy handling the corporation. It's really difficult handling the corporation by yourself, you know, and he needs all the help he can get from us. I do hope you understand out situation, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo didn't object and so, they kept walking. Syaoran reminded himself to thank Nakuru later.

When they got into the jet plane, Tomoyo sat on a seat beside a window, bucking her seatbelt on and staring outside. Her seat was fairly large, just like the seats in the first class area of a passenger plane. The jet was also completely furnished: several couches and side tables, a small conference room further at the back, a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and a few twin-sized beds. Everything was carpeted, polished, cleaned thoroughly and in the color scheme of lavender and ivory.

Syaoran sat opposite her, folding his hands on the mahogany table between them. Nakuru had proceeded almost immediately to the kitchen to prepare something. "Is there anything you want to ask about?"

Tomoyo placed her chin on her palm and gazed out the window. They were already taking off. "What caused my mother's death?" she asked quietly.

"She had breast cancer. We found out too late that even chemotherapy could not remedy it anymore," he answered evenly. "She didn't suffer much."

"What about my father? What happened to him?"

"He died a few years before I went into the corporation. I never met him."

She nodded. "Right… I see…" She bit her lower lip. "Did… Did my mother ever tell you why she had me adopted?"

Syaoran shook his head and could see a flash of pain inside the girl's lilac eyes. "Your mother never mentioned it to us," he said. "We were so surprised when we saw your name on the will."

"What was she like?"

"Your mother was beautiful, smart, kind and brave. Many people loved her and grieved when she died. She was a great woman."

Tomoyo hung her head, a rueful smile on her face. "Too bad I never got to meet her… She must be wonderful…" She rubbed her bare arms. "Now I'm really getting nervous… What if I don't pass up the standards of the people? I'm not anything like her…"

Syaoran gazed at her for a while then smiled assuredly. "Sure you are! You're a Daidouji, don't forget that," he told her. "Your cousin, Sakura, told me so much about you and I tell you, you're just like her."

She looked up and smiled slightly at him. "You think so?"

"Yeah! And I bet Hiiragizawa would say the same if he sees you." After a while, she grinned at him and Li could tell the girl's gears inside her head were working overdrive. "What's so funny?"

"You know, Touya-kun told me that you and Sakura-chan seems to be getting along _pretty_ well," she replied, giggling, and Li blushed darkly. She patted his hand in a sisterly fashion. "And to tell you the truth, he doesn't like guys who get along well with the Cherry Blossom."

Syaoran rolled his hazel eyes. "Isn't it so obvious?" he said sarcastically. "If looks could kill, I probably would've died, reborn then died again over ten times already."

"That's okay. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan would cry on your funeral if that happens."

* * *

Their plane landed at Heathrow Airport nearly 9 in the evening, the moon already high up in the sky and the city lit up like a Christmas tree. A black limousine was waiting for them at the private hangar to take them to the Daidouji estate on the outskirts of the City of London where the CEO was waiting for them.

"What's he like?" Tomoyo asked as she gazed out the tinted windows. The city still looked lively even though it was already night time. Not that it was different from Shibuya or Ginza.

"He's annoying, irritating and frustrating," Syaoran replied heavily as if already bothered by it. "Oh, and did I mention exasperating, as well?"

The young woman smiled at him. "No, what's he really like?"

"He's smart and good looking, if that's what you're asking. A ladies' man, to put it simply. Although, he can _sometimes_ overlook and ask about the most obvious of things," he answered matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. "He also has a volatile temper that I'm trying to avoid. They say it's horrible."

Nakuru shuddered inwardly as she listened to their conversation, remembering how the young man yelled at her through the phone. Even though they were several hundred miles apart, she could still feel his rage _emanating_ from the phone. "You could say that again!"

They drove into a large estate with sprawling lawns, beautiful gardens and a large pond that almost resembled a small lake filled with lotuses and lilies. The car slowed down and stopped on the circular driveway in front of the large stone manor and several maids came out to meet them. Tomoyo got out of the car and admired the place, breathing in the sweet scent lingering in the air. It smelled like roses. She had never been to a mansion as grand and luxurious as this.

"This was your parent's home," Syaoran told her, getting out as well. "So technically, it's yours now."

"Mine…" Tomoyo said breathlessly, her eyes scanning the entirety of the estate. It was absolutely stunning that she already wanted Sakura and the others to see it. Her gaze then landed on a young dark-haired man standing on the entrance steps, flanked by the maids and butlers. "Who's that?"

"_That_ is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Li replied, his voice sounding unexcited. "The corporation's CEO."

Tomoyo gazed at the young man for a while. He looked so young, as young as Syaoran, yet he had this imposing and authoritative aura that made people want to respect and obey him. No wonder Li looked pissed off about him.

They walked up the steps and reached Eriol who was expressionless. _Syaoran was right, _Tomoyo thought. _He is good looking. _

Eriol was dressed in a dark blue suit with gold cufflinks, looking crisp and clean as if it just came from the dry cleaners. A pair of wire-rimmed spectacles was perched on his perfectly chiseled nose, hiding his deep blue eyes. His ivory complexion was flawless and pale that any woman would envy him for it. He looked every inch a CEO.

"I'm glad to meet you at last, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," he said pleasantly to Tomoyo, holding out a hand for her to shake. Tomoyo, on the other hand, ignored his hand and bowed slightly, a sign of courtesy in Japan. He pulled back his hand. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, the current CEO of the Daidouji Industries. Your mother, Sonomi Daidouji, has entrusted me the task of looking after you."

"Okay!" Tomoyo smiled at him impeccably. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Shall we go in? It's almost November and the air is getting chilly," he said, taking her hand gently and leading her inside.

If the manor was breath-taking outside, that would be an _understatement_ if you used the word to describe the inside of it. Everything looked like it came right out of the pages of a leisure magazine about mansions. The decorations were Baroque mixed with Victorian and almost every bit of furniture and decoration looked antique. Even the doors were ornately designed. Tomoyo had learned these styles while they were learning history in Fine Arts, especially when they were studying the style of the Palace of Versailles, a classic example of Baroque, and she was fascinated at almost everything she laid her eyes on.

When they stepped into the parlor, Tomoyo really looked awed. The entire room was even larger than their living room and kitchen back in Japan combined. The color combination seemed to be gold and red, considering the colors of the curtains (wine-colored satin and silk) gold-gilded upholstery (crimson velvet), even the top of the pool table. High above them, a large crystal chandelier lighted the whole room, its crystal charms diffusing the light into several colors.

Tomoyo sat on a gilded Victorian couch in front of the enormous marble fireplace, still looking around like a kid in a candy store. A uniformed maid came in, carrying a silver tray of tea, and politely curtseyed at Tomoyo. She placed it on the marble-topped coffee table and bustled with the fine china.

"Now, Miss Daidouji," Eriol started as he sat down on an armchair opposite her, taking the teacup offered by the maid. "I heard from Nakuru you were very reluctant in taking your inheritance."

"Actually I still am," the girl replied casually, causing the young man to frown. "I've been thinking of trying it out for just a span of time, let's say, six months."

"Six months?" Eriol echoed dully, flashing Li an inquiring look. The young man just shrugged. He obviously had no idea about this. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, Miss Daidouji?"

"Of course, I do. I am not dumb, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo shot back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I really don't care about the money and the fact that my real mother, whom I have not known since birth, suddenly gave me 15 billion dollars didn't help at all. That's why I wanted not to accept it since it is not illegal to turn it down. Li-san even said that he's not forcing me to take it but since he had asked me so politely, I couldn't help but not refuse."

Eriol threw Syaoran another sharp look. "Is that so?"

"Imagine it as a bargain, Hiiragizawa-san. If everything goes well, then I'll think about staying for long. But if it goes out of hand, I'll be back in Japan before you can say 'Chief Executive Officer'." Tomoyo smirked at him as his frown deepened, cupping her chin with her two hands. "After all, from what I've heard, you were trying so desperately to find me, only I didn't want to be found. So please be considerate also that I've left my life and my studies just because of _this_."

"See here, little girl, if you think that the reason why I had you searched is because I wanted to use you, then you're wrong," Eriol said in a dangerous voice, sounding very unpleased. He never liked it when he was being insulted. And especially by a stranger like Tomoyo.

But Tomoyo didn't seem perturbed. "Please do not call me a _little girl_," she interjected. "I know I may be a few years younger than you but it is not a valid reason to call me a _little girl_."

"Pardon me for mistaking you as a child then," Eriol said sarcastically. "I just couldn't see the _difference_."

Tomoyo said nothing, merely glared at him. From that moment, a tensed atmosphere hung inside the parlor. Nakuru was glancing from Eriol to Tomoyo then back to Eriol, as if expecting them to suddenly attack each other. Syaoran, on the other hand, looked amused. It was really a sight to see the usually unruffled CEO get shaken up. And by a girl, at that. No one had ever tried and succeeded in annoying the "Snowman" in just a few minutes. It seemed _No one_ already has a name and she goes by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Fine then." Tomoyo shrugged indifferently. "Since I'm such a mature person, I will not resort to throwing insults."

Syaoran bit down his laughter as the CEO just realized what she had said. Sometime in the future, he should try asking her help in further annoying the equally-annoying CEO.

Gathering every bit of dignity left in him, Eriol stood up stiffly and turned to Tomoyo who was putting up an innocent look. If he was to put up with that kind of attitude every single day of his life, then he might as well get ready for it. He tossed a small silver cell phone to her direction. "That will be your new phone. My number, as well as Li's and Nakuru's, are there. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Cool! Can I try it?" Tomoyo pressed a few buttons cheerfully and Eriol's phone, located in his breast pocket, rang shrilly. The young man pulled it out and rejected the call. Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and kept the phone in her purse. "At least now you know it works!"

"Of course it does or else I would've sued the company who made it!" he retorted then collected his composure. For the first time in his life, he lost his composure over some impolite Japanese girl who just learned that she's a billionaire. "I suggest you get some sleep. We'll start the lesson tomorrow morning so be at the office at the 8 o'clock sharp. I'll tell the chauffeur to drive you there."

"I can drive as well as him, Mr. Smarty-pants, so I don't need a chauffeur."

Eriol scoffed. "Fine then! Drive if you want. Just call us if you finally arrived at the office lobby." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving the three.

Tomoyo pouted at Syaoran. "He doesn't take jokes very well, does he?"

"Nah! He's just annoyed that a girl could make him look stupid!"

"Hah!"

* * *

Reviews, reviews, and reviews... Onii-chan, I told you to wait, didn't I?... And yes, you really don't have to criticize it! It's confusing as well as crappy! Till next time!


	5. First day conversations and Mudbaths

Disclaimer: My eldestbrother (who is taking up law) doesn't want to be bothered so please don't sue me. He admits (and tells the world) that I do not own CCS!

A/N: as you can see... there's still no ExT... so sorry.. but you know the saying, the more you hate, the more you love (ack! i just told them!) no matter. anyway... thank you very much for my lovely reviewers who kept reading my first crappy fic! (yes, onii-chan, you've told me a lot of times!) I just remembered my third older brother in this chappie (I have 4 older brothers and i'm the youngest sigh) He, well, stayed under the rain, wading in the lake to look for my lost bracelet... sigh... he's really a noble person (unlike my other onii-chan who keeps bugging me i'm not a good writer just because he's another writer! Meanie!)

**Gurla-aya: **pilipino ka din? OMG!

**Momo-chan**: hai, hai! arigato gozaimasu!

**Akizuki Sai:** so sorry if I update fast (is that a crime?) sometimes, i really have to get the ideas out of my head or else i'll get writer's block for days...

**Derynyka and Izura: **i just realized how difficult to spell out your name (gomen ne...) yes, thank you for not freaking out.

**Elvirna: **Yes, i know it's kinda weird for me to write that since i practically love Eriol-kun. But you see, you know how much Li-kun hates (loathes, probably) him, ryt? The line is like a... a... (grr! need a dictionary) an afterthough (is that the right term?)... of Li-kun's thoughts. If you read it, you'll see that Li was hoping Eriol wouldn't call, right? And when the phone rang, well, it's just an expression anyway...

I love Eriol-kun with all my heart (_nah! Oujirou-kun occupies a large space as well! _my evil conscience says) and as much as I don't want him to look like a patient for an anger management doctor... I have to. Well, it's kinda difficult to explain, but my brother said my characters must have flaws in them or else the reader would be bored trying to read something about a perfect character (Tomoyo is an orphan/adopted person and Eriol needs to,well, control his temper.) I know that many of you are disappointed to see a perfect, gentlemanly and cool Eriol-kun but please understand... (Yes, onii-chan, they're slightly OOC) But don't worry, I promise that Eriol-kun would become one in the future...

Let's get it on, shall we?

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY, CONVERSATIONS AND MUD BATHS **

"That girl is the most annoying I've ever met! More annoying than Nakuru! And to think she's a Daidouji!"

Syaoran listened amusedly as Eriol continued to rant about the new heir, Tomoyo Daidouji, the next morning in his office, while trying to read the new documents laid on his table. He was just supposed to give the young CEO a few more papers to sign when he started bursting out like a dormant volcano gone active. "You know, she's not so bad. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"_Nice?_ Hah! That's a joke!" Eriol scoffed, slamming a hand on his desk. "She wasn't nice enough when she made me look like an idiot last night, was she?"

"Well, that's her way of saying 'hi'," Syaoran said patiently, still waiting for his papers. "She did the same to me back in Japan but did I complain? No!"

"Why didn't you warn me about _this_?" the dark-haired man hissed.

Li shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you didn't need to know," he replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, so what if you find out? You're not going to declare that she's an illegitimate heir just because he made you look like an idiot the first time you met."

"Just shut up!" he snapped tetchily then scowled darkly at the window. Syaoran sighed, afraid that the drapes might suddenly ignite with the intensity of his glare. "What time is it?"

"Hey! You've got your own watch!" the amber-eyed Vice President said, annoyed. "I'm not your time-keeper! And will you just hurry up with my papers."

Eriol glanced at his watch and growled, ignoring his last comment, much to Syaoran's annoyance. "It's already 8! Where the bloody hell is she?" He whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialed her number. "Was she actually serious in saying that she'd drive herself over here?"

"Hello?" A still sleepy voice answered him and it startled him. Was she still asleep?

He frowned. "Are you still asleep, Daidouji-san?"

"No, I had just woken up!" she shot back, failing to stifle a wide yawn. "Why did you call anyway? I didn't ask you to be my wake-up call. And I though I should be the one who should be calling you."

"It's already 8 o'clock, Daidouji-san," he replied, gritting his teeth. He could hear Syaoran trying to suppress his laughter and he made a motion for him to shut up. "You should be here already!"

"Oh… Yeah! Now I remember!" she said brightly and he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Wait, are you—" Eriol stopped when a busy tone answered him back. She hung up on him. He stared at his cell phone as if it bit him then glared at Li who was still doing a bad job of stifling his hilarity. "For God's sake, it's not a bit funny, Li! Don't you have work to do?"

Syaoran snorted. "Never thought I'd live the day see you get angry early in the morning! And yes, I have work to do except you're delaying it!"

"She just woke up, for crying out loud, when she should be already here!" he cried in exasperation, again ignoring Syaoran's last comment. "And the fact that she just hung up on me without a warning or whatever is really getting on my nerves!"

"Did you expect her to say goodbye?" the chocolate-haired lad asked wryly.

"No, but I was expecting something similar, like 'See you later' or just plain 'Later'! At least, I would've known that she'd hung up!"

"Don't complain to me, I'm not your psychiatrist!" Syaoran retorted, snatching his folder from under Eriol's elbow. "Anyway, just give it a rest. It's her first day. Why don't you cut her some slack?"

"Why should I?" Eriol threw him a lethal glare.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to find her in the first place?" Li replied dryly. "She's under you now but that doesn't mean you could do anything to her. If word comes up to me that you were being mean to her, I'd…"

"You'd what, Li?" Eriol asked acidly.

"I'd throw you into the Thames, I swear," Li deadpanned. He then snapped the folder on the table impatiently, rolling his eyes. "Now will you please sign this already, Hiiragizawa? I need it right now!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Eriol muttered, moving his hand across the paper hurriedly. He never thought he'd never see that kind of look once more in Li's eyes. The same look he had when he was trying to protect his cousin, Meilin, from bullies back in college.

* * *

Tomoyo hummed a soft cheerful tune inside the limousine, brushing her long ebony hair, as Cyrus, her personal chauffeur, drove her to the Daidouji Tower. Eriol didn't mention what type of clothes she should be wearing, did he, so she decided to wear something light and casual, not too dressy but still stylish. When they arrived at the skyscraper, she brightly went out, stretching her arms in the air.

"Will you pick me up later, Cyrus-san?" she asked adorably, peering into the open window of the passenger seat.

The older man nodded slightly, smiling at his young Mistress. "Yes, Miss."

Tomoyo smiled at him sweetly then strolled through the automatic glass doors, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the men and women dressed in business suits. She looked really out of place with her knee-length lavender silk sleeveless dress and a pair of white ankle-strap sandals. She stood out like a sore thumb. Anyway, she proceeded to the reception desk, smiling perfectly.

"May I help you?" The girl at the reception eyed her critically.

"Yup! Can you call and tell Hiiragizawa-kun that I'm here already?" she said, not missing a beat.

"And you are?" the receptionist asked her coldly.

"Just tell me Tomoyo's looking for him," she answered in the same bubbly tone. "I'm pretty sure he knows me so don't worry."

The girl narrowed her brown eyes at her. What would a bimbo-looking girl like her want with one of the most eligible men in London? "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"No, but actually—"

"I'm sorry then but the CEO is quite busy right now. He can't entertain you right now." The girl then went back to her work.

Annoyed, Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone and called Eriol's number. "Hello? Hiiragizawa-kun? … _Hai_! I'm already here! … I don't know how! … _Demo_ the girl here wouldn't tell me! … Can't you just come here and pick me up? … _Mou_, Hiiragizawa-kun! … _Honto_?… _Hai_!_ Arigato_! … I'll wait for you, okay?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really think I'd believe that?"

Tomoyo shrugged and stood at the lobby, waiting and humming the same tune earlier. After a few minutes, one of the elevators opened and out stepped Eriol Hiiragizawa, looking extremely irritated. He cast the receptionist a death glare, who immediately apologized, before taking Tomoyo's hand and pulling her away, not paying attention to the questioning looks thrown by the other employees.

"No wonder the receptionist didn't believe you," he said flatly as they stepped in an empty elevator. "Just look at your clothes."

She glanced down at herself. "So? What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked innocently. "I always wear this back at home and nobody complains."

"It's not proper for someone like you to be wearing clothes like that to work."

"Are we talking about decency here? Because if we are, there's nothing indecent about my clothes." Tomoyo studied her reflection. "You should see the clothes of Paris Hilton. Besides, let me remind you that I'm not here to work, but to study."

The elevator stopped on the 37th floor and they stepped out into the carpeted and well-lit hallway.

"Are we going to your office?" she asked innocently.

"No."

"To my mother's office then?"

"No."

Tomoyo frowned at him. "Aren't you even going to tell me where we're headed?" she asked impatiently. "Shouldn't you be warning me of the impending danger I might be facing in that room?"

Eriol rolled his deep blue eyes at her, his hand on the large double doors. "There is no _impending danger_!" he snapped before pushing the door open.

The raven-haired young lady blinked as she stepped inside an Oriental-styled office, larger than her classroom in Japan. It was in a color scheme of red, black and gold, complete with a sofa set, espresso maker, a small ref and a water dispenser. The room was also decorated with Ming vases and Chinese brush paintings. A couple of Chinese bamboo plants were on either side of the doors. On a raised dais was a handsome oak desk where a busy Li Syaoran was seated behind and writing something. Behind him was a 20-foot glass window, overlooking the City of London.

"Hiiragizawa, you've got one hell of a room upstairs! Why don't you just stay and rot there for all I care!" the chocolate-haired Vice President snapped, not even looking up from his work.

"Is that the way to greet the President!" Eriol asked wryly.

Syaoran looked up at the smiling President, gazing at her clothes. He then smiled as well. "Sorry…"

"It's okay!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "You've got a nice office here! Reminds me of home!" She winked at him conspiratorially. "I bet the Cherry Blossom would like this!"

Syaoran slid off his chair, blushing darkly. "Daidouji-san!" he cried.

Tomoyo laughingly went to him and pulled him to his feet. Eriol, a dark eyebrow raised, cleared his throat. She then turned to him. "Do you have a cold, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol gave her an annoyed look. "Do I look like someone who has a cold?" he stated and she shrugged. "Anyway, Li, can you tell Mizuki to come up to my office right now?"

Syaoran glared at him squarely and was about to retort, "Why don't you do it yourself!" or "Don't tell me you went all the way here just to say that!" when he saw his expression. He immediately voted against it. This was one of the days when one should not taunt or try the CEO's temper. That person might find himself sitting on a crater of a volcano that is about to explode.

"Uh, sure," he replied uncertainly. "I'll tell her right away."

"Come now, Daidouji-san," Eriol said imperiously, waving a hand at Tomoyo, who jogged after him, waving at Syaoran.

* * *

"Who's Mizuki? Your girlfriend?" she asked casually as they stepped into an elevator once more and rode to the floor above.

"Not quite," he replied as they stepped into another office, this time, larger than Syaoran's. Tomoyo simply looked impressed at the cobalt blue tones and contemporary style of the room, also completely furnished. "This is my office." He gently closed the doors behind them, proceeding behind his desk.

"Oh!" Tomoyo sat down on the dark blue leather couch. "It's very well-suited to your personality."

"What does that _mean_?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all…"

Eriol gave him a penetrating gaze then sat down, checking his computer for anything. "Do you want coffee, juice or tea?"

"Milk tea but no sugar."

Eriol buzzed to his secretary and after a few minutes, Tomoyo's tea arrived with complimentary buttered crumpets. Tomoyo raised one perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "I didn't know you have room service here! It's like a hotel!"

The young man ignored her and shuffled a few papers on his desk. "There's someone I'd like you to talk with," he said, not looking up at her.

"Oh?" Tomoyo looked mildly impressed, raising the cup to her lips. "Mizuki?"

"Yes, Kaho Mizuki, your mother's trusted lawyer. She's been working here longer than us and she was the one entrusted with the last will and testament of your mother—"

" Sir Hiiragizawa, Ms. Kaho Mizuki is here to see you," the speaker interrupted them.

"Let her in."

The double doors opened and a woman with long reddish-brown hair stepped inside, looking just as regal and elegant as the man behind the desk was. "Syaoran told me you wanted to see me."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, Mizuki," Eriol said evenly, gesturing at Tomoyo. Kaho looked at her, puzzled. "Mizuki, meet Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji. She's the daughter of Madam Daidouji, the one you told us to find."

Kaho looked amazed and walked over to Tomoyo who stood up. Her smile was unbelievably gentle and warm and she looked very much relieved at the sight of her. "You found her, Eriol," she said softly, taking the younger lady's hands. "I'm so glad to meet you at last…"

"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you too…" Tomoyo smiled at her shyly.

Kaho brushed a few dark locks from Tomoyo's face and gazed at her intently. "Your eyes are as beautiful as your mother's, but you have your father's chin and hair."

"Th-thank you…"

Eriol coughed, clearing his throat again. "Li told me that Miss Daidouji asked him a few questions during their flight here. Of course, there were some things Li could not answer." He glanced at Tomoyo who nodded deeply. "So, I thought that you might have those answers she need."

"I see…" Kaho nodded and sat down with Tomoyo. Colleen then came in with a cup of coffee for her and Eriol. "You can ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer them." She gazed at the girl who was looking down at her lap.

"Ah, well, I had asked Li about this…" Tomoyo started hesitantly. "Did my mother ever tell you why she had me adopted?"

Kaho gazed at her carefully then opened her mouth to speak. "Your mother had a very unpleasant childhood," she started. "She belonged to the wealthy and influential Amamiya family. Her mother had died giving birth to her so she was left to her father, a CEO of the Amamiya Corporation. And that's why she grew up very sheltered and pampered all her life.

"Your grandfather worked day and night though. He would leave the manor early in the morning and would arrive late in the evening and Sonomi was always alone. Her maids and bodyguards were her constant companion but not even they could provide, obviously, the comfort of a father or mother or even sibling. Even in school, she was alone. Many thought that she was unapproachable since she was the daughter of a powerful man.

"She had been bitter and angry all her life because she felt her father had abandoned her. Because she felt she was unloved and everyone left her. That's why, when you were born, she had to give you away to her cousin and best friend, Nadeshiko, who just had a daughter as well.

"She didn't want you to grow up experiencing the same thing that happened to her, not knowing how to experience parental care or love. She didn't want you to feel the same thing she felt during childhood. She wanted you to grow up happy and cheerful and full of life, and, she knew, the only way that would happen is if she gives you to Nadeshiko. She knew Nadeshiko would care and nurture you like a real child…"

"But she still abandoned me, didn't she?" Tomoyo said quietly. "She still left me… I never knew her… I never saw her… Not even once…"

"Yes, she did but—"

"All those excuses she made… She just didn't want me. Period. I don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out," Tomoyo continued, ignoring the growing bitterness in her voice. She bit her lower lip, her hands clenching around her cup of tea. "She had to give me to Aunt Nadeshiko because she didn't want me. She must've hated me… She must've been thinking how repulsive I am…"

Eriol scowled at her. "You shouldn't speak like that about someone you don't know!"

"But I'm right, am I not? She just left me like that… Without a letter, no warnings, notification or anything. She didn't even leave me something I could hold, like a necklace or anything…" The raven-haired girl glared back at him defiantly.

"She loved you very much, Tomoyo, but she was afraid that you might hate her," Kaho explained patiently as ever. "I was there when she gave you to Nadeshiko. I saw the pain in her eyes as Nadeshiko took you in her arms. She never gave up loving you. And on her dying bed, your name was the last word she spoke."

Tomoyo shook her head. "You're just lying so I wouldn't be hurt…"

But she was hurt. Deep down inside her, the pain she hid for a long time has finally risen. The pain she had felt when she had first found out she was adopted, the pain she had felt whenever she would see kids like her being driven to school by their parents, the pain she had felt whenever she would see Sakura and Touya greet their mother and father… She had often asked herself why she never had parents like them. Soon, she felt angry at them, for leaving her, but there was always sadness in her heart, a wish that she may see them again, even just one more time.

Tomoyo suddenly snapped out of her reverie when she felt someone's arms around her neck. She looked up and found Kaho, clasping a silver necklace around her neck. She glanced down at its pendant, a crystal teardrop almost an inch big.

"This," Kaho said softly. "Was entrusted to me by your mother. She told me, that if ever I found you, I should give this to you."

"To me," Tomoyo said firmly, a hand clasping over the crystal.

"That's right. To you." Kaho smiled. "She knew you'd be bitter also so she wanted you to have this. She told me in it is a key that belongs to you and only you."

"A key… In it?" The girl looked confused as she raised the crystal to her eyelevel. "But I couldn't see it… Does that mean I have to break it?"

Kaho only smiled at her. Slowly and gracefully, she stood up. "I know you need time to think so I'd leave you for now. If you need anything, just call me. Don't hesitate to ask for help, okay?" She glanced at Eriol who was gazing thoughtfully out his window. Rain had started to fall.

"Kaho-san… I just… I have…" Tomoyo bit her lower lip. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Kaho glanced again at Eriol. "I shall take my leave now, Eriol." The young man nodded deeply and she left through the wooden oak doors.

Silence prevailed inside the room and it was suffocating Tomoyo. She fiddled with her necklace then sighed, not knowing what she should do. She still felt confused. Part of her wanted to believe Kaho but another part of her kept saying 'no'. She just didn't know where she should go from there, now that she'd heard about her mother's part.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see them?"

"See who?"

Tomoyo winced and sighed. Maybe she shouldn't push it… She didn't need to know anyway… But then… If she didn't… She'd be bothered by her parents' memories for eternity. She'd be haunted day and night by Kaho's story. She'd be more confused. She wouldn't know which side to believe: her heart, whose grief for the loss of her parents prevail, or her mind, who kept blaming them for leaving her.

"See _who_, Daidouji-san?"

"My parents…" she mumbled and Eriol almost didn't get it. She said nothing for a minute, her eyes cast downwards. "Can you bring me to them?"

"It's raining. You might catch a cold." He kept his eyes on the window.

She only shook her head. "I'll be okay. Anyway, you just have to drive me there," she told him, not missing a beat. "You don't need to get out of the car and get yourself wet."

Eriol turned to look at her, waiting for a sarcastic comeback, but none came. Even in her last statement, it was perfectly clear of any intended sarcasm. Li might be half-right. She wasn't that bad… If only she'd stay that way forever and she wouldn't bother him again.

"All right. I'll drive you there."

* * *

Eriol's midnight blue Jaguar XK8 drove through the rainy streets of London to the London Memorial Gardens. Tomoyo sat on the passenger seat, staring at the sliding water droplets on the smooth surface of the window. They were about to turn left at an intersection when Tomoyo suddenly shouted, startling the wits out of her driver.

"Wait! Stop! _Stop!_"

Eriol slammed on the brakes and thanked his seatbelt for preventing him from getting an intimate contact with the steering wheel. "What!" He turned to the lilac-eyed young lady, going to demand an explanation for her recklessness, when he found her clambering out of the car. "Hey! Where are you—"

"Just wait right here! I'll be back in a few minutes!" she called before disappearing under the sheet of pouring rain.

After a few minutes, she did return, now with a bouquet of white roses and lilies. "Well, I can't just go there without a gift, right?" she said chirpily. Her hair and blouse were quite damp and specks of water covered her face and arms. It was obvious she ran through the rain without any protection whatsoever. She didn't even bother to wait under a shade and let the rain pour for a while.

"You should've told me," he said, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to her. "You completely soaked."

Tomoyo smiled at him gratefully. "I though you might not listen to me."

He said nothing and started to drive once more. In a few minutes, they arrived at the place and Tomoyo felt a shiver ran down her back. It was quite large for a memorial park, having several mausoleums, and very quiet too, almost creepy. They drove around for a while then stopped at an area of land where there were several marble tombstones.

"C'mon, I'll go with you—"

"I'll be fine, really," she assured him, glancing up at the dark clouds looming overhead. Eriol stared at her and she laughed softly, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, I doubt the dead would try to pull me down. If they do, I promise I'll scream."

Eriol rolled his eyes at her as Tomoyo stepped out carefully on the pavement. The rain had stopped but the sky was still slate gray. Not a good sign. "Your parents' tombstones are those black granites over there."

"Thanks!" She closed the door and walked away. And, oddly, after she had left, the car fell very quiet.

* * *

Tomoyo crouched down in front of the polished black granite, laying the flowers on the ground. Beside Sonomi Daidouji's grave was Kotarou Daidouji's grave. Her father.

"_Ohayo tou-san_, _kaa-san_!" she greeted, ignoring the cool wind slicing her bare skin. "I didn't know what flowers you liked so I just brought you these. Many people like roses, _ne_?" She didn't expect the tombstone to reply but she continued otherwise. "Ne, kaa-san, Kaho-san told me everything… Is it true?"

She raised her gaze at the steel overcast and sighed. The rain would fall again soon.

"I don't know if I should believe her… Part of me wants to but another part of me doesn't want to…" she continued in a bright tone. "Ne, kaa-san, why did you leave me anyway? Didn't you love me? If you did, then why did you give me to Aunt Nadeshiko and Uncle Fujitaka?"

She sighed yet again, promising not to cry. She wouldn't cry, especially not in front of her mother's grave. As she crouched there, pondering about what she should say next, a drizzle started to sprinkle from the sky.

" Aunt Nadeshiko and Uncle Fujitaka are very nice. They treat me like their own daughter. And Sakura-chan and Touya-kun are like my real siblings," she said lightly, taking no notice of the rain. She sighed heavily, holding her knees tightly to her chest. "I wish I had real siblings… You know, I don't know if I should be mad with you. After all, maybe, what you did was right. But I'm still angry at you. You shouldn't have left me alone, you know. Maybe I did want to be with you and tou-san even though you'd be very busy with work. Maybe I wouldn't mind that. As long as we're together, ne?" She sniffed, leaning her head to once side. "If that's the case, then maybe, this wouldn't have happened."

She closed her eyes for a few moments and breathed the fresh air. After a while, she felt the rain stop again and she opened her eyes, raising her gaze above.

"It's not good for your health to stay under the rain." Eriol now stood beside her, holding his jacket above her head. "You'll catch a cold."

Tomoyo smiled at him slightly then gazed back at the black stone with gold letterings. "You shouldn't have… Now you're getting wet as well…"

"This is nothing…" He helped her stand up then placed the jacket over her head. "Just tell me if you want to leave." He was about to walk away when he sensed something soft hit his back. He looked around and saw Tomoyo, unsheltered from the rain. She had thrown his jacket back at him.

"Don't you think it's nice to stay under the rain once in a while?" she asked him lightly.

"Don't you think you're too old for mud baths?" he asked dryly.

She pouted at him and they returned to the car. They got there in time, just as the rain started to pour harder. Eriol slid back his jacket around his shoulders and felt for his keys in his pocket. He fumbled for a while when he realized it was gone.

"Daidouji-san, where are my keys?" he asked, looking at her.

"Your keys? How should I know?" she replied casually, tossing her long hair over her shoulders. Then, she pretended to think for a while. "Oh, yeah, I think I heard something tinkling that fell on the ground."

Eriol gaped at her. "Where exactly did it fall?"

"Hmm… I don't remember…"

* * *

Li Syaoran was drinking his coffee as he stood at the lobby when he saw Eriol and Tomoyo stepped through the automatic glass doors. He blinked as if to confirm if everything he was seeing was real. The girl was wiping a handkerchief on her arms but she looked dry enough. Eriol, on the other hand, was…

"Did you fall into the river, Hiiragizawa? I thought you'd let me throw you."

Eriol threw him a lethal glare as he pushed away his sodden hair from his face. He had searched the whole area for his keys, letting himself get drenched by the pouring rain, only to find it inside his car, on Tomoyo's palm, glinting at him innocently.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews... I know you want to push that cute little button! ... It's a bit confusing, ne? My second older brother (the laconic, walking snowman) was frowning when he read it and uttered a single phrase "I didn't get it". Well, so did I! I wish some of you would... I'm not really much of a dramatic person... I hate drama! No, really, i really hate it!

Anyway, the 6th chappie is still under construction (as my brothers put it that way) i already have a draft of it but i'm not sure if i'll edit that and post it or i'll make another. (sigh... need mentos... need mentos...) but i already have 7th and 8th. the 6th is kinda my problem right now... Actually, it's the title... but who cares? i can finish this (i'll show you, _kuya _leander!) Ja ne, for now.

(-.-)

(-.-)

(-.-)


	6. A' is for Arguments, Airports and Apolog...

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it again and again? I said I don't own CCS nor its characters (although my onii-sama kept telling me I should place this if I don't want to be sued for plagiarism... heck! Like someone would!... right?... looks really nervous)

Author's Blabberings: I changed it like that since my onii-chan kept saying I blabber too much... (Mou, onii-chan! sometimes you're really rude!) Anyway... I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Man! You're all nice... not like my onii-chan who kept spouting mean words... (Yes! It's you, my dear _kuya _leander!) Anyway... back to you, my dear reviewers...

**Maru-chan: **I agree with you! I mean, Kaho's too old for him (gets away from Kaho fans) Tomoyo-chan's much better!

**Sparkling Ruby: **Yes, i'm updating... can't you see? (-.-)

**Akizuki Sai: **Thanks for the support! I finished the 7th! Thanks for your help!

**Momo-chan: **Eriol will be nice later on... Don't worry...

**Kya Kurama: **Er... I really like that part too... except my brothers say I overdid it...

**mary: **There will be a romantic scene LATER on... Just remind me to put it before I let Eriol-kun kill Tomoyo-chan (winks innocently)

**Majah: **Actually, I'm the slowest writer in the family. My oldest brother could write a very long novel in TWO weeks! And that's proofread already! Ahaha! I got into UP Diliman!(take that!)Well, I've been to a building with 40 floors (in singapore) and the view is really nice (unless you have vertigo)

**Gurla-aya: **You're lucky you only have two... I have FOUR! Imagine the torture! And to think, I'm the youngest (poor me!) Tsk, tsk! But they love me very much (gags) Just kidding, onii-chan!

Continuation of Author's blabberings: geez! here I go again... This is chappie 5. don't worry, it's not another drama... well, some parts... But my laconic, ever so snowie-like bro hates fluffiness, mushiness or any kind of sweet thingies that make people cry and go "AWWW!" he hates that. don't know why... That's why he never had a girlfriend even though he's like the cutest and most popular guy in his school (gags again!) Gomen ne, _kuya_ lexus... I didn't mean to say that... I mean... Anyway... I've still got a lot of things to do... And that includes cleaning my room... I'm such a slob these days... And my mom scolds me for that ("And to think you're a girl!" those sort of things...) Well, life can't be perfect always, can it?

All right! Here goes...

**CHAPTER 5: 'A' IS FOR ARGUMENTS, AIRPORTS AND APOLOGIES**

Tomoyo groaned as she woke up late that Monday morning. She'd been studying, computing, calculating, organizing and signing file after file for 7 consecutive days already ever since she arrived in London that she barely had time to sleep every night. She knew this was part of her training as President but shouldn't the balancing, reviewing, liquidating and auditing be done by someone else in the Finance department? Shouldn't her job is just to ensure that everything is properly assessed and just sign?

Ignoring the pounding of her head, she rose, took a bath and changed into a pair of white Capri and a long-sleeved indigo blouse. She then hurriedly grabbed her purse and rushed down the staircase, holding onto the balustrade for support as she ran a brush through her hair. She was already late for work for 2 hours and she's going to get another long homily from Reverend Eriol Hiiragizawa about punctuality and tardiness. But when she entered the parlor to get her cell phone from the mantle, Eriol was there, in the flesh, reading a paperback.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san," he greeted acidly, not looking up from his book. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Tomoyo said nothing then quietly took her phone from the fireplace mantle and slid it in her pocket. "Sorry… I overslept…"

"Save your apologies later." He stood up stiffly and started for the entrance door. "Are you coming?"

She followed him to his car and in a few minutes, they were driving out of the estate and to downtown London. Eriol didn't comment on her clothes, as he usually did. He just kept quiet, his eyes glued on the road. Tomoyo then deduced he was pretty angry at her for oversleeping again.

"So sorry…" she apologized meekly. "I was so tired yesterday and I had to finish and fax the papers last night… Sorry again…"

"Li thought you were sick so he asked me to check on you."

"Were you disappointed to see me all right and well?"

Eriol didn't reply to that. Instead, he proceeded to scolding her. "You can't use that excuse whenever you wake up late! It is not a justifiable reason! Just because you were tired doesn't mean you could wake up late!" he chided. "A lot of people who work come home tired but they still manage to come to work on time!"

Tomoyo frowned at him. "I am not working! I am _studying_!"

"That makes no difference!" he retorted. "Students go home tired as well but they still have time to complete their requirements and go to school on time!"

"What you're doing to me is torture! I have never experienced this kind of workload from any of my professors!" She folded her arms across her chest. "You like giving people hard time! You like giving people so many things to do that they couldn't anymore breathe! What do you think I am? A robot? I am not some machine who could operate anytime without rest or break!"

"Look here, what I'm doing here is for your sake! You need to become a capable President before I finally introduce you to the board!"

Tomoyo glared at him. "So that's it, isn't it?" she said hotly. "You want them to think you worked very hard just to teach this poor _ignorant_ girl the basics on handling a large corporation! You just want them to be impressed!"

Eriol slammed on the brakes and rounded on her. It was too early in the morning to get angry but she was just asking for it. "What?" he demanded. "Are you really this narrow-minded? Why don't you appreciate once in a while what people do just for you? You only think about yourself. You, you, you, you. What about 'us'? What about 'them'?"

The raven-haired girl glared at him wordlessly then, with a huff, she turned to the window. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. She'd never been this angry, not even when she found about the truth about her existence a few weeks ago. When they arrived at the tower, she immediately got out of the car, slamming the door hard that Eriol thought the windows might shatter, and stormed inside the building, not bothering to wait for him. She climbed to Syaoran's office, startling the young man when she suddenly burst through the doors..

"That _baka_! That hateful and arrogant pig!" she blurted out angrily as she paced inside the room restlessly. "He is so infuriating!"

"Who? Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked blankly. When he saw her expression, he reverted to his brotherly instinct towards Tomoyo, looking immediately concerned over the girl. After all, he did promise Sakura that he'd take care of her. "What did that idiot do now?"

"Look, it's not my fault that I woke up so late today!" she argued, stopping from pacing. "I was working until late in the evening. I slept at 1 a.m. because I had to balance and check and review and sign those lousy papers and fax them back here to the office! Now that stupid jerk is blaming me and implying that I'm lazy!"

"Well, if you couldn't handle it, why don't you tell him?"

"Because he wouldn't even listen! He's as stubborn as a pig!" She raised her hands in exasperation. "He's saying that many working people go home tired in the evening and go to work the next day on time! But considering the amount of work I'm doing _every single day _as compared to what he gives to his secretary, it's like I'm working a week's worth of papers!"

Syaoran grimaced. "That's wrong. Doesn't he realize you need to rest as well?" he said slowly. "You're a human being too. Besides, you're different from him."

"I've tried to tell him that but he _wouldn't_ listen!" she protested.

"He's really persistent and we can't change that fact no matter how hard we yell at him," Syaoran told her. "Just… Just keep up with him for a while… Try to do everything he tells you as much as possible."

Tomoyo stared at him. "And then?"

"If he keeps making you work overtime and you couldn't even rest, I suggest you complain immediately. We can't afford you to get sick of fatigue." He smiled at her assuredly. "He's not that evil anyway. Once he started seeing you're wearing out, he'll come to his senses."

"All right…"

And so, Tomoyo worked and worked and worked, just like what Syaoran advised her to. She did all her homework, finished them every night, gets a few hours' sleep and forced herself to rise early in the morning without complaints. She always came home with an exhausted body and her head always hurt. She knew she had overworked her body but she didn't care. As long as Eriol would realize how hard she was working.

It continued for a week but even after that, Hiiragizawa didn't soften. Instead, seeing her working hard, he increased her workload that she had to bring home the rest, along with her homework. And well, she barely slept every night. Finally, after a few more days, she cracked under pressure.

"Here!" Eriol dumped a stack of folders on her desk. "Make sure everything is balanced and audited properly. If you're finished reviewing them, you can sign them already."

Tomoyo didn't speak nor move. She just sat there, staring off into space. Annoyed, Eriol slammed a hand on her desk, nearly wrecking the neatly-stacked pile of paper on the table. She glared up at him. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to finish this," he replied, gesturing at the folders.

She didn't even look at the files. She just glared at him long and hard, and then, she slapped him squarely on the face. Eriol staggered from the impact, a hand on his reddening cheek.

"How dare you? How dare you make me do this?" she retorted angrily. "I've been working nonstop 24-7! I was hoping you'd even try to contemplate what I'm doing! All I did was work, work and work! Is this what you were asked to do? Make me work to _death_?"

Eriol glared back at her. "What I'm doing is for your sake!"

"Ah, shut up! I've had enough of your excuses!" she snapped. "Do you even realize how many hours I sleep every night? Just 7 hours! 7 hours per _week_! I had to finish everything by the next day and wake up early so I wouldn't be late! How do you expect me to get some decent sleep when you give me a workload that is equal to a student's workload for a month?"

"Look here—"

"No, _you_ look here! I'm so tired of this game we're playing! You're the boss and I'm the slave! Shouldn't it be the other way around? Like I'm the boss and you're the slave?"

"Daidouji-san—"

"_STOP INTERRUPTING ME!_"

Eriol scowled at her. "May I just remind you that you have already interrupted me _twice_! And let me tell you that _you _are not a slave! _You _are a student, as you had repeated several times to me already! I am teaching you so please cooperate!"

"I _am_ cooperating! You, on the other hand, are abusing that!" She glared at him. "You know, I've been thinking that you might have a plan to use me after all! You must be trying to impress the board so they could promote you! It's so obvious how cold and calculating you are, using other people to get your way done!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. "Your imagination never ceases to _amaze_ me, Daidouji-san," he shot back irritably. "Why would I _want_ to get promoted? For goodness' sake! Get promoted to where? The President's position?"

"That may well be your plan! I know how your mind works! You guys never plan for the near future! You plan for the future, already expecting things! You count your chicks even before they hatch!"

"Of course I do!" the dark-haired young man roared. "You think this all a game? You think holding a corporation is just like a walk in the park? My work in this building _alone_ is 12 hours straight! I work as well when I'm home or during weekends! You're not only one who has a heavy workload here! And right now, I'm trying to fit you in my already tight schedule just for the sake of that freaking will! Why? Because I have to! Why? Because a lot of people's work and lives depend on _you_! Don't you even understand how much time your mother put into this? You think I'd let all of Madam Daidouji's efforts go to waste?"

Tomoyo looked so stunned at his words that none came out of her mouth. She just stood there, staring at him. She couldn't believe he just said those things to her. She didn't think he was as pressured as her as well.

Eriol clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "If you're so tired doing all of these, then why don't you just go home?"

That shook her out of her trance. She paled at his words. "D-did you just ask me to leave?"

"I just did," he answered flatly. "Unless you can't comprehend anything anymore."

Tomoyo gaped at him for a minute then collected herself. "Fine." She glared at him then walked past him to the door, opening it with all her strength. "FINE! I'll go home! Back to Japan! Go find yourself another heiress! See if you'd find another with that personality of yours!"

She stomped out of the office, slamming her door close, and out to the lobby where she met Syaoran who was just about to get in an elevator. He quickly caught up with her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he demanded as she hurried away. "Daidouji!"

"I'm going home!"

"What? Go home? Which home?"

"I'm going back to Japan!"

And with that, she was gone from the building, the doors closing mechanically behind her.

* * *

Cyrus picked up his young Mistress and drove her back home, glancing at her helpless form from the rearview mirror. Tomoyo immediately went up to her room, threw open her wardrobe and started throwing her clothes pell-mell inside a suitcase. She wasn't going to stay here any longer and let that stupid good-for-nothing jerk of a CEO torment her to death. No, she's much stronger than that. She won't let him get to her.

_Actually, he already did. That's why you're leaving, ne?_ her conscience said wryly.

_Just shut up! _

Soon, Kaye, her personal maid, came up to her and helped her pack, neatly folding the clothes she had stuffed inside her suitcase. Tomoyo thanked her quietly and sat back down on her bed, feeling tired all of a sudden. But then again, who wouldn't? She had just released all of her negative energy on Eriol and walked out like some drama queen. She pressed her lips together and took out her cell phone. She had to call Sakura and tell her she's coming home. She just had to. Shakily, she started dialing.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Tomoyo paused for a minute. "_Kon-nichiwa_, Sakura-chan! How are you?" she greeted, faking a bright tone.

"Tomoyo-chan! _Ureshi_! I'm so glad you called! We're starting to miss you here!" There a scuffle at the end of the line and Tomoyo could hear Sakura arguing with her brother. Not that it was something new, it still was comforting to Tomoyo to hear them both like that. "_Shut up, onii-chan!_ … Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, how are you? How's London? Is it nice? When are you going to visit us? Did you meet the CEO already?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Wait, one question at a time, Sakura-chan," she said lightly then bit her lip. "I'm okay… I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine to me. Is something wrong?"

The raven-haired heiress sighed inaudibly. Sometimes, Touya's sharp perception rubs on Sakura. "Actually, I called because of something…"

"Something? What is it?"

"Sakura-chan… I…"

* * *

"Did you really have to say _that_!" Syaoran snapped angrily as he stood inside Eriol's office, glaring at his hated CEO. He had just stormed inside with Nakuru who had found out as well that Tomoyo had just declared she's going back to Japan and that it was all her cousin's fault why. "How more idiotic can you get!"

"I didn't think she'd take the bait," Eriol replied calmly and the two gawked at him like he just spoke Celtic. "I was supposed to be doing a reverse psychology on her. Apparently, it didn't work."

"Obviously, it _didn't_! After all that work of convincing her to come here, it would just end up like this!" Syaoran snapped, trying hard to calm herself down. Too bad he couldn't. But then, Eriol should count himself lucky since the Li heir hadn't strangled him. _Yet_. "So what the bloody hell are you going to do now! She's probably on her way to the airport now!"

Eriol raised his brows at him, amused at his statement. "_That_ is very unlikely since one would not immediately get a one-way trip ticket to Japan in just an hour!" he replied flatly. "Besides, she still has to have herself booked in a flight!"

"You know, you still don't have a clue that that girl could make impossible things happen _possibly_!"

"Okay, so that's a possibility now, getting a ticket and flight to Japan in just an hour! I'd worship her if she managed that!" Eriol said wryly. Syaoran scowled at him. "For God's sake, Li, get yourself together! She'll be back!"

"She'll be back? Are you even thinking, Hiiragizawa? Has your mind gone to sleep _again_? With all that you've done, I doubt she'd even want to step back in the lobby!"

Eriol turned to Syaoran passively, his eyes void of emotion. "What did I do, Li? C'mon, since you're so smart. Why don't you tell me."

"She's a female, for Pete's sake, Hiiragizawa! An XX-celled being! If you had the sense God had given to goose, then you would've known that she's a girl and she's more sensitive and emotional than us men!"

"I'm a guy! You have to point out everything to me." He shrugged.

Syaoran fought the urge of slapping Eriol's face to give him more sense. But then, that wouldn't be a good idea, unless he wanted himself to be thrown out the window from the 38th floor. Instead, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Okay… Let's just assess the situation," he said in a strangely calm voice. "We have to think of a way to coax Tomoyo back."

"I have an idea!"

The two men turned mystified at Nakuru whom they seem to have forgotten with all the tension. Eriol looked at her in wonder and amusement. After all, it's quite a rare event when one witnesses Nakuru come up a fairly feasible plan.

"Okay, Nakuru, what is it?" Eriol asked nonchalantly. He was smiling at her like she just found a cure for cancer.

"I think, Eriol, that _you_ should apologize."

The smiled on Eriol's face faded and turned into a scowl. Syaoran, on the other hand, was triumphantly grinning for two reasons: (1) Nakuru had finally thought of a feasible and highly doable idea, and (2) they succeeded yet again in infuriating the CEO. He wanted himself to suggest that but he doubted the blockhead would even listen. At least, when Nakuru did it, he was listening raptly. Obviously, he was expecting something he was not _involved_.

"I think Akizuki is right." Syaoran cleared his throat as a way to swallow and force and stifle his laughter. But apparently, he was making a poor job doing it. "I really think you should apologize."

Eriol now looked irritated to the nth level. "Me? Why should I apologize?"

Nakuru sighed. Getting out an apology from Eriol was just as difficult as getting a rock to bleed. "Because you seemed to have said a few harsh words her way," she said patiently as if explaining to toddler that not eating vegetables was not wrong, just bad for their health.

"Besides." Syaoran had finally collected himself, fixing himself. "You wouldn't want to suffer Madam Daidouji's wrath from the other world, do you?"

Eriol slightly paled. "What are you talking about!"

"Hello, Earth to Hiiragizawa! You just sent her daughter packing for Japan!" Nakuru said matter-of-factly, shaking her head as if regretting something, a grimace on her face. "It seems Eriol hasn't seen the late President's wrath yet. You're quite lucky, Eriol."

"I agree." Syaoran nodded solemnly.

The blue-eyed Chief Executive Officer stared at the two in amusement and aggravation. He knew the two were just attacking his conscience so he would try to _sweet-talk_ little Tomoyo Daidouji into coming back. Hah! Like he would do it anyway! He's got a pride way higher than the Eiffel Tower. There was just no way he'd coax the young girl back.

"Did you know what happened to the employee who upset the President?" Syaoran asked in a grave voice.

"Let me guess, he got fired," Eriol answered flatly, finding all of it ridiculous.

"Er, yes… But he was cursed. For all eternity!" Nakuru said in a melancholic voice. Syaoran let out an evil cackle. "Do you want that to happen to you, Eriol?"

The young man looked stumped and stared dismissively at them. "The two of you crackpots better get out of my office fast before I myself _curse_ you!" He then started for his door. "And don't think I believe your lies of the President coming back to life just to haunt me. How ridiculous!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Syaoran called after him, puzzled as to why he was suddenly leaving. "Aren't we the ones who are supposed to be leaving?"

"I'd give myself a favor and _get away_ from the curse of your stupidity!" Eriol slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed for the nth time that afternoon as she continued to stare at her silver phone. It's been ages since she'd called Sakura. Actually only a few hours, but still, it felt like ages already. How she missed the bright voice of her cousin. That moment, she was in the parlor, waiting for some kind of sign or premonition if she'd continue her plan. Everything's already packed and prepared. She was ready to go. She just needed to wait for a _sign_!

She stood up and started pacing. After a while, she sighed yet again. If she were to burn every dollar for a sigh she made in the last few hours, her inheritance would've been reduced to ashes.

She glanced at her phone, now lying innocently on the couch, pressed her lips together. She was about to ignore it when it suddenly rang. Almost immediately, she pounced on it and stared at the person's name who's calling her. When she saw who it was, she sighed then lay it down. If she was to be given a dollar for every sigh she made for that person, she'd be richer than her parents.

The phone kept ringing but after a while, it finally stopped. Tomoyo gripped on her cell phone hard and made up her mind. Now, everything was clear. No more take backs!

* * *

Eriol left the office early then drove to Heathrow airport, although rather reluctantly. He knew, and kept telling himself, that it was impossible for Tomoyo to buy a plane ticket and book herself in the same day, but when he had called the manor that afternoon, Kaye had informed them that the young mistress had already left. With her things.

Now he realized what Syaoran meant when he said that the girl could make impossible things happen. _Possibly_.

He parked his car in the VIP lot (he was known all over the country, for goodness' sake) and rushed to the customer service desk. The moment he arrived there, several receptionists started giggling, commenting quite loudly on how he looked. He let out an exasperated sigh and approached one of the ladies.

"Ah, er, excuse me…" He tried but the girl seemed to be busy gossiping with the girl beside her. Obviously, it was about 'the cute guy who just came in and looked really rich'.

"Excuse me!" He slammed a hand on the desk impatiently, fighting the urge to let his anger out once more. But he knew one offended person was enough for one day. Immediately, they all fell silent. "Thank you! Now can I ask somebody to help me here?"

A girl smiled at him apprehensively as if he would suddenly pounce on her like a tiger. "Ah, yes, sir, may I help you?"

"I'd like to know if there's a certain girl named Tomoyo Amamiya who booked a flight to Japan today."

The girl typed on the computer. "And you are, sir?"

Eriol clenched his fists. "Why the bloody hell do you want to know?"

The girl winced at his tone. "It's… It's just that we're told not to give information to people unless they are a relative or someone whom the passenger knows…"

"I'm Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo Amamiya is under my custody."

At the mention of his name, the girl immediately went to the back office hurriedly. Eriol tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting. After a few minutes, the girl came out once more, now followed by an older man. Probably the same age as Kaho. He guessed he was the supervisor, the one in charge there.

" Mr. Hiiragizawa, a pleasure to meet you," the man said holding out a hand to him. Eriol shook it politely. He really didn't have the time for pleasantries. "I'm Ronald Kennedy, the supervisor. Maria had told me you were looking for a young lady. A special friend perhaps?"

"Not quite," Eriol answered curtly. "Anyway, I think I'd like to know what the answer to my inquiry is."

Maria typed again in the computer. "I'm sorry, sir, but her name doesn't appear. I'm afraid she hasn't booked herself yet."

"Are you sure? Can you check the earlier flights?"

She typed again and after a while, she shook her head. "We only have one flight for today and it leaves in an hour. She's not on our list." Eriol frowned. "If you want, sir, we could ask the security to keep an eye out for her and I could check our other flights to Japan at Stansted and Gatwick airports."

"Yes, that'd be nice," he replied stiffly. Eriol gave her the descriptions and his cell phone number and the girl jotted it down on a notepad. "Thanks."

"We'll contact you when we find her."

Eriol walked back to the waiting lounge and sat on its blue leather couch. He felt relieved when he heard that Tomoyo's name wasn't there, but deep down inside him, he was still worried that she might've went to Gatwick or Stansted airport. Sometimes, he hated London for having three airports!

_Wait, worried? Me? About that little girl who couldn't even bother to take care of herself?_

He stopped and crossed his legs as he slouched on the seat. He must be really mental to even come here searching for a girl whom nobody knows. It's like searching a shiny silver schilling in a wishing fountain in the middle of the city. He just wished that Tomoyo hadn't gone to the other airports nor booked herself in any flight going to any country. Or else, someone would have to restrain Syaoran from committing homicide. With Eriol as the victim.

* * *

Eriol didn't know how long he was sitting there, staring at the white ceiling of the lounge and pondering if he should go home and give up, but he soon feel asleep, most likely because of exhaustion and lack of sleep. He really had to work out on how to get back his lost sleeping time. He'd always been sleeping for only a few hours, trying to finish all his paperwork for the day. He's a very organized guy and surely didn't want a mass of paper covering the top of his desk, unlike some people namely Li Syaoran and Akizuki Nakuru. Kaho once mentioned that he could almost wallpaper his office with all the papers he's handling.

"Hiiragizawa-kun. Hiiragizawa-kun, wake up."

His blue eyes opened into slits and found Tomoyo standing beside him, waking him up. He decided that he must be dreaming. After all, the young Daidouji heiress would never try to be gentle and soft-spoken when it comes to him. Usually, it's the opposite.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun!" She kept calling his name. "Wake up, Hiiragizawa-kun!" The young man felt himself being lifted to his feet and an arm supported him. "Hiiragizawa-kun, for heaven's sake, wake up! And I suggest you should go on a diet! You're heavy!"

"Wha—" He had barely, groggily said it when his knee painfully collided with the metal frame of the couch where he was seated. He yelped as white-hot pain climbed up from his knee. "Ow! Oh, God, my bloody _knee_!" He was finally awake, much to Tomoyo's relief, who had an arm wrapped around his shoulders and was trying hard not to stumble. "Tomoyo, you are really _here_!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, I'm her twin sister. Can't you tell?" she said wryly. "I'm glad that Sleeping Beauty has _finally_ woken up!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Duh! And I thought it was perfectly obvious! I'm taking an eccentric and stupid guy back to his home sweet home!"

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be back in Japan?"

"Yeah, that reminds me, you still owe me an apology for trying to shoo me away," she said brightly, limping because of his weight. "Anyway, I was going back but I changed my mind. I mean, it's nice to have a vacation here and London isn't bad—Hiiragizawa, stand up properly or I'll leave you here to have an intimate contact with the floor!" she snapped, heaving him.

"It's difficult to do that when your knee is shooting with pain!" he retorted through gritted teeth.

"It's called karma, for being rude and loud! You know, _what goes around, comes around_?"

They continued to imitate a three-legged race until they reached the parking lot where Eriol's car was parked. Tomoyo insisted they get a wheelchair for him but Eriol kept arguing that he could walk. Just not that moment. She helped him get into the passenger seat then took the keys from his jacket pocket, calmly arguing that he couldn't drive with such a serious injury. She'd be his driver, for the time being.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, running a hand through his midnight blue hair.

Tomoyo studied her watch for a minute before inserting and turning the key in the ignition. "Hmm… approximately… 10 hours… I'm not sure…" She saw him gape at her. "Syaoran-kun called and told me he couldn't contact you. You left the office at 5 p.m. and since then, your whereabouts were unknown… Anyway, just to inform you, it's already 4 in the morning."

"What? But how did you find me?"

"I don't know… Instinct, I guess… Besides, we've already searched the whole city all night just for you! You were _special_. Don't you feel overjoyed by that?" He snorted and she grinned. "Of course, I never thought that you were going to stop me from leaving!"

"In your dreams!"

Tomoyo was indifferent. "Mean and rude, as usual. And to think I'd saved you from those airport guards," she exclaimed, faking an indignant tone. "They were about to throw you on runway if I didn't stop them, you know."

"You and your punch lines!" he snapped, glaring out the window.

"I was expecting something, you know…" she said slowly, her voice even. "But I guess I shouldn't be expecting too much…"

Eriol averted her eyes. "Sorry…" he mumbled almost inaudibly. "I didn't think you'd… you'd be serious…"

She blinked at him then laughed softly Now that was something, Hiiragizawa apologizing. She should tell this to Syaoran and Nakuru. "I wasn't waiting for your apology," she replied, stopping at an intersection. "Although it's really nice to hear them from a dirty-mouthed individual like you."

"Well, that's the last time you'll hear _that _word come out from me!"

She chuckled. "So uncouth and a CEO at that," she said pointedly. "No matter. Anyway, have you guessed it yet?"

"Er, thanks for saving me from the airport security guys." It came out more like an inquiry than a statement. She laughed softly again. "That's not it, right?"

"Think harder!"

They soon arrived at the Daidouji manor. Yawning, Tomoyo got out of the car and trudged back to the manor. But she hasn't even gone 5 paces when she heard Eriol yelling in exasperation. She stopped, realizing his knee was slightly paralyzed with pain, and went back laughing.

"How _hospitable_ of you!" he growled, his voice layered thick with sarcasm.

"You know, I think I liked you better without your mouth," she commented as they climbed the stone steps. Eriol's leg suddenly got dragged on the step and he yelped once more in pain, followed by a series of colorful profanities. "Tsk, tsk! You should wash your mouth with soap! Do you kiss people with that dirty mouth, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry I couldn't drive you back to your unit. I'm just too sleepy…"

"Whatever…"

"Make yourself at home. Kaye-chan will take care of you while I just get dressed for work."

"You're still going to work?"

"Hmm… Now that you've mentioned it, maybe I should think about it first."

She deposited him on the couch and started for entryway of the parlor. But before she could leave completely, he called her back. Tomoyo looked around at him. Eriol hesitated but shook his head. "Just want to say thanks…"

"For what? For saving you?"

"No… For not leaving…"

"Snowman!" she snapped before starting to walk away, a smile gracing her features.

* * *

Review, review, review... Comments, suggestions and inquiries are allowed... And no flames (Even though i keep saying that, my own brother sends me flames on my email! What a heartless person!)

The next chapter is already finished. As well as the next after it. Am I not great? (_No, Danix, you're not! _That would be the words my brother will tell me.) Anyway... Just... Just... Geez... I forgot what I was supposed to say... Anyway... If I do remember it, I'll just post it on the next chapter.

(-.-)

(-.-)

_Preview of next chapter: _**Age differences, Power suit crisis and Frustrations in the conference room**

(-.-)

She pouted at him, realizing what he's trying to imply. "Hiiragizawa-kun, is that the way to compliment your girlfriend?" she said dryly. "If I'd known you better, I'd say you never had a girlfriend all your life!"

(-.-)

Well, see you next time! Ja ne!


	7. Age Differences, Power Suit Crisis and F...

Disclaimer: sigh... It's not like I own CCS...

Author's blabberings: (Geez, onii-chan, stop bothering me! _Manahimik ka naman!_) Mou! My computer has done it again! It crashed once again... (I told you we should buy another one!... What do you mean, we can't?... It's not fair! Why do I have to share with onii-chan?) So, anyway, I'm starting to get frustrated. I haven't got a voice and I couldn't sing! I couldn't even shout at my dear brother... Anyway, thanks for my wonderful, superb and sugoi reviewers who never fails to amaze me. (_You still read this? _says my very _nice_ and very _sweet_ brother)...

**Sparkling-ruby: **_Is it fun to be the youngest? _Depends on what type of older sibling you have (too bad i got 4 very mean brothers! I wish i could've gotten an older sis...) Anyway, I've got a soon-to-be-lawyer brother (alexander), a sweet-gentleman-but-playboy brother (daryl), a laconic, walking snowman brother (lexus) and a very annoying, very irritating one whose hobby is to tease me to death (leander)... You call that fun?

**Majah: **Sorry for the errors... My brothers were too busy to proofread it... Sorry again... Anyway, yes, they affect me alot since, after all, they are older and wiser (i don't think that applies to _kuya_ leander) and nicer (again, that doesn't apply to leander)... How old are you anyway? They 24, 21, 19, 17... And i'm 16.

**Gurla-aya: **Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun has a _"girlfriend"_ (evil cackle) You just have to read to find out!

Anyway, that's all for now... I still need to visit my very cute, handsome and youngortholaryngologist (is this correct?). If anyone's curious what that means, it's an ENT.

Ja for now...

**CHAPTER 6: AGE DIFFERENCES, POWER SUIT CRISIS AND FRUSTRATIONS IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Here's your daily dose of paperwork!" Nakuru chirped brightly as she deposited a stack of folders on top of Tomoyo's desk. The young woman groaned and stared helplessly at the stack before burying her head in her arms. "Cheer up, Tomoyo-chan! Soon you'll be the president and Eriol won't have the power to torture you anymore!"

"I doubt that…" the girl mumbled in reply, letting out a sigh. "Which reminds me, where is Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"He's at the cafeteria but he told me he'd be up in a while," the auburn-haired girl replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, Syaoran wants to thank you for giving him Sakura-chan's number. So that's why he's grinning the past few days!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Tell him he's welcome!" She then winked conspiratorially at Nakuru. "Sakura-chan kept asking me about Syaoran-kun so I couldn't resist giving him her number."

"Do I smell matchmaking here?" Nakuru said slyly and the two girls laughed.

After a while, the door opened and Eriol stepped in with a mug of coffee for him. Nakuru waved at Tomoyo goodbye then bounded out the room ever so cheerfully, patting the younger man on the head. Tomoyo sat up straight and peered at him as he sat on the couch, picking up a new business magazine and reading the headline. It was his office, yet he's letting her use it for the sake of their lessons. It was very, um, nice of him, if anyone asked her. He watched him lean back on the seat and drank his coffee.

"Don't I get one as well?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He turned his eyes towards her.

"I asked if I could get coffee as well…" She sighed and pulled the top folder from the stack. "Don't I get a break or anything?"

"You've just started," he replied calmly.

"Well, I've been sitting here since who-knows-when!" she retorted, starting to balance the sums, her calculator beeping every second. She was quiet for a little moment, trying to make sure everything was properly reviewed, before turning to him. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"What is it?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, placing her chin on her palm. "I've been wondering…" she said slowly. "You look just like my age yet you act like a grumpy, grouchy old man who'd live for a hundred years. Are you reincarnated or what?"

Eriol snorted and deliberately ignored her.

"No, seriously, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said lightly. "I'm really curious about your age. How old are you?"

"Did you know it's really rude to ask people these kinds of questions?"

The raven-haired heiress looked thoughtful. "All right, let's find out, shall we?" She raised a hand and started ticking off her fingers. "You start college at 17 and Business Administration and Accountancy usually take 6 years, if you take them together. Then you need one year for your internship and another for you recommendations and work experiences." She wordlessly ticked her fingers one by one. "So, roughly… You're probably 29 or 30."

"I am not that old, thank you very much. I'm only 25," he told her flatly, walking to his small ref.

Tomoyo stared at him and started mental calculations again. "You're kidding right?" she asked apprehensively. "I mean… That can't be possible, you know. You usually start to work after you graduate and in your case, it's supposed to be at 22 or something."

"Sure it is," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I started working here during summer of my second year then the corporation volunteered to be my internship company during my third year. Madam Daidouji then officially hired me after I finished my course after 4 years. Li was then hired a year after me."

"Just four years? I'd say you've done a pretty good job," she said pointedly, sounding really impressed. "I mean, you seldom get to see CEOs who are only 25 years old." She then sighed, tapping her pen on her paper. "Which reminds me again that I really miss my school right now."

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her before settling back on the couch. "I've never met anyone who's as addicted to studying as you."

"I'm not addicted!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, there's nothing wrong in wanting to learn more! From the tone of your voice, it seems you never liked school."

"It's not that I didn't like it," he rebuked. "Anyway, if you like learning very much then why don't you try to be serious when it comes to your training?"

"I'm only serious when the topic is interesting enough." She grinned at him, knowing where it'd lead to again. "Unfortunately, our topic on how to rule a corporation and be a tyrant to your employees isn't interesting enough to motivate me to work."

Eriol scowled at her. "Very convenient."

She grinned then returned to her paperwork, starting to work enthusiastically. "I know!"

* * *

A week has passed since Eriol's great feat of sleeping at the airport for 10 hours, something that Tomoyo and Syaoran had always mentioned at least once a day. In that span of time, Syaoran had grown closer to Sakura through their phone conversations, Nakuru had finally realized how much calories she was taking in _daily_ and Tomoyo had at last got the hang of her dull job, much to Eriol's relief.

"You want me to meet them? Tomorrow?" Tomoyo echoed as she searched for a proper and stylish business suit for her. Eriol had _volunteered_ to come with her so he could at least check what type of clothes the young woman was going to buy. Apparently, he still doesn't trust her when it comes to clothes.

"Can you do it?" Eriol asked her.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo picked out two suits from the rack and showed it to him. "Is the red okay? Or should I go with the blue?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Is choosing the color of the suit a matter of life and death?"

She stuck out a tongue at him, returning the clothes. "I don't understand why you businessmen had to don those stiff-looking clothes," she commented, sounding exasperated. "I mean, no style, no chic. If I become President, I'll change the dress code!"

"You can't," he told her impassively. "The suit is like a symbol of formality. It defines that we do not joke about things."

"Yeah, I know. You couldn't even take a joke well!" She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not used to wearing these kinds of clothes… I'd look…" She shuddered. "Boring! It's just not my style!"

Eriol raised a dark eyebrow at her. "If you're complaining too much, then wear something semi-formal in solid colors."

"Hmm…" She looked deep in thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "You know, I didn't think that would come out from the likes of you." Eriol stared at her reproachfully. "But then, you just gave me a great idea! I'm glad you suggested it!" She took his hand and started dragging him. "C'mon! You'll be my boyfriend for the day!"

"Do I have to!" Eriol whined as the girl held a death grip on his hand.

"Of course you have to! You're my boyfriend for the day!"

* * *

Eriol never had a girlfriend all his life. Not because he's not good looking. On the contrary, girls flocked him like bees flock honey. He's just too busy with study and work that he never had time. That's why he always tries to distance himself when it comes to women because he didn't know how to act in front of them. Of course, only when it to business matter does he starts to become comfortable with women.

"Okay, how do I look?" Tomoyo asked him, stepping out of the dressing stall.

"Er…" He surveyed her, head to foot. "Do you really want my _honest_ opinion?"

She hesitated. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, but…" He let out an exasperated sigh. "What am I supposed to comment?"

She pouted at him, realizing what he's trying to imply. "Hiiragizawa-kun, is that the way to compliment your girlfriend?" she said dryly. "If I'd known you better, I'd say you never had a girlfriend all your life!" Eriol suddenly looked away, colors creeping up to his neck. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. "Hah! I didn't know that!"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "There's nothing wrong with that!" He now positively resembles a ripe tomato under the burning sun.

She laughed softly behind her pale hand. "I know. I never had a boyfriend either, but I least I know how to get along with guys!" He scowled at her deeply and she shook her head. "No wonder you never got a girlfriend. You may be a winner in the good-looks category but you're way low on the _personality _category."

"What the heck does _that_ mean!"

"It means that your cuteness isn't really an asset since your personality stinks," she said bluntly, walking back into the stall. Suddenly, she stuck out her head between the curtains, grinning adorably. "Don't worry! I still see you as a _cute_ but grouchy guy who knows nothing except torture other people!"

Eriol blushed at her words. Obviously, the _cute_ part got him. "Just shut up!" he snapped again.

Tomoyo pulled back her head and started changing. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"What is it!" he asked impatiently.

"Do you know how to kiss a girl?"

"What kind of an inquiry is that?"

She shrugged. "I was just curious…"

* * *

Cyrus drove his Mistress the next day to the tower as ordered by Eriol himself. Tomoyo, wearing a pair of black slacks, black stilettos and a sleeveless turtleneck white top, combed her long hair. She had to act more lady-like, more graceful, more poised. In short, every bit like a President.

Eriol was waiting for her in the lobby. He surveyed her clothes for a minute then nodded. "I see you're getting better in choosing what to wear."

"Yeah?" Tomoyo pulled at the collar of her blouse. "I was thinking of wearing a sundress…" Eriol face-faulted. "Only I voted against it since you might wreck havoc and destroy the corporation. Not that I don't want that to happen."

"The sundress suits you just fine," he said as they stepped in an elevator. He pressed the button with the number 39. "But you'll soon be a respected member of the society. You should learn to be formal."

"That would be boring!" she replied nonchalantly. "If I become a _respected_ member of the society—" She used her fingers to emphasize the phrase. "—I'll always be watched like a microorganism in a laboratory! I don't like being watched and stalked."

"It's not that bad. You get a lot of privileges."

"Like what?"

"Like respect and reverence. You will be regarded with esteem and admiration. In short, almost everyone will worship the ground you walk!"

"_Almost!_" she pointed out. "While the rest would want to put a bullet through my head." She shook her head. "I've been considering this since last night. Being an important person may have its privileges but it comes with your life on the line!"

"You're too pessimistic!"

"I'm not! Did you know that many influential people die early, not because of assassination?" she told him and Eriol looked confused. "Rich people tend to think that their lives are always in danger so they don't sleep, afraid that they might be attacked, nor eat, afraid that they might be poisoned. Add their usual workload and you get fatigue and insomnia."

"Then these people would worry about their insomnia," she continued nonchalantly, bobbing her head as if listening to music. "They worsen their situation by not sleeping and only thinking of their problems. Their physicians and doctors give them pills, not knowing that these also drain their energy, physically as well as mentally. Soon, these people grow insane, malnourished and paranoid. Soon, they either jump to their deaths, hit by a car or die in sleep."

Eriol stared at her, trying to digest what she just said. "I'd say that was pure rubbish but you had almost convinced me," he said and she grinned. "Where do you learn things like that?"

They stepped out into the carpeted hallway and walked to the only door at the end of the corridor. "Touya-kun is a good teacher," she replied, turning to him. She raised her hands and started fixing his tie.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying hard not to sound flustered.

"Don't worry, ice blue eyes, I won't strip you naked," she said, giggling. "I just want you to look perfect so the board people would be impressed!" She patted his chest.

"I'm not—"

"I know…" She stepped in as he opened the door for her. "I know."

* * *

"Good to see you again, gentlemen."

Eriol pressed his lips together as he surveyed everyone from his position at the head of the table. All the 20 board members were there, looking at him expectantly. Tomoyo looked paler than usual as she sat on his right hand. Beside her was Li Syaoran and opposite him was Nakuru Akizuki. On his left was Kaho Mizuki, a brown envelope under her arms on the table.

"All right, shall we start?" Eriol said evenly and the members nodded, finally getting down to business. "As we all know, our dear President passed away 3 weeks ago, and since then, we were business as usual even without a President." He glanced at them, briefly meeting their eyes. "When she died, she left a will to her lawyer, Mizuki Kaho."

A fuss erupted at the table. Eriol saw Syaoran placed a protective hand over Tomoyo's. He sighed and held up a hand. Silence immediately ensued. "Shall we continue?" His voice was firm and authoritative. "All right, why don't we let Mizuki speak and explain the will to us so we could understand it more clearly?"

Kaho stood up, the envelope in her hands. "In here is the original copy of the holographic will written by Madam Daidouji herself. Her signature had been authenticated by another lawyer aside from me." She pulled out the will, written on a legal-sized white paper, and raised it for everyone to see. "She had written 3 conditions. First, only I, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mr. Syaoran Li and Ms. Nakuru Akizuki are to be informed of this will. No one, aside from the other person inside this will, is to know about its contents."

She glanced at them. No reaction for now so she continued. "Second, she leaves all her assets, estates, establishments and properties under her biological daughter, Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji, who is currently living in Tomoeda, Japan with the President's cousin-in-law, Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

Kaho was about to continue when a young man stood up abruptly, slamming a fist on the table. Tomoyo eyed his messy dirty-blond hair and blood red orbs. Quite unusual color of eyes, she mentally noted. "This is preposterous! How can she leave everything to an anonymous girl? She had an illegitimate child we didn't know about?"

"I am _not_ an illegitimate child!" Tomoyo burst out, standing up as well and glared back at him defiantly. The young man looked quite taken aback but he regained his composure once more.

Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Tomoyo reluctantly sat back down, still glaring at that nameless man. "Sit down, Evans. She's not an illegitimate child. We can prove that using the blood tests of her, Madam Daidouji and Sir Kotarou." He frowned at him. "Besides, you are in no place to argue. After all, you have neither connection nor relation whatsoever to Madam Daidouji."

The young man sat down, glaring daggers at Eriol.

"And Mr. Evans, your reaction would've been perfect if you had done it after the _third_ condition," Kaho said acidly before continuing. "Anyway, for the last condition, before someone _rudely_ interrupted me, states that the position of President will be handed over to Tomoyo Daidouji as well. Anyone who contradicts or refuses to accept the conditions of this will shall be forced to resign immediately. Any of their stocks will then be again bought by the corporation or auctioned."

There was deathly silence all over the room. No one spoke nor reacted. There were no murmurs, no whispers. The silence was more deafening than a girl screaming. Tomoyo wondered if she could actually hear a pin falling. Until…

"To an ignorant child?" one of the men exclaimed quietly but Eriol heard him all the same.

"She is _hardly_ an ignorant child, Mr. Bryant, I assure you that," he said in his authoritative tone. "When we found her, Ms. Daidouji is currently finishing her second degree. I think you should've told that comment to _one_ of the board members." His gaze transferred to Evans who was still holding a glaring match with him.

"Are you insulting me, Hiiragizawa?" the young man shot angrily.

"In not so many ways."

"But, Mr. Hiiragizawa, she is just a child. We can't just entrust the corporation to a child."

Eriol looked sharply at the man who commented. "Well, for your information, Ms. Daidouji, a child maybe in your eyes, is very capable in handling the corporation. She is excellent in decision-making and considers everyone's well-being. I'd say she's best-suited for this job."

"I can tell," Evans scoffed. "It's not really that obvious. I've almost forgotten you're in the same plane as her."

Eriol's eyes narrowed at him and turned into ice again. "What the hell are you implying?"

"What I'm saying is you are also chosen by Madam Daidouji, placed in that position, were you not?" the blond sneered. "Were you not criticized as well because of your age being placed as CEO? No wonder you sympathize with her."

The dark-haired young man forced himself to calm down so as not to create bloodshed in the room. Not that he wanted Evans to go out of this room without a mark. Au contraire, he wanted Evans to go out with a limp. But then, he didn't want the new President to be traumatized by the event.

"Well, from my opinion, at least I _did_ something that benefits the corporation," Eriol said in retort. "Obviously, you must have forgotten about that deal I got from Mr. Allen. How much was that again? 150 million dollars?"

Before any more insults and invective were thrown, Tomoyo stood up again. "Look, I know I don't seem to be type who'd become President of a large corporation but I'm trying my best. I've been working hard everyday, trying to learn the basics in handling the reins of the company," she said, looking at each of them. "But give me a chance to prove myself. I admit I'm still not good but if we work together, we can do great things. I'm sure that's what my mother wanted. She wanted us to cooperate, not argue."

No one said a word except for the silver-haired young man. "Yes, I definitely agree with her, don't you, gentlemen?" he said smilingly.

One by one, the men nodded in agreement. "She's right. We can make a difference." "She may be young but her wisdom is beyond her years." "Spoken like a true Daidouji."

"I'm impressed on how _fast_ people change their opinions," Eriol said dryly to Syaoran. Kaho gave him a sharp jab on his side and he glared at her. "_What?_"

Kaho gestured quietly at Tomoyo who was smiling and blushing at the compliments. "Introduce her now!" she hissed.

Eriol stood up and cleared his throat. "Right, now that everything's settled, let me introduce to you formally our new President, Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji."

There was a loud applause and many stood up to shake the young President's hand. Eriol adjourned the meeting and Evans was the first to get out of the room, wearing a very ugly look. The silver-haired man was the last.

"That was very well said, Ms. Daidouji," he said pleasantly, his smile very warm and brotherly. Almost like Touya's. "I look forward working with you sometime." With that, he left them, briskly walking out of the room.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked after the door had swung itself shut. "He seemed nice."

" Tsukishiro Yukito. One of the few decent and real guys in this place," Syaoran replied, grinning. "Hah! Finally, someone had shown that Evans who's the boss."

"That would be me and Daidouji," Eriol answered flatly.

"What's the deal with him anyway?" the raven-haired president asked irritably. "It's not like he's the only one shocked with the news." She rolled her eyes, scowling slightly. "I know I was shocked."

"Well, for one, he's part of the I-hate-Li-Syaoran-and-Hiiragizawa-Eriol club," Kaho replied, organizing the papers on the desk and sliding them inside a white folder. "He came here a year before Eriol and Syaoran did, and he thinks he's the favorite of Madam Daidouji. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the Madam knows these two blockheads quite a long time."

Tomoyo looked at them in disbelief. "Is he really that shallow?"

"He thinks that Eriol and Syaoran used connections to get to their positions right now," Nakuru added. "Well, maybe they did but who knows?"

Eriol snorted, glaring at his cousin. "He's just too stupid to get his head out of his butt!"

"I finally knew blissful narrow-mindedness when I met him," Syaoran remarked.

"I agree." the blue-eyed CEO smirked.

Kaho shook her head, smiling. "You guys really get along when planning a horrible death for Evans, don't you?" She then turned to Tomoyo. "Don't worry, we'll give you all the help we can. Just ignore Evans."

"Yep, Mizuki is right!"

Tomoyo smiled at all of them. "Thanks you guys…"

* * *

Review, review, review... And rejoice as well! Finally! I'm through with my clearance! Wahahaha!

Hah! You thought it was Kaho? Tsk, tsk! You should've known I wouldn't include Kaho here! She's done much interference in CCS... (hides from Kaho fans).

Here's the preview of the next chappie: **LOST AND FOUND**

(-.-)

"I was worried! What did you expect me to do, smile?" he scolded and she winced. "You have no idea that I've been running around the building like a headless chicken looking for you! You said nothing, left no message, didn't tell me whom you went with! What was I supposed to think?"

(-.-)

(-.-)

Hmm... I wonder what happened... Hah! You just have to find out! 'Til next time! Ja ne! (c'mon, onii-sama! You promised you'd go with me to my doctor!)


	8. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Everyone knows CCS is owned by CLAMP.

Author's blabberings: Alrighty! I'm back, after my long break... Yep! I was on break during the Lenten Season and I get to bring my brother's Apple laptop! Yay! Although, I really didn't like Subic at all... I wish we'd just gone to Boracay... So, how's all of you? Yeah, I posted my new fic (still don't know if I'm gonna continue it, though...) Anyway, thanks to my lovable reviewers. You make me want to shout... except my ortholaryngologist wouldn't let me (Aww, jeez!)

**Elvirna: **Hmm... The romance part is coming soon... Don't worry...

**Seanjen: **Arigato Gozaimasu!

**Pulang Itim: **Hmm... Let me guess... You're a Pnoi right? Tsk, tsk! I knew it! ... Well, I like Kaho too in a weird way since she is, no doubt, pretty and smart and caring... BUT she did break Touya-kun's heart! And Touya-kun's one of my most favorite characters coz he reminds me a lot of my brother (Leander)!

**Gurla-Aya: **No, I'm not evil... I'm just misunderstood, that's all...

**Akizuki Sai: **Yeah, I'm in Polsci too... I was supposed to get Psych but I changed my mind... I'll just have to shift next sem...

**Momo-chan: **Er... I really don't think I got that... Were you angry at Eriol or at Evans? You just keep mentioning "The guy"

**Majah: **Yes, it's possible to have NO girlfriend since birth at that age. Hey, my oldest brother is 24 and he never had a girlfriend... Well, at least that's what he says (oist, _ate _aina, is it true?)

**Sparkling Ruby: **Thanks!

So... Anyway, don't you just love those instant noodles that taste like real noodles? Well, I'm eating one right now... Although my mom keeps on scolding me. It's not that nutritious... Ah, well, who cares? My good ole Uncle Shinji just gave me these manga of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and I admit they're good. (Heck! They're much better than _good_!)

Oh, yeah, about that thing about (it's redundant, I know) ignoring my brothers. I'd just like to say I can't just ignore them. Why? They're actually my inspiration, since I haven't got a boyfriend... They're my family and I love them very much. Even though they always torture me, boss me around, etc. they like support everything I do. (Like my _kuya_ Lexus, yep, he doesn't like mushy sugary stories, but he still reads my work. Why? Because he loves me!) (_Is that really true?_ Leander butts in)

Yeah, I'm getting dramatic again! And that's one thing I HATE! Oooh! ... Leander, give me back my teddy bear!

**CHAPTER 7: LOST AND FOUND**

Tomoyo stretched her arms above her head and yawned widely. She'd been officially President for 2 days. 2 whole, boring days with nothing to do except to sit, listen and smile to the people. Sure, she felt like a Queen, but a _bored _Queen at that. She wanted to do something fun! Something exciting! Something adventurous! Unfortunately, Sakura was the only one who could give her that kind of adventure. And unfortunately, she was not here right now.

She had transferred to the 40th floor, the former office of her mom. It was considerably larger than Eriol's, almost taking up the whole floor, and had a contemporary style. Not that she even cared. To her left side was a door leading to another conference hall and to her right, well, was something of a lounge. It might be large for her but she really didn't care about it. She was more interested with the view outside the window which was awesome from that height.

She took out her sketch pad, something she brought everyday, just in case an out-of-the-blue meeting popped up, and started sketching with a pencil. She wasn't that bad, but she wasn't that good either. Although, her professor did comment on how fluid her designs were.

"Just because you're the president doesn't mean you don't have to work." Eriol had just came in, a stack of folders in his arms.

Tomoyo groaned then closed her pad. She had been expecting this for a while now, not to mention missing it. "I didn't say I wasn't going to work," she replied calmly as Eriol placed the folders on her desk. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, is there an amusement park nearby?"

Eriol looked suspiciously at her. "Yes… But, no!" he cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say next. "You can't go. You still have a lot of work to do." He pulled out his Palmtop and started noting things, even better than a PA or a secretary. "You have a meeting after lunch today. 1 o'clock sharp so don't be late. Li and I will be there. Then later, we're going to a dinner party held by the Prime Minister."

"You know, you sound more like my secretary than my CEO."

He gave her a pointed look. "I don't think that sounded like a compliment." She shrugged casually.

Tomoyo pouted. "You know, I was wondering how I could quit from my position."

"Too bad you couldn't." Eriol's voice was flat, except for a tiny hint of teasing. Something Tomoyo noticed and noted mentally in her head.

"Okay… So can I get a break every five minutes then?"

He glowered at her. "I don't think even the school gives that kind of privileges to students," he snapped and cut her off again when she started to protest. "No! Finish your work first then break! Later, I'll take you out to lunch."

"Like a date?" She smirked suggestively.

"No, like lunch meeting," he replied and she stuck out a tongue at him. "Finish your work or no lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She pulled the top folder and opened it. "Slave driver!"

Eriol was just about to leave when he glared at her over his shoulder. "I heard that!" Tomoyo laughed cheerfully.

* * *

Syaoran stifled a yawn as he sat in his office, balancing his Parker pen on the top of his flat-screen monitor. He'd been bored to death ever since Eriol took away his toy, namely his cell phone, thinking that he's been spending all day chatting incessantly with God-knows-who! He was just talking for Sakura, for Pete's sake! The girl was asking questions about her cousin.

Right! Like they'd talk nothing about except Tomoyo for more than an hour!

He glanced at his watch then stood up, noting the time. It's nearly time for lunch, and since he wasn't doing anything yet, why not get an early lunch? Eriol wouldn't mind anyway. Besides, he still has a meeting after that and God knows he needed his energy to put up a good imitation of a very attentive person. As he strode towards the elevator, he thought of something.

Yeah! Why not invite the young President to lunch? Maybe they could talk more about Sakura since Tomoyo knows he fancies her. In an impersonal sort-of way.

He walked to the other elevator, the only one that goes up to the President's office.

Tomoyo yawned once more and buried her head in her arms, feeling them hurt for thinking too much. Finally, she had finished all her bloody paperwork. Finally, she could eat lunch! Her stomach was already rumbling because of too much coffee she'd been drinking the last couple of hours just to keep her awake. She was thinking of the restaurant Nakuru was telling her a few days ago. It was an Italian restaurant, much to her delight since she loved pasta and pretty good in cooking one. Maybe she should ask Eriol to eat there with her… Besides, he's a gentleman enough to pay for her. If not, well, she just had to kill him.

She grinned mischievously as she remembered what Nakuru said: _Sure, the food's great except the price is not so… You need a briefcase of money before you could eat a full course meal. _

She glanced at her silver wristwatch and sighed. Where in damnation was Eriol Hiiragizawa? She couldn't wait any longer and had to eat _right now_! If she died here of starvation, she'd haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

Five minutes passed and she was tapping her foot. 10 minutes and she was pacing the room. 15 minutes, she screamed, causing her secretary to rush inside panicky.

"If another 5 minute passes, I swear I'm going to jump from this floor and it'd be all Hiiragizawa-kun's responsibility to clean up my remains on the pavement!" she cried in exasperation just as she heard a knock on her door.

She stopped and grinned. But realizing that Eriol never knocks, he only barges in, she faltered and acknowledged the person in. She suddenly brightened when she saw who it was. "Li! I'm so glad _you're_ here!"

The young man looked confused. "You are?"

Tomoyo joyfully latched on his arm, her smile as wide and as bright as ever. "Whatever it is that you came here for, I'm so thankful!"

"Actually, I was—"

"Never mind that!" She started dragging him away. "C'mon! I want you to join me to lunch! My lunch partner suddenly disappeared and well, left me."

"He left you?"

"Technically, he didn't leave me but never mind! C'mon!"

Syaoran allowed himself to be dragged by the girl, looking thoughtful. After all, he was just about to do the same and ask her to lunch but she got to him first. It didn't really make a difference. Outside they passed by the desk of Tomoyo's secretary, who now looked relieved that her boss is all right.

" Tiffany," Tomoyo said sweetly to her. "If Hiiragizawa-kun comes looking for me, tell him to do us a favor and jump off the building."

The girl blinked at her, obviously confused. "Shall I tell Sir Hiiragizawa that you left with Sir Li?"

Tomoyo thought for a minute then grinned. "Nope! Tell him a guy kidnapped me and you couldn't stop him and that even if you had tried to stop him, you still wouldn't have won!" Syaoran groaned behind her, knowing that he'd be the subject once more of Eriol's glares for a week if he found out he was involved again. "Do you want anything, Tiffany?"

"Oh, no, Miss. I'm quite fine!" The girl said, flustered.

"Hmm… I'll get you a cake, okay? Just don't tell Hiiragizawa-kun where I went to…" She smiled sweetly once more to her secretary then proceeded to dragging Li to the elevator. "Since you're so nice and visited me, I'll treat you to lunch!"

"Daidouji, that's not necessary—"

"But I insist!" she pleaded, using her puppy eyes. "Okay?"

"All right."

* * *

Several minutes after they left, Eriol came, muttering darkly under his breath under incompetent people who waste his time and energy talking. He had to stay with the new supervisor because the man couldn't seem to _get_ what he was supposed to do. That is to _supervise_.

"Maybe I should just fire him!" he muttered.

He lost track of time because of that moron then lost more time because of the new Executive Manager of who-knows-what department came to say 'hi'. More like flirt with him. He had to let out a groan after that. Now, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Tomoyo.

He was about to barge in, something Tomoyo really gets annoyed about, when Tiffany, her secretary, called his attention.

" Miss Tomoyo has left a while ago, sir. She was kidnapped."

Eriol's jaw dropped at her. "What?"

"Well, Miss Tomoyo told me to tell you that someone kidnapped her and I couldn't stop the man."

"Who the hell was _it_?" he asked through gritted teeth. He was starting to dislike this every single second that passed that moment.

" Miss Tomoyo told me not to tell you."

He wanted to snap and demand the girl to tell him where Tomoyo went but he knew it wouldn't do well. After all, Tiffany had been the secretary of Madam Daidouji for some years now. More to the point, if Tomoyo found out that he'd snap at Tiffany, the girl surely would skin him alive and bury him six feet under. Not a nice way to die. She would give him a major earache or worse, an impromptu resignation along with "I'm going back to Japan!" declaration.

He pivoted and strode back to the elevator. He would just have to find her himself.

* * *

Tomoyo grinned widely at the food in front of her. She clasped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" She then picked up her fork and pulled the plate of lasagna towards her. She then looked up at Syaoran who was smiling at her amusedly. "Is something wrong?"

They were eating at the building's cafeteria in the left wing of the lobby which looked more like a hotel restaurant because of the stateliness of the place. They even used porcelain for plates. Syaoran suggested the place, saying how great their pasta is, and how near it was. Tomoyo couldn't help but agree.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone." He bit thoughtfully on his sandwich.

"Who? Sakura-chan?"

The moment the name left her lips, Syaoran choked like mad on his food that Tomoyo had to stand and pound on his back to help him. A few employees looked at their direction and Tomoyo smiled at them adorably.

"Really, Daidouji, I was talking about my sister," Syaoran replied helplessly.

"Oh!" She looked mildly surprised. "I didn't know you have a sister!"

"I have 4 older sisters, to be honest, and they're just as mischievous as you."

She grinned at him. "And let me guess, you're very spoiled when it comes to them." Syaoran shook his head, chuckling softly. "You know, Sakura-chan would like that. She always told me how she'd love to have sisters. Now she'd get 4 more!"

The young amber-eyed man merely sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Eriol stormed inside Nakuru's office, too desperate to find his little lost charge. The young woman looked up from her cake and stared curiously at him, wondering what made him go there.

"What's up?" she asked chirpily, stabbing a piece of her cake with her fork.

"Have you seen Daidouji?"

She shook her head, apparently too busy with her cake. "Isn't she always with you?"

"Apparently, she's not with me or else I wouldn't be _asking_ you that question," he retorted. She shrugged nonchalantly, the fork stuck between her teeth. "She didn't come here?"

"Nope! Although, I wanted her to come here," the auburn-haired girl answered lightly, pointing the fork at him. "I wanted to ask her if she's busy on Friday night!"

Before Eriol could inquire even more, Kaho walked in, an envelope in her hands. She blinked at Eriol whom she didn't expect to see there. Inside Nakuru's office. "Oh, hello, Eriol. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Daidouji," he replied bluntly.

"Oh? Did you lose her?"

"No… Her secretary told me she was kidnapped." He looked really annoyed, taking into account his balled fists.

"_What?_"

"Not that _kind_ of kidnap!" he shot irritably. "It means she went with someone else and didn't want to let me know about it."

The two ladies nodded in understanding and he let out a frustrated breath.

"God, you gave me free will to choose my friends and I chose two airheads! Forgive me!" With that, he stomped out of the office, leaving them laughing.

* * *

"Anyway, how's my cute and sweet cousin?" she asked innocently, this time, spooning some custard in her mouth.

"How should I know?"

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, Syaoran-kun!" she teased. "I know you've been calling Sakura-chan ever since I gave you her number!" Syaoran had the grace to blush at her words. "Besides, blame Hiiragizawa-kun! He kept complaining the other day about you, saying how lazy you are and how you keep on ignoring your work and calling someone!"

"That idiot!"

Tomoyo giggled. "He thinks you should just work at a call center."

"Well, in my opinion, he should keep his thoughts to himself!"

"No, really, how's Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran mellowed at the name and continued eating his forgotten sandwich as Tomoyo pulled the plate of French fries towards her (did I mention she was so hungry?). "She's okay. She says she misses you a lot. Her brother seems to make more fun of her now that you're gone, not to mention he's fond of suddenly interrupting us from the extension line."

"Typical Touya-kun," she responded and Syaoran wrinkled his nose, chewing his sandwich thoughtfully. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Now that's an understatement," he replied wryly. "Why did you think I don't like him?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "From the tone of your voice?"

"It's _that _obvious, huh?"

She grinned at him. "It's okay. A lot of guys from the University don't like Touya-kun as well," she told him and his eyes narrowed into slits. "They think he's a bother and a big impediment to them when it comes to Sakura-chan. They just don't understand that he only tries to protect me and Sakura-chan from the likes of them."

"From the likes of what?"

"Clingy and hard-to-shoo-away stalkers and suitors." She popped a fry into her mouth. "Come to think of it, I miss Touya- kun whenever he would scare away those guys. It always brought laughter to my eyes."

"Yeah, I could tell!" Syaoran replied, his words oozing with cynicism.

Tomoyo placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Oh, _gomen ne_…" she apologized dramatically. "I forgot that I should be _helping_ you, not scaring you away."

The young man blushed darkly again, saying nothing again.

"You know, I think you should go to Japan," Tomoyo suddenly said and he looked up at her as if she just asked him something personal. "Just for a vacation. I mean, you've been working hard, helping me and Hiiragizawa-kun a lot in the corporation… And it's a nice opportunity to see Sakura-chan again."

"Can't," he answered shortly. "Hiiragizawa will be out for my blood if I do that."

"You make him sound like a murderer or something!"

Syaoran ignored her remark. "Anyway, I really have a lot of things to do than go on a vacation," he continued. "I'm too busy."

"Everyone's always busy in my mom's office! You people work all day, all week, all year, not even taking a moment to take a time off." She pouted cutely, sticking a French fry in her mouth. "No wonder you guys are so boring! Just look at Hiiragizawa-kun! I can't believe he could manage all those work and still look like a human!"

"Well, Hiiragizawa's actually different. He's a freak when it comes to work."

Tomoyo placed a hand under her chin and ate the last of her fries pensively. "I know, why not go to Japan like you have something to do at a branch there?" she suggested then gazed at him intently. "You have a branch _there_, right?"

"Sure we have… But what the heck am I going to do there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just the decision-making body here, ne?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You just can't decide for yourself like that. You have to take into consideration what might happen, the pros and cons and possibilities. Sometimes, decisions would tell what type of life a person would live."

"I know… I just want to help…"

He smiled fondly at her. She looked more like his younger sister than his boss. Just like Meilin. "It's okay. Thanks anyways. You're a nice person, really. I just don't understand why Hiiragizawa couldn't see that."

"As you said, he's different," she replied, thinking again. She tapped her chin in thought, frowning at her empty plate. "Hey! I know! Why don't you file a vacation leave then? Hiiragizawa-kun wouldn't bother you because of that."

"Poor child, you don't know how Hiiragizawa's mind works!"

"Yes, but—"

"_There_ you are!"

The two looked up and saw Eriol marching towards them angrily. He was really pissed off, judging the way his eyes were icily transfixed on Tomoyo as he approached them from the entrance of the café. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! How the hell could you just disappear like that without even leaving a message!"

"You were taking too long and I was getting really hungry!" she reasoned out, pulling out a chair for him. "And then Syaoran-kun came so I asked him to lunch! Seriously, I was really hungry."

"Still, that's no reason for you to suddenly leave! You could've waited for me a little longer! And to add, you just have to ask you secretary to lie."

"But I was so hungry!"

Now, a lot of people were looking at their way and Tomoyo was feeling a little conscious about herself. Eriol threw her an icy look then started for the doors. "Well? Are you coming?" he snapped, looking at her over his shoulder.

_God! They looked like those guys from the telenovelas. _

Nevertheless, she stood up, smiling apologetically at Syaoran. "Can you bring this cake to Tiffany?" The young man nodded curtly and she followedhim to the entrance of the café. "I promise I'll pay you later, Syaoran-kun!"

They managed to get to his car without any more commotions then she slid inside, not even waiting for him to open the door, and waited quietly for him. Soon, he came in and stuck the key in the ignition.

"You shouldn't have left!" he said shortly, turning on the engine.

"And let me die of hunger?" she shot back angrily.

He ignored her words. Instead, he proceeded scolding her like a little girl. "And your secretary didn't help! She really had to say you were _kidnapped_!"

"I asked her to do that because I _knew_ you'd go ballistic if you found out I left!"

"Of course I would! Who wouldn't?"

"You weren't really _serious_ that someone kidnapped me! I mean, who, in their right state of minds, would even try to kidnap me in the middle of broad daylight, in the middle of a populated building?"

Eriol said nothing in response and a tensed silence hung in the air. It was really thick that he felt suffocating under a minute.

"You really didn't have to be rude…" she said softly. "It was my fault… Not Syaoran-kun's…"

"I was worried, Daidouji! What did you expect me to do, just smile?" he scolded and she winced at the tone of his voice. She knew she was wrong for doing that but… "You have no idea that I've been running around the building like a headless chicken looking for you! You said nothing, left no message, didn't tell me whom you went with! What was I supposed to think?"

She wanted to laugh lightly. After all, it was funny to imagine Eriol running around the building, looking for her. But instead she hung her head, not replying. They parked at a fancy restaurant but didn't get out for a moment. Tomoyo was still busy fiddling with her charm bracelet, staring outside.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "I didn't think you'd get worried like that…"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Forget it. Are you hungry? My treat."

She smiled at him meekly. "Thanks but I already ate…"

"C'mon! You can't just leave me eating!"

"I can watch you…" Her grin widened and Eriol looked warily at her. "Besides, from what I heard from Nakuru-chan, you look really _kawaii_ when eating!"

He blushed darkly, knowing what the word means, then rolled his eyes, opening his door. "Damn it. C'mon, let's go."

"I take it back!" she said brightly, following after him. "You're even cuter when you're blushing!"

* * *

Review, review, review... So how was it? Good? Bad?

My brother says it's not half bad (_Yeah, and the rest are bad!_) Mou, onii-chan, you're really rude! There's no preview for today. Why? Bcoz i'm tired. I'm dead tired! Oh, goody! It's Easter Sunday! I get to hunt Easter Eggs! Thanks for the reminder, Leina!

Oh, yeah! Anyone who can be my beta-reader? I'd really appreciate it. My oldest brother's got a lot of work to do, my laconic brother is, well, laconic and I doubt he'd do it for me, my playboy brother has yet another date(!), and my pesky brother will just pester me! Enough!

Ja for now! I still have to get my sleep! ... Oh, and the movie Elizabeth is, well, I don't know! I'm not a movie critic!


	9. A Dinner with a Friend

Disclaimer: Aren't you wondering how many times this is put up in every CCS fic? I don't own it.

Author's blabberings: Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne! This is the real chappie 8. I finally found my diskette that contains the chapters. Thank God! Anyway, this chapter is just to clear up why Syaoran-kun had to leave in chappie 9. Right!

**CHAPTER 8: DINNER WITH A FRIEND**

The next few days, Tomoyo acted brightly as usual as if nothing happened between her and Eriol. Although, Eriol noticed, that even though they had made up, she was still slightly distant with him. She would slightly subdue and force a polite smile when it comes to him. He couldn't understand why but he knew she was still a bit annoyed at him. Girls just couldn't get over their grudges, even after a long time. Talk about overly sensitive.

Tomoyo fought back a yawn as she listened to the droning of one of the executive managers of the corporation during one of their meetings about something that seems to be important yet uninteresting. It was like being stuck back in her History class back in her high school days. It was really boring her to death.

She stared at the wall clock above the white screen and stifled a groan. If only staring at it would make it go faster…The last time she looked at it, it was 2:20. Now it was 2:25. 5 minutes felt like an eternity for her. She felt like she just entered another dimension where time flowed like honey.

She propped her right elbow on the seat's arm and cupped her chin, trying to concentrate. For the first minute, she could catch up with the conversation. But then, she felt her interest slowly slipping down to her lap, then to her pen, then back to the carpeted floor. And no sooner than a couple more minutes, her concentration was out the window, over the city of London. And, because of her slipping concentration, her elbow slipped from the arm of her chair as well.

"Careful…" Eriol murmured quietly. He caught her arm and her chin just in time before it hit the table. "You can't fall asleep."

She blinked twice, hoping that would wake her up. "I couldn't help it…" she whispered slowly, pinching herself. "Can't I just be excused? It's too boring."

"You can't…"

She sighed and tried to sit up straight. But after a while, she was back in her semi-slouching position, looking at the screen dazedly. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I just couldn't…keep… up anymore."

She heard him sigh and shuffle a few papers. "Just… Just finish this, okay? After this, you can go back to your office and sleep there. I'll have Li to do the rest of your work."

Tomoyo quickly sat up and turned to him, her eyes shocked and amazed at the same time. She smiled amusedly. "I didn't think I'd hear that from you…" she said quietly. "Considering you're a workaholic…"

Eriol ignored her, clearing his throat so as not to draw attention to Tomoyo. He then started to comment on what the manager was saying, not even looking at her.

She smiled languidly. She didn't think he'd say that to her, of all the people. Sometimes, Eriol does know how to be a human. He could actually feel and try to act like one, showing his emotions like that. Usually, the only emotions he feel are anger, irritation, impatience and lack of understanding. But now…

" Lady Daidouji!"

"_H-Hai_!" She sat up straight and stiffened when she felt all the eyes inside the room were looking her way. She smiled politely, not knowing what she should say. "Er… _Gomen ne_… Can you repeat that again? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, _obviously_!" A voice said sarcastically from the far end of the table and Tomoyo looked sharply at the speaker. It was none other than Evans himself. "You were too busy staring at Hiiragizawa!"

"Shut it!" Syaoran snapped but was a minute too late. Tomoyo had already thrown her pen at him, hitting the side of the Evans's head. He snickered, along with several other members. "You have a good aim, Daidouji."

"I try," she replied wryly, her glare still at Evans. "Now, Mr. Evans, if there's something you want to say, please raise you hand, or else I would've had you thrown out."

"I was merely stating—"

"You haven't got your hand _up_, Mr. Evans!" she said matter-of-factly. The young man glared back at her, grumbling under his breath. She smiled acidly at him. "Now, isn't this much better?"

She could see Eriol smirking at her, a proud glint in his dark blue eyes.

"Pardon me for that rude behavior of mine," Tomoyo apologized sweetly as another manager picked her pen and handed it back to her. "Sometimes, my hand tends to act instinctively whenever someone tries to interrupt me… Thank you."

They nodded, saying it was quite all right since she _was_ rudely interrupted.

"Anyway, where was I…?" She pretended to think for a moment. "Ah, right! Can you please repeat it again?"

"We wanted to know your opinion about sending someone to our branch in Japan. Something seems to be out of hand there."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, we have to send someone," she replied. "Our job as the main branch is to ensure that the other branches are working out just fine. We have to send someone over until the branch can already stand on its own."

"Okay… Well, we were wondering who we would send. I mean, not to be rude, but I think that—"

"No, the President will _not_ go!" Eriol interjected sharply. "Just because she is Japanese doesn't mean she's the one we should send. She's still inexperienced in this kind of work."

Tomoyo nodded absently. Obviously, she didn't hear any of Eriol's words. She was still thinking deeply and after he had stopped speaking, she smiled meaningfully at the amber-eyed young man sitting a few seats away. "How about Syaoran-kun?" she said brightly.

"But, Miss President, why Li?" one of them asked.

"Well, why _not_ him? After all, it was him and Akizuki-san who found me in Tomoeda," she replied casually. "Besides, I trust that he'd do a fine job."

"But—"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone, aside from me, Syaoran-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun, who is fluent in Japanese?" No one answered her inquiry. She smiled.

"I agree with her," Eriol said, although his voice sounded hesitant.

"But what about his work? He'll be gone for a week or two, depending on the problem."

"_That_ wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Hiiragizawa-kun could fill him in," she said breezily, earning a glare from the aforementioned person. "So? Is it settled then?"

Tsukishiro Yukito, the vice chairman of the board, as Tomoyo had found, nodded pleasantly. "Yes, it's settled."

"Very well, gentlemen. Meeting adjourned."

The men filed out and left the room. Evans stayed for a minute, still glaring at Tomoyo, then stormed out, followed by a few more men. The young President shrugged nonchalantly as she gathered her things, slipping her pen back in her jacket pocket. Syaoran went to her.

"Hey…" He tapped her shoulder. Tomoyo grinned at her. "Why me?"

"As I've said, why not you?" she countered. "I'm pretty sure you're the best man for the job. And we trust you, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I guess so…" the blue-eyed CEO replied flatly.

Syaoran frowned at her. "You're not trying to…" He faltered when he caught her gaze. "Right… Okay… Thanks anyways…" He then left.

Eriol waited until he was gone before started to speak again. "Thanks?" he echoed. "For what?"

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun, you wouldn't understand anyway," she replied tiredly.

"What wouldn't I understand?" he shot back.

"Love…"

Eriol took a minute before he realized what was going on. "Wait a minute here!" he snapped as they stepped out into the hallway. "Don't tell me the reason you sent him was because of a girl!"

"Fine. I won't then." She walked casually to the elevator, leaving him behind, and yawned widely, not even bothering to stifle it or anything. "I'm hungry. I think I'll go to the cafeteria first."

He ran up to her, frowning. "You can't be serious, Daidouji. You chose him because there's someone he likes or someone who likes him in Japan?" he said in disbelief, stepping inside the metal box with her. "That is called deciding selfishly!"

Tomoyo threw him a penetrating gaze. "The problem with you is you only see yourself as the only capable man in the world!"

"No, I don't!"

"Sure you do," she scoffed. "From the sound of your tone, I'd say you don't trust Syaoran-kun at all."

He returned her look. "Fine, I admit I sometimes don't. But neither does he trust me!"

Tomoyo folded her arms across her chest. "Of course he does! You just don't feel it since you're too _busy _with your work!" She then walked away wordlessly when the elevator reached ground floor, leaving him there inside the elevator.

_Strike one!_

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru called brightly as the young lady skipped inside the office, startling the lethargic girl who was sleeping on the desk. "Tomoyo-chan!"

The raven-haired young President rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Nakuru-chan, is there something you need?" she mumbled.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo forced a sweet but tired smile. "Of course, I am!"

"Okay!" the auburn-haired lady replied animatedly. "Anyway, are you doing something tonight?" Tomoyo racked her brain for an appointment. Eriol didn't tell her anything about a meeting, right? When she couldn't think any, she shook her head and Nakuru grinned. "That's good! You see, I wanted to invite you over to dinner at my unit tonight!"

"That'd be great, Nakuru-chan. I promise I'll be there."

"Really? Okay! I'll give you my address!" The older woman tore a piece of paper from one of the papers lying on her desk and scrawled something there. It suspiciously looked like one of Eriol's business notes, but who the heck cares anyway? Tomoyo smilingly received the paper.

"Thanks, Nakuru-chan!"

"Right! Just give that to Mr. Cyrus and he'll drive you over to that address. I'm sure he knows that place. If you need any help, just call me in my cell okay? I'll expect you at 7."

Tomoyo nodded as the young woman left the room, settling her chin once more in her arms. She stared at the address, wondering where she'd seen it before. But after a while, she gave up thinking and turned the paper over. There were colors and notes like investments, loans and money-connected words.

When she traced where the paper had come from, she stifled a laugh. Surely, Eriol would be furious if he finds out one of the pages of his 50-page long business proposal has been torn and was used as a part of an address book.

Not wanting to be blamed, Tomoyo crumpled the paper and threw it in her waste basket. After all, Eriol could print another one, ne?

_Looks like it's the time of the month again for Eriol-kun! _

* * *

Eriol grumbled under his breath as he stormed inside his office, a sheaf of papers in his hands.

He just came from the President's office awhile ago and found the young President, still slumbering on her desk. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly picked up his business proposal, placed neatly on her desk, then headed out. But he hadn't even reached the door when he found out something was missing. The graph of the comparison of last year's profits and the current year's. It was the topmost paper and the most important part since it would show the present ranking of the corporation.

He tried to find it as quietly as he could. But then, he was unsuccessful. He couldn't anymore try harder, that is if he didn't want Tomoyo to find him and toss him over London. He'd rather not risk it. He couldn't blame it on her either since she didn't know that he had placed it there on her table. Tomoyo wasn't the type of person who'd read every single business proposal lying on her table unless he had asked her to.

He sat down, frowning. He must've lost it even _before _he had placed it on her desk. But that wasn't possible since he had seen it! It couldn't have been blown away because (1) the windows are closed, (2) the windows cannot be opened easily by Tomoyo, (3) the air conditioner is not that strong enough to blow it away and (4) he had searched the entire room.

He was still wondering where the heck it could be when the doors opened and in came Nakuru, bounding in like a hyperactive rabbit. He couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, Nakuru?" he asked heavily.

The woman ignored his bored and indifferent tone. "Now, Eriol, please be at home before 6 o'clock. We are going to have a guest tonight!"

Eriol raised a dark eyebrow at her. "And who, may I ask, is that _guest_?" he asked, although he had a feeling who the woman invited over.

"It's a secret!" she replied haughtily. "Just be home, okay?"

He gave her a withering look. "I can't. I have things to do," he said shortly.

Nakuru folded her arms across her chest. "C'mon, Eriol! You always come home at midnight! You don't eat dinner with me anymore!" She pouted. "I know I'm not a really good cook but hey, I can cook decent food now!"

He snorted. When it comes to Nakuru's dishes, there were only two types: the overly sweet or the overly bland. But of course, he'd rather take the overly bland than the overly sweet. He'd die of diabetes just eating a spoonful of her overly sweet dishes.

"Please, Eriol, and I need your help in cooking. We all know you're a good cook!"

Obviously, the only reason he survived a life with Nakuru was because of his knowledge in cooking. Although he might not be as good as those guys in Iron Chef, he could certainly cook up something plain but tasty.

"Fine, fine!" He waved a hand impatiently. "What time is our guest coming over?"

"At seven."

He shrugged. "I'll see what I can do. If there's nothing to do later, I'll come home. But if there is, just… Just do your best!"

"But what if…"

He glared at her. "If something were to happen to your guest, that would not be my responsibility anymore, okay?"

Nakuru nodded then went out as energetically as when she had came in. Eriol sighed and leaned back. He knew he had to go home early, no matter what happens. After all he couldn't help worry that another _accident_ might occur inside his unit. An accident which involves a mountain of sugar.

He frowned, thinking what he was doing before Nakuru came in bothered him.

_Ah, right! Now… Where was that paper? _

* * *

Tomoyo stepped out of her bathroom after a quick shower, yawning. She had asked Eriol if she could go home earlier today and, to her surprise, he agreed. Eriol had been acting really strange lately. She just had to check on the moon later on if it had turned blue. After all, this was the first time he had let her go home before six.

She slid on a silky blue-violet cocktail dress that barely grazed her knees then started blow-drying her hair. Soon after, she slipped on a pair of silver sandals and wore the necklace Kaho gave her.

"Kaye-chan!" she called and her maid came, bowing slightly to her. She grinned at her. "If anyone calls and looks for me, please tell them I just left. And if Hiiragizawa-kun calls, tell him I jumped over a cliff a while ago."

Although confused, Kaye nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Oh, and you guys should eat dinner already, okay? I don't want to see you not eating. There's a lot of food in the kitchen and you shouldn't waste it."

The girl's smile softened at her Mistress. "Yes, Mistress."

"Okay! That's it, I guess!" Tomoyo picked up her purse and started for the door, taking her coat from the waiting maid. "Did you tell Cyrus-san to ready the car?"

"Yes, Mistress. He is already waiting for you outside."

Tomoyo smiled at her widely. "Thanks a lot, Kaye-chan!" she said brightly. "I'll see you later!"

"Please be careful, Mistress."

The ebony-haired heiress soon arrived at a tall building with the help of Cyrus who immediately knew where she was going the moment he saw the paper. She glanced at the piece of paper slash part of Eriol's important document slash her guide to Nakuru's unit.

"She's on the penthouse."

She pressed the button on the elevator and rose to the top of the tower. This must be one of the perks of being the Vice President of Finance, having very large wages that one could buy a penthouse suite. But then, isn't she the President? How come she had never felt those privileges and perks?

_It's probably because Hiiragizawa-kun always gives me so much work. _

She pouted, waiting for the elevator to open its doors. Sure, he gives her time off and free lunch treats on a restaurant she wants, but she wanted others. Like a trip to a beach or an amusement park. She was more of an outgoing girl, adventurous and loves to have fun. She wasn't built to stay inside a closed space called an office.

She pressed the doorbell and heard someone shuffling inside. She waved brightly at the eyepiece when she noticed it. Then, the door swung open. Only to reveal a grumpy-looking Eriol. Tomoyo frowned.

"I must've gone to the wrong place," she said lightly, grinning at him. "But then…"

"Eriol, is Tomoyo-chan there already?" someone called from the kitchen.

The young man stepped away wordlessly to allow her to come in. He then closed the door quietly and led her inside the living room. "Make yourself at home," he said flatly, gesturing at the living room. "If you need us, we're in the kitchen."

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, shouldn't you be staying here to entertain your guest?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll send for Nakuru." He then disappeared through the portico.

Tomoyo studied the pictures on the side tables for a minute when she heard someone shouting. Nakuru. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ENTERTAIN HER? YOU CAN DO IT JUST FINE!"

Eriol. "I'm busy!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS BUSY! BESIDES, SHE'S THE PRESIDENT!"

"You invited her!"

"STILL! I'M BUSY HERE AS WELL, CAN'T YOU SEE?"

"You can't manage the kitchen without me."

"SURE I CAN! NOW GO! GO! GO!"

Tomoyo giggled as Eriol went out of the kitchen as grumpy as ever, roughly pulling off the blue apron over his clothes. He sat down on the armchair opposite her and folded his arms. "Okay, how would you like to be entertained?"

She faked a shocked expression. "Why, Hiiragizawa-kun, must you imply something like _that_?" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, now, Daidouji, let's see who's mind is dirtier!"

"You are, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied as she flipped her long hair over her shoulders. "Did you really think I was thinking about _that_? My, my, Hiiragizawa-kun, I didn't know you'd be thinking about _that._"

He scowled. "Very well, what were you thinking then?"

"I was thinking of something else, my dear Hiiragizawa-kun." Her smile was impeccable as always.

Not wanting to prolong that pointless topic, he decided to just keep quiet and stare at the coffee table. After all, he was just sent by Nakuru to keep the young President at bay until dinner's ready. _If _it would ever get ready.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're awfully quiet tonight." Her sweet voice startled his train of thoughts.

He turned to look at her but nearly jumped a foot away when he saw her face a few inches from his. He slightly pulled back, color creeping up his cheeks, and scowled at her. She tilted her head to one side, confused.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" he snapped, hating himself for being caught off-guard.

She pouted. "I wasn't going to scare you!" she replied matter-of-factly. "You scared yourself, silly!"

He eyed her intently before taking in her clothes, something he hadn't noticed before. She looked more different than how she looked like at the corporation. It was probably because of the dress since he had always seen her in a pair of slacks and a blouse nowadays. Or it could've been her hair since she had always tied her hair in a ponytail or braid or in a neat French or Psyche knot. Whatever it is, she looked definitely more different… More feminine… Prettier…

Eriol blushed at that thought. He'd never regarded anyone pretty or beautiful or whatever. He never took into account their physical appearance given that he was more interested with their brains. But then again, Tomoyo Daidouji had _both_ beauty and brains, something he seldom see in a woman.

Again, her voice disrupted his thoughts. "Hiiragizawa-kun, you're blushing again! I wouldn't be surprised if I find out you have a _crush_ on me!"

Before Eriol could even come back with a snappy, irritating remark, Nakuru had called them for dinner and Tomoyo immediately jumped to her feet and left him since she thought he was still caught up in his own thoughts.

He let out a sigh. Of all the people Nakuru could've invited for dinner, it just had to be the President. And of all the people who could've become the President, it just had to be Tomoyo Daidouji. He stood up, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Now he knew that the whole cosmic universe had been conspiring to make his life miserable.

* * *

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Beige and white."

"And your favorite food?"

"Sushi and pasta."

Eriol sighed for the nth time as he listened to the two women chat continuously about who-knows-what! He felt himself trapped between two walls that wouldn't stop babbling.

"What about you, Hiiragizawa-kun? What's your favorite food?" Tomoyo asked him nonchalantly. "And your favorite color?"

"It's cake and black," Nakuru replied for him.

Eriol threw her a scathing look. "Thank you for replying, _Hiiragizawa-kun_!"

Tomoyo giggled lightly. "I know how to bake a cake," she told them. "Maybe I should bake you some other time."

"Really? Thanks!"

They continued to eat until Nakuru posed a question that startled both President and CEO. "I want to know if you guys are dating."

Tomoyo nearly spat out the wine she was drinking while Eriol muttered profanities under his breath. Nakuru glared at him, starting another homily about cursing in front of the food.

"Where the heck do you get those ideas, Nakuru?" Eriol demanded.

"You see, Evans told me something like that," the auburn-haired girl said thoughtfully. "He told me that's why you guys often spend time a lot and Eriol always treats you out to lunch, etc."

Tomoyo smiled politely at Nakuru, wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin. "That's not true, Nakuru-chan," she replied patiently. "Hiiragizawa-kun just wants to make sure I'm doing my job. And, well, because he's generous in treating people to lunch."

Nakuru pouted. "Oh? But isn't that boring?" she said slowly. "It'd be great if you guys were really dating! You'd make a cute couple!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "That isn't going to happen until the moon turns blue!"

Tomoyo agreed with him, smiling now awkwardly.

"But, Tomoyo-chan, don't you even like Eriol a bit?" the older woman pressed on. "I mean, you guys spend a lot of time together. You should've gotten to know each other already." Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and let out a derisive laugh. "What? You don't like him?"

"Of course I do!" she replied playfully. "He's the cutest and the grumpiest boyfriend I've ever had, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Nakuru's jaw drop and Eriol swore inaudibly, ignoring the rising color in his face. He then stared intently at his food as if it was more interesting than their conversation.

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun! It's not that bad!" Tomoyo hit his arm jokingly. "At least you've got a _pretty_ girl like me to be your girlfriend!" She giggled again.

"So it's really _true_!" Nakuru exclaimed happily.

"No, it's not!" Eriol protested just as Tomoyo grinned widely. "Daidouji, you're digging a deeper hole for us!"

The President ignored him. "You know what, Nakuru-chan, I just found something really amusing," she said and the cinnamon-eyed woman listened keenly. "Did you know that…?" She leaned forward and whispered something in Nakuru's ear, and then the two girls giggled.

Eriol glared at the both of them. "I swear if I hear my name there—"

"Here's another!" Tomoyo again bent forward and spoke in an undertone in Nakuru's ear. Again, they giggled.

The young man scowled at the both of them and excused himself to the bathroom, muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctively like "_Women!_".

* * *

Review! Review! Review! So sorry... 


	10. Love Bug Issues

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS... I'm so tired...

Author's blabberings: I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier. Believe me I was suffering a mild dose of writer's block.And to rub salt in the injury, I've only written a short chapter. You may ask why. Why? _Because_ my PC crashed. Darn, darn, darn! All of my files crashed as well, resulting into major loss of documents so i really have to start all over again. So sorry... This was actually my "soon" to be sister-in-law (hides from _kuya_ leander. she's his crush.) _ate _eirene is so nice helping me unlike my own brother (ducks from a flying encyclopedia) Haha! You can't hurt me! Anyway, thanks for my very patient reviewers and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes...

**Seanjen**: yep, don't like subic... It's too... plain... And i've been there since who-knows-when!

**Sparkling-Ruby: **Arigato!

**cristal-shian: **Yes, they're slightly OOC but in the future they won't be anymore. Syaoran isn't friendly when it comes to Eriol...

**Momo-chan: **I'm really lost for words...

**Majah: **Actually, the "blushing" thing is something like a signal... (_For what, my little excuse for a sister?_) For cutie, mushy scenes, _brother_! (_Eeeww... wait til lexus hears this...)_

**Pulang itim: **Yeah... It was always Eriol+Tomoyo who tortures Syaoran-kun. Now it's Tomoyo+Syaoran. Syaoran-kun can be pretty mean, you know...

**Dana Daidouji: **I'm so sorry for the typos and grammar errors... My brothers wouldn't help me proofreading.

**Itsoniablade: **did i get your name right? anyway, the Eriol i'm using reminds me of my classmate Josh... (What? You don't know who Josh is, onii-chan? Tsk, tsk, tsk... You're the only one who doesn't know?)

**Gurla-Aya: **How do you define help there? In my brother's definition of help, it means pestering non-stop, bugging and annoying.

So... I've hinted it already. This is slightly mushy (gomen, _kuya _lexus) and cute. At least that's what _ate_ eirene told me... But it's short... Anyway! Just read, okay? My headache is going up another notch in the pain level... Geez! I hate writer's block!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9: LOVE BUG ISSUES**

Tomoyo and Eriol stood at the lobby of the airport, watching Syaoran as he got himself a boarding pass from the people behind the check-in counter. After a while, the amber-eyed young man walked back to them, carrying one with his passport and ticket.

"Well, I'm off!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "See you in a week!"

"Or two," Eriol added as an afterthought.

Tomoyo hugged him warmly, patting his shoulder. "Take care, okay?" she said, smiling sweetly. "I asked Sakura-chan to wait for you at the airport."

Syaoran blanched. "She _knows_?"

"Of course, silly! I told her!" Tomoyo giggled lightly. "Just do a good job and don't mind going home _too soon_! Hiiragizawa-kun and I wouldn't miss you at all!"

Syaoran threw her a wry grin. "Gee, thanks!"

She smiled angelically. "You're welcome!"

_"Passengers of _ _Japan__ Airlines flight 117 going to Narita please board at gate 8. Passengers of _ _Japan__ Airlines flight 117 going to Narita please board at gate 8." _

"Well, that's my flight!" Syaoran said, grinning at the two. He pulled Tomoyo in a rough hug then ruffled her dark hair in a brotherly-sort of manner. "If Hiiragizawa tries to do something to you…"

"Don't worry! I can handle him!" She gave him a small salute. "I could always call the police."

Eriol rolled his eyes at the both of them. "Right, right!" He pulled the young woman out of his arms by her collar and clasped her to his side. "I'll see you soon, Li. Go home, all right, and don't get married yet!"

"What?" The chocolate-haired Vice President scowled at him.

Eriol smirked. "I just don't want you to get married before I do," he said in a dry tone.

Syaoran gave him a cynical stare. "Ha-ha, Hiiragizawa! Not funny!" He turned around and started to walk away. "I wish if I go back, you're already gone, Hiiragizawa!"

"You wish!"

"Syaoran-kun, don't forget to bring me home something, okay?" Tomoyo called brightly. "But I'd love it if you wouldn't send me a box of cup noodles or something similar!"

Syaoran waved a hand impatiently then disappeared through the other side of the airport. Tomoyo shrugged herself away from Eriol, who frowned at her, an impeccable smile on her lips.

"What?" he asked bitingly.

"Nothing!" She raised her hands in defense. "See? Nothing!"

"You and your weird habits!"

She grinned at him. "Ice cream? Your treat?"

Eriol sighed and shook his head. "All right, all right!" he replied wearily. "You guys are a _pain_, you know that?"

She giggled. "We know!"

* * *

"He's on his way already?"

"_Hai_! His plane just left here. He'd probably arrive there tomorrow afternoon."

"Perhaps you could give me a more definite time."

"Hmm… Let's see… 11 am to 1 pm most probably."

"You sure?"

"That's what Hiiragizawa-kun told me. The plane would probably stop over somewhere to refuel. After all, it's quite a long journey from here in London to Tokyo."

"Hmm… Do you think I should ask _onii-chan_ to drive me over at the airport?"

"Sure, ask him to kill Syaoran-kun as well!"

"That's mean!"

"Look, you can drive a car as well as me. Ask Uncle Fujitaka to lend you his car. I'm sure he would. It's only Touya-kun who wouldn't lend you his. Or better yet, take my car!"

"That would have been a good idea _if_ I knew where the keys are."

"Oh, right! It's on the key ring behind my door. I left it, just in case I had to come home again."

"Oh, really? Did you think you'd be back soon?"

"Well, no…"

"Hmm… It sounds like you're starting to like it there… I wonder why."

"You shouldn't wonder about trivial matters."

"Of course! I was just curious when you would come to visit us. We're all missing you here."

"I know. I miss you guys too!"

"Anyway, enough with the dramatics. I have to go now, okay? _Otou-san_'s calling me already. And _onii-chan_'s bothering me. He says the phone bill is getting bigger every month."

"Hey, it's not like it's you who pays whenever I call!"

"I know! Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo-chan! Maybe tomorrow, when Li-kun arrives!"

"Okay! Ja, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

After 12 hours, 3 meals and a half later, Syaoran finally arrived in Narita airport with another annoying jetlag and a headache to boot! He was still grumbling under his breath whilst carrying his bags when he heard a voice that was music to his ears.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran looked around and saw Sakura waving brightly at him out in the arrival area. He smiled politely at her as the girl helped him with his things.

"I-It's really all right," he stammered as she took his duffel bag.

"Nah, it's okay!" She grinned at him, not noticing that the poor guy was blushing like a red cherry. "Tomoyo-chan told me you were coming so I decided to pick you up!"

"Th-Thanks!"

"My car, I mean, Tomoyo-chan's car is at the parking lot!"

"Right! Do you want me to drive?"

She shook her head smilingly. "Don't worry, I'll drive. You seem tired after your flight," she told him. "You should rest first."

When they reached the car, Sakura opened the back door and placed his duffel bag inside. She then slid inside the driver seat as Syaoran got in the passenger seat.

"What hotel are you staying in?" she asked cheerfully.

"Er…"

Sakura glanced at him and, finally, she realized that the boy beside her was imitating a red ripe apple. "Anou, Li-kun, daijobou?" she asked, worry and concern in her voice.

He forced a smile. "H-hai. Daijobou desu."

She frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" she asked, raising a hand to touch his forehead, not knowing the consequences of what it would do to Syaoran. "You seem to have a fever."

_Ah, yes, bitten by the love bug!_ His conscience snickered evilly at him.

_Shut up! _He hissed to his conscience sullenly. _If Hiiragizawa sees me like this, he'd probably go nuts!_

"I think I should bring you to my home first so otou-san could have a look at you," her sweet voice startled him out of his reverie.

He paled. "N-No!" She frowned at him. "I mean, I'm fine! It must be the sudden change in weather! It's really different, you see, the climate and all…"

She nodded understandingly. "Right… I see… But aren't our climates just the same?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "I mean, we both have 4 seasons, don't we? And whenever it's winter here, then it's also winter in London."

"Uh, right!"

"So then, why…?"

He smiled at her ruefully. "I was bitten by a bug…" he answered sheepishly.

She nodded all the same. "I understand, don't worry. Now let's get you to my home so _otou-san_ could give you a remedy for that insect bite."

Syaoran groaned.

* * *

Back in England, Tomoyo was looking out her window, a brush in one hand and a mirror in the other. Eriol was in her office, checking the folders she had just finished working on. Why he was doing it in her office, she had no idea.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she called his attention.

"Hmm?" He didn't even bother looking up from the folders.

She pouted at him. He had been doing that every time she tries to call him and it would irritate her every time.

"Why don't you look at me when I'm speaking?" she whined, waving her brush and mirror in the air.

He raised his gaze at her, an eyebrow cocked. "Is it that important?" he asked impatiently.

"Aren't you wondering how Syaoran-kun is right now?"

Eriol let out a sigh and went back to his work. "Daidouji, Li is capable of handling himself," he replied flatly. "He came from a clan who trains its men martial arts, for Pete's sake!"

"How very concerned you are!" Tomoyo said dryly.

"Look, Daidouji, Li is a big boy now! He can take care of himself!"

"I'm not implying that he might be in danger right now!" She sighed in exasperation. "There is no _danger_ in Tokyo! I've lived there all my life!"

"Then _what_ are you implying?"

She smiled slightly then looked wistfully out the window. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, it must be nice to fall in love…"

Eriol choked on his own… saliva? He looked up in disbelief at the young President. Is there a storm coming? Should he tell the weather station already about a calamity? "I beg your pardon?"

She threw him a withering gaze over her shoulder. "You _really_ are the living reincarnation of Frosty."

"Who?"

"Frosty! You know, the Snowman! At least, he knows what love is…"

He looked indignant. "Of course I know what love is!" he snapped. "I'm not ignorant!"

"Right! I forgot you _love_ your work!" she countered sarcastically.

Eriol stared at her reproachfully. "It's not just my work I love… There's a lot that I love…" he told her. She raised her chin as if daring him to give an example. "Well… I love… I love Nakuru, that's one. And I love the people here in the corporation."

"So you admit you love Evans as well?" she shot back.

"He's an exception of course!"

"Okay… So basically, they're just platonic love. Love that borders around friendship," she replied dully. "How about romantic love? You know, as in the kind of love that is between friendship and lust?"

The CEO came up empty-handed and Tomoyo threw him a looks-like-you-lost look. He scowled, folding his arms in front of him. "Okay, since you're so smug, why don't you tell me who you love?"

"I love my family, I love Syaoran-kun, I love Nakuru-chan, I love Kaho-san!" she answered.

"Where's the romantic part _there_?"

"At least my world doesn't revolve on account papers and calculators and godforsaken people called advisors and board members!"

"You seem so good at this kind of topic. Why? Have you ever fallen in love?"

She flushed. "Well, not yet, but I've seen and known a lot of people who had fallen in love!" she stammered.

"Then you must know that falling in love isn't something that happens when you want it to happen. Sometimes, it takes years before a person truly falls in love," he said patiently, slapping the folder on the table. "And occasionally, this love that they felt for another person is not returned. Unrequited love, as many may call it. And because of this, they are given a choice: either they let go of their loved-one and see them happy, or just keep it for themselves."

Tomoyo looked impressed. "I didn't know you know things like that," she remarked. "I guess I'm wrong when I called you Frosty."

"I suppose I learned it from experience…" he mumbled.

The young girl froze at his words. "Experience?" she repeated, a smile blooming on her face. "But I thought… No… Don't tell me…"

"Unrequited love…" His reply was almost inaudible.

"Really? But I thought… I mean, you haven't… You've never…"

He smiled ruefully. "Right. I never did get a girlfriend," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I've never fallen in love…"

She looked really delighted. "Who's she?"

Eriol's frown turned upside down. "Nobody."

"Hmm… You really don't have to deny! It's me, isn't it?"

He stared at her disdainfully before going back to his work. He could've finished this if it wasn't for the annoying little girl who kept bombarding him with pointless, senseless questions.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"I hate you, Daidouji! Is _that_ what you want to hear?" he roared.

She giggled. "Don't worry, Hiiragizawa-kun, I love you too!"

* * *

Review, review, review... So... How was it? Good? Bad? Nice? Terrible? ... Thanks to _ate_ eirene for your help! I really appreciate it! Thank you, thank you, thank you... (Bows down and worships her) 

That's all for now... I'm still looking for a proofreader. Anyone interested? (No, onii-chan! I don't want you be my beta-reader!) Ja ne!


	11. Just This Once

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and that's final!

Author's blabbering: Okay, so I basically don't like my work here (_Told you it's crappy_). Shut the hell up, onii-chan! I really don't know why I wrote this chapter. When did I last update? … Hmm… I don't remember when… and why I wrote this… Hmm…Wait a sec here!I'm pretty sure this isn't my original chapter 10… Onii-chan, did you steal it and edit it _again_? Anyway, thanks for my lovely reviewers who never get tire reading this (_crappy, plot-less, waste-of-time-and-effort_) fic. Shut up!

**seanjen:** another filipino eh? hehe

**Akizuki Sai: **gomen ne for my review last time... yes, i know it was kinda rude and all... gomen nasai.

**Elvirna: **I'm still working on them. But it's probably on the next chapter

**Majah: **that is going to be answered here... if Nakuru-chan and Eriol-kun _are_ related. Who knows... Eriol-kun might've married Nakuru-chan... So sorry if my SxS didn't come out right... I was having a writer's block then... I couldn't think of something cheesier.

**cristal-shian: **i like british men. they're so... so charming and gentlemanly... when i went to London once, it was, like, you have to say "hi" or smile to everyone... heck! it just reminds me of Paris!

**ppear657: **pnoi ako! buo aking loob, may agimat ang dugo ko!

**gurla-aya: **ah, in my house, money is no question.

SO! Here i'm back again! And finally, finally, finally! I'm going to graduate on Monday! (sings)Gra-du-ate! Darn! After those four years of non-stop toture, endless quizzes and assignments, requirements, reports and projects, at last! Darn, Manila Science! And I thought I'd grow tall in that school! I'm so busy, busy, busy! But, what the heck, I'm going to miss the guys and the cats and the whatevers there! Hah, with all the training I got from that wretched (but endearing)school, college will be a cinch!

Just enjoy the chapter and tell me what you feel!

**CHAPTER 10: JUST THIS ONCE**

"A ball? Tonight? But I haven't got anything to wear?"

Eriol rolled his eyes at the young President who was brushing her hair while sitting on her executive chair, twirling a stray strand around her finger. "I've seen your wardrobe and the number of your clothes in it is enough to dress an entire army."

Tomoyo turned to him, pouting. "Okay, what I said was a little vague, wasn't it? Let me rephrase it," she told him. "I haven't got anything _new_ to wear."

Eriol rolled his eyes yet again. "Even if you buy a new one, the people won't notice it's new so what's the difference?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You just don't want to go shopping with me!"

"Of course I _do_! Shopping with you is one of my biggest _dreams_!"

The young lady raised an eyebrow at him. "I know sarcasm when I hear one, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied wryly.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" he muttered under his breath and let out a sigh. This was getting hopeless. "Look, Daidouji, if you need a new dress, you could always ask a designer to make one _for_ you. You really don't have to get all fussy and go shopping."

"But it's _tonight_, unless you forgot what you just told me earlier," she pointed out bluntly. "And unless you know a designer who could make an exquisite dress by tonight…"

Eriol stopped and glared at her. She giggled lightly before turning to her window, humming a soft tune. She had once again succeeded in pointing out how idiotic he can be. Or rather, as Syaoran always pointed out, he is.

"Anyway." He cleared his throat, trying to be in control again. "Before you interrupted me with your I-haven't-got-anything-to-wear crisis, the ball will start at 7 pm sharp so don't be late." He looked preoccupied for a minute and Tomoyo shrugged, brushing her hair again. She was just as uninterested as ever. "Right! On second thought, I should just accompany you just in case you try something again like entering the ball an hour late."

She scowled at him. "I'm a girl! I have every _valid_ reason why I can be _fashionably_ late!"

"Yeah, like my hairdryer wouldn't operate and those kinds of reason," he exclaimed sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "No, I will pick you up at 6:45. You should be dressed up already by that time. If not, I'll drag you out of your room without a care about your clothes. Got that?"

"What if I'm not wearing anything?" she challenged him.

Eriol shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm not the one who's going to be humiliated anyway."

She smirked at him. "I bet my inheritance you haven't seen a barely-clad woman!"

He gaped at her then rolled his eyes. "You have some nerve opening a topic like that!" And he strode out of her office, wearing a dark scowl for everyone to see.

* * *

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, going to the ball isn't a bad idea," Nakuru told her as the two women had lunch together that afternoon. But this time, Tomoyo had called Eriol about it so no more mix-ups between friendly meals and kidnapping.

"It's not?" the younger girl echoed dumbly.

Nakuru nodded, her long auburn hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Yep! You get to buy and wear pretty dresses!" she said like an innocent child. "And you get to dance with cute guys and get to eat good food!"

Tomoyo laughed softly. "Nakuru-chan!"

"I'm not kidding!" the cinnamon-eyed lady said, eating quite a large piece of cake. "And you also get to dance with the cutest guy in London!"

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Eriol!" the girl answered nonchalantly.

Tomoyo nearly spat out the orange juice she was drinking. She coughed and cleared her throat, a napkin over her mouth. Apparently, she didn't expect that. "Nakuru-chan, it's not nice to joke about those things," she chided gently. "You know how sensitive Hiiragizawa-kun's feelings are."

"But I'm not joking, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru argued, not noticing the fact that Tomoyo was gulping her juice continuously. "Ask every single girl in this corporation and they'll tell you. It's either Syaoran or Eriol. And since Syaoran isn't here, then it means I'm talking about Eriol."

Tomoyo wiped a clean napkin across her mouth. "Isn't that a bit vague, Nakuru-chan?"

"Vague? Which part?"

The raven-haired President sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind, Nakuru-chan!"

"Anyway, I've been noticing something during these past few days," Nakuru started again and Tomoyo looked up from her pasta. "At first, it was Ms. Mizuki who was noticing it and now, I realized it was true."

Tomoyo smiled politely. Eriol had once told her that Nakuru is the type of girl who never runs out of stories. It's like she gets her infinite dose of stories from her infinite amount of energy or vice versa. And the only way to deal with it is to groan. At least that's what Eriol does. Tomoyo, on the other hand, would just smile politely, not wanting to offend her.

"What is it, Nakuru-chan?" she asked flippantly.

Nakuru grinned at her, licking an icing on her lips. While Eriol thought it was unpleasant (she did it during their last dinner), Tomoyo thought it was adorable. "Well, it's very obvious really. Even the other girls, I asked them and they say it was true!"

"O… Kay…" she said slowly and uncertainly. She still has no idea what the auburn-haired girl was talking about.

"I'm sure you have noticed it too since you're always with him! I mean, you two never separate. You always stick together like glue and paper. I'm really surprised you could stand his attitude."

Tomoyo could feel her head pounding. "Okay, Nakuru-chan, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm sure you'd seen it a lot of times, considering that you're always together—" Tomoyo drew her breath sharply. "—Anyway, I'm just going to confirm it. I just noticed how often Eriol blushes these days!"

No one spoke for a minute and Tomoyo used that minute to digest everything Nakuru just said. Then, the President laughed heartily and loudly that few of the employees were looking at her, bewildered.

"That's a laugh, Nakuru-chan!" the younger girl said, dabbing the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief. "Of course I've seen him blush a lot of times! It's probably his favorite habit, aside from muttering under his breath."

The cinnamon-eyed girl grinned. "So it's true then? That he blushes?" she said laughingly and Tomoyo nodded. "So Syaoran was lying about Eriol having no blood in his system!"

Tomoyo faltered to a smile. "Huh?"

The older lady continued anyways, not paying attention to the other girl's clueless look. "Syaoran always remarked that Eriol is a vampire since he's so pale and cold and doesn't like to go out often. He told me that I shouldn't be surprised if Eriol suddenly attacked a girl and tried to suck her blood."

Tomoyo rubbed her forehead. "Er, nice description, Nakuru-chan…" She laughed uneasily.

"But now, I've proved it's not true!" Nakuru said triumphantly. "Because the only reason why vampires hunt for blood is because they have _no_ blood! Eriol, on the other hand, blushes so that means he has blood! And since he has blood, it means he's not a vampire!"

This time, the young Head blinked twice, apparently lost. She then smiled slightly. "That's a nice conclusion…" She couldn't think of any more words that are appropriate and polite. Obviously, the word _nice_ is doing a good job.

"I'm sure Ms. Mizuki is going to be happy about it!"

"Happy about what?"

"About the fact that Eriol blushes!"

Tomoyo frowned. Seemingly, she has no idea what the girl was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's really nothing! It's just that Ms. Mizuki has a little crush over Eriol and she fears that the cute little CEO is a bit inhuman because of his inability to blush!"

"Oh…"

And 'Oh' was the word Tomoyo only uses when she concludes something, is speechless about something or is pissed off about something. Whatever that _something_ is, Nakuru would probably never know.

* * *

Later that evening…

Eriol grumbled to himself as he glanced at his wristwatch while pacing inside the Daidouji parlor. 6:50. They should've left 5 minutes ago if Tomoyo had not decided to chat with God-knows-who on the phone for almost an hour and a half. He never liked waiting, especially if he's punctual.

Anna, one of the maids, brought over some tea, as ordered by the Majordomo, Alfred. He was just drinking his third cup when Kaye entered, bowed and announced her Mistress's name.

Eriol nearly choked on his tea when Tomoyo stepped in the parlor, looking every bit like a movie star going to an awarding night.

Her halter silk evening gown was blue violet that changes shade whenever she'd move, held only by a silver choker around her neck. It was simple and elegant but fashionable. Half of her hair was tied in a chignon on top of her head while the rest hung down her back. Her arms were covered by long white gloves and the only accessory she was wearing were silver earring with diamond inset. She also grew a couple of inches because of the heels of her sandals. Still, Eriol was taller than her.

"_Gomen ne_," she apologized sheepishly. He noticed she wasn't wearing much make-up except for powder and lip gloss. "Kaye-chan told me that my hair was quite difficult to fix since it was so long."

Usually, the cool and composed Eriol Hiiragizawa would've countered that excuse effortlessly but this time, _the _ Eriol Hiiragizawa was reduced to a puddle of blue and black. "Er… It's okay, really…"

She grinned. "I bet—"

"No! No bets tonight!" he cut her off. She pouted. "No pouting, no teasing, no smirking, no grinning, no whining, no cajoling, no incessant chatting…" _And no adorable, puppy smiles_.

She saluted, giggling. "Aye, aye, captain!"

He groaned. "Let me add one more thing in that list. No giggling!" At least he was thankful he could say full sentences now.

He then offered his arm to her, which she took smilingly. They were supposed to take his car but decided they should just take the silver limousine as what Tomoyo had suggested. That way he wouldn't wrinkle his pants and get all cross and everything.

They arrived at the ballroom of The Ritz, one of the classiest and most chic hotels in London. And since most of the guests of the ball were rich and famous people across London and Europe, reporters, paparazzi and photographers bombarded them when the couple got out. Tomoyo smiled a couple of times before Eriol had pulled her inside and away from those pesky reporters. But it's not that she wasn't known. On the contrary, she'd been featured in several business magazines as the new Princess of Wall Street.

"Eriol!" one of the men called his attention, waving at him a few feet away.

The aforementioned young man was about to leave when a certain President pulled his arm, pouting. "You're _not_ going to leave me, are you?" she asked innocently, but it barely concealed the venom in her voice. "I don't know anyone here. If you leave me, then I'll leave the ballroom."

He let out a sigh. "Did you really think I'd leave you?"

"You were _thinking_!" she countered pointedly.

"Fair enough!"

Eriol steered her towards the cute (That's what Tomoyo told him) silver-haired young man who just called him a while ago. Tomoyo pasted her brightest, most adorable smile.

"Hey, Eriol! Long time no see!" The man shook hands with him then turned to Tomoyo. "And you must be Lady Tomoyo Daidouji. Prettier in person really. I'm Lenard Fontaine, another friend of Eriol here."

"Oh! Nice to meet you then!" she replied, blushing slightly. "Wait… Aren't you that guy in the newspaper yesterday? The one who was sponsoring a formula one race at the London stadium?"

Lenard chuckled. "So you _were_ reading the sports section."

"I was hoping to find something more interesting to read other than digits."

Eriol rolled his eyes. Looks like the little Princess has some company now. "I'll see you guys a little later okay?" he told them, forcing a grin that looked more like a grimace. He then walked away, not even waiting for Tomoyo's reply.

* * *

Tomoyo frowned at her CEO's sudden exit. But she was more disturbed about the expression on his face. He looked like he could murder someone on the spot. She glanced around, trying to find someone who might've pissed off Eriol, and when she found no one, she frowned in concern.

She had already known what type of person Eriol is. Well, almost. He might be cold and aloof sometimes but he would never leave her hanging in the air like that. He was a gentleman through and through. That's why it was quite disturbing that he suddenly left her like that.

_He must've seen someone. He couldn't have gotten irritated by just standing there._

" Lady Daidouji, is something wrong?" Lenard pulled her out of her reverie. "You seem to be bothered by something."

She stared oddly at him for a split second then pasted a smile. "Sorry for spacing out. I was just thinking of someone…"

The man smiled at her fondly. "It's not your _boyfriend_, is it?"

Tomoyo laughed behind a delicate hand. "Ah, no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, then…" He started speaking again. This time, Tomoyo had tuned down his voice, letting her lilac eyes roam to ballroom, wondering where Eriol had gone to.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa was annoyed. There were only a few people who could annoy him like that: Li Syaoran, Nakuru Akizuki and Tomoyo Daidouji. And of those three people, only Tomoyo Daidouji could rattle him most out of his mind.

_Well, I might as well include _ _Lenard_ _Fontaine_he thought irritably.

He didn't know why he was annoyed. All he knew what that he _was_ annoyed. No questions asked about that.

A waiter passed by him and he picked up a flute of champagne. He then stood at one corner of the room, beside the glass window, surveying the people around him. Once in a while, someone would recognize him. He would say 'hello', 'how are you', smile politely then 'goodbye'. It had always been that way for him whenever there are social gatherings like this. But this time, his eyes were laid on a certain person named Tomoyo Daidouji.

He watched her laugh light-heartedly with Lenard who was looking at her intently as well. She seemed to be having more fun with Lenard than with him. He felt a stab somewhere inside him.

_You're jealous, admit it, _his subconscious snickered.

_I'm not. Why would I be? _

_Sure you are. You're just afraid to admit it because of your ego. _

"I'm not!" he said quite loudly that some of the guests looked at his direction. He ignored them, still observing the young President over his flute.

"You're not what?"

He turned his gaze to the voice and saw Kaho Mizuki standing beside him in a maroon velvet gown. He studied her for a minute then averted his eyes. "I didn't know you were invited."

"You must've forgotten that several important people know me as well, including the Prime Minister," she replied lightly. "Tell me, Eriol, something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"It's _that_ obvious, huh?" he said sarcastically then drank his champagne.

Kaho chuckled. "Cynic, as always," she remarked. "I'm used to that already, Eriol." She followed his gaze and smiled knowingly. "Ah, it's Miss Tomoyo. I knew you'd fancy her sooner or later."

Eriol waved an impatient hand. "You're not fit for a comedian. Your jokes are lame."

"You thought I was joking? How cruel."

The young man said nothing as he continued to gaze at the raven-haired princess. Of course he didn't like her. Their relationship was purely professional. No emotions involved. He might sometimes play along with her but that's as far as it gets. He was still afraid to thread through deep waters.

His eyes narrowed when several more men approached the young President, smiling dotingly at her. Of course, the polite and civil her entertained them nonchalantly. As usual.

"Eriol, you're getting lost in your thoughts again."

He blinked, realizing Kaho was talking to him. He looked at her blankly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

The woman let out an exasperated sigh. "I said that your head is often in space nowadays." Eriol glared at her darkly and she sighed yet again. "Look, Eriol, don't vent out your anger on unsuspecting people like me. They, including me, don't appreciate it. Why not find another outlet for it?"

"Let's say, this glass?" he asked acidly, placing the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

Kaho raised a reddish-brown eyebrow at him. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happened last time when you threw that wineglass? You nearly got someone blinded."

He snorted. "It was Li's fault. If he didn't annoy me that time—"

"No blaming other people, Eriol."

The dark-haired CEO let his gaze roam around for a while. Then, he stiffened. He glanced around. Still, no sign of her. He straightened and started to walk from his position.

"Eriol, where are you going?" Kaho called him.

He ignored her, trying to find Tomoyo. He now stood in the middle of a semi-crowded ballroom, looking around casually and with composure. He can't let his emotions take over again like the last time she left with Li to have lunch. He walked a few more feet and looked around again. There was no sign of her anywhere. He breathed deeply, hoping to cool down his fried nerves. He can't believe he had lost her, the President, of all people.

Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of long black hair but he knew it wasn't Tomoyo. He let out a sigh and tried to think of a plan.

He obviously can't call her bodyguards. It would be chaos if several men in black suddenly barged in the room, demanding for the young President of Daidouji Industries. That's a definitely no-no.

Finally, he resolved that he would call Cyrus and ask him for his help to find the heiress. He was just about to leave the ballroom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled, wanting to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

There, in front of him, stood Tomoyo in all her splendor, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was looking for you," he replied matter-of-factly, relieved that she was right there, staring at him sullenly.

"You're going to leave me, are you?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Eriol scowled at her. "Why do you think I'd do that?" he responded tartly. "There's no reason why I'd leave you."

"Oh? Then why did you leave me earlier with Mr. Fontaine?"

He rolled his eyes. "I went to get a drink. Happy?"

She eyed him for a moment then smiled. "All right."

She held onto his arm and led him back to the middle of the ballroom where several people where dancing a waltz. Eriol suddenly stopped in his tracks, stopping Tomoyo as well. She rounded on him.

"What now?"

He stared at her, folding his arms across his chest. "You're not going to force me to dance," he told her flatly.

"But I'm not going to force you. I'm going to _ask_," she replied sweetly, using her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He let out a sigh. "What did I say about cajoling?"

"I'm not _cajoling_ you. I'm just asking you," she argued. "Please? Just this once. I promise we can go after this. I know you're bored and all. I'm actually wondering why we even went here but please, just this once, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"I'm not—"

Tomoyo giggled softly. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance."

"Of course I do!" he replied indignantly. A lazy grin graced her face and he frowned at her sternly. "But no, I will not dance. I know that voice of yours when I hear it! You're just trying to use reverse psychology on me."

"Really?" She faked an innocent voice. "But why would I?"

"Daidouji," he started wearily. "Don't start, all right?"

Tomoyo smiled at him sweetly. "Please, Hiiragizawa-kun? Pretty please?" she coaxed him. "Just look at it as a big favor! Promise! I won't bother you, annoy you or irritate you for a week!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. "I won't bet on that," he said wryly.

"Hmm… I wonder what would make you move…" she mused loudly. "Maybe I should make you drunk first!" He glared at her icily and she raised her hands in defense. "Just kidding! C'mon, Hiiragizawa-kun, just one dance and we're done! No one would see us anyway!"

"Yeah, just a few hundred people."

"You don't even know all these people," she pressed on. "And Syaoran-kun nor Nakuru-chan are here."

"Yep, just Mizuki."

Tomoyo looked surprised. "Kaho-san… is here?" she said weakly. He frowned at her. She was looking away, her gaze pasted on the wall. "Maybe you're right… This isn't a good idea…"

Eriol's scowl deepened. Did he just hear confident and assertive little Tomoyo stutter? There's something wrong. It was obvious in her voice and he'd find it out.

"C'mon." He took her hand and pulled the protesting President to the dance floor. "You wanted to dance? Fine, we'll dance."

Tomoyo hesitated for a minute before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his waiting palm. She still scanned the faces of the guests, hoping to confirm what Eriol had told her.

"You know you can't dance when you're standing a foot away," he remarked, startling her. She looked up blankly and met his questioning gaze.

She took a step closer and concentrated on her feet so as not to step on Eriol's foot. She breathed deeply and counted her steps mentally in step with the slow waltz. She heard a chuckle.

"One must keep eye contact with her partner when dancing."

"_Mou_, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're making _this _difficult for me!" she whined quietly. She paused for a while then smiled slightly. "Okay, I think I got the hang of it…"

She looked up at him, expecting to see him scowling. What she saw was the opposite and it made her regret looking up. She found herself staring into deep pools of sapphirine orbs. She mentally cursed herself and looked away.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun," she started, clearing her throat. "You mentioned a few days ago that you fancy someone, ne?"

He frowned at her. "Yes, why?"

She shrugged her shoulders as he twirled her in his arms. "I was just wondering who she is…" she said slowly.

Eriol shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Just forget it, okay?" he said. "I can't believe your mind is stuck on something as trivial as that."

"I was just wondering… Is it Kaho-san?"

He stared at her intently then looked away as well. "Well, that was a long time ago, but I admit I had a crush on her once…" he replied. "But, hell, that was a _long_ time ago."

"But did you know she has a crush on you as well?" she persisted now looking at him. "You knew, right?"

"…Yeah, but I told you, that was a long time ago," he told her calmly.

_Right! And what did Nakuru-chan say? _She thought tetchily.

"Who told you about this anyway?" he asked her.

Tomoyo paled and then blushed. "Er, I just heard it from the girls in the lunch room," she lied. "They were gossiping about you and Kaho-san being together and all…"

Eriol sighed wearily. "Those girls never change…"

"Okay… hmm…" She gazed over his shoulder thoughtfully. "I got another question. How come Nakuru-chan lives with you?" Tomoyo slightly pulled away to look at him. "You're not _married_, are you?"

Eriol scowled. This was another one of those weird moments he usually had with Tomoyo. "No, we're not married!" He showed her his left hand. "See? There's no ring!"

"Right!" she said sarcastically.

"Didn't Li mention it to you?" he told her. "Nakuru is my cousin somewhere in the family. Not sure where… Probably on my mother's side…" He lightly scratched his cheek, pulling her hand as well. Tomoyo looked away when she felt her hand come in contact with his face. "You need to ask Li. He's the one who memorized the family tree."

She smiled tightly at the blue draperies. "Really? You're cousins?" she echoed and he nodded. "But I don't see the resemblance. She's bubbly and bright and sweet and nice while you're…"

"Yes, I know. I'm cold, rude _and_ calculating," he finished for her in a sardonic tone. "We're really opposites, aren't we?"

"Not really…" She grinned lazily at him. "You know, I think I see some similarities now that you mentioned it…"

"I hope it's not blissful ignorance!"

"You say the weirdest things!" Tomoyo let out a soft laugh and continued to gaze over his shoulder. After a while, she pursed her lips then bent her head. "Kaho-san is really pretty, ne?"

"What?"

"C'mon, Hiiragizawa-kun, I know you heard me!"

Eriol sighed wearily. "I told you, that was a very long time ago, Daidouji," he replied. "Besides, that was just a mere crush, infatuation or whatever you want to call it. It's not a big deal."

"_Demo_…"

He lowered his gaze at her. "Why are you so interested in my love life?" he asked curiously.

She smiled slightly at him before turning away her gaze. Even though it wasn't obvious, Eriol could still see pink tinges staining her porcelain skin. "It's just… interesting, that's all…" she answered casually. "I mean, why would I be interested if it wasn't interesting at all?"

"Is that really it?" He stared at her apprehensively.

"Of-of course that's it! What else would _it_ be?" she snapped irritably and he shrugged. She sighed in response. "You are really a hopeless case, Hiiragizawa-kun."

He snorted. "You should say that to yourself. You're even more impossible than me."

"Your rudeness really amazes me," she remarked dryly as they continued to dance. She then realized how close they had become during the last few minutes. So close that she could almost hear him breathing…

Tomoyo kicked herself mentally. _What the hell are you thinking, girl? Have you just gone insane? _

"Daidouji…"

"Hmm…"

She waited for Eriol to say something but none came. She raised her puzzled gaze and threw him a questioning look. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The CEO looked like he was about to say something but he shook his head. "It's… nothing, really…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…"

Then, much to Eriol's surprise, Tomoyo suddenly leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes peacefully, unmindful of the people around them.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Am I pretty?"

He stares at the top of her head, bewildered. Obviously, he had not seen her act like this. It was such a weird experience to see her leaning on him like that. He had never let anyone, not even a friend, get close to him in that way. But with Tomoyo…

"Are you drunk?" he blurted out and she looked up at him, blinking twice. "Well, you sound like drunk. Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, leaning back. "I was just asking an innocent question and here you go asking the rudest of things." She let out a sigh, humming softly. "Geez… I shouldn't have expected you to answer something like that."

"Sure you are," he replied automatically. He cursed his mouth inwardly for even saying something like.

She looked up at him again, blinking once more. "What?"

He forced his throat to work even though it felt more like a slimy slug in his mouth. "Sure you're pretty. In some weird way."

"Even prettier than, let's say, Kaho-san?"

Eriol suddenly let her go, apparently taken aback by her question. Tomoyo, realizing her mistake, took a step backwards and shook her head, looking apologetic.

"_Gomen_, I didn't… I forgot…" she stammered, taking another step backwards. "Sorry."

He stared at her for a minute or two before shaking his head, a small grin on his face. "It's okay… I was just—surprised by the sudden question." He took her hand again and pulled her closer as the dance required.

"So… You're not mad or anything?"

"No, why should I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I really don't know how to figure out a guy's mind…"

"It isn't really as complicated, you know…"

"Yes, I know," she replied, stifling a giggle. "Kaho-san once mentioned that the brains of men haven't evolved yet since the Neolithic period!" He glowered at her, his blue eyes flashing irately. "But I beg to disagree since Uncle Fujitaka and Touya-kun are really smart guys!"

"And I'm not?" he countered.

"I didn't say that!"

"Sure you didn't," he replied wryly. "You just _implied_."

She rolled her eyes then threw him a withering look. "Yeah, and it seems that it touched a nerve!" she retorted. "Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?"

Tomoyo stared at him pointedly and he stared back. She pouted. "Ah, right!" he said, realizing what she meant. "Well… yeah, I guess…"

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure, that's what it means!" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine! You're prettier than her! Even prettier than, er, those twins on TV! Happy now?"

"Who? Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen?"

Eriol rolled his eyes yet again in exasperation. "Whoever!"

* * *

Review, review, review! I'm so happy that I'm going to graduate! After 4 years of hard work, I AM GOING TO GET MY DIPLOMA! Yipee! And I'm going to get an IPod as a graduation gift! Yeah! 


	12. Rumor Mill Kicks into High Gears

Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay? So don't call your lawyers yet!

Author's blabberings: I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! (_unfortunately!_) Shut up, onii-chan (glares darkly at him)! Anyway, so sorry for the delay. I was very busy at school and organizing the grad ball. It was hectic really, but who the hell cares! I'm finally an alumni! (jumps in joy!) And my crush, my cute, sweet and charming crush since first year, danced with me at the ball! I was so thrilled! (_Yeah, I bet! I wonder who that guy is!_) No, onii-chan, I won't tell. The last time I told you, you threatened the guy not to go within a 10-meter radius around me! Anyway, thanks again for my lovely reviewers who never tire of reading my fic!

**Animevietgrl: **Er… Did I get your name right? I'm not sure about "action" but I think there's a bit of confusion and denial here… Well, not much…

**Elvirna: **Arigato!

**Dana Daidouji: **There's a The Ritz, London actually. It's at 150 Piccadilly St. James Park London. Yep! And it's 299 pounds per night! I was asking my parents if we could stay there since it's nearer to most of the tourist spots but they don't want to. The price was a BIT steep. Anyway, we stayed at another 5-star hotel near the Buckingham Palace… I think it was 51-Buckingham etc. Whatever! Thanks anyways!

**Momo-chan:** What do you mean 'stumbling'? Thanks!

**Crystal-shian: **Aww, that's too bad! But you know what, I'd really miss school. I mean, staying at home can be sometimes boring. Besides, going to school means learning a lot of things (_plastic!_) and seeing your crushes! (giggles!)

**Seanjen: **Thanks! College? Er, I was thinking of UP Diliman!

**Majah: **Thanks as well! Well, we'll just have to see why Eriol acts like that… Yahoo! I got my own mini-iPod and it's colored blue! My favorite!

**Gurla-aya: **Well, good luck on your high school life! Really, high school life is the greatest! I won't tell you why. You have to find out!

**Akizuki Sai: **I dedicate this chapter to you! You gave me this idea! Isn't it great? Well, yeah, when my brothers first saw Eriol-kun's pic, their first question was "Bakit ang putla nya?". Anyway, you have to tell me what subjects you'll be taking! Obviously, you're into creative writing! Yep! I'll be there too… Although, I'd want World Literature… Ah, whatever! Thanks again!

And so… My journey as a high school student has ended last Monday! How sad… I won't see my very_ nice_ and very _sensitive _teachers! I won't see my chair with its desk covered with anime pictures! I won't see my messy locker! I won't see my crush anymore! Waaaahhhh!

But, that's life! I have to move on (even though it means leaving my beloved M.U.) I'm sure to find more in college anyway! (giggles and ducks from the flying and thick _Les Miserables_ book) I swear I'll get you next time, _Leander_!

Anyway, guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks alot to my new proofreader, Daidouji Dana-san! Thanks again! (bows down and worships her!) Hah! she's better than you, onii-chan!

**CHAPTER 11: RUMOR HILL KICKS INTO HIGH GEAR**

Tomoyo let out another yawn as she sat on her executive chair facing the window, reading another 50-page proposal about the why and how of the what and where. She had just arrived, having overslept because of the party last night, and didn't finish her work. She was as sure as hell that Eriol would give her another major earache for putting off her work but she couldn't help it. Reading proposals was one of the most boring and dull jobs in the world, and she didn't know why the President had to do it. Shouldn't she be given special privileges for this type of chore? She swore she'd get cross-eyed if she continued with this kind of assignment.

She remembered what her professor once told the class about the difference between a President and a CEO: _Presidents overlook while CEO manhandles. _

The raven-haired young lady sighed loudly. What she's doing sure didn't seem like overlooking.

She was just about to reread the same paragraph for the nth time when she heard the door open and slam close behind her. She sighed in exasperation.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, it's really becoming your habit to just barge in like that without warning," she said jadedly, not even looking around.

"Daidouji!"

She swiveled in her chair and faced him, looking mildly startled at his expression. Eriol looked very much angry. He's even worse than a mother tiger whose cubs were stolen. Of course, she needed to act calmly and innocently, just in case _she_ was the reason of his fury.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what's the matter now?" she asked, faking a worried tone.

The CEO wordlessly slammed several magazines on her desk, sending her pen holder flying off the table. Tomoyo picked up the holder and her pens, grumbling under her breath.

"_This_ is how I lose my pens!" she complained grumpily. "You just _love_ slamming things on my desk! Why don't you try that on your own?"

Eriol waved an impatient hand. "I haven't got _time_ for your pens!" he snapped. "Will you take a look at these first?"

"I didn't know you read gossip magazines, Hiiragizawa-kun," she commented nonchalantly.

"I _don't_!" he retorted, gritting his teeth. "Just _read_, will you?"

Tomoyo shot him a wary glance before turning her gaze to the stack of magazines. There were probably 7 or 8 of them. Curiously, she picked one up and started browsing the pages.

"What?" she exclaimed. " Brad Pitt fancies Angelina Jolie? No wonder he and Jennifer broke up!"

Eriol rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine from her, earning a "Hey!" from Tomoyo. He browsed hastily then shoved it back to her. "Read!" Tomoyo glared at him before looking down at the publication.

After a few minutes, he tapped his fingers on the mahogany desk. "Well?" he demanded. "What can you say?"

Tomoyo looked up from the magazine, her face expressionless, and shrugged. "There's really nothing to say," she replied mildly"Like they say, a picture says a hundred words!"

"You've got nothing to say?" he repeated blankly.

She nodded brightly and that set off the nuclear bomb inside Eriol's system. She then realized that his bomb didn't come with a warning label attached to it—she didn't know when he would set off, why he would set off and worse, how powerful he could be.

"You've got _nothing_ to say!" he exploded literally. She winced inwardly. "_How_ the heck can you even say a thing! Can't you even _comprehend_ what that stupid article is saying! Are you just going to ignore it like _that_!"

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Hiiragizawa-kun, it is _just_ a picture. It's just a rumor circulating in the world of fame and fortune," she said calmly. "I am a girl and I know how these rumors live and die. Our case—" She gestured at the magazine. "—is just a misunderstanding. It will soon die… in a few weeks."

"In a few weeks?" he said it again. "Are you serious?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Are you saying that this is perfectly true?" she asked. He opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. "Of course it isn't, right? We don't even have a close relationship. It is purely professional. We ourselves know that fact."

"Still—"

Tomoyo held up a hand to stop his protests. "As I've said, it's just a photo. Anyone who had seen it would probably be misled by it. There is not real proof that we are _dating _and in a _serious relationship._"

"But, Daidouji—"

"We could say we were just dancing, which is exactly what we were doing," she said deprecatingly. "It was a ball, for goodness' sake. People are _supposed _to dance! Besides, we didn't even kiss nor hug! The closest contact we had is my 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' thing."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at him as if daring him to argue or say something. He just let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. You win. I guess you have a point."

She grinned at him. "I always do, don't I?" He gave her a withering look. "Anyway, I have news for you! Did you know…?"

"What?"

"Did you know that I was working here when you suddenly barged in, interrupting my _heavenly and most favorite_ chore that I wasn't able to do last night?" she said nonchalantly and Eriol scowled. "So, do you think I could ask a favor? Something like, _go away_?"

"You didn't finish your work last night, that's why you're acting like that!"

Tomoyo waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, I think we are already aware of that fact," she replied light-heartedly. "I'm working twice as hard now, can't you see? And as much as I'd like to concentrate, I couldn't, mainly because you're standing right there in front of me, scowling at me like there's no tomorrow."

"All right, all right! Enough derision! I'm leaving!" He then started for the door but stopped when he held the doorknob. "Make sure you finish that!" She rolled her eyes at him and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Tomoyo shrugged indifferently. "At least I asked a favor."

* * *

Eriol tossed the _Times_ newspaper on his desk and leaned back on his seat. He stared at the cover long and hard, frowning as if the newspaper had bit him. He could not believe that Tomoyo just dismissed the issue as if it was just something unimportant. He could not believe that she is taking this light-heartedly when _their _picture is basically on every lifestyle and business page of newspapers and magazines.

And of all the pictures those idiots could've printed, it has to be one where Tomoyo was doing her 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' thing.

"Eriol! Eriol!"

The door flew open and in came Nakuru with several magazines in her arms. Eriol groaned and turned away from her, feeling a headache developing.

"Nakuru, I'm tired right now. Just—"

"No! I will not _go_ until you tell me what _this_ is!" The older woman slammed the magazines on top of his desk and he cringed inwardly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Of what, Nakuru?" he asked almost innocently.

Nakuru turned his seat forcefully and so fast that he was caught off-guard and fell on the carpeted floor. Colorful profanities flooded the room but the girl only dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Please, Eriol, stop playing already!" she said impatiently.

"I am _not_ playing!" he retorted, climbing back on his seat. "I _fell_ because _you_ pushed my seat hard!"

Nakuru sighed wearily then flourished the magazine in front of his face. Eriol scowled at her. "Tell me what this is."

"_That_ is a magazine, Nakuru, a reading material that can be bought in news stands and bookstores. Is that all you're going to ask?"

The girl glared at him then quickly browsed the pages. She then shoved it to him. "What is _that_?"

Eriol then found himself staring at a picture of him and Tomoyo dancing. "Why, it's a picture, Nakuru."

"Yes, I know it's a picture! But what is that _doing_ in this gossip magazine!"

Eriol returned the magazine to her. "Have you read the caption?"

"I have! Is it true then?"

The CEO stared at her for a minute then swung his chair away. "No it isn't," he answered curtly.

"But—"

"It's not true and that's final!"

"But!"

"Look, Nakuru, it's just like the issue that came out about _us_. They didn't know you're my cousin so when they found out we were living in the same unit, the reporters went ballistic," he said matter-of-factly. "The news soon died out when Li told everyone that we're cousins. _This _is just like that."

"But Tomoyo-chan isn't your cousin nor your sister nor your relative—"

"She's my boss, I know."

Nakuru gave him a pointed look. "That's what I mean," she replied. "If this isn't true, you have to tell everyone before people start spreading false statements like you're just trying to get the trust of the President to soon acquire most of the company, etc, etc."

"That will never happen—"

"And you'll be in bigger trouble if Tomoyo-chan starts to believe all those lies and—"

"Nakuru—"

"I'm sure someone would try to get even with you, like Evans! I don't trust that guy!"

"Neither do I but—"

"What would you do if a rumor suddenly spreads that you—"

"_NAKURU!_" Eriol cut her off and the girl fell silent. He let out a deep breath, unclenching and relaxing his fist. "All right, thank you. Look here, Nakuru; Daidouji and I both know that _that_ isn't true, so I doubt Daidouji would even try to believe whatever that may come out."

Nakuru stared at him for a while. "Well, I just don't want Tomoyo-chan to get involved with insensitive, tactless and inconsiderate people like you—"

"I will _not_ sit here and hear these insults anymore!" he growled.

"Furthermore, I don't think Tomoyo-chan fancies you one bit because you're so grumpy—"

"Get out, Nakuru! Please!"

"—and cold and calculating and idiotic—"

"I said out, Nakuru!"

"—and rude and ill-mannered and impolite—"

"OUT, NAKURU, BEFORE I START THROWING THINGS AT YOU!"

Nakuru ducked swiftly when a paper ball was thrown her way and scooted to the door. "Hah! You'll never hear the end from me, Eriol!" And she slammed the door behind her as the CEO started to pick up his portfolio.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed in relief as she sat back in her soft comfortable chair. Finally, she had read, reviewed and evaluated the several 50-page business proposals Eriol had given her 2 nights ago. It was time for rest and relaxation!

She was just about to leave and go to the cafeteria when she heard her secretary speak through the speaker-phone.

" Miss Tomoyo, a certain Touya Kinomoto is on the phone right now."

Tomoyo grinned. "I'll take it, Tiff!" She went back to her desk and picked up the handset. "Hello? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"What the hell is this, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Touya-kun?" Tomoyo frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Who the hell is this? Is this Hiiragizawa? That CEO of yours?"

"I don't—"

Touya made an impatient noise on the other side of the line. "You _know_ what I'm talking about, Tomoyo-chan!" he growled. "Now tell me if it's true! Are you dating this Hiiragizawa guy?"

Tomoyo thought for a second then slapped her forehead. It must've been _that_ picture! She should've known right from the start! But how he'd seen it, she has no idea.

"Who told you I was dating him, Touya-kun?" she asked in a light voice.

"It was on the website of ETC. _Kaijuu_ found it while she was surfing the net."

Tomoyo vowed silently to make Sakura pay. "Anyway, Touya-kun, did you really believe that?" she said. "Did you really think I was dating Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think!"

She let out a laugh. "Just because the news says that we're dating doesn't mean it's true," she told him casually. "The reason why we're in that position is because we were at a dinner party. We're required to dance and that was what we were doing, Touya-kun."

No one spoke on the other side but Tomoyo could faintly hear Sakura scolding her brother. She was still listening to the argument of the two siblings when her door opened and Eriol came in with a number of folders. She gestured him to place it on the table.

"Who's that?" he asked contemptuously as he laid the files on her desk.

Tomoyo let out a groan when Touya suddenly asked again. "Who's _that_?"

"Er…" She stared at Eriol who was observing her intently. "Er, it's… It's just… just Hiiragizawa-kun…" she finished lamely.

Eriol watched her sigh and shake her head as if she had just lost all hope. He wondered why and then, to his surprise, she was giving him the handset. "He wants to talk to you," she said quietly, a hand over the mouthpiece.

"What?" he asked blankly.

Tomoyo shrugged and reached over the desk, pressing the speaker button on the phone. "Hello, Touya-kun?" she said in a clear voice.

"Give the phone to Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo-chan," Touya's voice issued from the speaker like a PA system.

"Okay!" She shrugged at Eriol then stepped away.

"Er, hello?" Eriol tried hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

"Is this Hiiragizawa? Well, let me tell you something. If I find out that you hurt a single strand of Tomoyo-chan's hair, I'll make sure you will never see the morning sun again!"

"What?" he repeated vacuously.

"If anything happens to Tomoyo-chan, I will seriously go there and throw you in the Thames!"

Eriol wanted to retort sharply but voted against it. This must be that Touya Kinomoto Tomoyo was telling him about. Her overprotective brother-figure who loves threatening and torturing her and her cousin's admirers to death. No wonder the President knows a lot of sarcastic comebacks. He must've been her mentor.

"Of course," he answered sincerely.

"And if I ever find out you're dating out our little Plum Blossom, I'll make sure—"

"That's enough, Touya-kun!" Tomoyo cut him off in a cheery but deadly voice. "I'm sure Hiiragizawa-kun already has an idea what he's up against."

"I just want to make myself clear, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Well, I think you've really made your point crystal clear, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol agreed, not wanting to argue with the older man. He knew it was like trying to break a concrete wall with his head. He'll just do more damage to himself than to the wall named after a certain Touya Kinomoto.

After a quick goodbye, Tomoyo hung the handset then pressed another button which ended the call. She then turned back to Eriol. "I really apologize for Touya-kun's behavior. He saw that picture of us and he kinda went ballistic."

He shook his head briefly. "It's all right," he replied. "Besides, if I were in his shoes, I'd probably do something like that as well."

She grinned at him and was about to say something when Eriol stopped her again. "No, I don't want to hear any more of your remarks."

"But I was just going to say—"

"No, Daidouji! I don't want to hear it and that's _final_!"

She shrugged casually. "Okay… So, did you come here to take me out to lunch?"

* * *

Later that evening…

Eriol yawned widely as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. He could feel his muscles and back aching but nevertheless, he had finished his work for tomorrow. He glanced at the small clock on his desk and shook his head. Already 11:50 p.m. No wonder the building was so quiet. He was so caught up with his work that he didn't realize it was already late.

He took a quick look at his mobile phone and found several missed calls, most probably from Nakuru. Sliding the phone in his jacket pocket he strode to the elevator, his coat on one arm and his briefcase in hand.

The people left in the building, excluding him, were most likely the janitors, the doorman and the guards who patrol the levels.

When he stepped into the dimly-lit lobby, he heard another elevator open and close. He was used to going home late and occasionally see another employee going home at the same time as him. But this time, it was not 'another employee'.

"Daidouji?" he asked blankly when the person stepped out from the shadows of the elevator.

The young President looked up and grinned at him. "Hey!" she greeted cheerily. "I thought you had already gone home!"

"I should say the same," he countered. "I never thought you'd even try to stay in the office late in the evenings."

She laughed softly. "I told you it's my most favorite job in the world," she said. "Reading business proposals."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Now that's what I call sarcasm." She stuck out her tongue playfully at him. "Anyway, is your ride already here?"

"I'm just about to call him actually." She showed him her cell phone.

Eriol shook his head. "I think that's not necessary anymore," he told her absently. "Why don't I drive you back to the estate?"

"Are you sure? I mean, won't I become a bother?"

"Yeah, sure, it's no big deal anyway."

She smiled at him, slipping her phone back in her bag. "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

"Do you always go home at this time of the night?" Tomoyo asked as they drove out of the corporation grounds in Eriol's dark blue Jaguar.

"Sometimes. When I'm in the mood," he answered, turning right at an intersection. "But I always get a sermon from Reverends Nakuru and Li for doing that. They're afraid someone might kidnap me and hold me for ransom." He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Tomoyo giggled. "I doubt someone would even try to kidnap you," she said lightly and Eriol glared at her at the corner of his eyes. "I mean, you'd scold them and torture them to death with your boring lectures about—"

"Shut up, Daidouji!" he snapped and she giggled.

"You know, I just realized something…" she started slowly.

"What? That you talk much?" he said sarcastically, stopping at a red light. Tomoyo glowered at him. "What now? I was just stating the facts."

"You're as rude as ever, Hiiragizawa-kun," she pointed out flatly.

He grinned, just as the light turned green, and stepped on the accelerator. "Now look who's losing her temper!"

"I am_ not_ losing my temper!" she replied matter-of-factly. "Unlike other people, I am not a _rage addict_. I can control my emotions very well."

"Oh, really now?"

"Of course! Give me one instance when I got very, very angry that I lost control of myself!"

Eriol thought hard for a moment, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well… Aha! I know something! The time when you almost flew back to Japan!"

Tomoyo scowled at him, annoyed that he knew something. "All right, what else?"

"Er…" He thought again. And again. And again. Why couldn't he think of any instance that made her really mad?

_The girl doesn't get angry often, that's why!_

She smirked at him. "You couldn't think of any other?" she said silkily. "Do you want me to enumerate yours? Remember when I first met you and you nearly got off your rocker when I said a comment about you? Or the time when I went to lunch with Syaoran-kun? How about the time I came to your unit to have dinner? And the time when I hid your keys and you nearly drowned yourself in the rain? And—"

"I think you've given enough examples now, thank you," he snapped irritably.

Tomoyo faked an exasperated sigh. "There goes your wonderful patience again," she remarked. "Didn't your teacher ever teach you that patience is—"

"For idiots who'd rather listen to other people's ranting and nagging."

"You just called me an idiot," she said softly. Eriol kicked himself mentally when he saw her pained expression. "You called _me_ an idiot."

"No, Daidouji, that's not what I mean—"

She turned away from him and Eriol wanted to jump off Daidouji towers. He could not see her expression anymore since it was hidden by her long hair.

"Daidouji, I… I didn't mean that… I was referring to…" he faltered. Damn, of all the things that could've come out of his mouth, it has to be the one that would insult Tomoyo.

"Look, Tomoyo—"

"You just called me by my first name…" she interrupted him, still facing the window.

Eriol blinked. "Yeah, I did… That's your name, right?"

Tomoyo faced him, smiling cheerfully. "I can't believe you just called me by my first name," she exclaimed. "And all I had to do was to act, er, insulted!"

He stared at her for a minute then looked back at the road, not saying a thing.

"I didn't know you care, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said sweetly. "And to think I believed you were a very insensitive person."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I just… don't want you to hold grudges against me…" he told her quietly. Tomoyo was taken aback by his words but kept a calm expression.

"It won't be good for the corporation."

The raven-haired President nearly fell off her seat at the last statement. She grinned at him awkwardly then sighed inwardly. She thought he'd finally say something sensitive and sweet to her. Something that would show and prove to her he's still human through and through, not a one-track-minded robot. That statement just told her that he was more interested and inclined to his work than other things. Or in her case, people.

But then, she didn't know why she should care what Eriol thinks of her. They are merely colleagues, their relationship is purely professional. No emotions involved. That's how things should be in a company, her professor told her. No emotions, no feelings, no complications.

She shouldn't care what he thinks. Whatever Eriol thinks is not her business anymore. It really wouldn't help the corporation at all and the last thing she needed is a distraction. If that's the case, then why—

"Daidouji."

She broke out of her reverie and blinked twice at him. "Sorry?"

He was staring at her like she was some weird specimen in the laboratory. "Actually, I just want to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That you're home, princess," he pointed out flatly.

She gave him a withering look. "Of all the things you could've said…" She sighed heavily as she fumbled on her seatbelt. "You really say the most anti-climactic things, Hiiragizawa-kun."

He frowned at her. "Why? What were you expecting me to say?"

She stopped and slowly looked at him, a mixture of emotions in her eyes. What _was_ she expecting him to say? Other than a "We're here" or "You're home"? Other than an "I'll see you at work tomorrow"? Other than a simple "Bye"? Did she expect him to say any more than that? Maybe a "Goodnight" or a "Sweet dreams"?

"I was just thinking that you should've just said…" She bit her lower lip. "That you should've just said 'Thank you for riding my magnificent Jaguar XK8. I hope to see you again'." She had got rid of that tense atmosphere.

Tomoyo got out of the car and leaned down on the open window. "Aren't you going to walk me to the door, honey?" she joked.

"Sorry, sweetie, I can't." Eriol grinned. "We don't want to make more scandals, do we?"

She exaggerated a sigh. "I guess not!"

"Well… See you tomorrow?"

She nodded brightly. "Of course!" Then gave him a light peck on the cheek, startling the young CEO. "Thanks for the ride!"

"You're… welcome…" he replied slowly as she stepped back, waving cheerfully. He shut the window with the push of a button then drove out the estate, feeling a little queasy inside.

Tomoyo watched the backlights of the car disappear before starting for the entrance. This night sure made her more puzzled than ever.

* * *

Review, review, review! Make my day and review!


	13. Nakuru Interviews

Disclaimer: You know, if there's one thing i hate, it's a soon-to-lawyer who keeps bugging me! Go away! I told you, i don't own CCS for God's sake!

Author's Blabberings: Dang! Finally, an update! Thanks for my very lovely and nice beta-reader, Daidouji Dana-san! (gives you roses!) I'm having a peachy day today but don't ask why... (_c'mon, little princess, tell us_) You're still here, onii-chan? And i thought those aliens abducted you already! ... But then, i guess they couldn't stand someone like you... an arrogant know-it-all! (_why you..._) (shoo him away with a hand) So... Back to you folks! I'm so sorry but i'm going to be gone for, well, a week! i'm going to... Hong Kong! So i won't be able to update, unless i find a computer there and connect to the internet... But just in case... I'm going to be back next week... next week... next week... It's too long, ne? (_nah, it's too short for us!) _

**Dana Daidouji: **Yes, i think she should get a life insurance... And I think my brother should, too...

**Gurla-aya: **You study in an all-girls school? Tsk, tsk, tsk! You miss the wonderful life of a student from a co-ed! So many cute boys... :D

**seanjen:** yes, good luck for me... i heard people there are like breathing robots already!

**Jo: **Oh, it seems i'm not the only one who drank a gallon of coffee... You're so high on sugar... How i envy you...

**Elvirna: **You know... I always see mine on top...

**Cristal-shian: **Yeah, just like onii-chan... So cute yet so mean and arrogant and such a bastard! (_Hey!_) At least i gave you a compliment...

**Pulang itim: **Actually, i quoted my best friend there... (waves at reina!) and it's true, their minds haven't evolve yet... And there's something i read... an illness known only to men (courtesy of syaorannohime-sama)... Congenital Malignant PneumoEncephalopathy aka airheadedness, dumbness or density... whichever you prefer...

**Umbiquitous me: **The book? Ah, right! The book... It's also calledThe Testament by John Grisham... my soon-to-be-lawyer onii-sama is fond of those books he authored... He's also a lawyer and he gave me an idea... The book is actually a drama, not a comedy

**Majah: **I was thinking of making that rumor go way up in the sky...

**Cloverluck11: **thanks for the review!

**Sakatrina90: **I haven't got the time to email you since my schedule is way too cramped so... I suggest you use that author alert thingy... yep! They'll alert you when i update!

**Mayie-chan: **omaigash! You called me... you called me... the dreaded word... _ate_... Am i too old? Oh, gosh! For the first time in my life... I was called... An... An... An _ate_! (faints!)

**Momo-chan: **Yes, the review center can be VERY annoying... (smiles at the admin) Hi! ... Well, yes, i did make it look like that...

**Akizuki Sai: **That's too bad! No wonder you weren't replying. I thought you'd gotten mad over my review... I hope you get a new cellphone... I'm dying here! Dying without a textmate or a correspondent! (_I can be your correspondent!_) I need a human, onii-chan, not a robot!

**Rose Mitzkah: **er, the person... maybe you should re-read it... i think i mentioned it there... (scratches her head...) Mre SS fluff? er, i'll think about it... i'm not really used to that pairing... gomen, SS fans...

Whew! Finally! I really need to take a day off... Just finished the "distorted history" i made for our section in the year book. what did they think i am? A writer? Why don't they pay me? So, anyway, i just realized how cute Hyuuga Neji-kun is... Don't like Sasuke... Too many girls chasing him... But I like Kakashi... So dashing, so cute, so witty, so Eriol... (swoons) Anybody who has a Neji plushie, tell me and i'll buy it! ... (_You like the guy without any irises nor pupils? I'd say you get a life, princess..._) Yeah, like you don't like that pink-haired girl from Gundam Seed... (Not that i have anything against Clyne Lacus-chan... I think she's cute too...

So that's it for my blabbers... I talk to much, don't I? (_Finally! It struck her!_) I hope you enjoy this chappie... Dedicated to... my beta-reader, Dana-san, and _ate_ aina and _ate_ eirene who read my fics even though they don't leave a review... Ja!

It's shorter than usual but... Heck!

Neji-kun is soooo cute!

**CHAPTER 12: NAKURU INTERVIEWS**

"You mean you saw them last night?"

"Yeah, I did! They were leaving the Daidouji compound. Mr. Hiiragizawa must've taken her out on a date!"

"Really? But I thought it to be just a rumor."

"Apparently, the rumors are _true_!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! And I thought Mr. Hiiragizawa was still eligible."

"Yeah, too bad, isn't it? But don't you think it's strange. The President and Mr. Hiiragizawa have just been acquaintances for only three months and now…"

"Maybe they've known each other for a long time."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Tomoyo sighed heavily as she proceeded to her private elevator. It's already been a week since the _rumor_ about her and Eriol came out but it was still "Hot off the press". Usually, gossips like that live for only a few days. It often doesn't survive the fast-pace world of gossip and scandal since more sensational and salacious news come out everyday.

But then, she couldn't blame them. After all, she supposedly_ had stolen_ their most eligible bachelor who supposedly _had_ _fallen in love_ with her which finally led to a series of very soap-opera-like moments.

She had nearly laughed out loud at Eriol's face when he heard the news a few days ago that they supposedly have a child somewhere in France. With the temper he had that day, she wasn't surprised if the tower was reduced to ashes anymore.

_Why though_, she asked herself as she stepped inside the elevator. _Why was Hiiragizawa-kun so angry about it when everything seems to be like a stupid joke? Did he think it would ruin his reputation? Did he think I'm that bad to be even linked with him? _

She let out a sigh and looked up at the intricately-designed ceiling. Eriol Hiiragizawa is quite difficult to decipher. One minute he's nice for a change and the next, he's like an angry dragon deprived of a hundred years worth of sleep.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened with a soft chime. She stepped out, only to find Eriol outside her door, waiting for her with several folders. She forced a cheerful grin.

"Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she greeted. "I hope you're not here to tell me that I'm late because I _know _I'm not!"

He raised an eyebrow at her as she opened the door. "What made you think I'll say that?"

She grinned at him, placing her bag on the couch. "I already know your habits, Hiiragizawa-kun." She walked behind her desk and sat on her chair. "You always wait for me outside my office at morning just to tell me that I'm late! I often think it's the _sweetest _greeting anyone could give me that early!"

"Did you _eat_ something sarcastic again for breakfast?" He placed the folders on her desk then stepped away. "I swear that cook of yours makes very _sarcastic _foods."

"I'd say." She pulled the topmost folder and started browsing it. "Oh, look! You brought my _favorite_! Business proposals!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Really, Daidouji, too much sarcasm could lead to malfunctioning of your brain," he said dismissively. "It's not really good for your health."

"And since when have you been _concerned_ about my health?"

"Since not so long ago!" he countered. "Anyway, Li called me last night…"

Tomoyo grinned at him. "What did he say? How was his visit to Japan? How's Sakura-chan? Did he ask her out?"

"Actually, he just told me he'd be coming home on Friday."

She frowned. "That's it?"

"Well, yes," he replied thoughtfully. "But he did ask about our _children _in France. He wanted to know if _they_ are doing okay and if they're eating a balanced diet everyday." He let out an exasperated sigh.

The young amethyst-eyed President giggled. "I told you we have a kid somewhere!"

"And I told you that those rumors are really bad for us."

"Bad for your reputation, you mean," she said airily, starting to work. He stared at her in disbelief. He obviously didn't expect that. "C'mon, admit it, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Yes, I admit it is bad for my reputation but it's bad for yours as well!" he retorted sharply. Tomoyo didn't say anything nor look up from her work. "People are now thinking that the only reason why you became President is because of my influence. They believe that we're having a romantic relationship. They think I'm influencing all of your decisions regarding the company!"

"But they're not true anyway…"

"Right, and that's what I'm trying to tell everyone!" he said. "I'm trying to save _your_ reputation and the corporation. This isn't a joke anymore, Daidouji. It seems to me that someone, somewhere wants to destroy our names and the name of this company."

"So… It isn't a matter that you're actually… I mean, that you don't like me at all?"

Eriol stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know if the girl had just eaten something poisonous or if she had banged her head hard on the wall. He had to call Kaye and ask her if her Mistress had been involved in an accident inside the estate.

"What the _heck_ are you saying this time?" he cried in exasperation. This girl was just giving him another headache. "Did you really think the reason why I threaten those media guys to stop publishing those stupid articles and sod off is because I don't like _you_? You've got to be the most _insane_ President I've ever met!"

"So, you mean…"

"Of course _not_! For a smart lady like you, your imagination sure _astounds_ me!"

Tomoyo felt a small smile blossom on her face but she hid it behind the curtain of her ebony tresses, not wanting the young man to see it. "Well, I was just assuming—"

"Well, you assumed _wrong_!" Eriol let out another annoyed sigh then glanced at his watch. "You know, I would've started working some time ago if I hadn't—"

"Hadn't what? Polluted the air with your incessant talking? Waste my precious oxygen inside this room?"

Eriol muttered darkly under his breath before storming out, slamming the door behind him. When his footsteps had disappeared, Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled widely.

_At least it wasn't her at all… _

* * *

"Too bad it isn't true! You two could've been a cute couple!"

Nakuru remarked as she sat inside Eriol's office that afternoon, tapping a fountain pen on the couch's arm. She hasn't got anything to do so she decided to go _office-hopping_, much the younger man's disdain.

"_Why_ would you wish it was true, Nakuru?" Eriol asked wearily, looking at her over his glasses.

"Because!" the woman replied shortly as if the word itself was the answer. "Besides, don't you think she's a gorgeous, smart and wonderful girl? I mean, did you know that 99 percent of the men in this corporation is mad about her?"

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh, really? And who's the 1 percent?"

"You!" Nakuru answered matter-of-factly. "And I'd probably say Syaoran as well, but I'm sure he likes her too, in a brotherly sort of way. Heck, even Evans is in love with her! At least that's what I heard."

"And your point is?"

The cinnamon-eyed girl threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Why is it that you _cannot_ see what we all see in Tomoyo-chan?"

Eriol shrugged. "I'm not sure about that," he declared. "I guess I'm simply _allergic_ to women."

"Really? But then why aren't you sneezing whenever you're with me?"

The CEO rolled his eyes at the blatant ignorance of his cousin. He could _not_ believe that she is his Vice President on Finance! "For the love of God, Nakuru, _that_ was just a figure of speech!" he exclaimed irately. He was tempted to give a lecture on figures of speech but thought better of it. The girl was probably more inclined to Math than English.

"Oh? I don't get it!"

Eriol wanted to throw the annoying girl out of his window. In the past, if someone annoys you, throw him out the window. Today, throw someone out the window and you find yourself having conference with a bunch of lawyers. This time, instead of wasting his saliva, energy and oxygen, he just looked down and continued his work.

"Eriol, you think Tomoyo-chan's pretty?" the girl suddenly asked.

He glanced up and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she's pretty…"

"Is she beautiful?" she asked again.

"Didn't I just say she's pretty? If she's pretty, then she _must_ be beautiful, right!" His patience was starting to wear off again.

"Okay, so is she gorgeous?"

Eriol removed his glasses and resignedly rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Nakuru, how do _you_ define gorgeous?"

Nakuru looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Er, someone who is pretty and beautiful?"

"Bingo!" Finally!

"Okay… So you think she's gorgeous then?"

"YES, NAKURU! YES, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The auburn-haired Vice President of Finance nodded brightly. "Right! … Next, do you think she's smart?"

He scowled at her. "What is this? A talk show?" he asked irritably.

"Just answer the question, buster! Do you think she's smart?"

"If she wasn't, then she wouldn't be taking her second degree, would she?" he snapped.

"So… Is that a yes or a no?"

Eriol slapped his forehead. He didn't know whether to feel (1)remorseful for his cousin's lack of common sense, (2)afraid that his cousin's ignorance might be hereditary or (3)frustrated by his cousin's constant yakking. "It's a _yes_, Nakuru!"

"Oh!" The girl's eyes widened in understanding and nodded. "Okay! … Finally, do you think Tomoyo-chan's a nice, sweet and loving person?"

"Well, yes…" he answered almost hesitantly.

"So you mean, you think she's a wonderful person?"

"Yes." Eriol decided to be straight-forward with his answer just in case they ended up in another grammar misunderstanding.

"All right! Since you think Tomoyo-chan's gorgeous, smart and wonderful, then I therefore conclude that you _like _Tomoyo-chan!"

Eriol shot her a very long look before turning back to his work wordlessly.

Nakuru grinned. "I take that as a yes since silence means _yes_!"

"I don't like _romantically_ like her," he explained, forcing a calm voice. Since when did Nakuru learn these things? Shouldn't these be taught in Psychology? "I like her because she's… she's… different from other girls I've met."

"Really? How? In what way? In what sense?"

The young man felt annoyed. He really had to check the different TV stations in London and see if one of their hosts had died and started to possess Nakuru's body. Not only was this person preventing him from finishing his work, she was also trying to get rid of his sanity. One more ridiculous question and he'd jump out of the window, if that's the only way to escape the mad chatterbox.

"Look, Nakuru, I _don't_ like Daidouji! Period! Is there _something_ in that sentence that you don't understand?"

Nakuru frowned at him disdainfully. "Why don't you be honest with your feelings once in a while, Eriol?" she said in retort. "Didn't you know that liars go to hell?"

"Yes, and apparently nosy and annoying people as _well_!"

"I don't see any reason why you should deny it anymore," she said thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with it anyway."

"There _is _something wrong. She's my boss, I'm just an associate. Don't you think that would complicate things?"

"So you're _finally_ admitting you like her?"

Eriol scowled at her. "Look, Nakuru, what part of the 'I don't like Daidouji' you don't understand? Is it the 'don't' part?"

"What I don't understand is the 'Why can't you be honest to yourself?' part! You really don't have to deny it!"

"How would I _deny_ something that isn't even true?"

"I don't know! _You_ tell me!"

The young man was already struggling to keep hold of his waning patience and yet, Nakuru was provoking him into letting it go as well as his fiery temper. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't help if he suddenly blew up like Mt. Vesuvius and destroyed the compound and the area within a 10-mile radius.

"Nakuru, there is nothing for me to deny. I have no feelings for the President. If there is, then I don't know what to call it. All I know is that my feelings for her are that of an older brother to his sister."

"I'm sure there's a romantic feeling somewhere deep down!"

"Wherever it is, it must be deep, _deep_ down!" he replied wryly.

"I swear I'll dig it up! I'll dig it up and show you!"

"Good luck then!" He folded his arms across his chest. "So, is there anything else?"

The auburn-haired woman was reluctant in letting go of the topic but she had no choice. "Hah! Don't think that you've already won! It was just our first battle! There will be more to come, I assure you!" she told him, rising from her seat. He raised a mocking eyebrow at her. "I'm not through interrogating you! Soon, I would finally uncover the truth about your feelings for Tomoyo-chan!"

Eriol made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go, Nakuru, just go," he said wearily. "I'm sure there are people out there who need distraction from their work. Bother them. Annoy them to death. I really don't care. Just leave me alone!"

The Vice President of Finance stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_Eriol's more difficult than what I expected! He's tougher than a poorly-done steak covered with melted marshmallows! _

As she waited for the elevator, she thought of what else she could do with her free time. Then, a mischievous smile blossomed on her face.

_Hmm… Why don't I interrogate the sweet _ _Plum__ Blossom next? _

* * *

"Pen… Pen… Where's my pen?"

Tomoyo searched her desk, her drawers, her portfolios, her things but no pen came up. Tiffany had always complained about the shortage on pens but she didn't know it was _this_ serious.

One of the causes of the shortage was probably Eriol. After all, he kept slamming things on her desk, which results to a force that sends her pens in a projectile motion aimed at several directions in her room. Another was that he kept taking pens and not returning them to her. Didn't he know that the reason she couldn't finish her work earlier is because she couldn't find a pen to use to sign the documents?

"I should ask Hiiragizawa-kun to go shopping with me for _pens_!" she grumbled as she bent on all fours on the carpet, still searching for her beloved pen under her desk.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing down _there_?"

The Head of the Daidouji Group looked up with startled lilac eyes and found Nakuru, peering over her desk warily. "Oh, hi, Nakuru-chan! How nice of you to visit me!"

"What are you doing, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm trying to look for my pen," she said, forcing a smile then crawling under her desk. "I need it to sign the last documents before I return them to Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, what brought—_itai_!—you here?" Tomoyo asked, rubbing the part of her head that made contact with the wooden desk.

"Well, aside from Eriol's legendary temper and hot air, I need to ask you a few questions."

Tomoyo, thinking it was just harmless, risk-free inquiries, agreed. "Fire away, Nakuru-chan!" She continued to search for her missing pen.

"Okay, first, what do you think of Eriol?"

"Well, I think he's a very insane workaholic who knows no emotion except exasperation, frustration, anger and impatience."

"Oh… okay! Next, do you think that Eriol is handsome?"

"Actually, since the opinion of the majority of women in this building is that he's handsome, even though I couldn't see it because his over-inflated ego blocks it, I'd have to agree so as not to be attacked by a hoard of Eriol Hiiragizawa fans."

"That's a yes, right?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

"Okay then, next, do you think that Eriol is wonderful?"

"Wonderful in what sense? In cracking very corny jokes or in supplying sarcasm in every sentence?"

Nakuru shrugged. "I don't know… In all aspects maybe?"

"Well, maybe not in all, since I doubt someone would call a person who drives them mad wonderful. Nevertheless I won't deny that he's _sometimes_ charming and a gentleman and sweet. But that's basically _it_!"

"Okay, last, do you like Eriol?"

"Sure I do! I mean, I like him because he can be very sweet and caring!"

Nakuru raised an eyebrow. Not the answer she was looking for. "Okay, let's scratch that, do you _love _Eriol?"

There was a loud thump from under the desk and a soft cry of pain. Soon, Tomoyo emerged, rubbing the top of her head gingerly. "_Itai_…" she whimpered slightly then looked at Nakuru. "What were you saying again, Nakuru-chan?"

"I was just asking if you love—"

The door suddenly opened and Eriol stalked inside. "Daidouji, I need those—" He stopped when he saw Nakuru grinning at him and Tomoyo still rubbing her hurting head. "What happened?"

"She, er, bumped her head under the desk," Nakuru answered cheerfully.

"Idiot!" Eriol muttered before going to the mini-refrigerator and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. He then strode over to Tomoyo and held the pack carefully on top of her head. "You're too old for Hide and Seek! What were you doing under the desk? Trying to count the dust bunnies?"

"No, I was looking for my pen!" she answered reproachfully. "You didn't take it _again_, did you?"

"No! Why the heck would I take your pen?"

"It's your habit to take things from my desk without permission and not returning them! I was just going to suggest you that we go shopping for pens!" she argued. Eriol groaned in disbelief. "Ouch! Hey! Watch it!"

"I _am_ watching it! You're the one who keeps moving!"

Tomoyo glared at him darkly then smiled at Nakuru, who was grinning at the both of them. "What were you saying again?"

Nakuru's gaze snapped back at her. "Well, actually…" She met Eriol's inquiring gaze and grinned slyly at him. "Actually, it's nothing. I got all the answers I needed anyway!"

"Who did you say I love?" Tomoyo asked blankly.

The cinnamon-eyed girl took a step backwards and laughed nervously when she saw Eriol's you're-going-to-be-in-trouble-when-I-find-out-what-you're-up-to glare directed at her. Usually, she liked that look whenever he would see Li doing something suspicious, like nicking sweets from his ref, but she didn't like it when it was directed at _her_. "Ah, er, it's nothing really, Tomoyo-chan!" she stammered. "I-I guess I'll see you later!"

"Sure, Nakuru… chan…" Tomoyo faltered when Nakuru suddenly left the room at breakneck speed. She looked up at Eriol who was still holding the pack and glaring at the swinging double doors. "What happened to her?"

"Maybe she realized she's still got a lot of things to do," he answered absently. "What did she say she was doing here?"

"She wanted to ask a few questions," Tomoyo replied casually.

"Questions?"

"Yep, questions about you!"

"About me?"

Tomoyo scowled at him. "Is it just me or are you just really slow on picking things up today?"

"Shut up and sit still!"

* * *

Nakuru panted heavily upon reaching the elevator and pressed the button to the level of her office. She just got to get out of that room and out of Eriol's deadly glare. If looks could kill, the young man would've killed her for the millionth time that day.

_Hah! At least I'm getting closer to my goal! _

Just seeing the two act like that in front of her made her sure about her inference. It was so obvious, so clear, so noticeable, but how come they're still denying it?

_Maybe it's really true,_ a part of her mind told her. _They really have no feelings for each other. Just platonic ones._

_If that's true, then I'd eat my jacket! _Nakuru clenched her fist. _It has to be true! I know it has to be! I just have to catch them off-guard! _

* * *

review, review, review... So tired...


	14. He Loves Her, He Loves Her Not

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, there wouldn't be any Kaho Mizuki! But since there is, then I don't own CCS.

Author's blabbering: Finally! Chapter 13 of The Testament! Jeez! This is such a long chapter! Even my beta reader, Daidouji Dana-san is complaining already! Anyway, thanks a lot, Dana-san, and please get well soon. I'm feeling guilty now for asking you to proofread this. I'll just dedicate this chapter to you. And so… I was browsing the pages of FFnet when I saw this fic with 330 reviews and she just made her story a few months ago… When I read it, I was disappointed… I won't say why, but as a writer, I was really disappointed… And so, I will try not to sulk about it! XD

But on the brighter side, I don't get to see Leander's ugly face anywhere (_Leander-kun isn't ugly, Xia-chan)_ Sure he is, Erie, and don't call me that. That nickname shouldn't even exist!

Thanks to my reviewers who never tire of this fic. I'm still wondering why you guys still read this… _(You really don't have to play humble little girl, you know.) _And just shut up, Seisuke! I didn't ask for your opinion! Sometimes I wonder if you're Leander's evil incarnate in Japan.

**Mayie-chan: **Kapatid ka ba ni Sai? I'm just curious…

**Majah: **Bangkok! That's a really nice place! I went there for business matters once… And for shopping. It's just like Hong Kong. Full of bargains! XD

**Elvirna: **Just read to find out… I'm sure you'll be very entertained with this chap.

**Momo-chan: **We all feel sad for Eriol-kun but just like what Neji-kun says, it was his fate to suffer like that.

**Foxyfire: **Yes, inspiring, isn't it? It's so inspiring I could eat another 2 boxes of pocky! (I'm addicted to it) Eriol has finally calmed down in this chap, don't worry. Hmm… Make something for her? I'll think about it…

**Cristal-shian: **Well, I'm back, am I not? (British accent there) Yeah, I found a Li somewhere in HK and he's the same age as me… not as cute as Syaoran-kun but he'll pass the standards… Shuei Li…

**Jojo: **Wow! Nice name? You a girl? As in like that cute singer, Jojo? Hey, that's okay. There are some fics I follow and yet I don't leave a review. XD meanie right?

**Katrina: **Again, I get my inspiration from my cute teddy bear on my bed that I lug whenever I go out of town. That, and my loving brothers and a collage poster I made with all the bishies I love (including Neji-kun, Eriol-kun and Hao-sama!) … Yes, that was very unfortunate that you drop your beloved cell into the pool. Minamalas ka nga. If you happen to get a new one, tell me and I'll text you! XD

**Sakatrina90: **Whoa, neat name! Sorry couldn't email you… I'm too busy eating pocky, watching TRC and bishie-hunting. And I'm juggling 3 stories at the moment… See how crazy I am…

**Tritomy99: Y**ep, I'll finish it! I made a bet with my brother that I'll finish it! If not, I'll have to be his slave for a month. TORTURE!

**Akizuki Sai: **Alam mo, namimiss na kita! Ikaw kc, kung saan-saan mo nilalagay phone mo, yan tuloy! XD Anyways, update mo naman ung Ruat Caelum mo! Antagal ko na naghihintay. Naeexcite na ako kung ano ung nangyari kina Nakuru!

**Tsubame7: **… Hah! You're starting to get my own sickness… Erie calls it "the Xia-chan syndrome"… The first symptom is having weird moments… XD!

Okay, so another one of my cousin (Yuki-kun) was asking why I'm being called by my aunts and cousins XIA. Ooh, that name really gives me the creeps… If you're curious, try to visit the CRS online of UP Diliman and find my name there (if you know my full name. HINT: I'm a BA Political Science student) You'll find out why and where XIA came from… Anyone who gives me the correct answer, I'll bring him or her pocky! Lots and lots of pocky!

So… Let's continue this chap! On to the story! … _Erie-chan, haraheta! _

**CHAPTER 13: HE LOVES HER, HE LOVES HER NOT**

"Hiiragizawa-kun, have I mentioned that you're really annoying today?" Tomoyo remarked as she was, yet again, searching for her missing pen under the desk. It was really getting annoying, having all your pens disappear one by one like bubbles.

"I'm not even doing anything. I'm just sitting here, minding my own business!"

The young President raised her head above the desk. "Well, you're a disturbance in my quiet office, if that's what you want to know." She cocked an eyebrow at Eriol who seemed to have mistaken her office as the employees' lounge. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have an office somewhere downstairs? I'm very sure your office has a couch, a coffee-maker and a ref as well. Oh, and not to mention an air-conditioning unit."

"Well, I haven't got anything to do," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "And it's boring in my office. I rarely get to see people."

She looked up once more at him, amusement and disbelief on her face. "Are you sure?" She sounded cynical. "The _great_ Eriol Hiiragizawa? Nothing to do? Should I call BBC and inform them of an approaching meteor about to smash the Earth into smithereens? Or should I inform the weather station about the blue moon tonight?"

The young man scowled at her, his deep ocean eyes narrowed into slits. "Really now, Daidouji, sarcasm this early in the morning?"

Tomoyo laughed softly as she bent again under the desk, moving the different boxes underneath. "I just didn't think that someone like you has nothing to do, taking into account that you're a workaholic."

"You make it sound so bad," he said disdainfully.

"I didn't mean it that way," she replied good-naturedly. "Anyway, it is nice having something to do, but sometimes you can really be an annoying slave-driver."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"That you cut off your workload once in a while. It would really help you relax." She rose to her feet, flipping her hair over her shoulders, and smiled pleasantly at him. "And try to smile more often."

Eriol sat there, stunned at her smile. It was very seldom that he sees her smile like that, without a worry in the world. She often gives him sarcastic smiles that never reach her eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if the time would stop just for him to notice that Tomoyo was smiling at him.

He shook his head inwardly. _What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like these! Especially about her! _He raised his gaze again at her and found she was looking out the window, combing her long locks with her slim fingers. _What the hell are you staring at, Hiiragizawa? _

"I really don't know what spell or charm she placed me under…" he said under his breath.

She suddenly pivoted and stared at him. Eriol, realizing that he was staring at her as well, looked away. "Were you saying something, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I was, er, admiring those flowers on your desk," he reasoned out, even though he knew it was lame. "Who gave them?"

She glanced at her desk then back to him. "I got them before I went here earlier," she replied, frowning at him. "Are you sick, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"No, I'm feeling well."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Really? But you seem kind of weird…" She grinned at him. "And you're never that gentle when you're talking to me! You're always sarcastic and cold."

"Am I?"

She nodded brightly. "But I like you better now since you don't scold me anymore!"

Eriol looked down at his lap. _How the hell am I going to say it to her? I'm not that insane already! But then, I must be mental trying to do this! _

"Er, Daidouji…"

"Hmm?" She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Actually, there's something I'd like to tell—"

Tomoyo grinned, lightening the mood again. "What is it? Are you getting married? Is that why you're acting like that?" she said, faking a surprised tone. "Or are you asking for a leave? Are you going to visit someone this Christmas? … That reminds me, don't forget my gift, okay?"

"Daidouji…" Eriol rubbed his temple. When would this girl start to be serious?

She held out a hand to stop him. "No, don't tell me… You resigned! Is that it?"

He raised a dark brow. He didn't know whether to feel amused or irritated. "_That_ is probably the last thing on my mind right now. Actually, I—"

This time, she pretended to look embarrassed. "Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're not going to propose, are you?"

"Woman, what is wrong with _you_?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Tomoyo laughed cheerfully. "I was just kidding, you know!" she said dismissively. "You sound so serious I just had to play for a while! No need to reprimand me." She collected herself then turned back to the window. "So, what were you going to say?"

He threw her a long gaze. "I wanted to, er, ask you out…"

She rounded on him incredulously. Obviously, she didn't expect something like that, especially from _him_. "You're… asking me out?" she echoed. "As in, a date? As in, dinner with you at some restaurant?"

He glanced at his watch and spoke evenly. "Actually, it's too early for dinner, not to mention lunch."

She blinked at him twice before realizing he was playing with her.

"Ha-ha, Hiiragizawa-kun! That was really funny! Hilarious!" she shot back wryly, gazing out the window once more. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Some joke you had… It got me hook, line and sinker."

Eriol gazed at her intently then cleared his throat. "I wasn't kidding… if that's what you want to know…"

Tense silence occupied the atmosphere inside the office. Tomoyo continued to gaze at the city, her arms folded across her chest, while Eriol tapped his fingers on the couch's arm as if playing an invisible piano.

1 minute… 2 minutes… 5 minutes… Several minutes have passed and yet not one of them had spoken a word nor made a sound.

Eriol glanced at his watch and prepared to leave. He once again successfully pissed off the President and so, he didn't expect her to respond anytime soon. He was about to open his mouth to announce that he's leaving when…

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

He stopped, apparently surprised at the fact that she spoke first. "Yeah?"

"Is that date still on?"

* * *

_"C'mon! You've got to ask her! Please, Eriol, just this once! Just follow me this once!" _

_"Right! So you'll have me playing on your palm, is that it?" _

_"Well, yes, but—Hey! Wait a minute here!—Look, I've got a good intention here, not just to make fun of you!—Eriol, stop right there and hear me out, okay?" _

_"Are you saying that you're actually telling me your evil plan?" _

_"No—But Eriol—!" _

_"I don't see the point in asking her out! I won't benefit anything from it!" _

_"Hmph! You only do things that would benefit you! You're such a calculating person!—Hey, wait! I'm not finished yet!—C'mon, Eriol! Just this once! Do it for me!" _

_"Give me one good reason why! And it better not be that 'I'm going to find that feeling!' reason!" _

_"Er, well, won't it be a nice change if you'd go out once in a while? You'd finally be able to relax! And it's nice to see _ _London__ during this time of the year. It's already December!" _

_"…" _

_"Er, c'mon, Eriol! Don't you want to have fun? Where's the fun in your life? No wonder you're boring!" _

_"… Sorry, Nakuru, I have things to do. And for your sake, I'll ignore what you said about my life." _

_"No, wait! If you want I'll do it! I'll finish your work, whatever it is…" _

_"…" _

_"Please? Just think, if you do what I'm requesting, you need not buy me a gift this Christmas. And besides, what could go wrong?" _

_"Look here, our name isn't even off the hot seat and it really wouldn't help to see another picture of us in the newspaper! Did you know that her older cousin is actually threatening me!" _

_"Oh, really? Wow, the great _ _Eriol_ _Hiiragizawa__, reduced into a pile of cowering bones by the President's cousin. Now that should be the news!" _

_"Shut up, Nakuru!" _

_"Come on, Eriol! Who would see you?" _

_"Just the people at the place I'm bringing her!" _

_"So? Ignore them then! They won't bite you! If they did, then bite them back! You're good at doing it anyway." _

_"You're not helping, Nakuru!" _

_"Look, so what if you took her out for lunch? You always do that, right?—No, let me finish first!—There's nothing wrong taking out a colleague for lunch—" _

_"Yeah, and we're just a popular figure in the headlines!" _

_"—Stop interrupting me, Eriol! Anyway, you're just taking her out for a lunch meeting. A friendly lunch meeting. Got it?" _

_"No I don't." _

_"Hmm… Bluntness really runs in our family, doesn't it?" _

_"You should tell that to yourself." _

_"Aww, c'mon, Eriol! Nothing will go wrong! Everything will be as perfect as the day outside!" _

_"… And if something goes wrong? Like our names and picture again on the newspaper?" _

_"I'll make sure that publishing company gets ruined for all eternity! I swear, they will wish they never encountered the name _ _Hiiragizawa_ _Eriol__ in their life!" _

_"Yeah… And that could be bad for my reputation…" _

_"What? Not being placed in a newspaper because of a scandal?" _

_"… Shut up, Nakuru! You're just wasting the good and healthy oxygen in this place with your senseless ramblings." _

_"So, does that mean you agree already?" _

_"… Damn! Oh, all right! Fine! Deal! I'll do it as long as you finish my work!" _

_"Consider it done! Thanks a lot, Eriol! You don't know how you made my day!" _

_"Yeah, just don't remind me!" _

_"You know, now I really think we're cousins! You love me so much!" _

_"And I really think that the universe conspired to make me the unluckiest person in the world!" _

_"You are such a malicious, uncaring person, _ _Eriol_ _Hiiragizawa__!" _

_"I try, Nakuru. I really try." _

* * *

_I cannot believe I'm doing this! _

Eriol gripped his steering wheel tightly as they drove out of the city of London. He just couldn't believe that his cousin, his last and nearest blood-relative (aside from Li Syaoran's mother side) had blackmailed him into doing it! Well, not exactly blackmailed, since she didn't have anything to blackmail him with. It was probably more along the lines of _forced to do it_. And, for heaven's sake, he _did _do it! He didn't know who could be more idiotic: Nakuru, who plotted this ridiculous, sure-to-backfire plan or him, for even obeying Nakuru to do this ridiculous and sure-to-backfire plan?

_Take a wild guess! _

He wanted to bang his head hard on the steering wheel, hoping the impact would clear his foggy state of mind and get him out of this predicament. But then, he couldn't… At least not in front of his boss…

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

Eriol nearly jumped a foot high when he suddenly heard his name. He kicked himself mentally and forced himself to calm down. It won't help him if he was too tense. Tomoyo is really clever and would see through his charade if he would let his guard down even for a split second.

"What is it?" he asked evenly. Did he sound too tense? Nah, it sounded more like a snap.

Tomoyo looked at him reproachfully. "No need to sound agitated," she said. "I know you've never been gone on a date before!" He stared at her in disbelief at the corner of his eyes. "I could really tell that you're forced into this matter."

"What?" Dang! How sharper could this girl get?

"I _said_ there's not need to sound agitated since I know you've never been gone on a date before and I could really tell that you're forced into this matter," she replied, rolling her eyes. The young man gaped at her. "_Matta ku_, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're really slow on the pick-up department today, aren't you?"

Eriol ignored her insults for now, debating on whether he would deny the fact that he was just roped into this or he would confess the awful truth: that he was forced, mandated, commanded and ordered by his so-called cousin named Nakuru to do this. Of course, the rational and coherent side of his brain won the battle.

"How did you know?" he asked evenly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Subtlety at things isn't really your best and greatest ability." She let out a sigh and pressed her lips together. "You know, you could've convinced me more if you hadn't been staring at the dashboard like it had bit you or anything. You should've just placed a sign around your neck saying 'I was blackmailed into doing this!'. At least I would've known sooner!"

Eriol gritted his teeth in frustration. "I wasn't blackmailed. I was _forced_."

Tomoyo cocked her head to one side in confusion. "How can somebody force someone like _you_ without blackmail?" It was one of those rhetorical questions Eriol hated so much. Full of allegorical mumbo-jumbo. "It's like, 'how will you eat without a mouth?'."

"_Ask _Nakuru! She'll tell you!" he retorted irately.

"So, Nakuru-chan can do _miracles_ now, can she?" She let out another exasperated sigh then waved a hand impatiently. "Let's just go back to the office. No use going out on a mandatory date."

"_What_? And waste more of my fuel?"

She turned to him, scowling. "Hiiragizawa-kun, you _are_ such a miser!" she said hotly. "If your fuel is all you care about—"

"Have you been to Kew Gardens?"

"What?"

"It's also called the Royal Botanic Gardens and it's a very popular tourist attraction. They have this large greenhouse filled with all kinds of different plants. I'm surprised you haven't visited it yet."

"Hiiragizawa-kun—"

"Daidouji, we're already halfway there—"

"And had you turned around earlier, we would've been halfway _back_ to the Towers," she pointed out flatly. She shook her head and another sigh escaped her lips yet again. "You _are_ sick, Hiiragizawa-kun. Let's go back so I could tell the office doctor about your _disorder_. Mental disorder."

"For the last time, Daidouji, I am _not_ sick," he replied calmly, his eyes glued on the road. "I've already asked you out so I'm not backing out one bit. I really hate to disappoint women, especially _my_ boss."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes in disbelief but she couldn't hide the smile blossoming on her face.

"Besides, wouldn't it be nice to go out once in a while?" he continued, quoting Nakuru. "And you have to see London during December."

She suddenly turned to him. "I forgot my jacket! You didn't tell me we were going out on a cold day!" she said, swatting his arm. "What am I supposed to wear if I get cold?"

"Don't worry, it's okay," he told her.

"Why?" She grinned at him playfully. "You're going to be a gentleman and lend me your jacket?"

He smiled wryly at her. "You won't need it. It's warm inside a greenhouse."

Tomoyo stopped. Eriol did mention they were going to the Royal Botanic Gardens, a large greenhouse. Colors flooded her face as she realized her mistake and her stupidity.

_Did he think I was flirting with him? Did he think I'm that desperate? _

She glanced at him and found him chuckling. She blushed darkly then pouted at him. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing…"

Tomoyo scowled at him. "Did you know that laughing without a reason is one of the signs of a mentally-unstable person?" she shot irritably.

"Oh, really? Then I must _be_ goinginsane since I'm starting to see things," he replied lightly. The young Head narrowed her eyes into slits, waiting for his next sentence. "Things like the Ice Princess looking embarrassed and blushing like a red ripe tomato."

"_Mou_, Hiiragizawa-kun!" The raven-haired girl then proceeded hitting the laughing CEO with one of the small square pillows she got from the backseat of the car.

* * *

The Royal Botanic Gardens in Kew is a scientific research institute on plants occupying 300 acres (120 hectares of land) beside the River Thames. The gardens were founded by Princess Augusta in the 1800s as a serious and academic research facility on the world's flora. It is open to the public throughout the year and a very famous tourist attraction and leisure park in London.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"What?"

"I'm getting hungry."

"_What?_"

"I said, I'm getting hungry! It's nearly lunch time and I haven't eaten a single thing since breakfast, save a very small sandwich!"

Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was sulking in a very un-Tomoyo way. He let out a sigh and continued to drive into the main gate. Whoever said that women are like tropical depressions sure made the understatement of the millennium. Tomoyo was, of course, a hurricane, cyclone, typhoon and tornado all rolled into one. One minute she was happy-go-lucky, next minute she looked impatient slash irritated then the next she was sulking for some weird reason.

"Fine, fine, we'll first grab lunch then we'll look around, okay?" he told her, trying to bite back a sharp retort. The young girl said nothing and he felt his temper rise a few notches. "Okay! If you're bored, we could always go _back_. It's not that far from home."

"Nah, it's okay…" She turned to the window as he parked the car into an empty space in the parking lot. "It's a date, you can't back out."

He stared at her incredulously. "Who said I'm backing out?"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but from the sound of your voice, you seem to _want_ to back out."

"I'm _too much_ of a gentleman to back out on a date." He gunned the engine and glanced at her who wasn't moving, just staring ahead. "So… are we just going to sit here and do nothing?"

She met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what we'll do outside."

"Do you want to go to the Japanese Gardens?"

Tomoyo frowned. "I thought we're going to eat first," she pointed out. "You _said_ that we were going to eat _first_."

Eriol stopped and stared at her, realizing his mistake after a moment. "Oh, right," he said slowly, rephrasing his sentence. "Do you want to go to the Japanese Gardens _after_ we eat?"

"Do they serve meat here? Like beef or chicken?"

"Er…" That made Eriol stop again to think. This was, after all, a conservatory for plants and it wouldn't be surprising if all they serve is salad. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Tomoyo here… He should've just brought her somewhere else, let's say, the Buckingham Palace. "Well… We'll just have to see, I guess."

* * *

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

They were walking along the Cherry Walk on their way to the Palm House, the large greenhouse in the middle of the park. They've been to the Temperate House, a larger version of the former that contains different plants from the temperate countries. From that house, they have to walk for 10 minutes until they reached the other. Since their visit to the Temperate House, Tomoyo had been less grumpy, reverting back to her own self. Probably because they have already eaten.

"Have you seen _sakuras_ during spring time?" she asked slowly as they walked under almost bare trees.

"Once, when Nakuru dragged me all the way here from work so she could see _pink snow_."

The young President giggled and looked up at the grayish sky. The leaves of the trees have already fallen this last autumn. It would've been a beautiful sight to see their multi-colored leaves.

"You know, I think it's a bad idea to go here," Eriol said thoughtfully. "It's already winter and I doubt we could see any flowering tree or plant here. We should've gone here during spring."

"Well, wasn't it you who suggested it?" Tomoyo teased just as a chilly breeze blew past them. She noticed a pink blush rising on Eriol's cheeks and wondered what caused it: the cold wind or her remark. She shivered when another breeze blew by. "I think we should hurry up at the greenhouse."

"Hmm?" He glanced down at her, confused. Only after he saw her blush and the goose bumps on her bare arms did he realize she was cold. "Idiot! Why didn't you say so?"

"Huh?" She raised her gaze and met his. "What the heck are you saying, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. If he had noticed the dark blush creeping up her cheeks, well, he didn't say anything about it.

"Medieval chivalry gave birth to the present gallantry of Englishmen," she remarked dryly. "Oh, as well as chauvinism."

"I'm not a chauvinist, Daidouji. It's just that courteousness taught by my mother and father commands me to relieve a lady's discomfort."

"Cute, really, but hey, I didn't say you're a chauvinist, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"You _implied_, Daidouji."

"Well, you're probably guilty about it anyway, or else you wouldn't be affected, _ne_, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Why didn't you say you were cold?" he chided, ignoring her comment, as they continued to walk.

"Was it necessary to say it?" she shot back. "Besides, I wasn't cold _before_ that wind blew. I was perfectly fine—"

"Until now, that is," he finished for her, earning a glare from the raven-haired young lady. "Keep that jacket for a while to keep you warm until we reach the Palm House."

"…Thanks…" she said quietly, burying herself into the warm jacket.

"What?"

She shot him an irritated glance. "I just remarked that you have an impaired hearing that was probably caused by too much scolding of the employees at the Tower!"

"Yeah, right! I didn't hear you saying something _that_ long!"

"Well, that's because you're either hearing-impaired or just plain idiotic," she replied lazily.

He scowled darkly at the young girl who was brightly walking down the path. "Be thankful that this is a date or else I would've…"

"Would've what, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I would've walked out and gone home already," he answered flatly, walking past the frozen lady.

Tomoyo stared at his retreating back. "You wouldn't dare!" she called.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm not like Li who walks out his dates whenever he finds out that the girl he's dating is a clingy one and is just after his money," he replied, waving a hand at her. "Besides, you might sack me for ditching you in the middle of nowhere."

Tomoyo gave him a long, penetrating look. "I can't believe you're still thinking about work in the middle of a date," she commented bluntly. "But then, I can't blame you. You were, after all, _blackmailed_ into this."

"Correction, I was _forced_ into this. And stop reminding me of my senselessness. I was out of my mind when I agreed."

"Right! You probably were!"

"Stop, Daidouji. I think you're going over the line that says 'Stop being rude'."

She grinned mischievously. "Nakuru-chan must be a great miracle-worker!" she said, her voice honey-sweet. "Imagine, she had _forced_ the great Eriol Hiiragizawa to go on a date with his mortal enemy!"

Eriol shot her an exasperated look. "Really, you're starting to get on my nerves like Nakuru."

"But I'm just stating the facts!" She pouted cutely.

"Stating the facts and _bantering_ are different, Daidouji. C'mon, we haven't got all the time in the world!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"This is so nice…"

They were inside the warm greenhouse, seated on one of the benches under a tall palm tree. The air inside was warm and humid, compared to the atmosphere outside, so Tomoyo removed the jacket and handed it back to Eriol wordlessly. This was such a peaceful and quiet place. Perfect for meditation and contemplation.

"I'm so tired after that walk outside," Tomoyo said brightly, smiling like an innocent child as she observed the passers-by. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, sounding like a child asking about this and that. A question out of curiosity.

"I always bring my date to somewhere she likes."

"How do you know I really like this place?" she pressed on. "I might just be pretending to like this place so as to be polite."

"Well, I don't hear you complaining, do I?"

Tomoyo considered his reply. "True, but what if I complain now?" she asked again. "Would you take me somewhere else?"

"Sure, as long as it'll make you happy. I told you, I really hate to disappoint ladies."

Silence encompassed between them and Tomoyo studied a young man painting a bed of red, blue and purple hydrangeas a few meters away from them. He was doing a great job in painting them, as if they were real. The colors were alive and bright and vivid, as if beckoning her playfully.

"Why did you agree?"

Eriol glanced at her, slightly startled by her voice. "Agreed on what?"

"This…" she answered, still staring at the painting. "The Eriol Hiiragizawa I know wouldn't waste his time on trivial matters like _this_. He hates when his time is being thrown away on some unimportant business."

"I told you, I was insane when agreeing on this." He tried to force a light tone to remove the awkwardness between them but, seeing Tomoyo's unconvinced expression, he was doing a bad job. "Look, why does it matter anyway?"

"I don't know…" she replied, shrugging her shoulders gracefully. "Just curious, I guess…"

"Well," Eriol started, raising his gaze to the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. Sunlight passed through the clear glass, lighting the conservatory with a soft glow. "I don't know myself why I've even agreed… Half of it was because of Nakuru's cajoling. I guess the other half was probably because it's you…"

"What have I got to do with it?"

"I don't know, aside from the fact you're the next closest female to me after Nakuru and Madam Daidouji."

"That's it?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah, that's it. Why'd you ask?"

Tomoyo shook her head then gazed straight ahead. A couple holding hands walked past them and Tomoyo felt the urge to stroll away from their bench. Several seconds passed by without them talking and to her, it felt like an eternity. "Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"If I wanted a rose garden, would you give me one?"

Eriol turned to her, a mixture of confusion and bewilderment etched on his face. "What?"

"If I wanted a rose garden, would you give me one?" she repeated patiently.

"Well, considering your status in life, you could buy all the rose gardens you want."

Tomoyo shook her head and pressed on. "I don't want to buy a rose garden," she told him. "I want you to give me one. Will you?"

"Do you really want one?" he asked, slowly meeting her lilac eyes.

"Would you get me one if I did?"

Eriol stared at the painter who was starting to walk away, the canvas under one arm while holding his materials in his other hand. His face was so blank, so unreadable that Tomoyo didn't know what to expect. "No."

Tomoyo faltered inwardly but her expression gave nothing away. "Why not?"

"I'd give you a magnolia garden instead."

"But why?"

"Magnolias are your favorite flowers, aren't they?" he replied casually. "And magnolias suit you better than roses."

"Why do you say so?"

"Why do I say what?"

"That magnolias suit me better than roses?"

Eriol turned to her and Tomoyo cocked her head to one side in inquiry. He studied her for a moment then shook his head. "You ask too many questions," he said, turning back to the plants in front of them. "You shouldn't ponder about those things."

She nodded and they were silent again. It was not the awkward silence they had last time. It was more contemplative this time. Both of them were busy with their thoughts.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you said earlier that you bring your dates to somewhere they like?"

Eriol turned to her again, confused. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, that's just plain wrong," she answered thoughtfully, like a child correcting an adult on why the sky is blue. "You see, you haven't been to any date before so it'd be wrong if you say that you bring your dates to somewhere they like. You've never had a date until now."

Eriol thought about her words then realized she was insulting him _again_. "Daidouji—!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I'm just stating facts here!"

"I've been to a date before so don't you tell me that I haven't been to one!"

"Oh, really? What kind of a date was it? A business meeting slash date?"

"Shut up!"

"And I wonder who the unfortunate girl that went with you was. She must have been very bored listening to your lectures on how to build a corporation in just three easy steps!"

"Daidouji, I suggest you—"

"And did Nakuru-chan help you as well? She's a really great miracle-worker so I guess she did!"

"Stop right there!"

Tomoyo did stop and smiled at him cheerfully. "You know, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're so nice to me!" she said brightly. "You let me get away with my insults to you! I'm so glad!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of God, shut up, Daidouji!" The atmosphere of awkwardness was finally gone.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner…

"I'm so tired!"

"Yes, I can see that, Daidouji."

"Hiiragizawa-kun…"

Eriol looked over his shoulder where he was carrying the young Head on his back. Her head was laid on his shoulder, her eyes closed peacefully. After walking along the banks of Thames after dinner, Tomoyo complained that she was too tired to walk and Eriol, being the gentleman that he is, carried her on his back.

"Don't forget about that rose garden, okay?"

"I thought we agreed I won't give you a rose garden," he said pleasantly. "That I'd give you a magnolia garden instead."

"Well, whatever!"

He let out a soft chuckle as he made their way back to his car. Suddenly, he felt her slap his shoulder lightly. "What now?"

"What's so funny?" she demanded, although still looking asleep.

"Nothing," he answered, chuckling.

"You're _laughing_!" She pointed this one out like she caught him doing something illegal. "That's not _nothing_!"

"Why, Daidouji? Is laughing prohibited in London?" he inquired. "I've been here all my life and—"

"Oh, stop it, Hiiragizawa-kun! You're stealing my role as the cynic!"

"I apologize, Your Highness!" Eriol replied, his voice thickly layered with sarcasm. "Should I cut off my tongue as punishment?"

Tomoyo giggled. "If you cut your tongue, then who would I challenge to a verbal battle?"

"There's always Li."

"We all know that Li-kun treats me like his sister. He would never say _horrible_ things to me, unlike you."

"Wow, should I take that as a compliment?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now. You might blame me if we fall into the river."

"Don't joke about those things!"

By the time he reached his car, the raven-haired heiress had already fallen asleep. He carefully placed her on the passenger seat, lowering its back for her.

He glanced at her face, illuminated by many lights, as he drove back to the estate. She had a soft smile on her face as if having a good dream.

"Hiiragizawa-kun… That garden… Okay?"

He smiled slightly at her. Even in dreams, it seems that she also gets what she wants.

As he gazed at her sleeping face, thoughts filled his head.

She was different from the other girls he had met. She was bubbly, cheerful and bright, but she knew when to stop, when to behave, when to act like a real lady. She was poised, graceful and elegant, but she'd rather play under the rain than go to social gatherings. She was sarcastic, but she was kind. She knew what to say and what not to say. She was indecisive sometimes, but she makes sure that her decisions later would benefit everyone, not just her. She was beautiful and talented but she never boasted her beauty and talents.

_Yes, she is different. _

And after considering his thoughts, thinking about their conversations, pondering on their laughter, contemplating about their arguments, he asked one thing in his mind.

_Am I falling for her?_

* * *

Review, review, review… This chap is longer than usual because I missed you guys and it's been a long time since I last updated… But the next chapter would take long as well since I'd be very busy sorting out my college papers and enrollment! Sai, kita-kits na lang sa college! 

Ja ne!


	15. A President's Prescription

Disclaimer: I've put this thing up every chapter of every story that I made… Isn't it clear yet that I do not own them?

Author's blabbering: Okay, the 14th installation of The Testament. Finally! That darn, dang and damned Swiss Miss doesn't even work to cure my writer's block! Actually, the 15th chapter is still on the drafting period. Meaning I haven't got serious and definitive ideas yet. Which means I haven't even started yet. So… I guess it would take long before I add the next chapter. Thanks a lot again to my beautiful and nice (I'm not flattering her) beta-reader Daidouji Dana-san! Arigato, arigato, arigato!

Anyway, I really apologize for the Mistaken Identity… I'm going to finish it, promise… Not just now since my so-called brother brought my diskette (which contains the next chapters of the story) to Ireland, thinking it was his (He stupidly got mine and left his own)… How annoying! And since I've made it a long time ago, I have no idea what it contains. And to add to my miserable existence, I have a serious and grave writer's block. I couldn't think of new ideas really.

But to compensate, I'm making a new story (SxS). It's another romance slash humor story… I was thinking of making it an ExT but it doesn't suit them well, especially Tomoyo…

And we're back to our favorite… **Answer your reviewers! **(applause, applause!)

**Majah: **I'm back, finally… I couldn't sleep well on that stupid futon, for goodness' sake! The one where Eriol answered Nakuru etc, etc? Oh, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of that soon… (mischievous grin) … Who? My brother? Eriol-kun? Ahahaha! Now that's hilarious! Nope, I didn't use him as my pattern.

**Glorygirl264: **Yes, did you know that too much caffeine can lead to the malfunctioning of your brain? That's right. You get crazy when you drink too much… (-.-)

**nOnymOus: **you haven't read a single word of it yet it's "astig"? Wow… you must be a psychic then like me! (points at herself)

**tritomy99: **Hah, hear that again, onii-chan? I'm good in English! And I'm not a crappy writer!

**Hi-5: **You guys have to forgive me… Read the paragraphs above…

**TinyTerry: **Are you a girl or a guy? Because there's this Terry I know… From Batman Beyond… (ignore me, please…)

**Katrina: **No! Never, ever wish to have a big brother! And not just one! You'll regret the day you made that wish! Anyway, give me your cell number and I'll txt you, okay? Para malaman mo kung kelan ako mag-uupdate… Mr. Teddy is actually named as Snufflelopagus… Ask my soon-to-be sister-in-law why she named that…

**Trickmaster-lilica: **Really? Thanks for the compliment! I'm flattered!

**Akizuki Sai: **Ai, juice ko! Baket hindi kita nkita nung enrollment? Cguro masyado lng kc akong nag-iingay dun ksma ung iba kong mga kasma… haha… Anong oras polsci mo? Bigay ko sched ko pra lam ko kung meron tyong magkasmng subject…

**Cristal-shian: **I doubt I could find an Eriol in England… Well, it's just a doubt… But that Shuei Li got some style, really.

**Tsubame7: **You are so far gone, Tsubame… And I mean it…

**Elvirna: **Where's the pom-poms? I love pom-poms!

**Cloverluck11: **You might be wondering where I got that "dating" idea… I got it when my good ole cold-as-a-laconic-snowman of a brother decided to go on a **mandatory** date on one of the girls from Leander's class who seems to have a crush on him… Of course, _kuya_ Lex didn't approve of it for one sec…

**Momo-chan1: **(whacks Eriol-kun with her parasol) I love parasols! Especially those white lacy ones from old movies!

**JoJo: **Yes, like Tsubame, you are so far gone…

**Sakatrina90: **My college papers suck! Yes, they suck! But finally, I got my UP ID! So great… So wonderful…

**Crayon-Eater Aya: **Maraming cute? Ha! Tama ka dyan, sis! Nagkaroon nga ako ng stiff neck dahil lingon ako ng lingon kung san-san… Lahat kc ng lugar may wafu… lolz…

So, that's basically it… And right now, I'm listening to that song of Mia Campbell from Gundam SEED Destiny, Quiet Night C.E. 73… She can be such a bi—g jerk!

**CHAPTER 14: A PRESIDENT'S PRESCRIPTION**

It was another busy day for Chief Executive Officer Eriol Hiiragizawa and although Nakuru offered to finish most of his paperwork, he still felt that his desk is filled with clutter. There were still unsigned papers, several different-colored pens (that he _unintentionally_ took from Tomoyo's pen pot) and photos of Li's family from China. He had no idea why he even had those pictures.

Busy days also meant people barging through your doors without warning. And that was what Eriol first got as an early greeting that morning.

"Damn, Hiiragizawa, where the hell were you _yesterday_?"

Usually Eriol would yell at that person for (1)disturbing the silence of his office, (2)shouting at him and (3)barging through his door without warning. It was _his_ job to barge through doors, not the newcomer. But then, this newcomer is different from other _newcomers_. Different in a sense that he's Li Syaoran.

"Let me remind you, Li, that this is my office, _not_ a sports stadium," he remarked mildly, not looking up from his work. "Oh, and welcome back, Li. How was your trip to Japan?"

"Don't you 'welcome back, Li' me!" the Li Clan Head retorted. "Where were you yesterday? I was waiting _all day_ for you at the goddamn airport! You didn't show up!"

Eriol raised his gaze from the papers he was signing, a frown etched on his face. "Yesterday… But I thought…" He stared at him inquiringly. "Was yesterday Friday?"

"No, it was Thursday!" Syaoran replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Of course it _was_ Friday, you idiot! I swear, you should go back to kindergarten and learn your calendar!"

"Oh, shut up, Li," Eriol said dismissively. "I've completely forgotten yesterday. I was busy—"

"Busy dating Tomoyo, that's what!"

The young CEO looked at him with mild disdain. "I am _not_ dating Daidouji, for your information. Besides, the reason I took her out the day before yesterday was because Nakuru forced me."

"Yeah right! Should I believe that?"

"Yeah, you should," Eriol replied shortly before pulling a drawer and taking out several folders. "These—" He handed them to Li. "—Are papers that needs your signature. Give them back _pronto_. I need them."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you just sign it?"

"I couldn't," he answered matter-of-factly. "Because I'm the Chief Executive Officer, _not_ the Vice President for Marketing."

"You're just lazy."

"If I were lazy, my desk would be as clean as yours. In other words, messy."

The auburn-haired young man was about to retort again when the door flew open again. Eriol let out an exasperated sigh as the person strode in purposefully. So early in the morning and yet he already has so many visitors bugging him. Did the universe conspire against him _again_? And where was his secretary who was _supposed_ to call him up whenever there are people coming?

"You know, civil people have this thing called ethics," Eriol said flatly. "They knock _first _before entering."

Tomoyo smiled brightly at Syaoran, deliberately ignoring her irate CEO. Not that it was anything new. "Oh, hi, Syaoran-kun! How are you? How was your trip to Japan?"

"Am I going to be ignored here?" Eriol said loudly but the two didn't pay attention to him.

"It was great. I got a free holiday and would get paid at the end of the month." Syaoran grinned, incensing the already incensed CEO. "Anyway, I got you some lavender and chamomile tea. Kinomoto-sensei told me you like them."

The raven-haired Head placed a few folders on Eriol's desk before turning back to Syaoran, a knowing smile on her lips. "Ah, so you've met the family already!" she remarked lightly. "How nice!"

"_Hello_? Am I a statue here!"

"Yeah, if having been threatened can be called _nice_," Li replied sullenly, ignoring Eriol. Obviously, he was referring to the older Kinomoto sibling, known for his hostility towards XY-celled creatures who try to make a move towards his sister and his cousin.

"Don't worry, not only you got a dose of Touya-kun's wrath." She giggled lightly, recalling that phone incident once more.

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, I bet."

"I will _not_ sit here and be ignored all day!" Eriol said loudly and the two looked at him mildly as if they just noticed him now. "Instead of doing your jobs, you're wasting your time here _chatting_. And instead of doing my own job, I'm _forced_ to listen to you because you're standing in front of my desk, talking."

"Why, Hiiragizawa-kun, Syaoran-kun was just telling me how wonderful his vacation at Japan was!" Tomoyo exclaimed, faking a shocked voice.

The dark-haired man scowled at her. "He didn't go to Japan for a vacation! He went there for business matters!"

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun! Are you having PMS _again_?" the young lady smiled at him mildly.

Eriol stared at her flatly. "You know that wouldn't work on me anymore, Daidouji." She playfully stuck out a tongue at him and he raised an amused eyebrow at her before he started browsing the folders she just laid on his desk, nodding every now and then wordlessly.

Syaoran cleared his throat, eyeing the busy CEO. "You know, Daidouji-san, I was wondering if you're free for lunch so we could talk about my trip to Japan."

Eriol looked up at him, a frown on his face, but said nothing in response.

Tomoyo nodded her head smilingly. "That's a wonderful idea, Syaoran-kun!" she replied cheerfully. "I'd love to have lunch with you. You'll have to tell me everything you did there!" She glanced at Eriol and noticed the dark, evil aura surrounding the CEO. "You want to come, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I'm busy," was his short, curt reply.

She shrugged and then grinned at Syaoran who was snickering inwardly at Eriol. Apparently, the Li heir is sharper and more cunning than others, so much that he already noticed what the other was thinking.

"Ah, don't mind Hiiragizawa. He's _always_ busy!" Syaoran said loudly and the blue-eyed young man scowled at him.

Tomoyo smiled softly. "Well, not always," she replied. "He did take me out last Wednesday at the Kew Gardens…" Eriol threw her an unreadable expression. "But still! … Anyway, Syaoran-kun, did you see…"

The two started for the door, chatting nonchalantly and blatantly ignoring the silently fuming CEO behind the desk. Syaoran opened and held the door for Tomoyo who was still narrating animatedly, a bright smile on her lips. The young woman didn't even bother to say goodbye to him. After they had left, Eriol snapped the folder on his desk then leaned back on his comfy Executive chair, sulking.

"Eriol!" Nakuru bounded inside the office brightly then faltered when she saw the dark expression on her cousin's face. "What's wrong now?"

The dark-haired man didn't reply, just continued to glare at his table like it had spouted colorful profanities at his face. But then, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what was happening inside the CEO's mind and body.

It seems like the green monster of jealousy has finally graced Eriol Hiiragizawa with its presence.

* * *

"So, tell me all about your trip to Japan," Tomoyo said brightly to Syaoran later at lunch.

They decided to just have lunch at the cafeteria rather than go out of the building and face a mob of paparazzi and reporters. Clearly, the rumors haven't died yet and it wouldn't really help them if the press suddenly includes Syaoran in the picture as a third party.

"What do you think of my hometown now?"

Syaoran smiled at her gently. "It's really a wonderful place, Daidouji-san," he replied lightly. "And I'm not wondering anymore why you're really nice since the Japanese people are very kind and hospitable."

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand. "Are you pertaining to the whole population or just my cousin?"

Almost immediately, the young man turned into a full-blown tomato. "D-Daidouji-san…"

"No, really," she said dismissively, placing her chin on her palm and staring at him intently. "What do you think of Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran gulped. He knew he had to be very honest with his answer. He remembered what Sakura told him about Tomoyo, that her dark-haired cousin could be very crafty and devious and violent when it comes to discussing about her. "Ah, well, Kinomoto-san is very polite and cheerful and kind."

"Uh-huh," she said with a wry nod. "So, basically, you're just giving me the overview of my cousin that other men had given me before. Tell me, what do you _really _think of her?"

Syaoran gazed at her straight in the eyes. "Kinomoto-san is different from other girls," he replied gently. "She's so… unique. I couldn't explain it, but whenever I see her, it's like, I don't know… Her smiles and laughter are very infectious and she has a kind, sensitive heart. She's a really beautiful person, inside and out."

Tomoyo grinned. "That's our Cherry Blossom all right!" she said, sipping her iced tea. "So now, I guess, you already know why Touya, and I'd have to include myself as well, are very protective of her."

"Of course." Tomoyo could really see how much Syaoran likes Sakura, especially when his usually sharp and cold amber eyes soften and melt like wax on fire.

"So…" She twirled her fork in her pasta. "Did you take her out or anything?"

"I asked her out to dinner a couple of times," he admitted slightly sheepishly. "I was going to ask her out to Disneyland two days before I leave but her brother interrupted and told me to go home and get a good night's rest."

Tomoyo giggled. "Typical Touya," she remarked then ate her pasta, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff…" Syaoran grinned at her awkwardly, scratching his cheek with a finger. "Mostly about her University, my work, London, you… She was wondering what type of guy Hiiragizawa is, actually, and what's the relationship between the both of you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you argue a lot," he said with a grin. "I told her that you both fight like cats and dogs. Of course, he always loses to you."

"He should!" Tomoyo exclaimed mischievously. "I'm the boss here, right?"

"Right!" The two laughed heartily over lunch until Syaoran noticed a flicker of emotion in the lilac-eyed young lady. He faltered then smiled at her kindly. "So… Did Hiiragizawa really take you out on a date?"

"Ah, well…" She smiled at him slightly before turning to her food. "I'm not even sure if you could call that a date since Nakuru-chan just, well, planned everything out."

"But he did ask you out, right?"

"Sure he did, after a heck lot of cajoling and wheedling from Nakuru-chan," she said with a laugh that she knew, and Syaoran KNEW, was just a forced one. "Nakuru-chan sure is lively."

"It's not a date, is it?" he asked her, gazing keenly at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know… How do you know if it's a date or not?"

"I don't know either…"

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief then laughed lightly. This time, she meant it. "You're so silly, Syaoran-kun!" she remarked, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Well, I guess he didn't actually count it as a date. More like a friendly gesture. A friendly stroll out in the park, something like that…"

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, bewildered by his question. "Huh? I don't think I got what you're trying to say…"

He continued to stare at her, his gaze unwavering. "Are you sure you wanted it just that way? Just a friendly gesture?"

* * *

Eriol was sulky that whole afternoon. Actually, the word 'sulky' was even an understatement. When Eriol is sulky, he mutters darkly under his breath, breaks a few things here and there, litters several paper balls on the carpeted floor and glares at innocent inanimate objects that have done nothing wrong. But when 'sulky' becomes an understatement for Eriol, it turns into a whole new meaning of being 'sulky'. And in his case, this only happens when he's really, truly, positively annoyed at something. Or… Eriol Hiiragizawa is sick.

"Eriol, you're not listening!" Nakuru whined as she explained to the listless CEO the details of the financial report for that month.

"Hn," was the response she got from the listless CEO.

Indeed, Eriol was in his sulky-becomes-an-understatement mode. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, forcing herself to calm down and not hit the said listless CEO with the paperweight on his desk. No, she can't get mad or annoyed at him, not a week before Christmas, or else she wouldn't get that new cell phone she was asking for.

"You're here _again_?"

She blinked at him twice, absorbing what he just said. "Actually, I've been standing here for an hour now, Eriol," she replied flatly. "And I've been telling you for the 10th time that our profits have risen to 25 percent because of the holiday, a bit higher than last year's."

"Hn."

Nakuru placed her hands on her hips then pouted at Eriol. "All right, buster, if you're not going to listen then I might as well just go to Tomoyo-chan and report—"

"Where's Li?" he asked, looking up at her.

Again, she blinked twice as if surprised at what he just said. Okay, if this was the Random Insanity that Kaho and Tomoyo were telling her a few days ago—

"Where's Li?" he repeated his inquiry, this time, louder and more irritated-sounding.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not his baby-sitter!" she cried in disbelief.

"Fine. Leave then."

"It's already 9 so I'd be going home now. You should too."

"I'd go home a bit later. Just leave me alone."

"Eriol, you look paler than usual—"

"Leave, Nakuru."

Nakuru gaped at him for a minute then huffed and stormed out of the office, muttering darkly under her breath something about PMS-stricken CEOs and their caprices.

After she had gone, Eriol placed his tired, aching head on the table, accidentally banging himself. He groaned as his headache throbbed, threatening to split his head into two. He raised a hand and felt his temperature. He was considerably hot… No, warmer than usual. But that was probably because of the air conditioner. His hands were cold and clearly, when you placed a cold hand on your neck or forehead, you'd feel hot, right?

But then, why was he feeling light-headed and his vision swimming?

He closed his eyes. Maybe after a few minutes of sleep, it'd all go away, the pain of his headache, and he'd be back to normal. Yeah, that's right… Just sleep…

But the moment he closed his eyes, slumber washed over him like a wave and his thoughts were almost immediately deleted when his whole body shut down. He didn't even hear his door opening and the cry of "Hiiragizawa-kun" from a shocked President.

Tomoyo was confused, lost, bewildered, shocked, stunned or whatever word that describes someone who had momentarily underwent a brain lapse because of an incident or situation they had seen, heard or felt.

She had just come in to deliver some folders and say goodbye to Eriol, when she found him, slumped on his table, his eyes closed. Her blood froze and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she stared at the inert body of her CEO. One question ran through her mind: _Is he dead? _

She dropped the folders onto the floor and hurried to him, frowning anxiously. She placed a hand on his forehead then let out a sigh of relief. A dead person is never warm. But… She felt his temperature again and let out another sigh, this time, of worry. A normal person isn't _this _warm. No, cross that. A normal person isn't burning hot.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun!" She gently slapped his cheeks, hoping it would wake him up, but all she receive was a groan. She sighed again.

_Okay, now what to do with a sick man sleeping on his desk? … Right, I should make him lie first comfortably on a flat surface… like a bed or a couch! _

She stared at Eriol. Now that he's asleep, if she'd carry him, she'd probably collapse the moment she lifted him. He's asleep, for God's sake! He would be a dead weight! And if she would carry him then collapse, she might die of suffocation, buried underneath him.

Eriol wasn't large but he wasn't small either. He wasn't fat but then, he was well-built. Meaning he has compacted muscles and sinew right there on his whole body. And just like what she had learned in Biology Class, compacted muscles are heavier than fat. And to add, he's a male and males usually have heavier bones than those of a female.

_Yeah, and add his over-inflated ego and I'd be dead! _

Tomoyo sighed again. She wanted to run out and ask for help but she couldn't leave him. Besides, it was already late. Most of the employees had gone home already and she couldn't waste her time looking for the janitors. She just have to do it by herself.

_All right! Just good luck to myself! _

She took off her jacket and stared at the body in front of her. Slowly, and painstakingly, she lifted Eriol's arms and placed them around her neck. She then placed her arms around his waist, supporting him, until she had lifted him out of his seat. But the moment she had lifted him, her knees buckled at his weight. She gritted her teeth.

"You know… Hiiragizawa-kun…" she gasped, breathing deeply, then glanced down at him. "You should… lose some… weight…"

It was different from the airport incident. Sure, she supported him to the car, but he was half-awake. He was walking, even though he was walking like a drunken man. But this…

She looked up at the couch and sighed again. That was probably the 4th or 5th sigh she exhaled that hour. The couch was so near, just a few feet away from her, but with the weight she was carrying on her shoulders, it felt like a mile away.

Taking one step at a time, she half-carried, half-dragged the cataleptic man using all the force she could muster. And when she had finally, after what felt like an eternity, reached the couch, she unceremoniously threw him on it, ignoring his groan, and flexed her shoulders and neck. Never in her life would she carry an unconscious Eriol again!

She collapsed on one of the armchairs and gazed at him pensively for a moment or two. His groan, probably in pain, startled her train of thoughts and she jumped to her feet.

_Okay, when someone is sick with fever, place a cold compress on his forehead. _

Tomoyo looked around for a cloth and when she found none, she pulled out her handkerchief, soaked it with cold water from the mini-ref then placed it on the young man's burning forehead.

_Next, keep him warm and comfortable. _

She grabbed her discarded jacket and placed it around him. She then went back to his desk, took the remote of the air-con and lowered the temperature of the room. About the comfort part, she couldn't do anything. He's inside the office. Of course there'll be no bed!

_If he's awake, give him some medication. If he's asleep, well, wait for him to wake up then give him some medication. _

She sat down again, feeling tired and exhausted herself. She placed her elbows on her knees and cupped her chin, staring at him. "That's your fault, Hiiragizawa-kun," she murmured. "You're working too hard too much… Now look at you. You're sick…"

She glanced at her watch. 9:45. She thanked God tomorrow was Sunday or else she'd be a zombie when she goes to work. She glanced at Eriol again. She'd probably pull an all-nighter here so, rising to her feet, she got to the counter and prepared herself some coffee.

It was half-past 10 when Eriol woke up, his head still feeling light and his vision still swimming. "What…" He looked around and found Tomoyo, seated on an armchair, reading some paperwork while drinking coffee. "Daidouji."

The young woman looked up at him and smiled. "Finally, you're awake!"

He placed a hand on his eyes then felt something wet on his forehead. He pulled it off and found out it was a cold compress. "Where am I?"

"Your office," she replied matter-of-factly, kneeling beside him and touching his forehead. "Hmm… Your fever hasn't gone down yet." She gently took the compress from him, soaked it in cold water again then placed it on his forehead.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry you now," she said with a chuckle and stood up.

Eriol frowned at what she said, confused, before he realized he was lying on his couch. "You carried me all the way from my table?"

"Yup! And let me tell you that you're really heavy!" she remarked dryly. "I nearly cracked my neck!"

"Sorry…"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "You should be!" she chided. "If you're going to overwork your body like this, then just kill yourself for the benefit of everyone! You're obviously exhausted and tired and you still keep on working. That's probably why you got sick! Fatigue!"

"Sorry…"

"Just… Just be careful next time, will you?" She walked over to the bathroom and started washing her empty mug. "You know, if I was cold-hearted and callous, I would have left you here on your own! God knows what might've happened to you then!"

"Look, Hiiragizawa-kun, I can't always be here to check if you're sick or not! And you should've told someone. I mean, I met Nakuru-chan in the hallway but she didn't tell me anything." She wiped her hands dry with a paper towel then brought the mug to the counter. When she went back to him, she found him asleep again.

_I should've just talked to the wall!_

Now that he was asleep again, she couldn't possibly drag him to his car all the way to the basement. She already had a hard time bringing him from his desk to the couch. What more if she drag him to the basement?

Whipping out her cell, she speed-dialed a number. "Hello, Alfred-san? It's me, Tomoyo! I'm still at the office and I really need help here…"

* * *

Tomoyo's bodyguards and drivers are at her beck and call. So when their young mistress called for help, they immediately rushed to the towers in a few minutes to help her. They carried Eriol to the waiting limousine then drove them back to the estate.

Inside the car, Tomoyo dialed another number. The answering machine responded to her call. "Hello, Nakuru-chan? It's me, Tomoyo. You might be wondering where Hiiragizawa-kun is right now. He's at my house right now. I found him sick and asleep inside his office earlier so I decided to just bring him home. Drop by tomorrow okay? Ja!" She hung the line then cast her gaze to the young man lying on her lap, wrapped in a thick blanket.

"See, Hiiragizawa-kun? You're a real pain for everyone here! You should get well already!" she said softly, brushing a few of his locks away from his face. "Nakuru-chan is probably worried right now since you didn't come home!"

"And now, I'm burdened to take care of you!" She sighed, blowing some of her bangs. "I'm supposed to be asleep in bed right now. I'm supposed to be relaxing. But, no, you ruined my plans for tomorrow! Instead of going out for shopping, I have to stay home and look after you. See? You're a burden here!"

She threw a glance out the window and watched the snow gently fall like glitters in the wind. She then looked back at her 'patient for the day'.

Eriol looked so calm and gentle when asleep. He looked so relaxed that she almost didn't recognize the person who constantly argued, challenged and scolded her. He was already handsome when he looks stern or bored or angry, but he's so much good-looking when—

Whoa! Alarm bells rang inside her head. Wait a minute! Did she just call him good-looking in the last statement? And handsome in the statement before that?

She smiled ruefully. "If you'd hear me say these things, you'd probably be smirking at me right now, you idiot!" His response was only a slight groan and she giggled. "_Mou_, Hiiragizawa-kun! Where would you be right now if I didn't find you in your office?"

" Lady Tomoyo."

She raised her gaze to her driver who was glancing at her through the power window inside the limousine. "Hai?"

" Sir Alfred is asking if he would have dinner prepared for you."

"Yes, and please tell Kaye-chan to prepare the guest room on the second floor," she replied softly, glancing at the slumbering Eriol. "We have a guest tonight."

* * *

Eriol woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a realization that he wasn't in his room. He sat up, a hand on his throbbing temple, and looked around. The room was too bright, too cheerful and too Victorian-looking to be his dark-blue contemporary-styled room. He glanced down at himself and his business suit was gone, replaced by black silk pajamas. With everything around him, he was half-expecting a barely-clad woman lying asleep beside him.

He frowned, trying to recall what had happened. He was feeling dizzy so he slept on his desk back at the Tower. And when he woke up later that evening, he was lying on his couch, dragged by Daidouji—Right! He must be in the Daidouji estate. Tomoyo must've brought him here.

_Without any help?_

That obviously wasn't possible. She did mention that she had a hard time carrying him to the sofa. What more to the basement and here.

She probably called for her bodyguards… Yeah, that must be it…

His moment of peace and solitude lasted for about two minutes though and he nearly jumped a foot in the air when the door to his room crashed against the wall. After a moment, a blur of white and auburn ran inside the room and tackled him head on. He let out a cry of pain and colorful profanities when his throbbing head hit the wooden backboard.

"Get off me!" he growled, pushing the heavy body on top of him. He glared at Nakuru who now sat on the bed opposite him, looking tearful. "You didn't have to _wrestle_ me, you know!"

The young woman cried and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Eriol! I was so worried! I thought something happened to you!"

"Don't worry, Akizuki, I doubt Hiiragizawa would get hurt even if you bang his head on a concrete wall."

Eriol raised his gaze to the owner of the voice then narrowed his eyes at his Marketing VP. "What are you doing here, Li?" he hissed.

"I invited him to my house," came a cheery voice from the doorway and Tomoyo stepped inside with a silver tray in her hands and a wry smile on her face. "_Ohayo_, Sleeping Beauty! I hope you got your beauty sleep last night because I sure didn't."

The young man pried Nakuru away from him as Tomoyo sat down and felt his forehead. "Your fever has gone considerably down," she said brightly. "But you still need your bed rest, just like what the doctor told us."

"Aww, is little Hiiragizawa sick because of working too much?" Syaoran snickered at him and Eriol fought the urge to sock him with a pillow. "Anyway, I'm going to leave now that he looks already murderous. I'm pretty sure he's fine now."

The dark-haired heiress smiled at him. "You'll be back for lunch, _ne_?"

"Yeah," Li answered, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'll see you later, little Hiiragizawa!" He turned heel and started walking down the corridor outside, before Eriol could do any damage to him.

Nakuru jumped to her feet and ran to Syaoran. "I'll just walk Syaoran to his car!" she called before slamming the door close.

"So, first off, breakfast!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, taking the tray and placed it on the breakfast table on the bed. "You have to eat this because I cooked it, okay?" She handed him the spoon.

"Aren't you going to spoon-feed me?" he asked lazily. "I'm sick."

"In your dreams, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied airily, walking to the French windows and pulling away the draperies, letting the morning sunlight come in. "I can see that you look pretty fine now."

"Right," Eriol shot back sarcastically, letting the golden broth trickle down from the silver spoon back to the porcelain bowl.

"Look, Hiiragizawa-kun, I already made you a favor of taking care and bringing you into my house when you got sick, okay?" She smiled at him sweetly. "If I wasn't compassionate enough, I would've have left you in the Towers for the janitors to find."

"If you're so compassionate, then do me a favor and help me eat," he said flatly.

"I didn't say I was _that_ compassionate," she said slowly as if explaining to a toddler. "I just said I was compassionate enough. My compassion towards other people is almost the same as my patience, you know. They run out as well."

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

She went back to him and plopped on the bed, a playful smile on her face. "C'mon, you gotta eat it up!" she coaxed him. "I even cooked it for you!"

"Are you sure you didn't put any poison in it?" He stared at the soup suspiciously.

"Ask Syaoran-kun! I asked him to stir it for a while," she said lightly and he scowled at her. "I swear I didn't put anything in it. Promise."

She watched as he ate his food quietly and without protest. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"About last Wednesday… Was it really a date?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know… what do _you_ think?"

"Didn't that whole day filled with incessant and pointless conversations, arguments and food trips qualify as a date?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea…"

He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Okay, let me ask you this question: Did you enjoy that whole day filled with incessant and pointless conversations, arguments and food trips?"

She nodded meekly and he snorted. "Then, Daidouji, that was a date," he said evenly. "A date, in my opinion, is something when two people from the opposite sex enjoy the company of each other. So, unless you're lying through your teeth, then I'd say it's a date since I enjoyed your company as well."

"But you were just forced by Nakuru-chan to go with me…"

"Nah," he said dismissively, swallowing a spoonful of the soup. "She'd done just half. The other half was my decision, wasn't it? I decided to come with you and, well, have fun."

"But—"

"No buts! It's a date. Period. Case closed!"

She smiled slightly and sighed in relief inwardly. Maybe she was wrong about him after all…

After breakfast, she gave him a small cup of liquid green stuff. Eriol stared at it disdainfully. She forced it in his hands then glared at him as if daring him not to drink it. He forced it back in her hands.

"Drink it."

"No."

"It's your medicine."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No. It's a negative expression used to deny or refuse something."

Tomoyo rolled her lilac eyes. Trust Eriol the Human Dictionary to give the meaning of the word. "Drink it or I'll force it down you throat."

"Try it."

The young woman leaned forward then grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him down the bed. He opened his mouth to deliver a sharp protest—and promptly choked, gagged and coughed the bitter medicine as the Daidouji President poured the whole lot down his throat. She then pulled away and surveyed him with a wide smile.

"See? It wasn't so bad!" she remarked as he sat up again, frowning in disgust.

"What was that, woman?" he demanded, still coughing and gagging at the taste of the liquid. "It tasted like stale cheese!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" she chided him, placing the small cup on the bedside table. "And since when have you tasted stale cheese?"

He ignored her last inquiry. "You tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't," she argued patiently. "You wouldn't drink the medicine and the doctor said you have to drink it so I just made you drink it."

Eriol glared at her darkly. "I wouldn't be surprised if that vile stuff you call medicine is actually poison!"

"Now why would I poison you?" she asked, faking an offended voice. The young man muttered something under his breath. "If I were going to poison you, then I'd have someone to do the job, ne? I wouldn't want to get imprisoned, would I?"

"Now you're plotting against me!"

Tomoyo stared at him flatly. "It's obvious you're sick, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said. "You're hallucinating and saying nonsense. You're just paranoid." She shoved him back down on the bed, much to the CEO's displeasure, then stood up with a smile. "Now you sleep, okay? I'll wake you up a bit later for lunch."

"But I have to work—"

"Not today, Hiiragizawa-kun! It's a Sunday! Give yourself a break!"

"But—"

She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed, until their noses almost touched. "You _will_ stay on that bed until your temperature returns to normal, understood?

"… Fine!" He scowled at her as she pulled away.

"My, my, Hiiragizawa-kun! You're touchier than a pregnant woman in labor!" she commented wryly, walking back to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He snorted. "What kind of a doctor leaves her patients?"

She turned back to him, frowning. "Well, in hospitals, doctors often leave their patients to treat other patients," she replied slowly. "What now, Hiiragizawa-kun? You want me to stay here?"

"I didn't say that!" he argued almost defensively. "I just commented something."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him. "Well, then, fine," she said flatly. "I'm going to leave you now. It's morning, Hiiragizawa-kun, so you need not be afraid of things that go bump in the night since it's not night—"

"I didn't say I was—"

"Enough, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said sternly, returning to him and stooping to kiss his forehead. "Just go to sleep!" With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Eriol rubbed the spot where she kissed him then grumbled. "I can't believe I'm being treated like a kid here!" He rolled to his side under his blankets, ignoring the twitch in his chest.

_Damn! _

* * *

Review, review, review… I live on your reviews to be honest… I eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner… Seriously! So you better leave a review or else… 


	16. A Blue Holiday

Disclaimer: If I tell everyone that I don't own CCS, can I take chibi Eriol home for being honest?

Author's blabbering: It's been a long, long time! I'm so sorry if it took so long to finish this. You have no idea how unruly, busy and irritating college life can be… especially when you've just applied for one of the most energetic organizations in UP! OMG! I think I'm going to faint from exhaustion and fatigue. Still, I'm back and you guys should welcome me! XD

You know what, I just realized that you guys will kill me the moment you read the last part when…………… I won't spoil it for you guys! Still, I have to ready my helmets and shields so when you come hunting me… Oh, and I forgot to bow down to **Dana Daidouji-san** for beta-ing this chapter! (_Dana-san said I'm getting better, nii-chan!_)

Which again reminds me that Witch Hunter Robin had just ended! Waaaahhhhh! Amon-sama! I won't see Amon-sama anymore!

Enough of my vanity and self-importance! Let's proceed to the **Answer People's Reviews Show! **(applause, you guys!) I'll be giving away Pocky to everyone who reviewed!

**Jane: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Katrina: **I sent a text message to you the other day and you didn't reply… Still, thanks for the cookies!

**Nancy: **Thanks for taking time to review!

**Xtreme Nuisance: **I love that book as well! I can't believe someone knows that book too! XD I haven't read the sequel though… But the first was great! Yeah… Agent Bite-Me! They've certainly got lots of creative names!

**Sakatrina: **My college papers? Oh, don't mind them. They're probably in an incinerator right now…

**FoxyFire: **Yeah… I have to agree with that! XD

**Tritomy99: **You're in UPLB? I wanted to study there as well but my chichiue won't let me… it's too far off from our house here in makati. Oh… You didn't notice it after pushing the submit button…

**Momo-chan1: **I think it's both, Momo-chan! XD … yeah, why didn't I think of that before!

**Elvirna: **Yep, both stories are SxS unless you want me to change it into ExT. That's no problem! (since I haven't started doing it yet…)

**Asga: **You've got an interesting name there… Anyway, thanks!

**Lonely-dreamlover: **I actually got that scene when my eldest brother was screaming (_fine, fine, 'Yelling'! Geez!_) at Leander on the phone for trying to steal his car! Hehe!

**Tsubame7: **I think I've already cleared this one out… I couldn't continue Mistaken Identity for now because of the predicament my brother has placed me into. He switched our diskettes and he's got mine, the lavender one with the chapters of M.I. there. Anyway, please refer to my answer to Elvirna's regarding the stories…

**Akizuki Sai: **Finally, we've met! Can't believe we share the same Math class, the only class (aside from Philo 1) that bores me to death! And to think Math is a hated subject of mine…

**Cloverluck11: **Yep, Eriol was feeling something that time. The feeling of irritation and annoyance towards our lovable lilac-eyed Tomoyo!

**Cristal-shian: **Yeah, I personally hope they'd be back soon… But then, I doubt that would happen. They're not coming back until next year (They're not coming home for Christmas! What misers!)

**Crayon Eater Aya: **Ipis? Now that is gross, girl! Anyway, I like that song too! And The Day You Said Goodnight by Hale! (_hides from my friends who doesn't like Hale_)

**Majah: **You think? I was thinking the same too, writing something longer… Except my brain is hurting already and I couldn't think of anymore ideas… Yeah… Welcome me back!

Wow… I just realized again that this chapter is longer than usual since it's CHRISTMAS! But to tell you the truth, I hate that holiday… Don't ask me why. The story will just consume so much time…

… I just received a letter from my cousins in Japan and they… WHAT! Damn it, Seisuke, you good-for-nothing little brat! I can't believe you actually rummaged through my things and took my IPOD! I demand you give it back to me right now or I'll tear you apart when I get back there, you little jerk!

**Chibi Eriol: **Now that my mistress had gone on a rampage against her little cousin back in Japan, let's get on with the story, shall we?

**CHAPTER 15: A BLUE HOLIDAY**

Christmas! It's that time of the year when people have fun, smile, laugh, talk and give gifts. It's that time when wars stop, arguments settle and enemies become friends. It's that time when companies have parties and Presidents announce Christmas breaks and shower bonuses for all…

And speaking of Presidents announcing Christmas breaks…

Eriol's eyebrow twitched involuntarily as he stared flatly at Tomoyo like she had just transformed into a Latin-speaking, three-headed alien. "No, I won't."

"_Demo_, Hiiragizawa-kun!" the latter whined, pouting childishly. She knew her pouts and puppy eyes could get the CEO's attention. "It's Christmas!"

"So?"

The pout on her face turned into a scowl emanating a dark, dark aura. "Where is your life, Hiiragizawa-kun? Did you throw it again into a ditch?" she snapped irritably. "What I'm asking you won't kill you, you know!"

"It's just going to kill my reputation," he replied coolly, browsing yet another one of his folders. "And the reputation of the corporation as well."

"I'm not asking you to sing a Christmas carol in front of each department," she reasoned out. "What I'm asking you just involves a pen and your hand."

"It's still the same."

Tomoyo let out an exasperated mixed with frustrated and annoyed sigh. No use talking to a personified snowman. It's so difficult to explain something simple and clear to a narrow-minded, intolerant and bigoted workaholic like Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's just a week-long Christmas break for God's sake! It won't kill him if he puts down his paperwork for just a week! Does his life depend on those papers?

"Hiiragizawa-kun, it's just _one_ week! One single week! 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes and 604800 seconds!" she said through gritted teeth. Oh why is he making this difficult for her? "You wouldn't die because of a week-long break!"

Eriol still gave her a flat look. "For the first time in my whole life working in this corporation, I've never had a Christmas break before!" he replied in the same cool voice. "Well, sure I was given a holiday during the 25th of December and the 1st of January, but that was probably it."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm certain that my mother is _not_ sadistic enough to give people work all throughout the year!" she retorted. "Why, now that you mentioned it, I'm wondering if she really _didn't_ give you a holiday. It's probably just _you _who didn't want a holiday."

The blue-eyed CEO threw her a semi-pointed look but said nothing. Instead, he just returned to his work wordlessly.

"See? Now I'm right, am I not? You refused the holiday given to you before, using paperwork as your reason!" she ranted, placing her hands on her hips. Eriol deliberately ignored her. Tomoyo glared darkly at him. "But I'm not my mother so I will NOT accept that reason! So if you won't get out of that chair this minute, I'll call security to drag you out of this office and lock you inside your unit!"

"Try me."

"Okay…" The young President took a deep breath and forced herself to cool down. _Christmasisn'ttimetokillChristmasisn__'ttimetokill. _Eriol was obviously treading on dangerous waters now, testing the length of her patience. "Let's… Let's just get this thing straight, all right? … Look, Hiiragizawa-_kun_, as much as I wanted all this paperwork to be gone from my and your desk, I can't just whisk them away to some la-la land. And besides, you might get a relapse. You just got sick last week because of exhaustion and now you're working again. You know you can't—"

"Yes, I can," he cut her off. "I can work overtime again."

She frowned at him. "No, you can't!" she responded hotly. "You can't work overtime _again_! I can't afford you to get sick again, do you understand me? So whether you like it or not, you're going to approve this holiday memo and you're going to have a holiday this time!" She slammed a piece of paper and a pen on his desk.

Eriol stared up at her, meeting her fiery lilac orbs. "…Fine, but you know you can't force me," he said, picking the pen up and signing on the space above his name.

Tomoyo's expression brightened like the sun then took the paper from him with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said. "I was actually debating whether you still have a heart or not."

"Why are you so concerned, Daidouji?" he asked in exasperation. "It's not like you to be concerned of my health."

"Well, you are my CEO, Hiiragizawa-kun," she answered slowly and carefully as if thinking of the words she was going to say. "What… What do you think will happen to the corporation if you suddenly got confined to a hospital for days? You know I can't handle it by myself. I don't function properly when you're not scolding or shouting at me, telling me what to do." She let out an uneasy laugh.

Eriol nearly cringed inwardly at the words but was thankful for it. Finally, Tomoyo was learning the art of professionalism.

The dark-haired Head smiled slightly at him, her lilac orbs turning dark and shaded. "You know… You know I'm helpless when it comes to manhandling the corporation," she said gently, her voice carefully even. "It's something only you can do."

"…Right," he muttered, snapping the folder on his desk and rising to his feet. He then walked over to his coat discarded on the rack and pulled the door open.

Tomoyo forced a grin at him, rolling the paper in her hands. "So, I'm glad you're finally indulging my caprices!" she joked lightly. "That's nice to see!"

Eriol rolled his eyes at her. "We've been doing this for some days now," he complained irritably. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Nope, I'm not yet finished! And don't you dare point out that I'm already tired because I'm not!" she replied, half-skipping out of the room as he locked it behind them. "Besides, I haven't gotten yours yet."

"You don't need to bother."

"Sure I do! You are my CEO, after all!" She grinned at him childishly then waved the paper in front of his face. "I'll just ask Tiffany-chan to recopy this several times and send it to the different departments, okay? I'll see you at the parking lot!" With that, she disappeared through the private elevator that would take her to her room.

Eriol watched the silver doors close, blocking his sight of Tomoyo. Maybe she was right. She couldn't function without him. Without his guidance, without his assistance. Maybe that's why she's always looking out for him, telling him off, scolding him.

_But then, it was all for the corporation. It was nothing personal. Just professionalism. She only needs me because of the corporation. _

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas?" Tomoyo asked him brightly as Eriol drove carefully through the streets of London. Car accidents often happen during this time of the year due to the slippery streets caused by ongoing snowfall. "I know you have a lot of sweaters and long-sleeved shirts since Nakuru-chan often told me that so I won't get you any of those. Syaoran-kun also told me you hate sweets, even though you like cakes. You also don't like jewelry except for watches and you certainly don't like bright colors. It's obvious on your wardrobe."

"I said, don't bother, okay?" he replied, his gaze focused on the neatly-shoveled road. "I don't need anything."

She smiled slyly as she looked out the silver-veneered window. "Sure you do!" she said knowingly. Eriol raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. "You need a psychiatrist for a girlfriend!" He glowered at her. He was certainly not expecting something like that. "Just kidding! I know you wouldn't be able to handle a girlfriend anyway! Hmm… Let's see…"

"I certainly don't need a girlfriend," he said, almost defensively. "Women are just a bother."

"No, we're not!" Tomoyo scowled at him. Here they go again with Eriol's chauvinism. "You just think we are because you've never had an encounter with a woman before. You just have no idea what we're capable of doing."

"Yeah, like depriving a man of his reproductive organs," he answered with a smirk.

The girl slapped him soundly on the arm. "That is so lame, Hiiragizawa-kun! Was that even supposed to be a joke?"

"Well, at least that's what Nakuru's good at," he replied, chuckling at her reaction. "Don't tell me you could do it as well!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him disgust. "Whatever, Hiiragizawa-kun," she retorted, turning her gaze back outside. "Hmm… How about a pillow then?"

"What for?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you _don't _actually sleep," she said sarcastically, pressing her lips together. She pondered again for a few minutes. "Hmm… How about an IPod then? … But I'm sure you could buy one yourself. And what would you need it for? … Ah, how about a new watch? Or maybe a new organizer for next year!"

"Why are you telling me your ideas for my gift, Daidouji?" he asked in a tedious voice. "Doesn't the word 'surprise' ever exist in your vocabulary?"

She frowned at him again. "I'm asking so I would know what I would get you!" she answered matter-of-factly. "You're the most difficult person to find a present, you know, since you're so judicious and love to point out flaws and imperfections! You don't seem to know the phrase 'It's the thought that counts'!"

Eriol shrugged. "Well, I didn't ask you to give me a present," he pointed out flatly. "I'm even discouraging you to give me one."

"And you call that gratitude, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked dryly. He shrugged again and she sighed. A few minutes after, another smile lit up her face. "I know what I'd give you!"

"What?" Eriol was getting tired of this conversation, not to mention driving around town aimlessly.

"I'll get you a set of pens!" she exclaimed cheerfully and he face-faulted. "That way you won't steal my pens anymore!"

"I'm not stealing your pens!" he cried in disbelief. "How the hell am I supposed to know why your pens end up on my desk?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you now implying that my pens could walk?"

"No, but why would I even steal a pen from you?"

"I don't know, but I keep hearing from your secretary how much you often complain on the scarcity of pens in your office!"

"Just because I haven't got the time to go to the mall to buy a godforsaken pen doesn't mean I'd go around stealing ones from your office!"

She blew her bangs off her forehead in exasperation. "Now that you mentioned it, we're going to the mall," she declared.

"What for?"

"So we could go to that office supplies shop and buy you your own set of pens!"

Eriol groaned._ Women are such a pain!_

* * *

December 24…

Eriol sat in his office, signing a few documents with his new black pen. He _insisted_ Tomoyo to the pink, yellow, purple, orange and green pens to herself since he didn't have any use for them. He glanced out the window and found several cars driving and parking inside the compound. It was the day of their Christmas party, something that was traditionally held on the ballroom in the lobby of the tower.

A sharp beep from his phone startled his thoughts and the voice of the secretary could be heard through the speaker.

" Sir Hiiragizawa, Lady Daidouji was wondering when you would…" She paused as if reading something from a piece of paper. "When you would… Get your butt out of your seat and go to her office to meet her."

Eriol rolled his eyes. Tomoyo and her colorful sentences. "Is that all?" he asked irately.

"She also asked if… if…" She paused again and this time, he heard a VERY faint giggle. "If you would be able to get out of your seat by yourself or if you need someone to help you. She was wondering whether you already got… got hemorrhoid or something."

The irate, annoyed and incensed CEO stood up furiously, clenching his fists tightly. Tomoyo was trying to get even with him again. "I am fine, tell her that, Colleen!" he said, gritting his teeth. "Tell her I'll meet her at the lobby."

"Yes, sir."

Eriol pressed the 'handset' button on his phone then leaned back in his seat. That's when he noticed a small piece of neon pink paper lying under his paperweight. It wasn't there yesterday and he then concluded it was from Nakuru or Tomoyo.

_Eriol, _

_Don't forget my present, okay? I don't want a new cell phone. I want an IPod and as I far I know, I haven't seen any box with my name on it yet under the tree! And so, unless you give me a present, I'll hold your present as a hostage! _

_Love, Nakuru _

Eriol raised an eyebrow at the note before letting the shredder eat it up. After all the troubles she had thrown at him during the past weeks, she still has the audacity to ask for a present! Besides, doesn't that date with Tomoyo count as a present?

_Don't you even feel guilty, using your date with Daidouji as an excuse to get out of your gift-giving responsibilities? _

Sure, Tomoyo was annoying as hell, nagging at him at almost every occasion possible. She loved to bug the hell out of him whenever he's working and keeps telling him off when he works overtime. She also loved to cajole, force and blackmail him for everything: going to the mall with her, shopping with her, buying her ice cream, driving her to places. He's gone from CEO to the President's PA.

But beyond her mischievousness, she's a sweet and selfless person. How many times had he seen her eyes soften at the employees whenever they would greet her? How many times had he seen her bright smile that makes her lavender orbs crinkle? She might be indecisive sometimes, making wrong decisions just for the benefit of everyone, but he knows she meant well with her actions and he's always there to help her. And she probably was right. That she couldn't handle the corporation by herself. She needs him.

And he needs her too. She's the only one who keeps him sane in this wacky corporation. Of course they argue a lot, mostly about pointless things, but at least she doesn't drive him up to the wall. Although he couldn't say the same when she starts her sarcastic remarks on him.

She was also one of the people who—

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his door suddenly flew back, slamming into the wall. He scowled at the newcomer who strutted in like a peacock.

"I won't be anymore surprised if one day I find my door in ruins," he said dryly.

Tomoyo stood in front of him, slamming a slender hand on top of the documents he was signing earlier. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded hotly. "I've already been to hell and back and you're _still_ here! Why can't you leave your paperwork just for this week?"

"But—"

"Leave it, Hiiragizawa, before I shred it into pieces!"

"All right, all right," he said in defeat, raising his hands in the air irritably. "It's not like your memo's already effective by today. It'll only start to become operative by 12 midnight."

Tomoyo folded her arms across her lavender silk dress. "Then I'd guess you might want to stay here until 12 midnight, until my memo becomes effective. Is that it?"

"No, all I'm saying is that the Christmas memo isn't effective until 12 midnight so I can still do whatever I want in my office," he replied calmly.

"That's just what I said," she argued flatly.

"No, what you said is that I want to stay here until 12 midnight."

"No, what I said is that you _might_ want to stay here until 12 midnight since that's the only time the memo will be effective."

"No, that's not what you implied. You were _implying_ that I want to stay in my office until 12 midnight."

"I wasn't implying anything!" she responded indignantly. "You weren't listening again, Hiiragizawa-kun! That's one of your drawbacks! You don't listen to other people!"

"Don't change the topic, Daidouji," he said, fighting the urge to laugh.

The young woman let out a sigh. "I wasn't implying anything!" she replied, forcing a calm tone. "I just said that you MIGHT want to stay here until 12 midnight."

"No, that's not what you said. What you said was—"

"Just drop it, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she cut him off with a Stop-it-right-now-before-all-hell-breaks-loose smile. "This is such a pointless argument!"

"Does that mean I win this time?" he asked with a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes at her CEO's uncanny pettiness then glanced at the pen he was twirling in his fingers. A smile blossomed on her face. "Hey, is that the pen I got you a few days ago?"

Eriol blinked then looked down at the pen in his hand. He stared up back at her with an impassive face. "No."

"Whatever!" She waved a hand as if to erase his statement. "Anyway, since you have a pen now, that means you won't be stealing any of my pens ever again, ne?"

"I haven't been stealing any of your pens!"

"Oh, sure!" Tomoyo said sarcastically. "My pens just took the elevator from the 40th floor down to the 38th! How convenient, especially for you!"

"Oh, so the Japanese had now invented walking pens, right?" Eriol shot back with a smirk. "I never knew that your technology had become this advanced these days now!"

"Since when did the word 'sarcasm' become your middle name?" she asked dryly. Eriol frowned slightly then peered at her face intently as if scrutinizing it. A faint blush stained her cheeks as she became the subject of the young man's critical eye. "What? Have I grown another head, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"No… Not another head… That would be very difficult in my case." Eriol stood up from his seat then leaned forward until their faces were just inches away. "Daidouji, there's something I…"

"What?"

"There's something… Wait, don't move…"

Tomoyo stiffened then gulped inwardly when she felt Eriol's hand cupping her chin. She didn't like where this was going. Nope.

* * *

Nakuru let out an impatient sigh as she and the other employees stood outside the Kotarou Daidouji Ballroom. They were all waiting for the President and the CEO to commence the party. Obviously, they can't start without them.

Syaoran scowled at Nakuru who was pacing the marble floor. "Where had the President gone again?"

"She said she'll just go up to Eriol's office and drag him out there," the auburn-haired Finance VP replied. "You don't think she's still convincing him to go out, do you?"

"Knowing Hiiragizawa, I bet!" Li said with a low growl. "We all know that he's a Scrooge."

They waited for several more minutes until Syaoran and Nakuru grew impatient waiting for the two highest executives in the Corporation. After telling the others to wait a little longer, Nakuru decided to go up and check on them if Tomoyo was still in the process of forcing and blackmailing the stubborn CEO out of his office.

Nakuru pressed her lips together as the elevator doors closed with a soft chime, hoping that she wouldn't have to point a gun on the temple of her cousin just to force him out of his office. But then, Eriol would not move an inch from his seat until he hears the clacking of the extractor.

She knew Eriol like the back of her palm. He can get more Scrooge-like than Scrooge himself. The young man always hated holidays, especially Christmas, mainly because it was that time of the year when he was sent by his parents to Nakuru's parents and left him there. Forever. He was still bitter about it and no amount of Christmas carols, bonuses and presents could ever change that bitterness in him.

_But then, Tomoyo is a miracle worker. She actually changed Eriol inside and out. From the passive cynic, at least Eriol now is socializing with humans. _

She wondered how Tomoyo did it. How someone who never knew Eriol all her life had changed someone like him. How someone as light-hearted and happy-go-lucky as her could influence a person like Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was an unexpected turn of events.

_Maybe _ _Madam _ _Daidouji__ was right about her plan… _

The elevator stopped and the metal doors opened with a soft chime, revealing the carpeted corridor leading to the CEO's office. Nakuru knew what she would say this time, something about 3 Christmas ghosts visiting a certain CEO later that evening and bring him to different time periods and showing him the true Christmas feeling.

Yeah, that was good.

And so, Nakuru, while still pondering on how she would enter dramatically and rehearsing what she has to say, let out an ear-piercing, mind-shattering, nerve-wrecking shriek that could be heard even on the Seven Hills of Rome when she saw the sight in front of her after she had opened the door.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, the handsome but laconic, stoic, impassive, unsympathetic and misanthropist snowman excuse for a CEO of the Daidouji Industries, was _kissing_ Daidouji Tomoyo, the beautiful and gentle heiress of the late Daidouji Sonomi and the current President of the Daidouji Industries.

Well, at least, that would be the first impression of someone in Nakuru's shoes. Or rather, position.

Tomoyo's back was facing Nakuru, hiding whatever they were doing from the auburn-headed Head of Finance's view. Actually, at first, one would really think that the two were lip-locked, considering the fact that Eriol's hand was cupping Tomoyo's cheek, that Eriol's usually tall figure was hunched over Tomoyo's petite form, and that Tomoyo was standing on tiptoes while leaning slightly forward on Eriol's desk.

And that was what Nakuru's brain, which is ever the type of brain which suddenly pounces on conclusion without even thinking twice, processed: that Hiiragizawa Eriol was kissing Daidouji Tomoyo.

And that was the reason why the shriek issued and startled the two executives.

Tomoyo rounded quickly on Nakuru and colored upon seeing the shocked, scandalized and everything in between expression on the older girl's face. Eriol, well, let's just say he let out another exasperated sigh. They were in another troublesome and complicated mess again.

"Y-You… The both of you…" Nakuru was pointing a somewhat half-accusing, half-disbelieving finger at the frozen President and the annoyed CEO. "You never told me you were together!"

"That's because we _never_ were, and never will be, together," Eriol replied dully, a dark eyebrow raised. Nakuru was having brain lapses and hallucinations again.

"Sure you are!" Nakuru shot back pointedly. "You were kissing Tomoyo-chan!"

The young CEO scowled at her. "I wasn't kissing Daidouji! What gave you the idea I was kissing her?"

"Sure you were!" the girl replied crossly, folding her arms across her chest like a little child having another tantrum. "Don't you lie to me now that I saw everything! How come you never told me you're together?"

Eriol, whose blood vessel above his eyebrow was twitching madly and near to bursting, was just about to say something in defense when Tomoyo, a wicked smile on her face, suddenly cut him off. "Oh, Nakuru-chan, there's no reason for us to tell you something like that."

"I'm your friend!" Nakuru wailed impatiently as if Tomoyo just said the worst sentence in the entire universe.

"It's not what you think, Nakuru," Eriol said flatly, his voice edging on rage and anger, as he glared darkly at Tomoyo. "I was just helping Daidouji out with her eyelash when—"

"That's what they always say!" Nakuru waved an impatient hand, interrupting Eriol, then grinned mischievously at the two. "Anyway, Syaoran is getting edgy waiting for the both of you so you guys better stop whatever you're _doing_ and go down right now."

Eriol was just about to retort again when Tomoyo cut him off with a strangled sound. He glared homicidally at her as she threw him a honeyed smile.

"Sure, tell Syaoran-kun we'll be there shortly, Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo said in a cheerful voice and the Finance Head gave her a playful wink before leaving and closing the door behind her.

The young man let out an annoyed sigh after Nakuru had gone, throwing a deadly look at the Head's direction. He sure wasn't expecting something like that. "I can't believe you told her that!"

"Told Nakuru-chan what?" Tomoyo asked evenly as she picked up a small silver gyroscope on his desk, tinkering the rotating rings.

Eriol narrowed his fiery blue eyes at her. "You told her that _we're_ together!" he hissed irately.

"No I didn't," she replied lightly, placing the thing back on the table. "I said nothing about us being together."

"Well, you _implied_!" he retorted sharply, his voice laced with poison. "And knowing Nakuru, who was not given the sense God gave to a goose, she's probably thinking of something extreme right now."

Tomoyo blinked at his expression then softly chuckled, taking his arm and pulling him out of his office. "Oh, give it a break, Hiiragizawa-kun! You should loosen up once in a while! And besides, it's Christmas! You should join the fun!"

"You do know that implying something like that to my cousin is just the same as _telling_ her exactly what the idea is!" he pointed out.

"Just think of it as a Christmas treat to Nakuru-chan!"

"Well, _that_ Christmas treat you gave my cousin is just our ticket to the front page of the magazines and newspapers _again_!"

"Nakuru-chan would never do something radical, such as spreading news like that."

"What do you know of my cousin?"

Tomoyo halted and rounded on him, her lilac eyes flashing in anger. "All I know is that Nakuru-chan is not an evil person!" she replied coolly. "Sure, she may be reckless and carefree at times, but she would never do something that would hurt other people!"

"If this news leaks out, it would be the end of both our reputations," he muttered under his breath, but not inaudibly since Tomoyo heard him all the same.

"What is so wrong with being linked to _me_?" she asked him point-blank.

Eriol nearly took a step back from her, a mixture of emotions crossing his eyes. That was really an unexpected blow, catching him off-guard. "What's with that question, Daidouji?" he retorted in an annoyed voice. "That is such a pointless question! I really don't know why—"

"Just answer the question, Hiiragizawa-kun. What is so wrong with being linked to me?"

He stared at her intently then averted his gaze on the carpeted floor of the corridor. It was too difficult to try to read her eyes. "It's just plain wrong, Daidouji," he answered carefully, his voice even and emotionless. "We both know that. We _all_ know that."

"What's wrong with it then?"

"It's just… just plain wrong! I thought we've made it clear already. Why are you still making this complicated?" he said in exasperation, frowning darkly at the carpet. "You're my boss and I'm your employee. From the people's point of view, we're from two different worlds. We're not meant to be together, got it?"

"No… I still don't understand why," she pressed on further. "Tell me, are you disgusted with me?"

"No, why should I be?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you really are! You just wouldn't tell me."

"Now why would I be disgusted with you? There's no reason for me to do that!"

"Then why—"

Eriol shook his head. "It's a complicated matter, Daidouji," he told her. "First off, I don't feel anything towards you aside from friendship and brotherly concern. Next, I doubt that you feel something deeper than friendship towards me. And last, we're in this type of business where we can't go further than professionalism. Everything is, and should be, purely platonic or else we would just ruin our lives."

"Still…"

"Look, Daidouji, if we met in a different situation, in a different time and place, then…" Eriol took a deep breath, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Then we would've had a chance, that is, if there's really _something_ between us… But in our situation right now, that would be impossible, even if love, or anything closer to that, is involved. It's just complicated."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip, taking in what he said. She gazed pensively at the burgundy carpet, her face and expression unreadable. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" she said quietly after a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that in front of Nakuru-chan…"

Eriol peered at her face intently then forced a small smile. "We'll just clear everything up later," he said, nodding at her. "Let's just hope Nakuru hasn't spread the news yet."

"I'm sure she hasn't yet…"

Eriol glanced at her as they started walking down the corridor again. He pressed the down button on the elevator then turned to her, a dark eyebrow raised in inquiry. "You look disappointed."

Tomoyo raised her gaze to meet his. "Disappointed? About what?"

"About my reply to your inquiry earlier," he answered casually, shrugging his shoulders. "You weren't expecting me to say something cheesy, were you?"

"Of course not!" she cried defensively. "Why should I expect something like that to someone as unfeeling as you are? I was just checking on how hard your heart had become!"

Eriol hid a knowing grin. "Of course. Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me, do you?" She narrowed her eyes into slits and glared at him. "Well, for your information, you're quite right about what you said on me not feeling anything towards you. That is, except for annoyance and sympathy for not being gifted with social skills!"

"Well, that's no surprise," he said lightly. "I'm glad then. At least there's one girl who didn't cry when I rejected her."

Tomoyo scowled at him, placing her hands on her waist. "You are such a conceited bastard! Did you really think I have feelings for you?"

"Probably. How should I know?"

"Well, I don't, so stop your arrogance before your ego inflates even bigger!"

Eriol chuckled as they stepped inside the metal box, a fuming Daidouji beside him. Just seeing Tomoyo pissed off is the best payback for her dragging him across the mall to buy him a set of pens.

* * *

After hearing a long sermon slash rant from the ever-irritated Marketing VP on making people wait and Christmas spirits, Eriol decided to look for Nakuru. Which was a difficult feat, considering the amount of people inside the hall and Nakuru's speed and agility even in crowded places.

He spotted Tomoyo, who was determined to avoid him all night long, in the middle of several young men in business suits. They were the sons of CEOs and Presidents of the affiliates of the Daidouji Industries, he noticed, sent as surrogates in place of their parents.

Eriol felt a surge of unexplained feelings in him and he clenched his fists.

"That's called jealousy, Hiiragizawa."

The dark-haired CEO whipped around only to find Evans, his blond hair still as messy as ever and his crimson eyes glinting. "What do you want now?"

"I just noticed on how you were looking absorbedly at Lady Daidouji," the young man remarked with a smirk. "I hope it's nothing _personal_."

"Whatever I'm thinking or doing, it's none of your business," Eriol replied coolly, his midnight blue eyes still fixed on the lilac-eyed heiress.

"Ah, has our beloved CEO grown fond of Lady Daidouji?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Evans, an annoyed scowl tugging his lips. "Is that all you've got, Evans?" he scoffed. "I'm afraid it's not doing its job of infuriating me."

Evans just smirked at this. "Well, Hiiragizawa, you'd just have to watch Daidouji carefully now," he said. "Who knows? Someone might just offer a marriage proposal to her."

"And you think she's going to accept yours?" Eriol snorted contemptuously. "Dream on, Evans!"

"Not mine, yes, but I'm certain there will be more proposals to come. Not just business, of course, with a beauty like hers." With that, Evans left him, a smug smirk on his sharp features.

Eriol, scowling darkly, watched Tomoyo once again as she laughed, giggled and smiled pleasantly at the young men around her. He didn't know why he was feeling hostile towards them. It was obviously Tomoyo's duty as the Company President to entertain them. Then why…

_Evans__ is probably right about you. You're jealous of them, aren't you?_

Eriol clenched his fists, an exasperated expression crossing his features. _There's no reason for me to be jealous._

For a moment, Tomoyo turned to his direction and their eyes met. Usually, the raven-haired would smile, grin or wave at him brightly. But this time, she just averted her gaze, turning back to her guests. Eriol felt a surge of emotion in him. She had just ignored him deliberately, as if he was some alien species that looks like a mutated worm.

_Could she still be angry about what I said to her earlier? _he asked himself then shook his head inwardly. _But there's not reason for her… I said it out of professionalism. _

But even before he could take a step towards her, someone suddenly grabbed the back of his jacket, causing him to almost lose his balance. Annoyed, he swiveled around, only to find a grinning Nakuru and a deadpan Syaoran. He let out a groan.

"What is it now?" he asked in exasperation, straightening his dark blue blazer. "Do I have to cut another ribbon with Daidouji?"

"Actually…" Nakuru's grin widened as she started speaking and Syaoran smirked. Eriol glanced at the two, taking in their expressions which could only mean one thing: He's UNDENIABLY in serious trouble. "We want you to open the dance floor with Tomoyo-chan!"

And, again, before he could even absorb what his Finance Head had just said, before he could even _react_ to what she said, the lights dimmed and the spotlight was suddenly focused on him. And Tomoyo.

"I am going to _kill_ the both of you the moment I finish this!" he told them through gritted teeth as the group ushered the couple onto the dance floor. Of course, the two just grinned at him, waving brightly.

Eriol threw a death glare that would shame all other death glares at his two executives. He would really have to throw those two idiots out his window very, _very_ soon. He watched Tomoyo enter the dance floor gracefully, smiling politely at the people around her. Knowing that he won't be able to get out of this predicament anyway, he approached her, a small, tight smile on his face.

"Daidouji," he greeted shortly, offering a hand to her which she took with a forced smile. He led her to the marble dance floor, taking her other hand and resting it on his shoulder before placing his free hand on her waist.

A slow song that sounded like a cross between a waltz and a contemporary song issued across the room and Eriol slowly guided Tomoyo. They were silent for a moment until…

"No more Leaning Tower of Pisa this time, huh?" she joked, fixing her lavender gaze on his shoulder. When he didn't reply, she let out a sigh. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I suggest you say something. You might die if your oral fluids suddenly froth."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "You don't have to deny it, Daidouji. You're still angry at me."

She was quiet for a minute, staring intently at his jacket. "Of course, I still am…" she finally replied, her voice bitter. "Didn't you realize you just insulted me?"

"You think I did it on purpose?" he retorted irritably. "I was doing it out of professionalism!"

"_Still_, you did it on purpose!"

"Is that why you're angry at me?"

"Partly, yes, and partly because you couldn't take a joke!"

Eriol stared at her and found the young woman pouting childishly as she glared darkly on his innocent blazer. He wanted to laugh at her expression but decided against it. It was Christmas Eve. It wouldn't really help if she suddenly pointed a gun at him.

"What's so funny?" she snapped at him irately and he blinked. _He wasn't laughing, was he? _

"I wasn't laughing," he said calmly, avoiding her narrowing gaze.

"Yes, but your expression says otherwise," she shot back, scowling at him. "You are such a bastard, you know that?"

Eriol blinked at her again and this time, he chuckled. "That's the first time a female ever told me that word two times in just one day!"

"But you are one… You really are…" she replied quietly, biting her lower lip. "An arrogant, conceited and cold-hearted bastard."

"Yeah, I know that," he told her gently. "You really don't have to remind me."

She looked up at him, puzzled, and he shook his head slightly before changing his face to an impassive one. Tomoyo wondered why but her unspoken question was answered when she realized that there were already a lot of people on the dance floor, blocking their way out.

"We won't be able to get out here," she said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on his shoulder. "How about we stay here for another round?"

"You just want to dance with me."

Tomoyo threw him a flat look before taking a step away from him. "Fine then," she said airily. "Why don't you lead the way then?

He took her hand again but, instead of pulling her out of the dance floor, pulled her closer, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. He smiled at her wryly and she returned it with a sweet one. No words were spoken as they danced the night away without a care at the world around them.

With a soft weary sigh, she absently laid her head on his shoulder, only to pull away after a split second, a sheepish smile on her face. "_Gomen_, I seemed to have forgotten—"

Eriol placed a gentle finger on her lips, shaking his head ever so slightly. She smiled sheepishly again before hesitantly laid her head once again on his shoulder, her eyes closing, breathing in his scent of damask and sandalwood.

The people around them let them be, smiling slightly. Nope, it was too good to be spoiled by some nosy reporter and photographer.

And when the clock struck midnight, the signal of Christmas, Tomoyo gave him a light peck on his cheek, an impeccable grin on her face as a pink tinge stained his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

* * *

The next day, Tomoyo had woken up early to find an elegantly-wrapped silver box lying on her bedside table with a small blue note tucked carefully under the silver ribbons. Wondering who had sent it, she took the note first to read it.

Almost immediately, the scent of magnolias filled her nose and she smiled brightly as she read the black cursive writing on the special paper.

_The other magnolias will come soon, don't worry. Merry Christmas. _

There was no name but she knew who sent it. With a knowing smile, she took the box this time, tugging the ribbons free and pulling the top. Her smile even widened at the gift she just received.

It was a beautiful magnolia brooch, made with pale pink mother-of-pearl and inlaid in silver and gold, nestled in the middle of silk and velvet. At the back, her name was engraved in cursive writing, ending with a heart at the bottom. She hugged the piece of jewelry to her chest, a wistful smile on her face.

_She has to thank him! _

Without wasting any more time, she rushed to her bathroom and took a quick shower then changed into a pair of white slacks, a sleeveless white blouse and her white coat. Greeting everyone she met brightly, she ran down to the garage, taking the keys of the blue Porsche from the key rack, and drove downtown. To Eriol's unit.

After parking the car haphazardly in the basement, Tomoyo hurried to the penthouse. Nakuru wasn't there. The older girl had told her once that she's always staying at a friend's house during Christmas Eve. Just perfect for her, in short!

Upon reaching the penthouse, she took a deep breath and forced a bright smile, holding the brooch in her pocket. It felt warm against her skin and she felt relieved just by touching it. With a resolute sigh, she rang the doorbell.

It took a while before Eriol himself had opened the door, still looking sleepy and tousled in just his pajama pants. He looked so surprised, seeing her at his doorstep. Obviously, anyone would be surprised to see someone on their doorstep at 8 am, on a holiday. Still…

"Thanks!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. "I really appreciate it! I really do!"

He blinked at her then smiled slightly, patting her gently on the back. So, finally, she'd got his gift. "That was nothing," he told her. "That was actually for the pens you gave me."

Eriol was still about to say something more when he felt her stiffen then pull away from the circle of his arms, a staggered look on her face. _Was that pain in her eyes? _He frowned at her expression for a whole minute before realizing she wasn't staring at him, but at something behind him.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, knowing what it was, or rather, _who_ it was.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

He heard her say those words, or more like whisper them. And before he could stop her, Tomoyo bolted towards the elevator, a hand on her mouth. He didn't see the pained expression on her face nor the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What is it, Eriol?"

The young man turned around, a grim expression on his face. "Daidouji just came to greet me a Merry Christmas," he said coolly, averting his gaze from the blanket-clad woman. "Kaho…"

* * *

Tomoyo sat inside her car, biting her thumb, as tears continued to fall down from her lilac orbs. She could not believe what she'd just seen. She could not believe any part of it. Right there, she wished that she's back in her own room, just dreaming of all of these, and when she wakes up, there'll be no boxes on her table, no notes, no magnolias, no tears, no broken promises… No nothing.

_I shouldn't have believed him. I shouldn't have! _

* * *

Review, review, review! Darn it, Seisuke! I swear you'll die! I'll see you all next chapter! 


	17. Another One?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS. My money in my bank account isn't enough to own them… But first… (_huggles Chibi Eriol)_

Author's blabbering: Okay, now I'm back. But before we start with our portion, **I WANT YOU ALL TO READ THIS**. Okay, I know I'm going to be mean here but I don't care!

**READ THIS (I MEAN IT!):**

Look, if you've got a problem with me writing too slow for your liking, then I suggest you just stop reading my fics. I'm really much annoyed whenever someone would review "When the hell are you going to update?" or "Hurry up! Review already!" To be honest, sure, I like you people reviewing but heck, can't you give me constructive criticisms? Not just "Update" or "Hurry up!" Let me just tell you guys that I'm doing this fic on my own pace. So whether I'm slow on the update or not, you can't do anything about it. And besides, let me just remind you that I'm a COLLEGE STUDENT and I get tons of homework and requirements from school. Don't you guys get it whenever I complain about my requirements and papers and organizations? If you haven't got anything good to say about the fic except "When the hell are you going to update?" then just don't review at all.

Okay, now that's done. I want to thank **Dana Daidouji-san, my beloved beta-reader!** Let's proceed to answers to your reviews. Go on, hand them Pocky! _(Chibi Eriol grumbles)_:

**Kendii: **Oh, okay! And thanks for inviting me in the community!

**Tritomy99: **Hehe… Di pwede di mag-aral eh. Baka patayin ng mga prof! Hehe… Ska ung tungkol sa mga orgs, HOPEFULLY, walang hazing dun sa sinalihan ko…

**Celestial Melody: **… Okay, well, too bad. I can't make Kaho a villain here (although I admit I'm part of the Anti-Kaho, Pro-Eriol-Tomoyo Organization)… She has an important role.

**Lost-fantasy: **Calm down, I'm here already. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gipsychan: **(_hands you a tissue) _Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I'm sure it will be!

**Pink-writer: **Thanks! That's so sweet. Well, that's just the start of her unluckiness… (_dodges tomatoes from the audience) _Hey! I'm not going to make her suffer so much!

**Momo-chan1: **Nope, I'm not going to make Kaho evil. As I've said, she has an important role in the fic. You'll just have to find out what it is!

**Roz-chan: **Yeah, I love Eriol! Eriol was the next bishie I loved after my Cleffie! And I have to agree that it's a shame they're not a canon couple. They would've looked good. Thanks!

**Gauri: **Hmm… I can't answer that. Eriol's quite dense and insensitive towards Tomoyo's feelings… So…

**Akizuki Sai: **Yep, I hate math too! And if it wasn't a pre-req in our course, I'd drop it! I've heard Anthro students don't have math… Aww… Lucky them!

**SS Destiny: **Uhm… Kaho in a blanket? You'll soon find out!

**Jo: **Wow, you're quite on sugar high! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And I also love chocolates from the bottom of my heart!

**Kawaii Pearl of Kick Ass: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**Samantha: **Hate her now. But I'm sure, you might love her later…

**Crayon-Eater Aya: **Kaho… is Eriol's mother? Wow… Maybe I should write a fic about her being Eriol's mother. That's a nice idea… Hey, stop strangling Eriol! I still need him for the next chapter!

**Sakatrina90: **I've learned in my Creative Writing class that there should be a conflict and that the characters should not be a Mary Sue. So…

**Kawaii nii-chan of nix: **Wow, you've actually got the guts to place a review here, nii-chan, after taking my diskette and all! And I just realized you also took my Bleach CD with the manga in it! Grrr! Thank God I copied those manga scans on my PC! Or else I wouldn't be seeing my beloved Hitsugaya!

**Majah: **…Whoa! Were you a bartender once? You could shake a person hard! You'll have to guess what happened though… The story is quite complicated…

**Elvirna: **… OMG! You just threw Kaho out the window! (_shrugs) _Not that I care or anything…

**Cristal-shian: **Thanks! Yeah, everyone's been telling me that. That my ending was too unexpected!

So that's it! Anyway, I'll plug shamelessly just this once: **UPAME is having an Anime Film showing in UP Diliman, Palma Hall 213-215. It's on August 27, 1-5 pm (It's Saturday, folks…) The tickets are just Php 40 and the lineup will be BLEACH, FULLMOON WO SAGASHITE and TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES. Everyone's welcome!**

Did I mention that I have another cute chibi added into my collection? (_Chibi Eriol, Chibi Neji, Chibi Roy and Chibi Byakuya sulks, glaring darkly at me) _**CHIBI HITSUGAYA! WHEEEE! **

**Chibi Hitsugaya:** And I though you'd pick Renji or Ichigo or Ishida…

Shut up or else I'll tell Hinamori-chan you like her! Anyway, let's get on with the story! Yay!

**CHAPTER 16: ANOTHER ONE?**

January 2…

Daidouji Tomoyo sat on her executive seat, a pensive look on her face as she slumped on her desk, her chin resting on her crossed arms. It was the day after New Year, the resumption of work in the Daidouji Industries, and she had just signed another advertisement contract for their new product. Like most of her employees, she'd rather stay back in the manor, watching TV, lounging around. But her reason to stay at home is not because of extended vacation…

She blew a stray lock of hair from her face with a sigh, her lilac eyes glazed, as she stared at the magnolia brooch on her desk. She hesitantly touched it, feeling the smooth gloss of the pearl and coolness of the gild. How can something so beautiful be so cold and harsh, a reminder of pain?

Christmas… That day… She found them…

_Kaho stood in front of her, her slim body covered by a navy blue sheet. Her long reddish-brown hair cascaded down her back, a waterfall reflecting the rays of the rising sun. Her porcelain-like skin was tinted with pale pink, radiant, blushing— _

_STOP IT! _

She shut her eyes, commanding herself to be strong, as memories of that fateful day flashed before her. A week had already passed and yet, the memory was vivid and fresh in her mind, as though it had just happened yesterday.

Tears threatened to fall from her lilac orbs but she wouldn't let them fall. She clasped a hand around the brooch then dropped it inside the drawer, not wanting to see it anymore. It was just distracting her, that piece of jewelry. She's stronger than this. Why should she waste her tears on a PMSing CEO who knows nothing in life except work, work and more work? Eriol's just a friend, an acquaintance, a partner, a colleague… Purely platonic.

But then, she knew, deep inside her, it was painful. It was just as painful when she lost the mother she had known for years. When she lost Nadeshiko, she felt as if a part of her was torn from herself, a part of her had gone with Nadeshiko. And right now, she was feeling the same emotions she had felt before: longing, loneliness and pain…

Still, why is she feeling all these? It's not like she's feeling _something _for him, ne?

Why…?

She wiped away absently the traitorous tears that fell down her cheeks. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt something warm and damp on her hand. She's crying again over some unknown reason, that unknown reason slowly killing her with the pain in her chest.

She felt betrayed when she saw her lawyer, just wearing a sheet around her body, standing inside her CEO's unit. All his words about complications, difficulties and opposite-worlds blah, blah… It was all a lie. A blatant excuse for him to get off the hook.

Well, at least she was right on one thing: that he doesn't see her as an equal, but as a noisy charge, a playful ward and a tedious responsibility… It made her chest constrict painfully at the thought of it. It just wouldn't—

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo suddenly shot up from her seat when her double doors crashed onto the wall, her hands going to her damp cheeks. Her energetic Finance Head had just graced her with her bright presence, skipping merrily inside the office. _Another mask,_ she thought bitterly as she forced a pleasant expression.

"_Ohayo_, Nakuru-chan!" she greeted brightly, hoping that her voice doesn't sound strained.

"_Ohayo_, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru greeted back with the same cheerfulness she has everyday. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief inwardly. At least she didn't notice anything.

"Here's another report from Eriol and he asked me to get the folders you just signed!" The auburn-haired woman handed her another folder. Tomoyo started scanning the contents of Nakuru's folder. "Which reminds me, do you have any idea why Eriol is acting erratically again?"

The dark-haired President stiffened slightly at her words but kept her gaze trained on the papers. Was Nakuru noticing something now? "I haven't really met him today," she answered calmly. "Is something wrong with him again?"

"No, but the way he spoke your name earlier, he sounded so stiff," Nakuru said thoughtfully, a finger on her chin. "And besides, it's really unusual that he sent me to give his report to you. I mean, he always comes here to deliver it, ne?"

"He's probably just busy," Tomoyo said smilingly. "You know he wouldn't leave his paperwork just to deliver a folder to me."

And when she thought that would get her off the hook, she was actually surprised when Nakuru suddenly grinned mischievously. "We both know that isn't true, Tomoyo-chan!" she said playfully. "Eriol will do anything for you!"

_I doubt that… _

She wanted to say that but Tomoyo controlled her own tongue. No use arguing with Nakuru. And no use hurting herself even more. "All right, whatever you say, Nakuru-chan!"

"But, seriously, Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru started again and Tomoyo met her brown orbs. They were calm, serious and pensive, something very un-Nakuru. At least, for someone who had been with the girl for months now. "Is Eriol avoiding you for some reason?"

_More like I'm avoiding him… _

"I don't think so, Nakuru-chan," the raven-haired head responded quietly, turning her attention once more to the papers. "As I've said, I haven't met him yet."

There was a long pause and Tomoyo used it to push away that memory from her mind. The memory that became her reason why she was indeed avoiding the blue-eyed CEO. Then…

"You know, from the sound of your voices, you seemed to have had an argument, or else, you both wouldn't avoid each other like this."

Tomoyo took a sharp breath quietly then bit her lower lip. What should she say? That they're _not_ avoiding each other? _I'd be lying to Nakuru and myself then. _But, truthfully, they never _did_ get into an argument. There was nothing to argue anyway. What happened was more… more in the field of… of…

_Miscommunication? Or more like, misunderstanding? _

But there was nothing to misunderstand, nothing to misconstrue! Well, except the reason why Kaho Mizuki, her mother's trusted lawyer, was standing in the middle of Eriol Hiiragizawa's unit, dressed only in a sheet.

"_Iie_… _Iie_, Nakuru-chan, _kinishinaide_…" Tomoyo said softly, a gentle smile on her face. She can't believe she's lying through her teeth and at Nakuru, for Pete's sake, of all the people! _She doesn't need to know,_ she convinced herself. "We didn't get into an argument, don't worry."

The older woman let out a relieved sigh then grinned at her widely. "I'm glad!" she cried warmly, taking a pile of folders from Tomoyo's desk. "Anyway, I better take these back to him! He might shout at me again! He's behaving so irrationally today, having another one of his mood swings!"

The Daidouji heiress just pasted a warm smile until Nakuru had left, the doors swinging on the hinges. When her footsteps had faded, Tomoyo slumped once more on her desk, burying half of her face in her folded arms.

_Is Eriol avoiding you for some reason? _

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back her tears, a hand fisting around her white silk blouse, on top of her pain-stricken heart.

* * *

Eriol was in a bad mood. No, 'bad mood' was actually a complete understatement when it came to describing the dark-haired CEO's expression and aura that moment. Like most employees would say, there's a carnivorous shadow lurking behind him, waiting for its next victim. That is to say, the next person he would be scolding for the next ten minutes. Unfortunately for that shadow though, there was this one person who wasn't affected by that carnivorous shadow.

"You're in your sulky mood again," Li remarked dryly, a chestnut eyebrow raised in contempt. "And many of the employees complained that you're scaring them."

"I'm fine," was the short reply of Eriol.

"I didn't ask you if you're okay," Syaoran shot back, rolling his eyes heavenward. "I'm just wondering to myself why you're acting like a prick again!"

The CEO glared at him darkly, his blue eyes turning into chips of snow, ice and hail. His glare was enough to melt Antarctica figuratively but then, Syaoran can be icier than Antarctica. And so, the glaring battle began.

But the tense atmosphere immediately dissipated when a loud beep from the phone interrupted them. It was Colleen, Eriol's secretary. Annoyed by the intrusion, he sulkily pressed the speaker button and replied curtly. "What is it now?"

" Sir Hiiragizawa, Ms. Mizuki is here to see you."

A swirl of emotions flashed in his dark blue orbs but it disappeared almost as soon as they appeared. Syaoran noticed the clenching of the young man's jaw muscles.

"I don't want to see her. Tell her to leave."

"But, sir, Ms. Mizuki insists that she speaks with you."

"Tell her to leave _right now_, Colleen!"

" Sir Hiiragizawa—"

"Eriol, we need to talk—"

Eriol let go of the speaker button, his eyes blazing with barely-concealed anger and rage. Syaoran almost absently took a step back from him, feeling his wrath emanating, swallowing with difficulty. This is one Eriol he didn't want to face anytime in his life. A murderous-looking Eriol.

"You never had an argument with Mizuki before," Syaoran commented, hoping he sounded nonchalant to the CEO. "What's wrong now?"

"None of your business," Eriol spat coldly. "Now get out!"

The Li Clan Head folded his arms across his chest, steeling himself. As much as he wanted to get away from those daggers that Eriol calls his eyes, he can't just leave. Not until he has an idea on what is happening with Eriol and Kaho. Besides, he could always match Eriol's rage with his own when it starts to get rough.

"I'm not leaving, not until I find out what the heck's happening!" Li deadpanned, his face emotionless, as blank as paper.

"Fine then," Eriol muttered, rolling his eyes. "Stand there all day if you want."

"I will."

Eriol turned to his papers, muttering darkly under his breath. After a minute, he looked up at Syaoran, irritated by the fact that he's still standing there. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Don't _you_ have anything to do?" the chestnut-haired VP countered, a faint smirk gracing his face. "As for me, I could stand here all day just to bother and annoy you, Hiiragizawa."

"Damn you, Li…"

The two executives glared darkly at each other. Anyone who was standing inside the room would definitely feel the thickening tension and hear the crackling lightning in the air as the two men continued to throw lethal looks at one another. Neither of them would even dare avert their deadly gazes and it would take a battalion of angels to persuade the two stubborn young men. That is, _if_ they would actually listen to those angels. When hell freezes over, that's what the angels would probably say.

It lasted only a few moments though because the double doors were suddenly thrown against the wall with a loud crash, dispersing every bit of tension in the air. In came Nakuru…

…Who then became the subject of the two executives' dark glares.

Of course, being the type of girl who hates to be bossed around, Nakuru glared back at them, slamming the folders on Eriol's desk harder than necessary, rattling the tiny silver thingamabobs. If looks could kill, Eriol and Syaoran would probably be on their way to the funeral parlor by now.

"_What?_" she spat angrily at the both of them as if one of them suddenly remarked something on her. "You want to fight me?"

Eriol and Syaoran stared at the newcomer as if she had gone insane. After a minute or two, Syaoran started laughing his head off, mainly because of the remark Nakuru had thrown at them. Eriol just rolled his eyes, muttering about executives who've got nothing to do but waste their time on trivial matters.

"Shut up, Eriol," Nakuru retorted, earning another dark blue glare which she matched with equal intensity of her own. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with Tomoyo-chan today?"

The chestnut-haired Marketing VP faltered then frowned slightly at the mention of the young President. "Why? What's wrong with Tomoyo?"

The Finance Head turned to him, her brown eyes anxious. "I don't know," she replied, wringing her hands. "She looks, well, out of herself. I mean, she's not as cheerful as before, she seems to be pre-occupied by something, she looks like she hasn't slept for days…"

"Does she have a problem?"

Nakuru shrugged. "She won't tell me what's bothering her," she answered, turning back to Eriol, her eyes glinting once more. "So, wise guy, what did you do to Tomoyo-chan?"

Eriol raised a dark eyebrow at her for a while as contemplating if he would throw her out the window or just kick her out the door. After a moment, he went back to his paperwork, his blue eyes trained on the documents. "What makes you say I did something to her?" he asked evenly.

"Oh, I don't know," Nakuru said sarcastically, mocking a thinking position. "Maybe because you're the one who affects her the most?"

Syaoran saw Eriol's fist visibly clench, almost crumpling the edges of the folder. Clenching his fists means Eriol is tensed. And when Hiiragizawa Eriol is tensed, it means he is hiding something. And when he's hiding something that makes him tensed, it means it's not good. And since this is Hiiragizawa Eriol they're talking about, that 'something' can be very, _very_ big. Too bad he can't just gun down a tensed Eriol with questions or else there'll be real trouble.

Nakuru, on the other hand, didn't notice anything. Mainly because she was too busy ranting on the CEO.

"And to think I thought that you were both together and all! Hah! I should've known! Tomoyo-chan is too angelic and sweet for you! And besides, who, in their right minds, would even want a snowman like you? I mean, duh—"

"Just shut up, Nakuru!"

The cinnamon-eyed Finance VP blinked twice, surprised that Eriol had actually interrupted her rant. It was very rare that Eriol would summon energy to interrupt Nakuru's long sermons and he only does it when he's really mad at something.

"Eriol, I—"

"No, Nakuru, just shut up," Eriol said coolly, his eyes resembling blue fire. The older girl looked stunned. "If you've got nothing coherent to say, then I suggest you close your mouth."

Syaoran slammed a fist on the desk, rattling everything on it. "If you've got a problem, don't vent it on us!"

"I haven't got a problem, Li," Eriol retorted through gritted teeth, his voice dangerously calm.

"Yeah? Tell that to the Marines, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran shot back irritably. "It's obvious you've got something on your back and it's really bothering you, isn't it?"

"And what do you know, Li? It's not like you'd give a damn."

"Right now, I don't, but once I find out you've done something to Tomoyo, I'll make sure that I give you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Sure, I'll be waiting for that day," Eriol sneered, but he knew it wasn't an empty threat. He knew Li Syaoran since they were young and he knew what type of a person he is: whatever he says, he will do it, even if he dies trying.

"I don't want blood on my carpets, all right? It's really expensive to pay for its cleaning."

The three executives all turned to the door where Tomoyo was standing, a faint smile on her features. She looked every inch like a President, from her neatly-brushed hair, her crisp power suit and her black high heels. But then, taking into consideration her pale face, her tired-looking, puffy eyes and her faint smile, she didn't look all right.

Something stabbed Eriol inside his chest upon the sight of her as she approached his desk quietly, especially when she averted her gaze the moment he tried to catch her eyes. Still, he had seen traces of pain in her eyes—the same pain he had seen in her eyes that morning…

_Did he do this to her? But he can't have… He didn't do anything, right? Right? _

"You forgot this, Nakuru-chan," she said almost inaudibly, laying a folder on top of the others on his desk with a shaky hand. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips and she bit her lower lip, her lilac eyes trained on the carpet. With a faint smile to Eriol, she turned heel then walked back wordlessly to the door…

…Only for Eriol to encircle her wrist lightly with a hand. She let out a sharp inaudible gasp, tensing almost immediately.

"Daidouji—"

She turned to him and bowed low, her dark hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain, shading her eyes from view. Eriol frowned at her, a startled expression in his blue orbs.

"I apologize for what happened last week," she replied softly, her free hand going to her pocket. Swiftly, she pried away his hand from her wrist and pressed something in it, her gaze still on the floor. "_Gomen nasai_, Hiiragizawa-kun, I was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. You were right, I guess… If only we were in a different situation, then it would've been different for us… Different for me." She straightened then smiled softly at him, pain and sorrow barely concealed in her glazed orbs. "I wish you all the best, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

With that, she left the chamber quietly, the doors closing behind her.

Eriol clenched his fists, feeling that thing Tomoyo placed in his hand. When he opened his hand, there lay the magnolia brooch, still gleaming under the light, the one that he gave her for Christmas.

"Dammit!" he swore, his arm flinging out and knocking a few folders to the floor. "Dammit! I don't understand what's going on with her!"

Syaoran and Nakuru turned to look at him, puzzled. Where was the cool, composed and intimidating Eriol they were having a row at? Usually, the young man would never, ever bare his feelings, show his emotions like this, even if his life depended on it. Never. He would always hide it behind a cool mask, slowly swallowing it until it had been gone into oblivion. That is, unless Daidouji Tomoyo is involved in this matter…

"I think someone should tell us what's happening _now_," Syaoran retorted, his amber orbs glaring at the frustrated CEO.

Eriol glared back at him with equal intensity. "Fine! Suit yourself!"

* * *

A young messenger from the Logistics department had just arrived at the floor of the CEO's office. He was just about to deliver the report on the proposal of the place where the next launch would be when a loud, startling noise shook him.

"_What the hell have you been thinking, you stupid prick!_"

Anyone, especially someone who is new like that Logistics messenger, would have been scared out of his wits just by hearing the Marketing Vice President shout like that. And in the CEO's office at that. He glanced at the secretary of Hiiragizawa Eriol, who was busy typing something on the computer, unmindful of what was happening inside the office. Warily, he approached her.

"Er, excuse me, I was sent by Mr. Florins to deliver this report to Sir Hiiragizawa."

"_You idiot! What the hell made you do that, for God's sake!_"

The messenger winced again at the noise and Colleen smiled at him politely. "You must be new," she remarked, taking the folder from him. "Don't worry about them. It's pretty normal."

"It is?"

The young woman nodded brightly and the messenger sweatdropped at her. "I'll just be the one to take this to Sir Hiiragizawa!"

He nodded, almost hesitantly, then started back for the elevator. But even before he could take one step…

"_That is enough, you mindless dimwits, or I'll fire you right now!_"

With that, the messenger dashed to the elevator, jabbing the down button hard enough to break it. There is no way he was going to stay on that floor. He was still young to die from the sudden explosion of anger. He heard that the three next highest executives after the President have a very short temper, but this is ridiculous!

* * *

Tomoyo pressed her lips together as she sat back on her executive chair, a pained expression on her face. She had just returned from Eriol's office, fighting back tears that threatened to fall, when she received a message from her secretary that she has a phone call from Japan.

She didn't know if she'd answer the call. She'd been avoiding Sakura, Touya or anyone for that matter ever since Christmas… Ever since _that _happened… She decided she needed time to think, to compose and collect herself.

She'd been using different excuses just so she wouldn't answer the phone or talk to anyone. But then, it seems it was already inevitable. She would have to talk to Sakura and Touya sooner or later.

With a resigned sigh, she pressed the speaker button on her phone. "Moshi-moshi, Tomoyo desu…"

"Where have _you_ been? Why the hell haven't _you_ been answering the messages we sent on your email and the answering machine? _Kaijuu_ and _I_ are getting worried here, Tomoyo! Is something going on there?"

Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly, wishing this was just a nightmare. Of all the people that could've called her from Japan, it had to be Touya on a bad mood.

"_Gomen_, Touya-kun," she apologized, forcing herself to be calm. "I was just so busy here with my work and all. _Gomen_…"

"Turn on your computer. I want to see you on the net."

The young dark-haired heiress obeyed compliantly, clicking on the link flashing on her screen. Another window popped up and she found herself looking at Touya's pixilated stern and impassive face, holding a phone to his ear. She pasted a bright smile and waved at her web cam, hoping she looked bright and cheery like before.

"Stop pretending, Tomoyo. What's wrong?"

Tomoyo's smile faltered a little and soon, she bit her lower lip, gazing intently at her lap. "Nothing's wrong, Touya-kun," she replied softly, injecting a chirpy tone. "I'm just tired, that's all…"

"Did that Hiiragizawa make your workload heavier again?" he asked, reverting to his _onii-chan_ self.

She smiled faintly at him. "A President's workload is always heavy, Touya-kun," she replied sweetly. "You should try it once in a while…"

"Maybe I should talk once more to this Hiiragizawa and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oh, Touya-kun…" She smiled at him faintly. "So, did you receive my gifts for you? I had those gifts custom-made."

"What about you? How was _your_ Christmas?"

Then, there was complete silence. She could feel Touya's heated gaze, fixed on her form as she slumped on her desk, her chin resting on her folded arms. Just the mention of Christmas makes her insides turn into puddle.

"What happened?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes once more, warm tears stinging the corners of her orbs. Damn Touya and that concerned tone of his! That tone that reminded her of home, of Sakura and her bubbly ambiance, of Touya and his protective nature and of Uncle Fujitaka and his warm, comforting embraces. Damn Touya and his all-too-sharp perception of everything!

"I told you, nothing happened…" she answered, choking the words out. It was really difficult to lie to Touya. It was like lying with a lie detector strapped on your arms, head and tips of your fingers.

"Stop lying to me. You know it's a futile attempt!"

She let out another sigh. "What should I do to convince you, Touya-kun?"

There was a pause then she heard a sigh. "I should've known it was a bad idea to let you go there, especially you since you're the one who's so emotional," he told her softly. "I know something happened, Tomoyo. You know you can tell me anything… Is it Hiiragizawa?"

She took in a sharp breath. "…It's not him…" she lied.

"Right, but your voice and tone say otherwise," he pointed out flatly. Typical Touya and his annoying all-knowing tone. "You know, maybe you should just go back here. You don't need your mom's corporation. You have us."

"You know I still can't, Touya-kun," she said patiently. "I agreed to stay here so I _need_ to stay here until March if I don't want a lawsuit after my head. Besides, I'm still… still having fun here…"

"Fun? You don't sound like someone who's having fun," Touya said coolly and Tomoyo almost winced visibly. "It's _him_, isn't it? You can't leave because of _him_…"

She looked up at him, confused, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Touya rolled his eyes, as if irritated by her. "You do, Tomoyo, you're just denying that you don't," he replied matter-of-factly. "And we know who we're talking about here."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you mean?"

Touya met her lavender orbs, his chocolate ones boring into hers. "You like him, don't you?" It sounded more like a statement than an inquiry.

Tomoyo pressed her lips together. Again, for the third time in her life, she was lost for words. No sarcastic comebacks, no wry grins, no irritable teasing, not even a statement that denies everything. Nothing. And for a girl who grew up with a Kinomoto Touya, one of the greatest cynics in the history of humankind, it sure is unusual.

"What happened to you?" Touya shot back again, peering at the younger girl's deep orbs.

She bit her lower lip, millions of thoughts and questions running through her brain: Should he tell him what she had seen? But then, won't Touya suddenly explode like a nuclear bomb? Why would he, though, when she doesn't even like him? But then, what if she was wrong about it anyway? No, she can't be. She'd seen it with her two eyes. She was _there_. Still, why should she tell Touya? Because she's concerned? Because she's afraid? Afraid of what? Of losing Hiiragizawa? No… Why would she be afraid? He's not anyone special in her life, right? _Right_?

"Tomoyo—"

A sharp pain sliced through her chest, almost making her wince, the same pain she felt last week. It wasn't something normal, like when one has cardio or pulmonary problems. No, it was deeper than that, more painful, more unbearable. And she didn't know why it suddenly came, why it suddenly appeared.

"Tomoyo, are you all right?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. Touya almost looked stunned at the sight of her.

"Touya-kun, there's something I want to tell you…"

She needed to get it out of her system. Fast.

* * *

Syaoran glared at Eriol. Nakuru glared at Eriol as well. And if looks could kill, Eriol would probably be on his way to hell and back right now. He glared back at them but even with his death glare, he couldn't match the intensity his two executives were shooting him. He was, obviously, outnumbered. Not to mention, intimidated. They were glaring at him like he was a four-year-old kid caught eating cookies before dinner.

"Stop glaring at me like _that_!" he hissed at them, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Li rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How more idiotic can you get?"

"If you've got a problem with me, then you might as well say it, Li," Hiiragizawa shot at him irritably, his right eye twitching involuntarily.

The two had been glaring at him like there was no tomorrow ever since he started telling them what happened that Christmas morning. There were several times when Nakuru tried to chuck one of his silver thingamabobs, especially that part when he mentioned about Daidouji leaving in a hurry, only for Syaoran to stop her then rant on him in return. Which just pissed him off since he did nothing anyway. Well, at least, that's what he firmly believes. There's a small part of subconscious, though, nagging him to the nth level.

Still, there was no reason for them to glare at him like that! He was innocent, for the love of God!

"Oh, I haven't got a problem," Syaoran retorted, sarcasm dripping heavily from his words. "Maybe _you_ have, especially one that is in your head!"

Eriol groaned. Why are they all treating him like some criminal that made the Daidouji heiress cry? And she wasn't even crying! "Look, I'm one who's confused here with the situation."

Nakuru shot him The Look, a look that was telling him she was highly affronted. "You're not the victim here, Eriol. It's Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yeah? And by what law?"

Syaoran slammed a fist on his desk, causing the wobbling remaining stack of folders to fall on the carpeted floor. Eriol grimaced at the mess. Now, he would have to pick them one by one, sorting them out and putting them in order. But then, Li didn't care anything about the reports on the stock exchange or even the report that one of the employees will be retiring soon. No, he didn't care about anything except the fact that he wanted to shove his fist right into the CEO's face.

"Don't you get it, Hiiragizawa? Are you really _that_ dense?" he hissed angrily, their faces inches away.

Eriol just stared at him squarely. "Actually, I haven't been doing anything," he said calmly, fighting the urge to start a brawl right there and then. "I don't even have an idea why Daidouji ran away last week or why she's acting like that towards me!"

"Why are you acting that way towards her as well?" Nakuru shot back.

"Acting like what?"

"Like you're angry at her or something. Like you're avoiding her for some reason!"

Eriol could feel his patience slowly slipping out the window and into the cool London air. "And _who_ wouldn't be angry, considering she took off like that without a word and acting like she's the victim or what—"

_SLAP!_

The young CEO was stunned, a hand immediately flying to his smarting face. He stared at Nakuru, who looked murderous, with wide blue eyes, bewildered, shocked and taken aback. Even Syaoran looked stunned at the sudden turn of events.

Did Nakuru just slap Eriol Hiiragizawa, the supposed Ice Prince of Daidouji Industries?

"I can't believe you're as dense as a rock!" Nakuru spat out angrily, pointing a finger at her cousin. Li had to hold her back so she wouldn't pounce on Eriol like some wild predator. "And you even had the guts to say she was acting like the victim! You want to know what she's feeling? How about I _help_ you feel it too?"

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Eriol gritted out, his hand still cradling his cheek. "Tell me why Daidouji's acting that way!"

The auburn-haired young woman was about to pummel and mince him had not Syaoran interfered, using his body to stop Nakuru from mortally injuring Eriol. But then, he still glared at Eriol like he was some slimy worm.

"For one, Hiiragizawa, use that brain of yours and assess the situation," Li replied coolly, still restraining Nakuru back. "Imagine Tomoyo seeing two of her most trusted executives, in an awkward situation. Didn't even it occur to you what she might be thinking that moment, that instant?"

"But Kaho and I weren't doing anything! She misunderstood—"

Li shook his head. "Sure. Keep telling that to yourself, Hiiragizawa," he told him sharply. "If nothing _really_ happened, then apologize to her and explain to her everything. But after everything you told us, I doubt nothing really happened."

Eriol scowled. "Why should I apologize? I haven't even done anything to her! Besides, so what if something happened between me and Mizuki? I still did nothing wrong! It's not illegal for associates to get in a relationship. Fraternizing is only illegal in the military."

"You jerk!" Nakuru cried furiously. "How more callous can you get? And to think I thought you'd changed because of _her_!"

Hiiragizawa glared darkly at Nakuru who had finally calmed down a little but was still shooting lethal looks at him. He knew he was right, that he was innocent, that he didn't know anything, that he had no idea why Tomoyo had suddenly took off like that. But there was a part of him, a logical part, saying that Nakuru and Syaoran were right as well, that he was blind, he was dense, he was callous, that he really might've hurt Daidouji in some way. And that 'change' part really hit him…

"As I've said, Hiiragizawa," Li started again, pulling the CEO out of his thoughts. "If _nothing_ really happened, I suggest you clear everything out with Tomoyo and apologize. She'd appreciate it if it comes from you."

But even before he could think, his irrational part started talking. In his behalf.

"I will _not_ apologize. There is no reason for me to apologize. I haven't done anything wrong to her."

Syaoran just shrugged at him coolly. "It's your decision, Hiiragizawa," he said with finality in his tone. "If you'd rather swallow your pride, accept your mistake and clear everything up with Tomoyo. Or you'd let your good friendship turn into shambles. It's your choice."

With that, he started for the door, his hands on Nakuru's shoulders, steering her out the chamber, leaving Eriol even more confused than ever.

* * *

Tomoyo pasted a bright smile as she stepped inside the elevator to go down to the cafeteria. She had just told Touya everything that had happened and to say that the eldest Kinomoto sibling was furious is an understatement. Kinomoto Touya was more than furious. He was angry, irate, enraged and livid, all rolled into one. He even threatened that he would go there just to teach 'that damned Hiiragizawa' a lesson he'd never forget.

She couldn't blame him though. After all, Hiiragizawa did manage to make his little 'sister' cry, causing Touya to slip back to his I'll-definitely-pummel-mince-and-maim-anyone-who-makes-my-imouto-chan-tachi-cry mode. But then, she didn't understand why he would do that… It's not like he broke her heart or something…

_Yeah, lie all you want, Tomoyo! _

She would've giggled, imagining Eriol's face as she relates it to him, Touya out for his head, blood and other organs, if not for the gravity of the situation. Moreover, it's not like they're in normal speaking terms…

That last notion sent a painful prick in her heart, a tug that made her wince. They were not in normal speaking terms… No bantering, no joking, no teasing, no arguing, no cajoling. All of a sudden, everything seemed quiet and cold for her. It was so different not having Hiiragizawa Eriol by her side, scolding and admonishing her off for every mistake she makes, snorting and snapping at every side comment she shoots at him, smirking at every blunder she commits.

It was ironic, really, how one short event caused such a big impact in her. Was Eriol really that important to her? Was he really that special that she had to run off crying the moment she had seen them together? It's not like they were doing something wrong, right? Even if they were doing something, it's not her business anymore, right? Besides, she's not anyone in particular to Eriol…

That sent another tug in her heart, this time a more painful one than the last. Just thinking of it makes her want to just sit in one corner and cry. She liked him, more than she liked Touya and Syaoran. But what about him? He only saw her as his responsibility, a charge who couldn't even take care of herself. Is that why he always avoided the topic of relationship when it comes to her?

_Obviously,_ she thought miserably, staring at the intricate patterns on the marble floor of the elevator. _He doesn't want to lead me blindly, that's why… _

Still, why did he lie about him and Kaho? He had led her blindly once more into thinking they weren't together, that he wasn't feeling something deep for her. And the foolish she actually believed him.

_Stupid, stupid Hiiragizawa! He shouldn't have… Stupid, stupid me… _

She felt warm tears stinging her eyes once more at the thought. Fortunately for her, the elevator doors opened with a soft chime, showing her the view of the lobby. She forced a bright smile, carefully dabbing the remains of her unshed tears, before stepping out.

Many greeted her warmly and she smiled at them in response, a smile she knew would never reach her eyes. But it's not like they'd notice anything. They never did.

_I wonder what's for lunch today. I'm starving. _

"Tomoyo-chan!"

She turned around, her smile frozen on her lips. Nakuru was half-skipping, half-running towards her, followed by an unruffled Syaoran. Her smile widened when the older girl suddenly pounced on her, her long arms wrapped around the younger Head's neck.

"Eriol was so mean!" she cried loudly, attracting attention from a few of the employees. "He should go to hell!"

Tomoyo patted Nakuru gently, a small smile on her lips. "It's all right, Nakuru-chan," she said softly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it…" She then nodded deeply at Syaoran who was standing a foot away from them. "Don't worry, I'm all right, Syaoran-kun…"

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself, you know," the young man told her quietly and she smiled at him gratefully.

Their conversation was interrupted however by a loud commotion forming around the reception desk. Several people were already looking at the direction of the commotion, wondering what the cause was. Nakuru pulled away from Tomoyo, frowning slightly, and Syaoran nodded at the President.

"What's going on here?" the Marketing VP demanded, striding over to the reception desk, Nakuru and Tomoyo behind him. The young receptionist looked like a nervous wreck in front of three of the highest executives in the corporation.

"That young woman demands to see the President, Sir Li," one of the receptionists answered almost hesitantly, gesturing at the young lady, clad in a white dress with dark glasses covering her eyes, standing at the desk. "But I told her that Lady Daidouji is currently—"

"I don't care if she's busy!" the girl cried angrily. "I want to see her _right now_!"

Tomoyo frowned at her, looking highly affronted by her actions. "No need to shout, or else I would have to call the security," she said calmly. "Now if there's something you want to say, you can discuss it with me."

The girl stared at her with her deep blue eyes over her glasses, a dark eyebrow raised. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed her long black hair over her shoulders, a sneer on her face. "Ah, so you're Tomoyo Daidouji! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Who are you anyway?" Nakuru snapped at the newcomer. "And who gave you the authority to speak like that to Tomoyo-chan?"

The raven-haired girl removed her glasses, her smirk widening at the scowls of Syaoran and Nakuru. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Daidouji Tamara," she said haughtily, holding out a hand. "And I'm the rightful President of Daidouji Industries!"

* * *

Review, review, review! Told you Tomoyo's misfortunes won't stop there! 


	18. Trust Me

Disclaimer: CLAMP Kodansha owns CCS, not me, and I'm frickin'ly broke… Yep, so don't sue me!

Author's Blabbering: I just found out that it's not allowed anymore to place the answers to your reviews (Is that really true or just rumors?). I wanted to protest but then I can't. Obviously, FF dot net is owned by, well, the FF dot net people. So I guess, I haven't got the right to complain… Still, I'm just going to acknowledge all of you at the end of this chapter… Thanks to the lovely **Dana Daidouji**, my great and patient beta-reader! Read her works and be amazed! Although, you might get confused since we used the same names for my antagonist and her Eriol's mom… Tamara… Geez… Never knew… Sorry, Dana-san.

Anyway, I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed. Gods, you made my day! Really. I'm so glad you all like it (although you're getting irritated by the fact that stupid issues and scenes keep popping everywhere… Like for instance, Tamara. Just ignore her. She's nothing more than a low life… Never mind.)

You know, I'm still wondering why no one got what I wanted to say in the last chapter. You know, the one between Kaho and Eriol. Maybe because I didn't write it good or it wasn't just obvious. Look, you guys, I don't want to spoil you and all but… Hmm… Wait, this is going to be announced in this chapter anyway. Correction, implied. (**Neji**, can you bring me tea over here?)

You know, it brings tears of joy to my eyes that many of you want to kill Eriol-kun (**Chibi Eriol: **For God's sake, Nix, stop joking like that!) Well, it's true. I mean, Eriol is like a big bad guy here who is as dense as a rock and as cold as an ice cube (**Chibi Eriol: **That was how you portrayed me! I was supposed to be the good guy here!) And oh, no, Tomoyo won't have a breakdown. She's too cool to have a breakdown. And please don't cry, minna-san (I mean, for those who cried and almost cried. **Roy**, give them tissues!)

And I'm from Makati (_Sino ba kasi ung nagtatanong nun?_) UPAME is an anime and manga organization in (Where else?) UP Diliman and I'm applying there. Gods, it's so difficult, juggling organizations and academics. Argh! Nejiten fan… Nejiten fan… Er, I forgot where I placed that picture, gomen. Thanks for those who keep cheering on me regarding my acads, for the cookies, for the kisses, for the rants and raves… Don't worry, I'm not saying goodbye. Just want to say those things. Thanks for **Majah** for that wonderful long review (It's the longest one yet… 359 words…) and **Winter Skier**, my 200th reviewer!

_Yun lang muna… _More angst and drama scenes here (Well, not most). More laughs in the next chapter. Enough blabbering, on with the story!

**CHAPTER 17: TRUST ME**

Tomoyo let out a tired sigh as she laid a bouquet of white lilies in front of her parents' tombstones. She smiled slightly at the marble epitaphs, smoothing her white turtleneck blouse. It's been a while since she last visited and gave them flowers. Last time she went there, it was cold and raining, but Eriol was there, holding his jacket above her head. This time, she was alone and it was snowing. She had never felt colder in her entire life…

"_Ohayo, kaa-san, tou-san_," she greeted brightly as she lit six incense sticks. Her bodyguards had requested that they stay beside or near her in the area, but she insisted that they just stay in the car. This was, after all, something solemn to her. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Am I finally reaching your expectations for me?"

She pressed her lips together as a cool breeze blew over her. She shivered slightly, pulling her white coat closer. She forgot to check the weather channel but it was probably 5 degrees Celsius under 0. Just as cold as the past few days…

"Hiiragizawa-kun has been a very good teacher to me, kaa-san," she said in the same light tone. "And he's really fun to be with! I mean, he may be grumpy and sulky sometimes, but he does know how to laugh, smile and make stupid, corny jokes. Syaoran-kun, Nakuru-chan and I always make fun of him!"

Tomoyo laughed softly then slowly faltered as memories of that Christmas morning flooded her. She bit her lower lip, thinking of what else to say. Suddenly, she crouched on her knees, staring intently at the golden cursive writing on the marble epitaph.

"Kaa-san, is it wrong to like the right person at the wrong time?" she asked quietly, folding and unfolding her hands. "Yeah, I know. It sounds silly, right? … But it's not. I mean, there's this one guy I really, really like… But we can't be together. Well, mainly because he's in love with someone else and… and… it's just plain wrong. And he told me that—that if we could've met at different circumstances, it—it would've been different for us. I never understood what he meant there but…"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she shook her head. "What am I doing, relating my love-life to you?" she said with a bitter smile. "It's just as messy as my desk at the Tower."

She stopped again, biting her lower lip. "It's really stupid how you think you already found the right person for you in just a matter of months," she continued, her voice as soft as silk. "Then, you find out that, well, he's taken and all… How really, really idiotic of me to even think that… that…"

She knew the stones would never answer her back, no matter how much she ranted, complained, and nagged at it. With another sigh, she then turned to her father's grave, blinking the snowflakes from her lashes.

"Anyway, the corporation's doing really, really great!" she told them using the same tone. "Nakuru-chan just reported to me how much the profits increased this year, compared to last year! I knew I could handle everything!" Her wide grin faltered into a small, almost faint smile. "But there seems to be a little problem…"

* * *

_"Let me introduce myself. I'm _ _Daidouji_ _Tamara__. And I'm the rightful President of Daidouji Industries!" _

_There was a moment of silence which was consequently broken by a loud laughter coming from a hysterical Nakuru. Syaoran managed a smug smirk and Tomoyo's polite smile was unwavering. There were also several businessmen chuckling at their direction, shaking their head in disbelief. Obviously, it wasn't everyday that someone walks inside the building and declares themselves a Daidouji. _

_"Now that's hilarious!" Nakuru said, wiping the tears of mirth that had formed in the corners of her cinnamon-colored eyes. "I didn't know it was Scare-the-hell-out-of-people day!" _

_"Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo said in warning to Nakuru, her smile still pasted on her lips, then turned to the girl. "I apologize for my Finance Head. She can be very rude." _

_Syaoran snorted, a chestnut eyebrow raised in contempt. "Well, I'm not surprised why Akizuki laughed like that," he remarked coolly, his frosty glare on the dark-haired newcomer. "With a statement like that, I'm actually surprised ONLY Akizuki laughed like that." _

_But the young woman didn't seem fazed. Still smiling haughtily, she produced two pieces of paper from the envelope she was holding. "Maybe you should read this first before laughing." _

_The young amber-eyed man snatched the papers from her hands and proceeded to read it, glaring at her for a while over the edge. He read it for a few minutes, his frown getting deeper by the minute. By the time he was finished with the first paper, he immediately started with the second then reread the first again, his frown still etched on his face. There was no trace of his sarcasm on his expression, just disdain and anger. _

_Sensing his tension, Tomoyo's mirth slowly dissipated, replaced by a look of concern and worry. Nakuru had the same expression as well. _

_"Is everything all right, Syaoran-kun?" the lilac-eyed President asked him softly. _

_Li ignored the two women, turning to the receptionists who all recoiled at the sharp glare the VP sent them. "Call and tell Hiiragizawa to get here right now!" he commanded. _

_Immediately, the receptionists started working, contacting said CEO. It wasn't long until one of them spoke quietly, her voice trembling slightly. _

_"_ _Sir_ _Li__, I'm afraid _ _Sir_ _Hiiragizawa__ is busy right now. I was informed by his secretary that he's on the phone, talking with the Prime Minister." _

_The chocolate-haired Clan Head slammed a fist on the marble desk, causing them to wince slightly. "I don't care if he's talking with the Prime Minister or with the Queen of _ _Denmark__!" he barked angrily. "I want him right here, right NOW!" _

_The receptionists nodded again frantically, trying to reach _ _Hiiragizawa_ _Eriol__. Tomoyo frowned in concern at Syaoran who had ran a hand through his messy hair, scowling at the papers. She wanted to know what was written in that paper, what was it that made _ _Li_ _Syaoran__ lose his temper. _

_A few minutes later, Eriol arrived, looking as pissed off as his Marketing Head. "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this, Li?" he demanded, crashing his fist on a nearby table. Tomoyo winced inwardly. "I was speaking to the Prime Minister and here you go again with your quirks—" The VP shoved the papers to him wordlessly, cutting his statement short, and Eriol scowled darkly at him. "What the hell—" _

_"Just read it, Hiiragizawa, for God's sake!" _

_The ocean-eyed young man glowered at Syaoran for a whole minute before reading the documents. Like Syaoran, his frown deepened every minute, glaring at the paper like it had bit him earlier. After rereading the two documents twice, he rounded on Li. _

_"What the bloody hell is this?" he demanded angrily, waving the papers in the air. "Where did you get this?" _

_The chocolate-haired young man jerked a thumb at the newcomer, drumming his fingers on the marble counter of the reception. Eriol frowned at the young woman, taking in her appearance. _

_"And you are?" he asked curtly. _

_"I'm _ _Tamara_ _Daidouji__," she said, a smug smirk on her face. "I have my proof on those papers that I truly am a Daidouji and should then be the new President of this corporation." _

_"You must be insane," the young CEO declared, his voice cold and terse. "You do know that I could have you sued and arrested for falsification of documents. And for pretending to be someone you're not." _

_Tamara__ just smiled at him. "Then I may have countersued by then. A case against _ _Hiiragizawa_ _Eriol__, Chief Executive Officer of Daidouji Industries, for attacking a document proven to be authentic." _

_"Don't try to intimidate me, woman. I've been through several corporate lawsuits more than you." _

_The girl's smile was impeccable. "But I'm not intimidating you, _ _Mr._ _Hiiragizawa__. I am merely stating the consequences of your actions, if ever they will be brought to court." _

_"We'll see about that," Eriol muttered, snapping the documents on the desk, glaring at the receptionists. "Call _ _Mizuki_ _Kaho__ right now! Tell her I need to see her right now and I won't accept excuses!" He then turned back to _ _Tamara_ _Daidouji__. "I will not believe this until you show me real proof, as well as Mizuki's, on this." _

_Tamara_ _Daidouji__ grinned at him sneeringly. "If you won't accept this, then we might as well see each other in court. And oh, you can keep those. I have another authentic copy at home." She turned to Tomoyo who was frozen on the spot where she was standing. "I'll see you there too, little sister." _

* * *

A loud ringing dragged her out of her thoughts and she stared at her ringing bag for a whole minute. Before faintly realizing that her cell phone was ringing shrilly. Startled, she immediately pulled out the small silver device and flipped it open.

"Moshi-moshi, Tomoyo desu."

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan!" It was Nakuru. "Eriol said he needs to talk to you!"

_"I do not!" _she heard a voice that definitely sounded like Eriol. Nakuru must be in his office, using his phone again without permission. _"Don't start making up stories now!" _

_"Oh, for God's sake, stop-your-pointless—Argh! Eriol!" _

There was a scuffle on the other line and Tomoyo guessed the young woman was probably forcing her cousin to take the phone already. Suddenly, a sharp bang that sounded like gunshot made Tomoyo jump out of her skin. What the hell was that?

"Oops, sorry, Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru was back on the phone, panting hard. "The handset fell on the table."

"Er, that's all right…" Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Is there still something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, Eriol would tell it to you!" Then… _"Oh, c'mon! Just take the goddamned phone, Hiiragizawa!" _

_"Why should I? You called her so you should talk to her!" _

_"Look here, wise guy, be grateful that I'm the one who volunteered to help you resolve your problem with Tomoyo-chan—" _

_"For one, Nakuru, I didn't ask for any of your help. And I haven't got a problem with Daidouji—" _

_"Sure you do! You obviously owe her an apology!" _

_"No I don't!" _Tomoyo winced at the words. They must've forgotten about her already. _"Kaho and I weren't doing anything wrong!" _

_"So it's 'Kaho' now, is it? Just because you had her for just one night doesn't mean—" _

Tomoyo hung the line, fighting back tears, not wanting to hear any more of their conversation. Or more like argument… So something _did _happen. She didn't misunderstand it. She was right about it. And the part where she was right was the one that hurts.

Her phone started ringing again and she pulled it out once more, clearing her throat and forcing a calm expression.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Tomoyo," it was Syaoran this time. "What happened? Akizuki said you hung the line."

She bit her lower lip. Nope, she definitely need not to say the truth here. " Hung the line?" she asked innocently. "But I thought Nakuru-chan hung the line. Maybe it got cut."

"Yeah, maybe—_cut it out, you guys!_—Okay, I'll make this short since Nakuru is near to killing Hiiragizawa. Can you go here right now? Hiiragizawa called a meeting at 10 and well, it's about that Tamara."

She glanced at her watch. 9:50 "Go there? Right now?"

"Yes, where are you anyway?"

"I'm… I'm at the cemetery. I thought of visiting kaa-san and tou-san today."

"Oh… I see. Anyway, I'll see you, all right? But if you're not feeling well, it's all right if you'd rest for a while. You seemed tired lately." There was another scuffle in the background and Tomoyo could hear Eriol shouting colorful profanities and epithets directed towards Nakuru. "Well, I need to go. I still need to stop Nakuru from strangling Hiiragizawa. Bye!"

Syaoran didn't even wait for her goodbye, immediately cutting the line. Tomoyo let out a sigh and slid her phone in her trench coat pocket. With another sigh, she straightened to her full height and forced a smile to the two dark marble slabs on the ground.

"So, I'll see you later, kaa-san, tou-san!" she said cheerfully. With that, she walked back to the car, feeling cold as ever.

* * *

10 am, Conference hall…

Tomoyo stifled a groan as she sat at the head of the conference table, listening to everyone's words. She had just arrived from her visit to her parents' grave after Eriol had summoned her, or more like Li since Eriol still won't speak to her, to an emergency meeting with the other members of the board regarding the arrival of Daidouji Tamara and the documents she brought with her.

"Well, the documents seem to be authentic," Kaho Mizuki said evenly, tapping her long fingers noiselessly on top of a brown envelope. "I can't find any sign of falsification on it."

"So are you now saying that we give in to her wishes?" Nakuru snapped angrily at the lawyer.

The older woman frowned at her. "I just remarked that I couldn't find any sign of forgery on the document," she replied calmly. "I didn't say we should appoint her as the new President. Whatever happens, Tomoyo is still, and will still be, the President of this corporation."

Tomoyo managed to send her a faint smile before letting out another groan. This was getting on her nerves already. She doesn't want to deal with this conflict yet, as she was having her own internal conflict with her mind and heart regarding a certain blue-eyed CEO. She wasn't even through sorting out her feelings, for crying out loud! And after that phone call conversation, she doubted she'd be able to resolve this internal conflict of hers. Then now they wanted her to deal with… with a girl who just declared herself to be the new President of Daidouji Industries! For God's sake, can't they let her think coherently for just one minute?

"So what do you think, Mizuki?" she heard Syaoran spoke curtly, his voice as sharp as knives.

"Well, as much as I admit her papers look quite authentic, I just don't believe she's a daughter of Sir Kotarou," the older woman said, pulling out the photocopies of the documents from the brown envelope. "It's not quite possible. And even if Sir Kotarou had an illegitimate daughter, how come he never told me or Madam Daidouji?"

"Perhaps he didn't know?" one of the board members suggested.

Kaho shook her head smilingly. "I don't think so," she said lightly, raising one of the documents to show it to everyone. It looked suspiciously like a last will and testament. "It says here that he had left all his assets to his ONLY daughter, Tamara Daidouji. It was even signed by Sir Kotarou himself." She glanced at the paper once more. "At least, that's what Tamara says…"

"You do realize you're contradicting yourself, Kaho," Eriol said coolly, looking over his fingers. "A while ago, you're saying that the documents are authentic. Now, you're saying they're not."

"Again, I didn't say they ARE authentic," Kaho replied matter-of-factly. Why can't anyone understand her even when she's not using technical terms? "I said that they SEEM or LOOK authentic. Now that's different."

Syaoran raised one inquiring eyebrow. "But what about the other paper?" He gestured at the additional document lying under the lawyer's arm. "It clearly shows that her DNA is almost similar to Sir Daidouji's."

"Similar, yes, but not close enough," the ginger-haired attorney answered once again. "She could have come from a close relative of Sir Kotarou, let's say, a brother or uncle. At least that's what Kaine told me." Kaine was the resident chief investigator under Daidouji Industries with his own investigating team.

"But then, there is a chance that she may _really_ be a daughter of Sir Daidouji, is there not?" another one of the directors asked straightforwardly. Kaho, although halfhearted, nodded deeply. "Then, if that's the case, we would have to accept that she should be the President of this corporation. After all, based here, she's definitely older than Lady Tomoyo."

"Of course we can't! We haven't confirmed it yet that she really _is_ the daughter of Sir Daidouji!" Kaho had jumped to her feet in indignation. These people are simply ridiculous. It's almost as if they didn't want Tomoyo.

"But we can't argue with the tests!"

"Still, we can't just jump to conclusions, can we?"

A commotion erupted inside the conference hall between Kaho, Syaoran and Nakuru, and a few board members. Eriol rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh, a sign that he was getting tired of all this. He glanced at Tomoyo, whose face was impassive, staring vaguely at her glass of water. Fortunately for him, Tsukishiro Yukito kept them under control.

"Please, ladies, gentlemen," the silver-haired young man said, a hand held up. They all fell silent at the gesture and Kaho took her seat, looking every bit upset. "Why don't we all calm down and assess the situation? I'm sure we could solve this one out if we all work together." He glanced meaningfully at Tomoyo who had finally snapped out of her trance. "Is there something you want to say, Miss President?"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip and slightly cocked her head to one side. She stared intently at her hands, now folded on top of the mahogany table, avoiding anyone's, especially Eriol's, gaze.

"I'm thankful that most, if not all, of you still support me in this conflict. But to be honest, if it wasn't for my promise to my mother's grave…" She took a deep breath and unfolded her hands, raising her gaze to look at each of them. "I'd rather hand my position to Tamara-san than stay here."

Another commotion broke out. Now, even Eriol looked indignant at her words. But they were all silenced when she lifted a hand.

"Please hear me out," she pleaded softly, folding her hands on her lap. "Right now, I'm quite tired of being a Daidouji. I'm currently having an internal conflict myself and it's just so… difficult." She swallowed a sob and pressed her lips for a minute, staring at the desk.

She remembered what Eriol had told her a long time ago: Never show your weakness in front of the board; bluff if you had to. She bit her lower lip, keeping her emotions at bay. But it was difficult pretending to be strong. Her emotions just keep overwhelming her that she can't even sit straight and face them with a chin held high.

"Just a few days ago, my older cousin remarked that… that I looked like a mess and haven't been taking care of myself lately. Everything's been a blur these past few weeks and I couldn't kept track of my work anymore that I actually wished _someone_ would come and rescue me…" She smiled slightly, almost bitterly as if regretting those words. "I didn't think it would really happen though. But still—"

"So this means that you're already incapable of handling the corporation, does it not?"

Eriol, Syaoran and Nakuru turned sharply at the owner of the voice while Tomoyo frowned inwardly at the words. The CEO narrowed his deep blue eyes at the speaker.

"Why am I not surprised it was you who spoke, Evans?" Eriol said sarcastically, his voice dripping with poison.

The blond leaned back on his seat, his fingertips touching lightly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, I have to make sure, haven't I?" he replied coolly. "My father bought five million in shares from this corporation. Obviously, if Daidouji Industries goes down because of a _weak and_ _incompetent _team leader, our corporation goes down as well."

"Then why don't you just pull out your shares?" Nakuru shot back angrily "Your company's not a big loss to the corporation anyway!"

Evans's crimson orbs narrowed slightly at the auburn-haired Finance Head. It may sound rude and offensive, coming from Nakuru herself, but everyone in the room knew the young woman was right. Five million shares is nothing compared to the hundred millions of shares different companies invest in the corporation.

"Daidouji Industries is a private corporation which owns seventy companies, a few of which is publicly traded. It also has several hundred millions shares in different multi-national corporations. And although ninety-eight percent of the corporation is owned by Miss Daidouji, the two percent is owned by a handful of employees. Obviously, the corporation can support itself with those assets.

"So, Daidouji Industries would not go down, even without a President, unless more than 65 percent of those seventy companies go down," Nakuru continued loudly. "But I'm sure you already know that, Evans. After all, aren't you the local neighborhood _Know-It-All_?"

"Still, with a weak and incompetent leader—"

"You're the only one who keeps saying that Tomoyo-chan is weak and incompetent, you idiot!"

The young man looked murderous, judging from the death glares he was sending Nakuru's way. Of course, the girl just waved it off airily with a bored hand, making him fume even more. Eriol actually admired the guts of the girl, speaking like that to Evans. But then, he knew, after that brutal exchange of words, next would be bloodshed. Fortunately, Kaho and Syaoran were thinking the same lines as he did and they managed to stop Evans and Nakuru, who both stood up rather abruptly, from killing each other.

Of course, since they were too busy restraining the two arguing executives, no one made a move to prevent the young President from standing up from her seat and walking over to Evans, who stared at her, bewildered.

"You know," Tomoyo started lightly, biting the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "I really hate to do this to you but since you're already getting on my nerves…" Without warning, she pulled back an arm and punched the platinum blonde-haired guy square on the face with all the force she can muster.

And just like in the movies, the whole room was stunned as Evans staggered backwards, consequently falling over his chair. Even Nakuru had nothing to say, her jaw wide open. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was shaking her fist to numb the pain that shot up her arm.

"Your jaw's quite hard, you know," she said as an afterthought, returning to her seat, and from there, she glared at him, the same intimidating look she uses when she blackmails Eriol. "If you've got a problem on how I run this corporation, I suggest you file a complaint against me. But still, the last time I looked, it's _my_ corporation and I certainly don't accept insults. They will just be thrown back at you forcefully. If you wish to pull your investments out, then fine, do it. I'm quite certain we can manage, even without you, Evans."

Evans, clutching his now swollen jaw, stumbled to his feet and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tomoyo took her seat and let out another sigh, shutting her eyes in frustration.

Kaho looked flabbergasted at the President's rather violent feat but then, she did have to agree that Evans deserved it. Anyone could've lost control over those words and that includes Tomoyo.

"Anyway, our petty arguments will only lead to more confusion," she took the lead once again. "We need to work together instead of arguing like preschoolers…"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who had resumed her weary expression, her head in her hands. She must've lost control of herself just a while ago, needing something to vent her emotions to. Too bad for Evans, he then became Tomoyo's stress punching bag, as she had mildly put it. But still… He glanced at her sideways and found that she had reverted back to her gloomy mood. He knew the young woman was still avoiding him like hell but he needed to talk to her now, to at least urge her to go on. Although he doubted that she would reply, respond or even look at him.

He still has no idea why she was acting that way towards him, no idea what he did wrong, no idea why Nakuru and Syaoran had reacted like that when he told them everything. It's not like he had affected someone by that one single action. He couldn't understand what was happening around him now. He was sure of one thing though.

That something inside him ached whenever he sees that sad look on Tomoyo's eyes. There was something in him that wanted to remove that emotion from the girl's lilac orbs.

And he couldn't help agree with Li. For such a young, talented and brilliant CEO, he sure is dense when it comes to dealing with emotions and people.

"—don't you think, Eriol?"

The ocean-eyed young man looked up, startled out of his thoughts, to find Kaho and the rest of the group staring at him expectantly. He frowned slightly, shaking his head inwardly as if to erase all thoughts. "Again?"

The lawyer let out an exasperated sigh. "I said, it'd be better if we all work together to get out of this predicament, right?"

Eriol nodded absently. "I agree. I'm sure there's a loophole in Tamara's story that would prove her false. I trust your lawyers on this, Mizuki." The older woman nodded and he glanced once more at the young President. "Do you want to say something else, Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo looked up once more. "As I've said, this is _my_ corporation and I won't let anyone take it from me," she said evenly. "Yeah, I admit I'm already tired of all this but I'm trying my best to hold on and not break down." She paused and looked at each of them. "This isn't because of any will or promise. This is my family and no one's going to take it from me, even if she's another Daidouji like me."

The group applauded her words, something that was not expected from a young leader-in-training like her. Obviously, a few did not expect her to still stand her ground in the end. Eriol adjourned the meeting and many of the board members approached and assured her that they would be of help to her in this. The raven-haired girl just smiled at them faintly, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

"Your mother would be very proud," Tsukishiro Yukito told her warmly, patting her shoulder like an older brother. A pang of loneliness shot through Tomoyo as she remembered Touya. "I'm sure she's smiling at you right now."

"Thank you," she said softly, reaching out for her glass of water. "I really appreciate your actions earlier."

The silver-haired Vice Chairman just smiled. "I'm just doing my job," he replied. "And fulfilling my promise to your mother."

"Still, thank you."

He nodded slightly at her then smiled at Eriol who was still seated on his place, looking as pensive as ever. With that, he left the conference room, followed by the other board members.

"Are you all right?" Nakuru asked the young Head as she slumped helplessly on the mahogany table. "I didn't know you've got a strong arm."

"I'm fine, just tired," Tomoyo replied with a slight smile. "And I should thank Touya-kun for teaching me that. I didn't know it would come in handy someday." Nakuru grinned at her mischievously.

"Did you sleep last night?" Syaoran inquired, pausing from organizing his paperwork to look at her. Eriol inwardly hated his brotherly instinct towards the girl who nodded, her smile not fading one bit. "All right then." Of course, he didn't sound that convinced.

Kaho looked like she was still hesitating to speak to Tomoyo, staring intently at the brown envelope in her hands. "Well, I admit that it was unnecessary to punch Evans but he deserved it anyway," she finally said and the younger woman looked up at her. She pasted a warm smile. "So… If you need any help, just call, okay? We'll be there for you. My firm will start working on this case right away."

Tomoyo nodded gratefully. "Arigato, Kaho-san," she responded.

The auburn-haired woman started for the door stiffly, but not before Tomoyo called her one more time. Kaho turned to her, confused.

"Oh, and I apologize for everything," the lavender-eyed heiress said with a slight bow. "You've been such… such a great help to me, supporting me and all, and yet…" She bit her lower lip, staring at the carpet. "…I really hope you can forgive me…"

Kaho stared at her then shook her head smilingly. "There's no need for apologies, Tomoyo," she told her. "You've done nothing wrong. Besides," she glanced slightly at Eriol who was glaring darkly at the table. "Everything was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have…"

"Kaho-san—"

But Kaho had already left without a backward glance at them. Nakuru had left next, but not before making a joke to cheer up the weary Head. Syaoran was the last and he, like Nakuru, tried to lighten up the mood of Tomoyo.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked one more time and she nodded again. "All right, well…" He threw Eriol a wary glimpse. "If he says something or does something to you, don't hesitate to call me, all right?" Then he added as an afterthought. "Although I'm sure you could take care of him with that arm of yours."

Tomoyo giggled softly, waving at him. "I'll see you later, Syaoran-kun."

After Syaoran had left, Tomoyo stood up as well, her plucky personality leaving her at once now that she's alone with Hiiragizawa, her eyes cast downwards. She fumbled for her pen and folders, almost dropping everything to the floor. Almost, since Eriol had caught them all before they had actually hit the floor. She thanked him quietly, still avoiding his eyes, then walked past him with a mumble of "Ja, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Daidouji."

She was in the process of reaching for the doorknob when he had called her, his voice calm and composed. She bit her lower lip then turned to him, gazing on the floor. "Hai, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Tomoyo wanted to run out of the room, hide under the table or jump out the window. Of course, they were on the 39th floor. She'd end up a mess on the streets of London for everyone to see if she jumped out. Still, she'll do _anything_ just to get away from Eriol Hiiragizawa and The Talk, even punch Evans repeatedly.

_If this is anything about what had happened last Christmas, I'd seriously jump out. I don't care. _

She swallowed inwardly. Nope, she can't do this right now. Not now. Not tomorrow. Maybe on March or April. But not now, not tomorrow, next week or next month. They can talk, when she's a heck lot sure about her feelings, when she can finally control the nerves connecting her arm and her emotions, and when Eriol had finally become a statue that will not retort, rebuke or reproach her.

Of course, she didn't know that the I'm-a-walking-talking-snowman-and-ice-block-personified Hiiragizawa Eriol was thinking the same line of thoughts as her.

_What the hell I'm doing? _He grumbled to himself, cursing his no-good mouth, as the young woman continued to gaze on the floor. _Talk? Talk! What can we talk about? She wouldn't even look at me, for God's sake! _

He was actually hoping the ground would swallow him up for even trying to catch her attention or what. But then, that wouldn't be possible since they were 39 floors up. Still, there was nothing wrong in hoping, right? Look at Tomoyo, she hoped that someone would _rescue_ her from her work and look what happened!

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" She was looking at him now, a puzzled expression on her face. "Are you quite all right?"

He then concluded he must've been looking like an idiot, judging the concerned look Tomoyo was throwing his way. Wait… _concerned?_

"I'm fine," he replied curtly and she nodded meekly, her attention once more concentrated on the floor. Eriol slapped himself mentally. He should really get a treatment from a psychiatrist soon. "Why don't you take a seat?" He gestured at her seat at the head of the table.

Tomoyo complied quietly. "Will this be long?" she asked with an uneasy smile, hugging her folders tightly to her chest like a shield.

"Don't worry, after this, I'll call Cyrus and ask him to pick you up," he told her, cutting off her protests with a raised hand. "This won't take long, I promise." He knew she was acting demure again because of him.

"That's not necessary anymore—"

"I insist. I can't afford you to get sick now, can I?"

"But Hiiragizawa-kun—"

"Did you sleep well last night?" he inquired and she blinked up at him confusedly. He repeated his inquiry. "Did you sleep well last night?" She nodded and he frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why—"

She halted abruptly when Eriol suddenly leaned forward, tracing one long finger lightly under her right eye. She stared at him as he half-leaned back, half-sat on the conference table, studying the beige, velvety substance on his finger.

"You're getting better in lying," he remarked dryly. "And putting on concealer."

Tomoyo bent her head again to hide her darkening cheeks. They were quiet, pondering whether or not to speak, what to say and how to act. For some minutes, they were like that, silent and taciturn. No one wanted to start. But Eriol, being the gentleman that he is, spoke first, realizing it was him who had invited her for a talk.

"Are you still angry at me because of that incident?" _Ah, _ _Hiiragizawa_ _Eriol__, the master of subtleties and beating-around-the-bush inquiries. _He absently raised a hand to rake his hair, just in case Tomoyo decides to attack him all of a sudden.

The young lady smiled softly, ignoring the painful twitch of her heart. But then, Eriol didn't know if she was smiling at the floor or at him. "There's no reason for me to be angry at you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied simply. "You did nothing wrong."

"Well, _that's_ something," he muttered almost bitterly, although he wanted to record her words and let Li hear it. A part of him kept saying that he was right, that he was innocent, but another part of him kept saying he's wrong, that he still made a mistake. "All right, let's rephrase that question, shall we? Are you still uncomfortable with me because of that incident?" _Way to go! Another subtle question to make the girl feel less uncomfortable! _

The moment Tomoyo looked away, Eriol knew what the answer to his inquiry was. He wasn't dense to not know what her actions meant. He's not that insensitive and slow on the uptake, for crying out loud! And so, he sat there in front of her, studying his hand which now became the most interesting object in the world. Once again, because of his oh-so-talented mouth, he placed the room in waist-deep tension.

Eriol cleared his throat and the raven-haired President glanced at him briefly. He studied her face intently, hoping to catch her gaze. When he failed, he let out a sigh.

"For the second time in my life, I've been called a dense and idiotic person by no less than a cousin of mine who I believe is also low on the intelligence scale," he started with a faint wry smile as he stared at the portrait of Sonomi Daidouji behind Tomoyo. "Nakuru called me an idiot because I couldn't figure you out… Your actions, your expression. Everything about you. You're so unpredictable, always changing, like… like a kaleidoscope."

She glanced up at him briefly, startled by his words, then cast her gaze downwards once more, a swirl of emotions in her purple orbs.

"When you ran off like that, I didn't understand why you did it at first," he continued, frowning slightly. "But now that I'm starting to realize what Li and Nakuru meant, something's nagging me. That, in a way, I did make a mistake and hurt you. That there's something about you…" He looked at her and met her dazed orbs. "Something that I refuse to believe…"

Tomoyo looked away, biting her lower lip in hesitation. "Whatever it is… it's not what you think it is…" she told him quietly, biting her lip harder to fight back tears.

"Then what is _it_?"

"It's nothing…"

"Look, if you keep acting like this, you'll destabilize the corporation's equilibrium."

She pressed her lips together, fighting back a retort. It's like he's blaming it all on her, saying that it'll be her fault if the corporation sinks. "It's not like you haven't destabilized it yet with your actions…" she muttered quietly.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at her. "So this is about me and Mizuki now? Whatever happened between me and Mizuki, it's none of your business!"

Tomoyo swallowed a dry sob. "I didn't say anything about Kaho-san…"

"In that case, don't make it such a big deal! If it's _nothing_, then I can't understand why you, for one, can't make the effort to set that issue aside!"

"Because I _can't_!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Eriol was taken aback, stunned to see her eyes brimming with tears. "It's too difficult for me to do it…" _Too painful for me to forget it… _

"Daidouji—"

"You know why you don't understand a thing?" she continued angrily, clenching her fists. "That's because you're so narrow-minded! You only think about yourself, nothing more! You're a selfish, insensitive and unfeeling snowman! You don't care about anything at all; about the people around you, about me, about my feelings for you—"

Upon realizing what she just said, she clamped a hand over her mouth, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes. She had gone way over the line between them, stepped blindly because of her anger. Eriol, on the other hand, remained indifferent, his face void of any emotion. Tomoyo wanted to shatter that calm expression of his, to see what he's hiding under that mask.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear anything," he told her evenly, paying no attention at the internal war waging between his heart and mind. _What did she mean by those words? It can't be, can it?_ "For now, I suggest we first set aside this conflict between us for a while and focus on the bigger problem we are currently facing."

The young woman said nothing as she sat back down, her hands almost crumpling the folders as she held them tightly.

"We need to work together here, Daidouji," he said almost angrily. "Right now, there's a senseless girl out there, trying to vie for the right as the President of this corporation—"

"Then why don't you just give it to her?" she shot back bitterly. "I never wanted the job in the first place!"

"Look who's talking now about insensitivity and selfishness," he scoffed dryly. "And do you really think I'd trust this corporation in the hands of an inexperienced young girl when I've been consigned by your mother to take care of it?"

"You did," she retorted. "When you made me President."

Eriol however didn't look fazed by her words. He merely stared at her as if annoyed by her comeback. "That's because Madam Daidouji has trust in you," he replied pointedly. "And so have I…"

Tomoyo almost blushed at his statement. But almost is not enough, especially when the tension was already high. "You think it's easy to just set aside an internal conflict such as _this_?" she snapped and he absently raised his arm again. "I'm not going to punch you, for crying out loud!" He frowned at her, lowering his arm on the table. "Look, you can't just set it aside like some work to be finished some time later. Every time I think about it, the more painful and more difficult it becomes…"

"That's why I'm asking you to just forget about it for just a little while." Tomoyo stared at him as his voice made a sudden change: from its cold, harsh tone to a warmer, gentler one. "Just for a little while, let's work together. We can work this out if we make a compromise. And if we succeed in solving this problem then…"

"Then?" she asked in a challenging voice. "Then _what_, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Then I'll make sure we resolve the conflict between us," he told her quietly. "Whatever it is, whatever it takes, I swear. I'm positive everything will come back to normal. Trust me."

Tomoyo nodded absently, looking away with a pained expression on her face. _It won't be normal after everything… _

* * *

"You think they made up already?" Nakuru asked as she and Syaoran stepped inside the elevator, making their way down to the lobby. They were creeping around the conference hall, thinking that something might happen if the two executives were left inside one room. And something _did _happen. A lot of shouting and arguing that is. "They fell quiet all of a sudden."

Syaoran grimaced. "Well, knowing Hiiragizawa, he's probably having one of those 'talks' with her again."

"So they didn't make up?" Nakuru's face fell at this, a pout on her lips. The amber-eyed Marketing VP rolled his eyes. "Eriol's one of the densest people in the world!"

"And you know his attitude," Syaoran pointed out to her. "He won't swallow his pride even if his life depended on it."

"But it's Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran shook his head. "It doesn't matter if it's Tomoyo or the Prime Minister. Eriol always has a pride to take care of."

Nakuru pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "That's what I hate about him!" she said sourly. "It's always his pride that he cares for. He doesn't care about anything else. No wonder his ego's so large!"

"Well, you know Hiiragizawa…"

The elevator doors opened at the entrance lobby with a soft chime and the two executives stepped out, hoping to get a late lunch at the cafeteria. They have to store a lot of energy, just in case Eriol decides to hold another impromptu meeting like earlier. It won't help them if Evans tries to start another verbal battle and they're out of ammunition.

They were quiet for a while as Syaoran pushed the glass doors for the both of them. Nakuru immediately bounded inside, her energy rising to extreme levels once again at the sight of the sweet confections, and Syaoran trudged after her. After a few minutes of ordering their lunches, with Nakuru pointing here and there at the cakes, a thought crossed Syaoran's mind.

"Nakuru, you don't think that the reason why the room fell suddenly quiet is because Daidouji punched the lights out of Hiiragizawa, do you?"

The auburn-haired executive frowned in thought, a cream-covered finger in her mouth. "You don't say…"

They stared at each other for a minute, realizing that Li could be right with his theory. After a minute, they shrugged nonchalantly and Nakuru started her wild spree on sweets again. Li smirked slightly.

"Well, I guess there's no problem. After all, Hiiragizawa was gifted with a hard head."

* * *

Review, review, review! I love your reviews! Oh, Gods, it's almost my birthday! (Go to my profile to see when my birthday is!) And more Pocky next time!

Thanks to: **Tommi-san, sin-chan, Unsa may nindut nga ngalan, Winter Skier, Vi, Blue-sapphire, Crying Sorceress, Sakatrina90, AngelicSlayer2004, tsubame7, s+s destiny, tritomy99, quaint, pink-writer, sakura12, SanzoGirl, hiddentortoise, Enigma, Jo, Akizuki Sai, Asga, Gauri92, Kat, crystal-shian, WaterTrainer, Elvirna, Celestial Melody, Anime Flower, Arialle, silentstarlight **and **Majah**!

**Byakuya-chan**, give them Pocky!

Ja!


	19. After Office Hours

Author's Blabbering: Yes, I updated! And even before the official start of my second semester! Thank you, my ever so sweet beta-reader, **Dana Daidouji**, who tirelessly edited and reread this chapter. I know you're still quite busy with school work so good luck and I know you can do it! This chapter is for you… And for **Sai-chan** for giving me a wonderful present on my birthday!

Well, before everything else, I'd just like to tell everyone that I created an LJ account (little underscore kraehe) for my FF dot net account. Why? Because I couldn't help get irritated by the fact that I couldn't anymore answer your reviews. So, a fellow writer suggested this idea and I thought it was the best way to solve the problem. Anyway, just click the Homepage URL on my profile and if you want, you can 'friend' it. I will be placing all my teasers, comments, answers to your reviews and fics that would be coming out so I suggest you check it out as well. Feel free to rant and cajole me there (but of course, don't forget to place your reviews here as well!), I wouldn't mind. Of course, flames aren't part of those rants. As I've said, it will just be thrown at your faces or be used to roast marshmallows.

Now, this chapter is full of surprises. What are those surprises? Well, you just have to read and find out. Oh, and you guys are free to pelt me with tomatoes if didn't like those surprises.

**CHAPTER 18: AFTER-OFFICE HOURS **

Eriol was sitting on his comfy executive chair, staring outside the ceiling-high glass window of his office, a wine glass in his hand. It was already past working hours and he was still there, as usual. That habit of him staying up late in the office had stuck to his system already, feeling more comfortable inside the towers than his unit. Nakuru had always reprimanded him about staying in the office so late but then, at least he's not in a bar, drinking.

London was exquisite during the night, just like Paris. The lights were bright and sparkling, dotting the city with a multitude of colors, with river Thames resembling a sash of silvery and gleaming silk winding through London. It almost seemed like the city never sleeps.

As for him, he didn't want to go home yet. Going home would just mean a long and noisy rant from his cousin who seemed to have gotten fonder of berating him every now and then just because she's older. Besides, it was more relaxing in his office during after-office hours. No people interrupting him for his signature, no secretaries continuously shoving papers at him, no Li glaring at him for not speaking, no Nakuru shouting colorful insults at him _for_ speaking, no Kaho ordering him this and that, no Tamara bothering the hell out of him with those 'official' court papers… And certainly no Tomoyo avoiding him.

_Yeah, Daidouji… _

With an inaudible, almost exasperated sigh, he cupped his chin, resting his elbow on the cushioned arm, stretching and crossing his legs. He wondered why she was still avoiding him like hell. Well, sure she's still staying in the same room with him, as long someone else's there. She's also smiling at him again once in a while, that slight, tight, forced Sorry-I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-friendly-conversations-today smile. But nothing's going to change the fact that she's avoiding him. She'd leave the room, making up excuses, if they became alone; she'd turn away or take another path whenever she'd see him walking towards her; she'd avoid his eyes during meetings and conferences; she'd even dash out of the elevator, saying she'd forgotten something, just to get away.

It's not like he's the spawn of Satan nor has a contagious and rare disease. He's not an axe-totting serial killer either or a mutant alien. And besides, hadn't they made up already? Well, yes if you call that supposed-conversation-turned-semi-argument making up. Still, they already made a compromise that they'd deal with their problem later. Tomoyo, however, is as stubborn as a mule.

_Yeah, right. The not-so-stubborn guy spoke. _

It was just so different without her by his side, chatting incessantly, her energy turned to the highest level. It was annoying at times but adorable as well. She'd tell him what happened to her that day, the latest fashion, a new cell phone brand she saw yesterday, even that cute new employee she met at the cafeteria. She'd berate him for working too hard or for taking her beloved pens away or she'd cajole him sweetly to treat her to lunch. Her mood was ever-changing, like a kaleidoscope: one minute she's jumping for joy, the next minute she's as pissed as hell. He was even missing those names she was calling him: Grumpy Old CEO, Snowman, Ice Blue Eyes… It was just different without her. Just plain boring. And it started that Christmas day…

_And then, you had to retort during your conversation a few days ago! _

And those words she accidentally told him… Her feelings for him? What did she mean by those words? Is that why she was avoiding him? Aside from the fact that she was offended by him in some way he didn't know? Because it meant something to her? Of course, those words meant a lot of things, depending on the person understanding them. To him, the message had a double meaning, but there's only one thing his mind was telling him, forcing him to acknowledge it. That Daidouji Tomoyo must be in lo—?

_No! _Eriol forced his train of thoughts to stop right there.

He shut his eyes in desperation to erase that thought in his mind. No, she cannot—scratch that, MUST not—have feelings like _that_ for him. They've talked about this a lot of times—not just two or three, but more than he can count. She can't be… For one thing, it would definitely destabilize the corporation, which would be suicidal especially at a time like this. Another thing, it wouldn't look good for the both of them. That last rumor nearly shattered both of their careers. What more if the press confirmed that it's true? They'd probably have a field day. And besides, it's not like he feels the same way about her, right?

_No wonder Nakuru calls you the Denial King! _

He slightly frowned, shutting out his so-called conscience. So now, it's working against him also. Well, that's fine with him. But then… His conscience was never wrong about something, never failed him about something. So does that mean…?

He shook his head inwardly, his frown deepening. _No, it doesn't mean anything! _He firmly denied everything: denied that he was growing feelings for the raven-haired President, denied that he was finally realizing how different she is from the others, Kaho, Nakuru… No, he isn't falling for her. He can't fall for her. He can't lo—no, _like_ anyone again. He was never capable of loving someone in the first place. It would only affect his judgment, career and life…

But, he knew, deep down inside him, a raw pain was slowly tearing him up. Something he couldn't explain. Even more painful than the last time he had felt it.

A loud crash from above him shattered his reverie and pulled him out of his thoughts rather abruptly. He nearly jumped to his feet, a frown on his features, his blue gaze never leaving the ceiling.

_What the heck was that? _

Surely there was no one upstairs, right? No one was left in the building except him and the janitor. But not even the janitor has the electronic keys to the conference room and the President's office. Only Tomoyo and him have those keys. And Li as well since Tomoyo had a habit of forgetting things. Of course, the President was already at home and so was Li, so that leaves just him… And someone else moving noisily upstairs.

So, it could either be an intruder or a ghost. He ruled out the latter one since, he argued, ghosts can't make loud sounds like that. Unless they're the same as those on the Japanese movies. Still, he ruled out supernatural occurrences. So it could only be an intruder… But if it was an intruder, then why hadn't the alarm system gone off?

Wondering what the heck caused that noise, Eriol got up from his seat, setting his glass on the table, to check it out. The corridor was dimly-lit as he walked down to the elevator. When he got to the conference hall above, there was no sign of anything nor anyone messing around inside. No broken glass, no strewn papers… The place was perfectly clean. And so, he decided it was the floor upstairs: the President's office.

He mentally kicked himself for not bringing anything, just in case there really is an intruder. He could've brought something, like his cell phone or even a paperweight to throw at the person. Still, there's nothing he can do. He couldn't go back now.

He crept towards the oak double doors of the Presidential chamber, careful not to make any sound that could give him away. The doorknob was surprisingly unlocked when he turned it and slowly, he opened the door slightly to peer inside, squinting in the dimly-lit room.

Tomoyo had left one of the lamps on her desk switched on again and it was the only source of light inside, aside from the moonlight passing through the clear glass behind the President's desk. Eriol mentally told himself to remind her about that again. Her absentmindedness adds quite a large sum to their electric bill.

Then, something caught his eye. A shadow was flitting around the desk, going through piles of papers and documents as if looking for something. There were pieces of broken glass on the floor and a dark stain on the carpet, but there was no sign of forced entry on the windows and the other doors. It was almost as if the intruder had came from inside. And it sure didn't bother to keep quiet.

Seeing that the intruder was rather busy searching through the files, Eriol decided to enter the room and bodily shoved the trespasser on the floor, placing an arm around its neck and a hand on its mouth, receiving a slap on the face and something hard hitting his right leg. Now he was sure it was a female just from the slap. He could hear her choking and gasping behind his hand.

"Mmph!"

There was a sudden flurry of movements from his captive, thrashing in his arms. Much to his annoyance, the head of his captive suddenly hit his jaw hard. He cursed hard as he bit his tongue in the incident.

"What the hell—"

Eriol dragged himself and his captive to the wall, one hand still on her mouth and another holding her wrists, ignoring the throbbing pain on his cheek, jaw and leg. Outside, the moon had just came out of the clouds and cast silvery light everywhere. Bright light flooded the entire room and it took Eriol a while to adjust his eyes to the sudden appearance of the light. Under the moonlight, what he saw made him freeze right there and then.

Daidouji Tomoyo was trapped in his arms, her mouth clamped behind his hand, and she was thrashing wildly, trying to get free. When she had seen her captor, her eyes narrowed into slits, trashing even more wildly. He immediately let her go, a dark blush of embarrassment rising to his neck, and took a step backwards. When she had finally gotten free from his grip, the young President rounded on him, her lilac orbs blazing with anger, breathing hard and rubbing the painful spot on top of her head and wrists.

"Are you insane?" she demanded breathlessly, rubbing her neck and head gently with her hands to relieve the pain. Angry was an understatement to describe how she looked that moment. It was more of livid plus enraged with a hint of outraged. "I nearly died of fright there! What the hell was that for?"

"What are you still doing here at this hour, Daidouji?" he countered, rubbing his painful jaw. All this time, it was Tomoyo who was making a racket. It wasn't a ghost or an intruder, just Tomoyo.

"I should ask you the same," she spat back angrily. "What the hell were you thinking, attacking me like I was some criminal?"

"I heard loud noises from up here so I checked it out," he reasoned out, frowning at her, massaging his raw cheek. Tomoyo sure had a strong arm and a hard palm. "I thought you were a burglar or something."

"A burglar?" the dark-haired President burst out, pacing around, waving her hands wildly in the air. "A _burglar_? Do I even look like one?"

"You were sneaking around!" he retorted. "What was I supposed to think?"

"That maybe I still haven't gone home and was still trying to finish my work around here," she answered dryly, fixing her rumpled clothes and hair. She then threw him a disbelieving look, her mouth opening and closing in sheer frustration. "I can't believe you just assaulted me like that! I could get you to court, you know."

The young man let out an exasperated sigh just as the moon disappeared once more behind a cloud, engulfing them in dimness again. "I thought you were a burglar," he repeated impatiently. How many times does he have to tell her that?

She collapsed on her couch, gingerly rubbing the crown of her dark head. "Ow, that was painful," she remarked, swallowing a groan. "Your jaw's hard. Even harder than Evans's…"

Eriol went to her fridge, bumping himself painfully on the leg of a chair, and got her an ice pack from the freezer. "Sorry," he mumbled, placing it on top of her head, sitting on the couch's arm. She winced from the coldness as well as from the pain that shot down as it came in contact with her head. "It's your fault anyway. You shouldn't have thrashed like that."

"You idiot!" she retorted, glaring at him darkly. "You scared me back there! I thought you were a killer or rapist or something!"

"Do I look like a rapist to you?"

"No, but do _I _look like a burglar to you?"

Eriol sighed again, keeping the ice pack on her head with one hand. "Touché," he sarcastically said and she smirked at him. He waved a hand dismissively. "Look, I really thought you were some burglar since you were sneaking around. Sorry about what had happened."

"Can burglars rob an office 40 floors high above?" she shot back again, still bitter about her painful head, neck and wrists.

"With the technology nowadays, they can, and sorry!" he replied in annoyance, scowling in the darkness. "Now can we just leave the 'burglar' topic alone?"

She frowned at him. "No," she answered calmly. "I got hurt because of that 'burglar' topic so I will certainly not leave it alone." He growled at her, pressing the pack harder, and she cried out in pain. "Behave, Hiiragizawa-kun, or I might just get serious on filing an assault report on you. It isn't really that difficult, you know."

"All right, all right, you win!" Eriol raised one hand in defeat. "Now, can we _permanently_ leave that 'burglar' topic already?"

"I still can't believe you mistook me for a burglar… Of all things!"

"Daidouji!"

Tomoyo giggled softly, slightly wincing in pain. She then let out a heavy sigh, lowering her gaze to her folded hands on her lap. "I should've just gone home," she mumbled quietly. "If I had gone home, I wouldn't have received this nasty headache."

Eriol chose not to retort on her remark about that nasty headache of hers, knowing it would just lead into another argument. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, catching her attention. That was when he realized she was still in the same room with him. Alone. And she wasn't running away. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I didn't finish my work earlier so I was forced to stay up here," she told him, a slight smile on her face although Eriol couldn't see it. "And I thought you'd gone home already."

"That was supposed to be my line." He slowly removed the ice pack and glanced at the top of her head, patting it gently. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore, just a dull throb now."

They were silent after that, both finally conscious of their proximity to the other. But at least they couldn't see each other's faces and expression. Eriol was thinking of a way, _any_ way, to keep Tomoyo in that same room with him. Not that he was scared of the dark or anything. He just wanted, well, to have company, that's all.

"So…" He cleared his throat once more. "Are you through with your work?"

"Well, kinda…"

"Kinda? What kind of an answer is that?"

"I don't know," he felt her shrug her shoulders. "I'm almost finished, I guess, except I dropped my pen a while ago and I couldn't find it."

"Is that why you were sneaking around?"

"I wasn't sneaking around, for your information!" She sounded indignant. "I was looking for my pen!"

"I didn't take it!"

"I know you didn't so don't be so defensive."

Eriol got up from his seat and groped on the walls for the light switch. When he found it, he turned it on, flooding the entire room with bright light. It took a while for them to adjust their sight to the change.

"I have every right to be defensive of myself," he replied nonchalantly as she walked over to her desk and surveyed the damage: broken glass, spilled water and strewn papers. It was really nothing serious. "You always accuse me of stealing your pens."

"Well, you have been stealing my pens, haven't you?" she countered, kneeling on the floor and picking up the shards of glass with a paper. "Isn't that why I bought you an entire set of pens which you consequently gave to me since, as you had said, you have no use for them?"

He went over to her and knelt beside her, helping her and trying to catch her eyes. "I wasn't stealing them, I was just—"

"Borrowing them without my permission," she finished for him with a wry smile. He scowled at her. "_Hai_, _hai_, Hiiragizawa-kun, I've heard that excuse a million times from you."

He returned her smile, except this didn't have any trace of wryness in it. Just a plain, friendly smile. "So, does that mean you've forgiven me with those pen incidents?"

"I don't know," she said, placing a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "I couldn't find my purple pen lately…"

"I didn't take it!"

Tomoyo giggled, resuming her work of picking up the last of the glass shards and wrapping them in several sheets of paper. "Relax. I know you haven't," she told him lightly, rising to her feet and dumping the shards in her wastebasket for the janitor to pick up tomorrow morning. "I lent it to Nakuru-chan a few days ago. And besides…" She paused, looking out her window with an unreadable expression. "It's been a while since you've been inside my office…"

Eriol continued to kneel on the floor, his palms flat on his knees, his eyes focused on the dark spot on the carpet. "Sorry…"

She turned to him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"I said, sorry…"

She smiled at him warmly. "I know, we're all busy as well, Hiiragizawa-kun, so you don't need to apologize—"

"It's not about that!" he cut her off quite abruptly and the young woman looked taken aback by his tone. He quickly subsided, averting his gaze to Tomoyo's portrait on the wall.

Her smile on the portrait was so different from the smile she was wearing right now. It was full of life, mirth and mischief, probably because he was there when the portrait was being made, scowling and barking at the poor harassed painter. She looked just like a child in that portrait, even though she was wearing a business suit and everything was so formal. It was the same smile she used to wear before.

_Yeah, when everything was dandy and oh-so-fine! _

"I'm sorry," he started again, still staring hard at the portrait. "I'm sorry for everything. You've been in constant conflict during the past weeks because of me…"

"But, Hiiragizawa-kun, you haven't done—"

"I know I have, Daidouji, so stop denying it," he said flatly and she stopped, pressing her lips together. "I know I've hurt you in some way I didn't know so I'm sorry. I really am. I was stupid to think that everything's just fine when in fact, you're not okay. I know I should've apologized to you earlier on but you wouldn't let me… and I just couldn't find the right words to say to you…" He clenched his fists. "So… So I'm sorry…"

Tomoyo said nothing for a while, just continued to gaze outside her window at the bright city lights. "You know, I've just realized and proven something right here, right now," she finally said, her voice awfully calm and light. He looked up at her wordlessly and found her smiling at the scenery outside, a pale hand resting on the clear glass.

"That you're really, truly, absolutely arrogant, Hiiragizawa-kun."

His gaze snapped up to her so hurriedly, realizing that she had just insulted him. He wanted to retort in retaliation when she had started speaking again. Eriol pursed his lips and waited for her explanation.

"You're so arrogant that you've even got the guts to claim that everything was your fault," she continued, her eyes still trained outside, her pale fingers tracing invisible patterns on the cool glass. "But I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, you only think about yourself, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Daidouji—"

"You're so selfish that you wanted to blame yourself for everything that's been happening," she said, not missing a beat. "When obviously, it's not true." She paused, tapping her chin. "It's not true that everything's you fault." She then turned to him, her smile still intact. "Actually, several of them were mine."

"I still don't—"

"Heck, it's actually my fault, every bit of it," she babbled on, looking almost wistfully. "I was narrow-minded that I blamed you and myself for everything's that's been happening to me. But I realized I shouldn't blame you. After all, you've never done anything wrong to me. You've never done anything wrong at all. So, Hiiragizawa-kun, I have every right not to let you apologize to me for something you've never done."

He threw her a confused stare. "Hold on, I don't think we're thinking the same thoughts here, are we?"

Tomoyo stared at him then grinned. He obviously didn't have any idea what she was talking about. "That—" Her grin widened. "—is for me to know and for you to _not _know."

Eriol scowled at her. "That's not fair…"

"Look, Hiiragizawa-kun, we're not taking about the fairness of life here because, for all I know, life isn't unfair."

"Yeah?" he shot back. "Who told you that?"

The raven-haired lady frowned at him. "Life isn't unfair, Hiiragizawa-kun," she told him, her voice haughty. "It sucks. And I thought you knew that?"

"Oh, shut up!" he retorted, rising to his feet. Well, so much for drama. "What's this now? You're not blaming me anymore? But I don't even have a clue of what—"

Her frown turned to a smile again, her mischievous, mysterious, I've-got-a-secret-and-you-don't smile. "Again, that's for me to know and for you to not know, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Still unfair, I see," he remarked dryly, a dark eyebrow raised, as he sprawled his tall self on the couch. "Not that I'm surprised."

"And you're just as bitter as before," she countered and he snorted in contempt. "Not to mention, rude." He scowled darkly at her and she giggled. "Look, Hiiragizawa-kun, we both have secrets: You have yours and I have mine. And last time I checked, I never knew any of your secrets, except that your fondness of cakes and sweets could rival that of Nakuru-chan's, so it's just fair that you don't know any of mine."

"So we're keeping secrets now, are we?" He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't we all entitled to that privilege?" she asked him lightly. "And besides…" Her smile suddenly grew smaller until it almost seemed as if she was smiling to herself. "It's really nothing special if you ask me…"

Eriol stared at her for a moment, taking in her smile and expression. At the moment, he knew everything was already all right between them. He was just too stupid not to notice perhaps. Either that, or Tomoyo's way of showing that everything's fine is through running away. Whatever it is, he was glad inwardly that there was no conflict anymore between them. At least, that's what he thought.

He crossed his long legs, looking thoughtful, weighing the half-melted ice pack on his hand, as she crouched on the floor again in search of her beloved pen. He let out a sigh as she continued to grope around the corners blindly.

"Look, if you're desperate to find that pen of yours to finish your work, why don't you just borrow mine for the time being?"

She raised her head just above the desk to look at him. "That's because I thought you didn't have any, seeing that you're always stealing mine."

That ticked another nerve in Eriol's patience but he kept his smile frozen on his face. Tomoyo noticed the tightening of his jaw muscles and she stifled a laugh behind her hand. "I do have one, Daidouji. You're not the only person in the world that has the privilege to buy a pen, you know."

"Oh, really?" Her smile was toothy now, with a hint of teasing. "Let me borrow it then."

Eriol slipped his hand in his jacket to get his pen… Which he couldn't find there. He patted his pockets, wondering where his new fountain pain had gone to, ignoring the widening smirk on the young President's face. He knew that he had first placed it on his desk before Nakuru had left his office to go home and…

_"Oi, Eriol! Eriol? Eriol, if you won't snap out of it, I'm going to take this lovely pen of yours! … Fine, you're asking for it!" _

The young man wanted to run a hand down his face, but then, it would be so un-Eriol-like. Instead, he opted to just clench his fists, gritting his teeth, muttering curses directed towards his cinnamon-eyed cousin under his breath.

"So, where's your pen now, Hiiragizawa-_kun_?" Tomoyo asked lightly, her voice layered thickly with sarcasm. "Did it fall in my pen pot this time?"

"No, it was taken away by my intelligent cousin, Nakuru," he replied flatly, loathing the derisive smirk painted on his boss's lips. "Just like your purple pen."

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I _lent_ it to Nakuru-chan, my purple pen," she told him slowly like a teacher to a preschooler. "She took yours. Or rather, she _borrowed_ it, except without your permission." She laughed carelessly, her head disappearing under her desk once more. "It must be karma, Hiiragizawa-kun—Aha! I found it!"

"I don't believe in karma."

"You don't?" Tomoyo stood up, brushing the lint and dirt from her skirt and stockings. "Now, that's something." She took a seat behind her desk and started signing the rest of documents she had left as fast as she could. "I didn't know you don't believe in those things."

Eriol watched her work, still talking about karma and the sorts, admiring how she had changed ever since she had arrived in London. He thought she was a spoiled brat, judging the way she had acted that evening, someone who didn't think of others, always complaining, always ranting, ignoring people's feelings. But he was quite wrong about that when he had seen her work and interact in the office.

She was hardworking and bright and cheerful and everyone loved her for that. She was the balancer in the strict and meticulous atmosphere in the board room, quite the opposite of him. And aside from that, what he admires most about her is her strong will and determination, fighting for her principles and not letting other people push her around. But sometimes, she acts first before thinking, using his mouth or other body parts to get her way done, just like what had happened in the meeting a few days ago.

"Which reminds me, Daidouji," he started thoughtfully, his gaze turned to the ceiling. "Why did you punch Evans again, aside from the fact that he's annoying since we all know that? I mean, I've never seen you punch someone before as retaliation."

She didn't look up from her work, just continued her signing. "Oh, that? Well, he's being bitter again, I guess, that's why he started ranting, and I thought the best solution for him to lose that bitterness is to punch him."

"He's bitter? About what?"

"Didn't you know?" she asked nonchalantly, her voice normal and even. "He proposed to me a week ago."

Eriol swore he heard the bones in his neck made a sound when he had suddenly swiveled his head to look, or more like, glare at her in indignation and confusion. "_What?_"

"Er… He… had asked me to marry him." It was more like an inquiry than a statement, judging the way Tomoyo had said it to Eriol.

"_What?_"

"Same monosyllabic words for replies." She smiled at him briefly, almost apologetically. "So, I guess you didn't know, huh?"

"_Obviously_! Why was I not informed of this?" he demanded, rising to his feet, and walked over to her, pacing in front of her desk. "He _proposed_ to you and _I_ didn't have a single clue about it?" She stared at him, puzzled by his reaction. She obviously wasn't expecting him to burst out like that. Of course, Li did, but not Eriol. "Why didn't _anyone_ tell me about it? Why _wasn't_ I informed?"

He was speaking italics now, Tomoyo noticed. "Look, Hiiragizawa-kun," she began slowly, trying to calm him down with her voice. "Nakuru-chan and Li-kun thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"And _why _is _that_?"

"Because they thought that if you'd find out, you'd have that dark aura whirling around you again just like now," she retorted calmly. He said nothing, just glared at her, and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop glaring at me like that. It wasn't like I was the one who proposed!" Still, he kept his glower fixed on her. "I don't know what's gotten into you after you heard that news, but before you can bite my head off and kill everyone you see, let me just tell you that I didn't accept his proposal. And that's the reason why he's being bitter to me. Happy?"

"…You didn't?"

Tomoyo gave him a flat, irritated look then raised her left hand for him to see. "Do you see an engagement ring, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"…No."

She rolled her eyes at him, shuffling the documents and placing them in a brown envelope. "You sound disappointed. Were you expecting me to accept his proposal?"

"What?"

"Excuse me but I'm not that desperate to get a fiancé or boyfriend, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "And even if I was, I wouldn't choose Evans for crying out loud. Touya-kun would probably kill me if I did that, Sakura-chan would hate me, Nakuru-chan would send me to an asylum and Li-kun would probably kill Evans." She paused, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Actually, he nearly killed Evans when he had found out about it."

"I didn't see any broken limb on the bastard," Eriol remarked dryly.

"_Nearly_, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said patiently. "I did say 'nearly', didn't I?" She then stared at him, a dark eyebrow raised, confusion written all over her face. "I know it's amusing to see you lose your head like that, but I'm just curious why your reaction is so… so different from what I expected."

He tilted his head to one side, his blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Care to expound?"

She smiled slightly, a finger under her chin. "Well, Li-kun's reaction I can understand since Sakura-chan asked him to, you know, act like my big brother. Nakuru-chan's reaction was also something I expected—"

"Does it involve an 'eew' and a 'he's got some guts to do that'?"

"Pretty much, but still, we all know how Nakuru-chan hates Evans, and hate is still an understatement for her," she told him cheerily. "Anyway, yours is just, I don't know, something I didn't expect."

"What? You didn't expect me to burst out and demand like that?"

"Well, yeah…"

Eriol wondered if he's really the one who's narrow-minded and dense or if Tomoyo is too. "Obviously, I've got every right to be annoyed and demand and rant about this issue," he replied crossly, folding his arms, glaring down at her. "For one, I'm your semi-guardian and I surely won't let you marry a bastard like Evans. Not only would it taint the names Daidouji and Amamiya, he'd probably throw all your money down the drain in just a year. And who knows what he'd do to you."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Hmm, point taken, but hadn't he already met my fist?"

He ignored her comment. "Next, you're my boss, and even though I know it's not right for me to meddle in your private business, I don't want someone like Evans to take over the corporation, since after all, after marriage, it would be a conjugal property. I bet the corporation would fall after a week if he becomes President."

"I guess kaa-san would haunt you for the rest of your life if you permitted that to happen."

"Yeah, probably," he said then added as an afterthought. "I heard she can get pretty violent when infuriated."

She grinned toothily at him. "Like me then?"

Again, he ignored her. "And last—"

But much to his disdain, a loud ringing broke Eriol's statement and he glared darkly at the flashing red light from the telephone. Tomoyo looked at the telephone, puzzled, then glanced at her wrist watch. It was already nearly midnight. Why would anyone call the President at her office in the middle of the night?

"Why don't you answer it?" Eriol pulled her out of her thoughts, staring at her weirdly.

She shrugged. "Aren't you alarmed that my phone is ringing in the middle of the night?"

"No," he answered flatly. "My phone rings almost every midnight."

"I mean, in the office? Isn't it weird that someone knows that we're still here?"

Eriol threw her an annoyed look, watching the slightly rising of the sides of her lips. "Don't give me that look, Daidouji," he told her sternly. Her lips quirked to an innocent smile. "You know I don't believe in ghosts and those kinds of stuff so don't you even dare."

She raised her hands in the air. "I wasn't going to say anything like that," she said with a grin, stifling a giggle as she answered the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

He surveyed her for a minute as she listened at the handset, nodding slightly, her lips quirking madly again. She then met his blue gaze and smirked at him, the kind of smirk that warns him to run for the hills and hide. "What is it?"

"It's for you." She reached out and pressed the speaker button. He leaned forward, a slim eyebrow cocked. "He's all yours… _Nakuru-chan_!"

There was a moment of silence then… Eriol was sure his glasses would break at the sound of Nakuru's voice, screaming hoarse over the telephone. He drew to his full height, tugging at his ear lobe, and ignored Tomoyo who was laughing hard in her seat as Nakuru scolded her younger cousin for staying up late in the office again.

_"—the hell you're thinking, you idiot? I thought you'd fell over _ _Thames__ or someone had kidnapped you! You're not even answering your phone! What do you think they're made for, display? I swear, I'll die first before I finally see you come home early without me forcing you to come home! And if you're not home in 10 minutes, you'll be locked out of the unit! If that happens, I'll call Li and tell him not to let you in his own pad!" _

"Like he would anyway," Eriol muttered under his breath, hating how pesky Nakuru can get. But even before he could respond spitefully, there was resounding click and a busy tone. "Dammit, she didn't even let me defend for myself!"

Tomoyo giggled, wiping the tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes. "Wow, Nakuru-chan's worst than a mother, isn't she?"

She had barely spoken when the phone rang shrilly again, startling the wits out of the two executives. Eriol growled slightly as Tomoyo pressed the speaker button again without batting an eyelash.

_"And you better take Tomoyo-chan home! If something happens to her because of your stupidity and narrow-mindedness, you can answer to her older cousin, me and Li! We'll certainly have your head placed on a pike, you hear me!" _

Yet again, Nakuru hung up without waiting for his response, shredding the last of Eriol's patience into bits and pieces.

"Are you sure she's not your wife?" Tomoyo asked, fighting back the urge to laugh loudly at his face.

"Shut up and just finish your work."

* * *

"Mizuki told me they found some information about Tamara," Eriol told her, checking his cell phone for any more messages. "And Li told me she's the reason why you can't sleep at night, Tamara."

They were on their way towards the Daidouji manor, taking the longer route as Tomoyo had asked as an excuse to admire the night lights. Although reluctant since he didn't want to sleep somewhere else that evening, Eriol agreed. After all, he might just lose the chance to talk with her freely again. He might not be able to do this again tomorrow.

Tomoyo smiled slightly at him. "Well, I've got every right to worry about her, ne?" she said with a yawn. "She's trying to take my corporation from me."

"Yes, but didn't Mizuki tell you to leave everything to them?" he asked her. "Don't you trust her?"

She leaned her head on the fiberglass window, biting her lower lip. "It's not that, Hiiragizawa-kun," she answered quietly. "I always feel like I'm not doing anything at all and yet, I'm always the target. I feel so helpless with all of you around me that I'm afraid if you're all gone, I won't be able to stand by myself anymore. I can't always be dependent, right?"

"Still, you should leave this to us," Eriol told her calmly. "Always remember that your burden isn't always meant just for you. That's why we're here, so that we could help and support you."

"Thank you…" She suddenly looked up and glanced at him when his phone started beeping again. Another message. "Your phone sure does ring even after midnight."

"It's from Mizuki," he said absently, glancing once in a while at the message. "She says not to strain yourself and that you should take care of yourself and…" He suddenly stopped and she looked at him, puzzled by his broken statement.

"And what, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He shook his head, tossing his phone at the back seat. "…And nothing."

She nodded again and looked out the window, remembering what she heard in the phone call she got from Nakuru at the cemetery. She glanced at him once more, wondering if she should ask it or not.

"Erm… Hiiragizawa-kun, I know this is quite rude to ask all of a sudden but… I just heard this, okay?" When she saw his nod, Tomoyo continued slowly, her lilac eyes trained on the dashboard, her fingers fiddling with the pendant her mother gave her. "I-I just want to confirm it with you…" He nodded again and this time, he gave her a bemused look. "Will you… Will you tell me… What happened between you and Kaho-san _that_ day?" Eriol glanced at her, pressing his lips together, and she blushed under his steady gaze. "Something _did_ happen, right? I mean, I saw Kaho-san there just in a, well, blanket and—"

"Yes," he admitted, swallowing inwardly, not meeting her gaze. At the corner of his eyes, he saw her hung her head, her hands falling limply on her lap. "Mizuki and I had been in an on and off relationship since the beginning of time…"

"It's that long, huh?" He heard her laugh softly which seemed forced to him. "So did you love her?"

"…I did," he replied again, hating the way his voice sounds final with every tone. "But then, I've proven and realized last Christmas, that I don't love her anymore. At least, not in a romantic way anymore. It wasn't the same as before…"

"And who do you love now, Evans?" She giggled lightly behind a hand, trying to lift the slowly mounting tension.

He managed a small smile. "Would you get jealous if I say 'yes'?"

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief then giggled, her laughter filling the car. "No, of course not! You can have him if you want. Why would I anyway?"

"In case you're still thinking if you'd accept his proposal."

She swatted him on the arm rather sharply and he cried out in exasperation and pain. She pouted. "You deserve that anyway! That was just plain mean!"

"So, anyway, the point is," he continued, rubbing gingerly the red mark on his pale arm. "I don't feel the same way I had felt for her in the past anymore." Tomoyo nodded in understanding, turning once more to the dashboard, her grin slowly fading into a slight smile. "To be honest with you, I don't feel anything except… except…"

She looked up, her eyes blank. "Lust?"

He stopped at a red light, even though there were no more cars passing and driving by. He didn't speak for a while, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes lowered and hidden. "Of course, I couldn't tell her that," he said quietly. "It'd break her heart and I don't want that to happen. She'd probably cry again for the millionth time and I'd feel guilty again… You must be thinking what a jerk I am."

"You've always been a jerk, Hiiragizawa-kun," she joked softly. "Always."

"Yeah, Nakuru and Li told me that a lot of times."

"And I have as well, don't you remember?" She smiled at him gently, her eyes twinkling under the moonlight. "Anyway, I know I haven't got any right to say this, especially to you and Kaho-san, but it's the only thing I could say right now." She folded her hands on her lap, her silver bracelet tinkling.

"Touya-kun told me that it's all right if your love for a certain person doesn't last long. It just means that you'll find someone else, someone that you'll cherish and love even more. If all the love in the world would last forever, how then would we find the right one for us?"

"Daidouji…"

"So it's all right to move on, Hiiragizawa-kun. It's all right to tell Kaho-san that it's all over, that you both have to let go. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm not trying to get in between the both of you but I'm concerned about you and Kaho-san. It would actually help the both of you a lot, especially if you don't feel anything anymore except lust. If you won't do it, you might just end up hurting Kaho-san and yourself. Isn't that what you're avoiding, hurting Kaho-san?"

She pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to cry in front of her CEO, ignoring the searing pain inside her. "And, you know what, from what I've been observing these past few days, I'm sure that Kaho-san made the first move and had let go already. She probably just didn't tell you, as she's fearing that she'd hurt you too. Don't you think it's time for you to do the same as well?"

They arrived at the Daidouji manor where several maids and bodyguards were already waiting at the doorway for their young Mistress. Eriol killed the engine in the driveway for a while, waiting for Tomoyo to unclasp her seatbelt.

"Daidouji," he began and she looked up at him, surprised by his call. "…Thanks."

Then, much to his surprise, she leaned forward and gave him a warm hug. He could smell the faint scent of lilacs and vanilla in her hair and lavender on her skin, loving how warm and soft she is. "Thank you for telling me, Hiiragizawa-kun," she murmured. "I never expected you to tell me but you did. So thank you for trusting me, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Daidouji—"

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be all right now," she told him, pulling away with a bright smile. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He smiled at her faintly. "So, you're not worried of Tamara anymore?"

She shook her head. "I'm not," she said lightly. "She doesn't have anyone but I have Li-kun, Nakuru-chan, Yukito-san and Kaho-san with me, as well as, you." She then unlocked the door and glanced at him briefly. "You better go straight home. Nakuru-chan might seriously lock you out and I really hate people knocking at my door at one or two in the morning."

"Nakuru doesn't even have my electronic key."

She smirked. "You sure about that?" When he started patting his jacket again in search of his card key, she laughed softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Right," he replied and Tomoyo stepped out of the car, assisted by her bodyguards. "Ah, wait, Daidouji!"

She turned to him, a hand on the door, a frown etched on her forehead. He reached out for her hand and pressed something in her palm, closing her fingers over it. "Here, it's yours so I'm returning it to you."

"What—" She opened her hand and there, nestled in a lavender paper, the magnolia brooch he gave her on Christmas, still sparkling and glinting under the light. "_Demo_, Hiiragizawa-kun—"

"Take it or I'll throw it in the river on my way home. I haven't broken a promise yet and there's no way I'd allow you to make me break one," he told her with a gentle smile. She stared at him, stunned by his words. "I'll start on that garden of yours in spring."

She bit her lower lip, choosing her words carefully, and Eriol watched her warily, afraid that she might shout at him again and more afraid that she might cry. Much to his relief, she smiled back at him. "But you _have_ broken a promise, remember? When you promised to pick Li up at the airport, you didn't do it."

Eriol stopped and frowned in thought. "That… doesn't count as a promise, from what I recall."

She giggled. "Li-kun should hear you say that!"

"Hey, don't make me stop myself from starting that garden of yours!"

She nodded slightly, her lips pressed together, her smile slowly fading into a faint one, the same sad one she had used just a few weeks ago. "In spring, huh?" she said softly, not meeting his eyes. "I hope I see it before I leave…" And without warning, she closed the door with a gentle push and left for the manor, not glancing back at him.

Eriol sat frozen on his seat. "Leave…?" He raised his eyes to her retreating figure, remembering her downcast expression and quiet tone, and realization hit him like a pile of bricks. Their agreement was only 6 months and she only has 2 months left.

"Dammit, she's leaving in March!"

* * *

Review, review, review! And check out the answers to your reviews at the journal!

P.S. And read my other fics… especially the new one, **Heaven Sent. **It's another ExT fic and Tomoyo's kinda OOC there… _shrugs_ But still…


End file.
